Rise of the Nidaime Juubi
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: The seeds of fate have been planted. A young boy searches to find himself, and in the end will it all worth risk. Join Naruto as he finds his legacy through pain, suffering, acceptance, love, hatred, and honor. In this epic length story, will he be enough to stop the sins of humanity. ON HAITUS DUE TO tech and revisions. Will return in a few weeks or a month and a half
1. Legacy

**_Naruto rise of the Nidaime Juubi_**

**_"Talking"_**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_Disclaimer_**

**_I do not own Naruto in any way_**

**_Edited by _**_WeaponX1023_

PLEASE REVIEW

_In a cold winters night it came from the blackest pits of hell, said to turn winter to summer, and summer to winter. Its massive form blocked the sun, and all men, and demon kind where under the thumb of this force of nature. Then appeared a man bearing eyes of heaven, and the sword of greatest demon king[71] , confronted this monstrosity. They fought too the very limits of power. The beast itself felt one thing from the man, fear. In a last and desperate move, the man that faced the beast used his most powerful jutsu to seal its soul away inside himself and cast the body of the monster into the moon. In end the man simply known as the Rikudo Senin won the day against this dark demon, and in the process gaining Kami like power over the very essence of spiritual energy known as chakra. The Sage knew in time the beast would come back... He steeled himself, and once again began his travels._

_Along his travels he had begun a following of a mass of people. Under him, and his ability to awaken their chakra based on their soul, the Rikudo Senin began to spread the way of chakra by action. He taught people to fully unlock it, and gave into the temptation of the idea that when the beast returned, men would have a lot more of an advantage, other than swords and shields. They would have the very essence of nature to fight against it. Soon as the years went by the Sage's students began to teach, and raise their young._

_Seeing this, he decided it was time to finally settle down from his travels, and lay his weary mind to rest. Inside a village in the middle of the continents desert, an almost barren place, he had met his wife, a woman by the name of Konohana (Flower goddess).She was said to have flowing black hair like the starless sky, and her eyes to have been scarlet like fire, but the fire that warms a man's heart and doesn't take it. Within a short courtship they became life partners, and too his own happiness she sired him four children. The power of his eyes was given to the first born, and the power of body given to the second born. However, the third, and forth shared a unique thing... Something that can trump power. They were born with the Sage's love, and soul._

_Years would pass, before the Sage knew his time was coming to a close, and too his own horror, he learned from none other than the beast itself, that it shall be free upon his death._

_Desperate the Sage told his children to gather around for one last meeting to appoint his successor, and to also give his final word of tongue to them. Before he would go to a tall mountain located inside of a dense forest, in a shack where he grew up as a baby, and allow himself to die. While solving the Juubi threat once, and for all. So now came the time to address them one last time, the very last legacy inside his blood that he shall leave behind. _

"My sons, the time has come for me to appoint my successor to the will of the world... Yazura your words hold merit however in which you plan to bring peace to the world I cannot allow it." The black haired boy stood up in rage, and looked at his father who was standing in a circle. "What! But you can't possibly be considering all the others? Gin wants nothing more than demons dead; Mizu would like nothing more than see the world under one rule! I would only see it kept in check through force, because it seems that we all based by nature respond too!" The sage coughed, and then looked towards the four of them. Gin bore white hair with golden eyes; the sage swore up and down. That he had inherited some of the power from the Juubi when he had bedded his wife. Mizu was a tall man with blue hair, and bore three fang symbols on his face. He had a long Katana strapped to his side, nearly five feet long. Next to him was an older boy with red hair with yellow highlights. He bared a much more peaceful air about him. His black eyes like his older brother Yazura kept a good gaze upon his father.

"Nikko, I choose you to become my Successor, for the way you describe is too bring every human being together. Demon kind can't be expected to join together with us since our past wars... You have a balanced way that I can find peace in. You would use peace as the first use on the off chance that it could resolve the world's problems, but you're not too afraid to use your power in the time it's meant to be used." The Sage said as he walked up to him from the circle, and looked on as Nikko wiped some tears from his eyes. Gin the youngest of all four stood up, and looked at his father.

"Father, what would you have the rest of do? We can't sit dully about while the world is falling into demonic chaos over their "god's" death. I can't allow my elder brother to fight this fight alone either!" Gin stated, his orange Kimono flowing over his body. The sage smiled, and moved his finger over all four of them, and laughed. "You see, even if I choose one of you to become my successor they cannot do it alone. I couldn't defeat the Juubi alone in a sense. [75] I had many people backing me when I went to face the adversity. You all need to rely on each other lest the world fall apart." The sage explained, and then suddenly got down to the ground on his knees. He quickly prepared his jutsu intent to steal any chance the Juubi would ever have, and rising back up to re-enslave humanity.

"Father, what is happening?" The eldest said, and watched as the sage's body glowed a heavenly white as many symbols appeared on his body. On his forehead the symbol for flames, on his arms and legs a godly symbol for water and ice. Near the flame symbol a wavy green line appeared around it for wind, one his hands brown circles appeared to indicate earth, and then near the wind symbol three zigzag marks appeared around it in a golden color indicating lightning. The sage sat there focusing his energy as he formed a white flame in one hand, and a black flame in the other.

"I am... Creating a true balance to the Juubi's power. If she cannot be contained in death then she'll be split upon the world as weak vessels with minds, hearts, and love of their own. Demons they shall be, but none like of you have ever seen. This is my solution, and my sons, I beg you to divide them into the world based on power and region." The sage said as he combined the flames as a black tomoe necklace formed around his neck.

"Creation of all things: Bringer of the heavenly balance of energy, life, and death!" The sage declared as a black ball of energy formed, the sons backed away upon seeing the Juubi form. It was a massive wolf, and she was angry. "Your foolish mortal, to call on such a power to split me away from this power of true gods I hold. A desperate move: a very uncanny desperate move. I warn you humans that I will have a successor rise, and when he comes to the world you so helped to create, destruction shall come of his rage! I am the Joo Okami, goddess Amatarasu, and I will always have control over this world! One way or the other!"She stated [77] as she launched a claw that went right into the sage's chest, but he smiled as she howled in pain.

One of her tails dispersed from her body, and formed a being made of sand. "Shukaku the Tanuki I give you power of the sand, and the balance of the desert, go forth to the first point!" The sand being nodded: and walked as if in a daze.

"No, I will not allow this! I will let my warning be heeded more, for one of your sons shall be the one to create my successor, and he shall bare the same hair, but my silver eyes! In those silver eyes he shall see suffering, injustice, pain and war! You humans are crueler than any demonic form on this planet, any evil! You can call yourself just in my separation from this world, your sons betray you already!"

"Be silent!" Gin shouted, and grabbed his older brother's Katana, Mizu tried to reach him, but the sage blasted the poor boy away. The giant Okami's eyes widen as a flame symbol appeared on his head, and his golden eyes turned silver. She then howled in laughter, and allowed her second, along with her third tail to disperse from her body.

"Matabi of the fire! Isobu of the ocean! I call upon thee to take point in the circle!" They nodded as if in a daze like their brother, and walked to their locations. "It would seem my successor is not yet among us, but the blood shall be passed on like that of you, hero. I will wait in slumber inside the children as they grow. On the day become one I shall bring the man that shall be my successor to my side, and burn the world away to give rise to a new!" Her fourth, fifth, and sixth tail fell from the sky, and onto the ground.

"Son Goku of the apes! Kokuo of the steam! Saiken of the slugs! Take your place upon the circle, and stand with your brothers and sisters!" They nodded as they walked, and watched on as the sage turned his gaze towards a now thin and sickly looking Juubi. She coughed as fire, black as night came out of lungs, and onto the ground below. She roared out in pain as the seventh tail dropped, and smashed into the ground forming a beetle, and her eighth tail forming an ox and octopus hybrid.

"Chomei of the beetles and sky! Gyouki of the black ink, and sea! Take thy place upon the circle for the seal to complete!" The nodded, one crawled and the other flew towards their places in the circle. The sage turned to the Okami, and watched as she became a woman with white hair. She looked at them, and she had a different look on her face, with her last tail waving, and the claw she had impaled the sage with, disappeared. She backed away, and she had the look of fear when she saw the wound heal . "N-No, I... I can't be a mortal..." The sage fell to one knee still holding the black ball, and sighed as he made her ninth tail drop, and a young looking fox with nine tails formed. Her body began to wither, and age. The sage's black sphere disappeared, and then he began to have a vision of the future as the Joo Okami began to disappear, but her energy went into the young Gin, causing some of their brothers to stand guard over there father, and then the sage spoke.

"Gin my son; it would seem the gods have chosen you for something else. I am sorry if you feel anger towards demon kind, and your brothers for the way they act now. The flame symbol on your head is that of the Joo Okami, but it is not a mark of evil anymore. Gin my son I wish you to find peace in this life, and as well as the next. I see a world thousands of years from now where everyone can use chakra, and they use it with grace. They will use it to fight, and defend their homes... I shall die today my sons for but when the time has come I will return to see the "successor" the Joo Okami speaks of. She is now gone, but can be reformed through the tailed beasts, and through Kyuubi named Kurama I lay my chakra dormant to help free my successor one day as well.

The powers of all the world belong to you, the howl of the winds, the roaring rage of the flames, the life giving water, the growing earth, and the lightning that lights the sky. I wish only to see what is to become of the world before the time I just saw... I see a lone boy, without family, taken away from him at infancy seeking to find himself, and I see the flame symbol upon his brow, and the flames of Amatarasu stored within him, and the grace of Tsukiyomi along with the will Susanoo and Izanagi. I go now my sons to the heavens river where I may find a flow that shall be peaceful. For the last of my breath I shall warn thee... The boy's power shall be far greater one day than that of the Joo Okami the Juubi, and the world giving tree that she had guarded which we had stolen from.

In hate the world shall be destroyed by his black flames, and... In love... He... He... Shall... Give... New... Life..." The sage said with his dying breath, his wounds opened back up spilling blood across the floor of chamber. The brothers circled the body, and Gin walked up to his father. The flame symbol disappearing inside his brow, and he knelt down.

"Father, this boy you speak of shall take the roads that will lead to the world living... If he is to be of my blood may I be there to see him, and if not may he not know the pain which we all have felt in this time. The pain of loneliness, the pain of hatred, the pain of the suffering, and finally the pain of hopelessness. Goodbye father, please may Kami guide you on the journey in the river[711] ." Gin prayed with his brothers, and they all got up, and looked towards the beasts who stared at them.

The fox came to Gin, and looked at him. "Kurama, you shall come with me. I shall safe guard you like my father would want." Gin stated, and the fox nodded walking with him. The brothers watched as their brother began to leave, but stopped to pick up their father's sword, and staff. "Gin, where are you off too, my brother?" Asked Nikko, and the boy turned to them. "I am going to continue to spread peace like father did, you three must unite the world... I will join thee one day again, for if my father is right this boy is to come of my blood, and so I shall find a way to prevent him from knowing these pains, and become strong."

"Gin, I believe that father was seeing things..."

"I don't believe so; remember the power of the Rinnegan is absolute in prediction to those who bare the holy ninth tomoe inside the eye."

"So what will happen now, will you try to find a wife?"

"Yes... Yazura, I shall try to find a women to love in due time, but in that time I got demons to kill, and peace to spread."

"Gin, be safe my brother..."

"I shall Mizu; keep the wailing light safe from those who would do evil with it."

The youngest of the brothers walked out of the shack, and looked into the setting sun where he saw two figures standing in holy light. "Who are you?"

"I am Tskuyomi, and he is Susanoo mortal being. You have been granted a destiny that is to assure the worlds fate. Your efforts here shall only stave off the needed pain for the boy when the time comes. In that time my friend; please take care for we've found a successor to our dark sister already on this world. She is still young like you, so please do not stray from the light just to seek petty revenge, even if my brother wants the balance to be restored through blood." The voice of the woman said in an ethereal tone, and Gin closed his eyes to the sun, and felt the words before he snapped his eyes open, and the flame symbol appeared. "I shall kill any demon that stands in the way of my descendant's destiny..."

The two figures nodded, and then turned away to travel back to the heavens. Gin watched the two lights fly into the sky, and he gripped the staff tighter. "With blood there must be blood, Joo Okami your descendant dies as well as you now ..."

He walked down the steps as the sun set, and the sky turned to night. A wolfs howl could be heard as he began his journey, and then a white fox came onto the steps, and sniffed the air.

Three thousand, seven hundred, and one, years later. Konohagakure, Shinobi Academy.

"Ok roll call, State your name for the class please" A scared man said as he went to the desk, he stopped to see a white hair boy asleep on the desk drool leaking out of his mouth. A vein popped in his head, and he got his face up close to the boy, and took a deep breath. "Naruto... WAKE THE HELL UP!" He shouted into the boy's ear making him shoot up in his chair, hitting the teacher with the back of his head, which the instructor forgave him for. After all he was right on top of the said student known as Naruto. "Huh what did I miss, what's going on? Are we under attack!?" Naruto yelled, making everyone in the classroom laugh.

The teacher pinched his nose, and shook his head. "Naruto... You need to stop falling asleep, I mean; I know you hate book work, but C'mon on its required." The teacher explained, and Naruto just sighed, then he noticed the time, and smiled. "It's almost Ninjutsu practice Iruka sensei..." Naruto said sheepishly, he must've fallen asleep in Genjutsu lessons. Iruka looked at the time, and sighed. "Naruto... You realize your exams are in three weeks, right?" he asked, and Naruto nodded, "Yeah I know, but don't worry I am going to grad with pride!" He said boosting his fist into the air. Only to knocked upside the head by a pink haired girl, "Baka, you need to shut up, and listen first." Naruto drifted his slitted pupils to the pink haired girl.

She was Sakura Haruno, a loud and proud girly girl. She had the hots for one Sasuke Uchiha who was also inside the class with them; however, Naruto liked her brash attitude, and would always forgive her for every punch. Iruka glared at her, causing her to wince back. "Haruno Sakura, please stop hitting Naruto, Kiba... Wake up!" He yelled out to brown haired boy who got up, and did the same thing Naruto just did, except landing a blow against a blue haired girl behind him. He got up from his seat, and went over to her, helping her up, and begging for forgiveness.

Naruto just laughed, and looked towards Iruka. "I either have a sense of good luck, or I am a bad charm." Naruto stated with gleeful smile, and Iruka couldn't help, but chuckle. Every time Naruto would show up to class something either funny or really stupid would happen. Like... Who put paint release tags on the board, and turned Iruka into the red man. The bell rang, and Naruto dashed out the room, smoke leaving his footsteps, his speed was something that would make a certain big browed sensei proud.

Naruto ran inside the hallway, and skidded across the ground, and turned left. However, he came back up the hallway, and went to the opposite side. Iruka was walking the class out as he saw Naruto speed through the hallways. He had a smile plastered across his face. "Well Naruto... You pass the running test already..." Kiba came out of the room, and pointed down the hall, "Naruto!" he shouted, he had a sign that said kick me on his back, and Iruka tilted his head, Naruto worked fast when he put his mind to it, and his legs too..."

Iruka just sighed, and looked at the class. "Ok, everyone get to the training grounds for Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu." Iruka said, and everyone began to jog down the hallway. They got to the training grounds where they saw Naruto leaning against a bench, "Bout time you all got here, Iruka sensei you move so slow, like a grandma." Naruto commented, and Iruka slapped his forehead, there was no helping this boy. "Naruto, which one are you doing? Ninjutsu or Taijutsu?" Iruka asked, and Naruto shrugged"

"You're the teacher, you tell me..."

"Smart ass."

"Ya know it!" Naruto said proudly, and walked towards the rest of the class, Kiba was barely restraining himself from going off on Naruto. Sakura was swooning over Sasuke earning Naruto a gloom look for a moment, before going to Kiba. "I know you want to beat me up now, so... Want to spar?" Naruto said with a grin, and Kiba gave an evil chuckle. "Spar, no... I am going beat you upside that thick skull!" He yelled as he headed for the ring, and Naruto followed. Some of the class namely one Raven haired boy walked away, and went to Ninjutsu training. Iruka walked towards the middle of the small ring, and raised his hand high.

Naruto brought his fist up in a decent combat stance, Kiba got on all fours and much to his ire, Naruto mimicked him. "Quit that!" Yelled Kiba, only to receive a laugh from the class, Naruto quirked an eye brow, and leaned back in the stance mimicking a monkey. "Ou Ou Ha ha ha" Naruto proclaimed, and Iruka just sighed bringing his hand down, 'Kami help me...' Kiba charged at a good decent speed, Naruto just smirked, and jumped above Kiba, who barely stopped himself from going out of the ring, Naruto landed in the middle of the ring, and turned around.

"Hey Kiba, what's wrong man, dog can't catch a monkey?" Naruto asked in sarcasm, Kiba just shook his head, he was now more annoyed than ever. The class laughed as slapping could be heard, and Naruto gave the body sign of "kiss my ass" to Kiba. Iruka eyes widen, and just laughed out loud, if there was one thing Naruto excelled in... It was pissing people off. Kiba's eyes twitched and some people swear they burst into flames; he was grinding his teeth, and yelled at Naruto.

"Fight for real damn it!"

"Oh, but I am Kiba, just fighting like a monkey. So Ou aha ah ah!"

"Grrr your dead damn it!"

Kiba charged at Naruto who just tensed up, and barely dodged a punch from Kiba, but he kept on all fours, weaving, and dodging through the attacks. Naruto was smiling the entire time; however Kiba found an opening, and smashed his fist into Naruto's face causing him to lose his stance, and tumble back on his ass. But before Kiba could put his hand over Naruto's neck, he saw Naruto roll with the momentum, giving him a wink as his face met his for a brief second. Naruto rolled back on all fours, and rolled as Kiba tried to slam his foot down on him, Naruto was now on three limbs. His two feet, and one hand, while the other was out in like a clawed stance. Kiba charged at Naruto launching a side kick that Naruto barely dodged, and brought his loose arm up to block a punched that followed, Naruto felt Kiba drop, and barely jumped over a sweeping kick.

Naruto brought his body into a forward spin heel drop kick, but Kiba used his arm to block it, and Naruto screamed like a girl when Kiba tried to punch him in the nether region. Naruto backed off, and everyone laughed. "W-What the hell man?!" Naruto yelled out, and Kiba eyes darkened, his grin malicious. "You've got me, now I get you... Simple as that... Naruto" Kiba uttered, and walked towards him, Kiba bent his legs, and brought his arms crisscrossed. Naruto tilted his head, and then gave evil shit eating grin. Naruto did the same thing, but arched his back up a little. Kiba quirked his brow, and then nearly choked on rage at what Naruto said next.

"Cats beat dogs Kiba, Monkey swings into the tree to avoid cat, Meow..."

Naruto paled when he saw Kiba get a dark aurora around him, and sweat began to roll off his brow as Kiba charged. "You little jerk, I'll maim ya!" Kiba shouted, and Naruto screamed as he got out of the four point stance, and got on his feet running like hell. Iruka was going to step in, but he was too busy laughing at Kiba's blind rage, and the entire class was rolling right along with him. Naruto kept running, and decided to play an evil prank, and ran towards one of the girls he had seen bully Sakura the other day, running nearly out of the ring as a result. He quickly moved his hand, and hiked down her skirt, making all the girls there laugh at her, while Naruto sped off to avoid a slash from Kiba's claws, which had missed, and cursed. He turned to look at the girl, who was blushing up a storm. "So that's what girl's underwear look like..."Kiba said, ignoring the more and more tomato like blonde haired girl [714] in front of him. Naruto watched as Kiba got sent sailing back into the middle of the ring by a powered punch of anti perverted justice. Naruto rolled out on the ground, and Iruka glared at him, making him rub the back his head, the girl was blushing made when she pulled up her skirt . She had a massive blush on her face, and all the girls, even Sakura were laughing at her.

Naruto looked at the pink girl, and winked, however she turned to start swooning over Sasuke again. He became downcast, and felt saddened about being ignored. Iruka noticed this, and frowned. "So that's why he did that... Well Ino had it coming."

Naruto waited for Kiba got up, and rubbed his nose. "Where in the hell did you learn to fight like that Naruto, and it's only been a month?" Kiba asked, and Naruto smiled. "Well the monkey thing was really a combat stance of mine... The cat was just to piss you off. As for how I learned it... Well I learned from the monkeys, you know the things that go up in the tree, and go Uh aha ha haa hea hea." Naruto mimicking a monkey scratching itself. "No way, seriously... So how did you get them to teach you?" Kiba asked, and even Iruka took interest into the conversation, along with other Chunin, Naruto smirked. "They didn't, I just learned to live like a monkey for a little bit, since I live outside the walls of Konoha. They are some wild animals to party with as well, believe it!" Naruto said pumping fist, and pointed the thumb at his chest. Kiba smirked, and whistled. A small white dog came walking into the ring, and Iruka smirked. "Hey Naruto, better watch out, I forgot to mention about bonded animals being allowed in Taijutsu matches." Naruto turned to Iruka, and quirked his eye brow.

"Really doesn't make a difference; what's one little ol puppy going to do to me?" Naruto said with cheeky grin, and then he heard a puff of smoke, and his eyes widened as he moved to see two Kiba's, and Naruto just sweat dropped, and he swore he could a hear a bell chime somewhere.

"Well... Shit..." Naruto said, and was forced to dodge the first Kiba by bending over, and getting on all fours, he lifted his body up using his two front hands, and stepped kicked the second Kiba heading for him, causing the second to remain in midair for a moment, before Naruto jumped up, and flipped backwards, his foot hitting the second Kiba's chin which caused him to fly into the center of the ring, where it caught itself, and slid across the ground for a moment. Naruto landed on the ground only to get tackled from behind by the first Kiba, and sent to the ground, where the second Kiba had already lunged towards him, Naruto barely rolled out of the way, and looked towards Iruka. "You could've told me before hand, Baka!" Naruto yelled out, and Iruka rubbed the back of his head, "Come on Naruto you play jokes on me... Thought I'll get you back..." Naruto just sweat dropped at this, 'so pain was his gain, eh?' Naruto smirked, and got back on all fours, and raised one hand up.

Kiba smirked, and charged at Naruto, the first and second Kiba's switching sides rapidly. Naruto followed them with his sky blue eyes. Naruto blocked the first one with his elbow, and slid in-between his legs, and send his foot skywards connecting it to the second one. That's when he saw three figures land inside the school yard. He stood up, and saw his long time friend.

"Damn look at them go!" Tenten shouted, her team had just come in to watch the show. Then she noticed who was fighting, and shouted. "Hey whiskers!" Naruto, who was distracted by Tenten failed to see a punch heading right form him, he took the full force that made him go into the air. Naruto cursed from the pain, and felt a knee hit his back as he fell keeping him in the air, Kiba then spun around on his feet, and launched his fist right into Naruto's face as he turned to face Kiba, sending him out of the ring.

"Match set, winner Kiba Inuzuka!" Iruka shouted out, Naruto laid on the ground still, blood leaking into his mouth. That's when he saw someone stand over him, it was Kiba. He lowered his head down expecting for the beating to continue, but Kiba crotched down, and let out his hand. "Hey take my hand bud, it's all good... I know me, and you are hot headed, but even we can cool off after a good beat down." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. Naruto smiled, and let some blood drip out his mouth, and he took Kiba's hand. Naruto slowly got up, and smiled Kiba. "Thanks, I thought you were going to pummel me?" Naruto asked, and Kiba shrugged, "Meh, that was my hot head talking, come on Akamaru, you can transform back." Kiba said pointing at his clone, a poof of smoke exploded outwards and there a little white dog. He barked, and jumped on Kiba's head.

Naruto smiled at them, and then realized something. He headed over to Iruka, who just smiled at him. "I am proud of you Naruto. That was a good display of skill, so is it really true that you learned by watching monkeys?" Iruka asked, Naruto nodded, but looked at Iruka. "Iruka sensei, I have to leave, I am going to work at the job that I have." Iruka nodded, and handed him a slip of paper just in case he got stopped by any ninja on the way there. Naruto smiled, but it was a sad smile.

Iruka looked at him, and frowned. "Naruto after you get done with you job today; want to go get some ramen?" He asked, and Naruto perked up, and turned to Iruka. "Yes, Yes I would like to get some ramen." He said with stars in his eyes, Iruka gave him a eye smile, "ok then, my treat." Naruto pumped his fist in the air, and jumped up hitting heels together as he ran out the gate. He had a good one mile jog to get to his job.

Naruto being a young kid had very little to do per-say in his line of work. He was just a server inside of a local BBQ. He made a Beeline across the street, and found the usual boards he would run up on to get to the roofs of the houses in the middleclass district. Naruto spring-boarded off a piece of wood, and jumped twenty feet in the air, and landed on top of a house. There he saw some local Anbu watching the streets below, Naruto decided it was a good time for a prank, and pulled out a paint tag, "Well this is just too easy."

Naruto placed the tag down in-between the two guards, and hid behind the upper part housing on the roof, and formed a hand seal, "Release..." He said silently, and the Tag exploded into fire crackers that were lit. The Anbu looked down, and their eyes widen.

Pop

Pip

Pop

Bang

Pop

The Anbu were dancing, their feet trying to avoid the shells of the firecrackers, and they looked to see the white haired boy step out from behind his hiding position, "Got ya, Inu-san!" Naruto shouted, before jumping to another roof, then he leaps off the roof onto the street, he just made up for the lost time as he now sprinted. He closed his eyes, and passed by Ichiraku ramen, and almost wanted to skid to a stop, but kept going. He would get some tonight, with Iruka-sensei.

Naruto managed to get in right when the clock dinged inside the BBQ joint, sounding all of the new shift workers to be in. The manager looked at Naruto, and smirked. "Well, well looks like you're on time this time, had a good run?" He asked Naruto, who only nodded. "Good, we got the Akimichi clan coming here, so get moving!" He yelled at him, and Naruto shot into the kitchen, grabbing orders. Trying as fast as he could to get them, the chef was already stressing out, the Akimichi clan was going to be the death of Naruto today. No sooner did he get started did the main branch members of clan walk in, Naruto paled, and sweat dropped... It was a day where it went downhill fast and the Akimichi were the boulder making Naruto sprint down it.

A few hours later, BBQ joint. 8:00pm

Naruto was breathing hard; he had been running the entire time. These Akimichi were like endless wolves, they eat one thing, order no demand another. Naruto had to carry at least one hundred pounds of food each time, and they all came, even Chouji from his class. Naruto was slumped in a chair, he had just finished the dishes, when the owner came back, and looked at him. "Naruto, can I see you real quick?" The old man said, and Naruto nodded, taking off his apron that he had to wear, and walked over to the man. "What's wrong Momo-san?" Naruto asked, and the man picked up a receipt. He handed it too Naruto who just frown at it, besides the Akimichi several very big "fans" of his had came in the shop as well, and the old man just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Momo-san, I didn't think I was that much of a problem here... Serving them."

"You're not Naruto-chan, you're doing your best. They have no right to write out a complaint against you, you were just doing what you could, but the words they used was unjustified."

" ... "

"Naruto... Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Momo-san, just a little hungry that's all, I am meeting Iruka sensei for dinner."

"Ahh ramen?"

"Yep, Ayame-chan is having her birthday soon, so I am trying to save up some money to get her a gift."

"That's very kind of you Naruto... They have no right to call you a demon ya know."

"I know, guess it's something I'll just tie to my sash of honor when I come back, and save them one day."

"Save them?"

"Yeah, my graduation exam is in three weeks, I've been training super hard over the last day now, I've gotten everything down, well all except the clones. Hey Momo-san you were a ninja once right, what's the secret to the clones?"

"Well Naruto... Umm determines, it requires good chakra control, but you can't overrun your own chakra system otherwise they won't maintain. This is pretty difficult for you since you have a massive amount of chakra, with decent control but not enough."

"Well I guess tonight I can just practice, it is the weekend, right?"

"Yeah, well you take care Naruto ... Don't do anything stupid, also if you like I could invite you over to my have some of my wife's cooking Sunday."

Naruto smiled at the old man, and shook his hand, "deal... I always loved Kikyo-chan's cooking." Said the white haired boy, and Momo smiled at him, "well I'll see ya then, take care ya little fox." Naruto nodded, and headed out of the store. The dark sky allowed him to see the many stars that had begun to appear over Konohagakure. He smiled, and walked towards Ichiraku, that's when he noticed a little kid running with his mother holding his hand. "Momma, momma let's go here!" The boy said in an excited yell, the mother was laughing at her son's antics, and they entered the small dumpling shop, Naruto smiled, felt something warm inside his chest. His heart had melted at the sight, but then he downcast. For when he got home from all of this, he would be alone once again. He had no one, or no family to care for him[717] ... This led him to have a tear travel down his cheek, he walked down the road. He turned the corner to where Ichiraku Ramen would be, and saw what appeared to have been Iruka waiting for him, but when the person in front of the Chunin walked out in front of him, Naruto became downcast, and saw that it wasn't Iruka, but then he perked up.

'Iruka sensei must be inside already, ramen here I come!' Naruto thought with a hungering smile on his face, he slobbered a little bit thinking about the Miso ramen they had. He walked up, and opened the flaps... There was no Iruka sensei... He stood there... Just stunned, did he just get stood up by a person he thought of as friend. Naruto stomach growled, and he sighed. He got out his wallet, and opened up. He had at least around one hundred Ryo to his name, and the average ball of Ramen was twenty. He also had to get groceries tonight, he was about to walk when a feminine voice called his name.

"Naruto-kun, where you going?" Asked none other than Ayame Ichiraku, who was making a pot of Ramen. Naruto turned to her, and gave a sad smile, "Sorry Ayame-chan I don't have the money, work has been bad enough today I only made one hundred, and fifty ryo, and you know that I need to get groceries..." Naruto said, but Ayame picked up on the sadness of his tone, and gave him a warm smile. "Give me five minutes, and I'll make you a bowl on the house, after all Tou-san wouldn't mind if you had one or two on the house." She said, and Naruto turned to her, and smiled. "Ok... I think I can stay for a bowl, Ayame-chan." Naruto said, and he walked over to his usual sit, and sat there. Ayame called out for her father, telling him to get the usual, she then turned her attention to Naruto who was sitting there with a small downcast look on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Aww nothing Ayame, just thinking about some stuff..."

"Your thinking about being alone tonight, aren't you?"

" ... Yeah... You could always read me like a book, ya know."

Ayame looked at Naruto, and brought a receipt he had gotten from Momo; she looked at it, and shook her head. "Man, some people in this village have got to go... Eh Naruto?" She said, Naruto nodded, and took a deep breath, and brought his left hand under his chin. "I went in for another DNA test today, they still can't find out who my parents are... Or they just don't want to tell me." Naruto said, and Ayame frowned, she moved her hand, and put it on his loose right hand that was laying on the table, Naruto blushed. Ayame let go, and came back with a seat after walking away for a brief moment, bringing Naruto his bowl as well. "Here ya go Naruto one Miso ramen with pork fillet." Ayame declared, and could tell the change in Naruto as he grabbed the bowl, and began to dig in.

'You don't eat much do you, Naruto-kun?' She thought, and looked to see the red baggy shirt had become looser. Naruto also had a thinner face then most kids, and almost looked frail. He swallowed down the Ramen fast, and looked up at Ayame who was deep in thought, Naruto smiled. "Hey Ayame, you thinking about someone?" Naruto asked, and Ayame shook her head, snapping out of her thought process, "I'm... Sorry what did you say?" she asked, and Naruto just pinched the bridge of his nose, "nothing, are you thinking about someone right now?" She shook her head, a lie, but Naruto could never tell. Naruto got handed the second bowl that was handed to Ayame, and he immediately went back to gorging himself, right about that time a village elder walked in, and saw Naruto. He sneered, and Ayame looked at him with pleading eyes as if begging for him not to say anything to Naruto.

"Well Ayame-chan I need to get home, I have to train tonight. After all I am going to be Konoha ninja after this year is over, believe it!" Naruto said pumping his fist, but winced in a little pain, he had torn his arm muscle during the fight with Kiba, he got up from the stool, and much to Ayame's ire, the village elder put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at him, and took a deep breath, "yes elder-sama?" He asked, and the man sneered, a wicked smile. "You need to pay, boy." he said the word boy with a trickle of venom, Naruto shook his head, "Ayame-chan offered it up to me, it was a gift." Naruto explained, and the elder shook his head, brought Naruto into his eyes. "You can pay, or I can say that you ran out on your bill." Naruto looked shocked, and slowly reached into his pocket.

"Hey, hold up now, he was telling the truth, I gave him some free food. He works hard enough trying to give for himself." Ayame argued, and the man looked towards her, and laughed. He was an obviously a little tipsy, "him, a demon? Provide? What kind of poor service could he ever be, and he wants to be a ninja... How adorable." Naruto clenched his fist, and Ayame shook her head at him, Naruto eyes opened a bit, but he backed off, and took a deep breath, and opened his wallet. He pulled out sixty ryo since miso cost an extra ten for each bowl. There goes almost fifty percent of his weekly income, and most of his food money. He laid it down on the table, but the man was not satisfied. "More, you owe this woman for her service to you as well, tip her." Naruto looked towards Ayame, and just pulled the rest of his money out, and put it gently on the table. There were tears welling up in his eyes. He'd have to hunt this week, and with most game being barred from being hunted, namely the Nara deer. Naruto would have to go into the dangerous part of the woods tomorrow if he wanted to eat something that meaty, or any decent fruits. Naruto gave Ayame a small smile, and bowed his head in respect. Ayame shook her head slowly, tears running down her eyes, then she saw Naruto's face falter a little as a tear came dropping to the ground.

Naruto walked out the stall, and began walking down the street. He saw kids running with their parents, and having fun. He held his head down, and he could feel his stomach growling again... He had just eaten, but it was the first time since a few days ago, looks like he would be in for some pains tonight. That's when he felt a rain drop hit his head, and saw lightning dance in the sky. It was getting ready to rain, and Naruto needed to be home now... Though who would be there to comfort him? Just then a boy bumped into Naruto, and looked to see the older boy's tears.

"Mister, why are you crying?"

"Nothing, where's your momma?"

"She's in the store, getting some candy."

"Oh really? Well you better go back to her."

"Oh, but you look sad?"

"Naw I am fine, just go back to your mommy, ok?"

The brown-haired boy nodded, and rain back to the store, Naruto stood there as the boy came out with his mother, and pointed at him. She said something, and the boy tired to argue, but was cut off. Naruto let his head hang down, and slipped his hands into his sweat pants, and got walking again, when he arrived home he took off his shirt, and looked in a small mirror he had. His ribs showed, and he was thin, very thin. He looked at his cheeks, and rubbed the whisker marks on his face, looked into the mirror, and at the seal mark on his stomach, he rubbed, and swore he could hear a mumble, a good mumble . He then formed a release seal, and inside the mirror Naruto stood there, his ears where now on top of his head, and he long bushy tail. No one knew this besides the élite Anbu, and the Hokage. The villagers were right about one thing, he wasn't fully human, but he did not know what he was. So with questions still in mind, he reformed the transformation back into a more human form, though still with slitted eyes. He looked into his own sky blue eyes, and allowed them to resume roaming his body. He had a scar on his left neck, and a birthmark shaped like rippled circle on right shoulder.

He stood there thinking about many things, but soon he just left the mirror, and laid his weary head down to rest. He had to get up early if he was going to try making Ayame a gift for her birthday next week, in fact it may take him the entire week to do it...

**_Thank you weapon for the beta, keep up the good work mate!_**


	2. Acceptable Torment

Naruto rise of the Nidaime Juubi

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto in any way

Edited by _WeaponX1023_

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter two: Acceptable Torment

We are the shadows of time...

For we are sublime to hide our whims.

Today you shall know him...

Free yourselves now, and let stand the light...

Or perish in the blight.

Walk with the Nine Lords, and Ladies of the God's.

Together the facade of world falls.

The new beginning shall be seen by all.

Rikudo Senin tablet of one hundred tales, rebirth saga.

Naruto's cabin house, Konohagakure forest, 7:00 A.M., February 7th

Let her see me for what I am

Let her hear my crying of faith

One with the world, she was too late.

This demon soul takes hold.

My heart is turned to sto-o-one

I feel so cold, yet I still breathe it out.

I am a ghost, and shall be so-o-o-o-ooo

I walk into the rain on this stormy night...

No one seen the tears fall from these eyes.

Here are blind to the truth.

Living! With the darkness inside of you.

What am I, friend or foe?

Can anyone hold me...

I feel so cold...

Save me from the darkness!

Give me life, and breathe into my soul slowly!

I am still alive, I am human...

I watched it burn away, save me from the pain!

Let her see me for what I am.

Let her here this crying faith!

One with the world... They were all too late.

Naruto sat at his desk, inside his little shack writing down the poem as it came to him, he had to get his mind off today, and get ready for this morning's training, the air was cool, but Naruto enjoyed the breeze hitting his half naked body as he laid the pencil down, and stored the poem inside the drawer. He got up, and went over to the dresser, and pulled out an adjustable Gi, and put it on. If he got cold he could tighten it up, if he got hot, which was probably going to happen he could loosen, or even make the top go off to where he was half naked while training.

He had long wished for Sakura to just come by while he was training, then she would ignore Sasuke. Naruto however, was too hopeful; he failed to realize that he himself was paler than usual, and seemed to have been a little sickly. He put on his sandals, and went over to the closet. He pulled out a bow, and along with few arrows. He had to hunt today as well; he hated to kill living things... The sight of blood always made him... Uncomfortable. However, but if he didn't he was going to go without food and he couldn't afford the hospital bills. He strapped the bow string around his small body, and put the quiver on his right shoulder. He always pulled with his left hand, and aimed with his right. He then pulled out some Oriental bells that Ayame had bought him for his last birthday, when he turned eleven. He put them around his arms, and flowed chakra into them. They immediately put more weight on his body, and he walked outside. It was muddy out, and made sure to wear his clogger sandals instead of the flat bed. He walked towards a large flat stone, and jumped up on it, and got down on his stomach. He began to do some push-ups to warm his body up for today activities. He thought about things as he pushed himself up, and down.

"Naruto-chan, why do you want to be a ninja?"

"Because I want acknowledgment, I want people to see the real me... Not as this."

"Naruto... You are special, there is nothing bad about you."

"I'm a freak, what other human has a tail! A freakin pair of ears on his on their head?!"

"That's because your special Naruto, there is nothing ever wrong with you, understand that!"

"Then why do the parents shun me away, why won't anyone take me in?"

"I don't know, Naruto-chan you have to endure, that's a trait of all Shinobi..."

Naruto finished the push-ups, and stood up on one leg. His eyes closed, focusing chakra to keep himself balanced. He focused his energy into his palms as well, it's like the air was bending around him. This euphoric feeling of flowing with Nature's beauty seemed to always take away Naruto's pain, and his eyes shot open, he jumped off the rock and assumed his monkey stance. Above him a group of the primates were swinging over the trees. Naruto smiled, he bent his hand in a wave and they responded to him as if he was their own. Naruto pointed at his chest and climbed up the tree. A silver monkey nodded rapidly, clapping its hands. Naruto jumped up and grabbed the tree branch, holding it with one hand while shimming in between his hands before he swung to where he landed on the top part of the branch. The monkeys come around him, a small child came to him and cuddled on his arm. Naruto patted the brown fur monkey infant's head and put it to where its arms attached to Naruto on the back of his neck.

"Uo ah ah uh ahh ahah" Naruto spoke softly, occasionally beating his fist on his stomach, the head monkey put its hand on top of it's head, and pointed with the other one to the deepest part of the of the woods. Naruto nodded, and sighed. "Uaha ah aha ahaa mua?" Naruto questioned the head monkey, pointing the baby on his back. The monkey clapped its hands again, nodding its head furiously. Naruto sighed, and walked along the branch on all fours. He smiled at the lead monkey, "Uaha mea hahahaa aha aha" Naruto spoke to it this time in a more commanding voice, and the monkey jumped in front of him and leaped to another tree branch in front of Naruto, motioning him to follow. Naruto sighed in relief. "Well... At least they know where some fruit is..." Naruto spoke in droll, and the lead monkey flicked him off, and he just palmed himself... 'Should've never taught them that...' He thought, however he thought it was a fair trade. The monkeys actually had taken him in when he was small child, and he had learned from them since. The females of the group actually acted like a motherly figure, and would occasionally drop some food on his doorstep; however Naruto would always push it away. Fruit was something monkey's always needed, and he couldn't really take it, but today was different he needed something to eat.

Naruto crawled to the tip of the branch, and jumped off following the monkey. They swung around the trees, the baby monkey clenching tighter onto Naruto as he jumped faster, and faster. Staying with head ape of the spread out group, Naruto enhanced senses kicked in, and he could smell what smelled like apples above him, the head monkey must've smelled it too, for when Naruto leaped vertically to get higher inside the trees, and the monkey that he was following did so as well. Naruto smiled as he saw a bushel of apples, and drooled a little bit, the baby held on too him tightly as he jumped up, and leaned back in the air. Flipping while in midair to kick the apples off, he watched them fall to the forest floor, and the head monkey was going to town shaking the branches, causing the apples to all fall. Naruto smirked, and latched onto the branch he was own and shook it furiously, making the apples fall down from it. Naruto acted quickly, and locked his thighs around the branch he was on as he leaned down and plucked the remaining apple. he was about to take a bite out of it when he felt the baby's stomach growl.

"Ah ah, ah..." The baby cried out, and Naruto sighed. He handed the apple to the baby, and heard it take a huge bite out of it. Naruto rubbed its head and looked to see another bushel of apples higher in the tree. Naruto made his body swing, and he launched himself from the branch and grabbed his destined branch with his feet, and beat his chest. "Cho Ah ah ah!" Naruto shouted out, and a white haired monkey came up beside him, shaking the bundle of apples from the tree limbs while Naruto watch them scatter to the ground.

The monkey waved at Naruto, "Ahh ah ah?" The monkey said to him, scratching its head in question. Naruto pointed behind him, "Aha ha ha ah" He spoke in their tongue, and the monkey nodded, launching itself at the branch Naruto pointed too. He then started to climb down from the tree, the baby was still eating its apple so he had to make sure not make any sudden, or stupid movements. The baby burped, and Naruto chuckled, he made it the last branch before he jumped off, landing on his right palm and two feet. He saw the apples, and brought his hands to his chest, beating it rapidly. "Uh uh uh aha ah!" He shouted out, and then several monkeys landed beside him, each clapping they're hands rapidly above their heads.

"Alright good job guys." Naruto said as he saw the matriarch of the monkeys jump from the trees, and land next to Naruto. She was brown like her baby that was on Naruto's back. Naruto looked over to his shoulders, and saw the grinning baby, rubbing its stomach. "Oh ha ha, very funny Mo, ah aha" Naruto said to the baby. it smirked even more, and climbed off Naruto's back, and climbed onto its mother's chest, and began to nurse. Naruto smiled, and brought his fist up to the matriarch, which she bumped.

This relationship he had with the monkeys has two benefits, he taught them a little bit about human cultures that he learned, and they took care of him. Simple as day, and night really. Naruto having learned to speak their language when he was very young since they, at the time were his only friends, only a month ago did he ever take their movements into a combat art. However, Naruto heard a screeching noise, a girl's screech. He sighed, and pointed to the apples, he would have to wait to eat his fill.

Naruto got up on his two feet, popping his back. He then jogged to where he heard the noise, if he knew any better he would say it belonged to a farmer's girl living around here. That's when he heard the scream, and picked up his pace, screeching was one thing, but screaming another. "Help, somebody!" The girl shrieked, and then there was a roaring sound, Naruto's eyes wided. He knew only one thing that sound could belong to… a bear.

He launched himself onto a tree, and began to leap between tree branches, using his two feet to move faster than he ever would, but occasionally pushing off with his arms. Naruto landed in the clearing, and heard a rustling in the leaves; he barely had time to move when a young girl, maybe around six run out of the brush. She was scared to death, Naruto didn't have to wait long to see why. A giant bear came out of the same brush as the girl, it roared, and was foaming at the mouth. Naruto's eyes opened wide, it had rabies... This was bad. Naruto looked at the girl, "What are you doing! run, go go go!" Naruto shouted, and the girl ran off into the brush.

The bear skulked towards the white hair boy, and it looked to have the need for flesh, human flesh. Too bad for him, Naruto was one, alone, and two, had a bow and arrow. However, as Naruto reached for his bow the bear charged, forcing him to jump out of the way, he jumped high enough to land on a tree branch. he pulled out his bow, he reached into his quiver, and put the arrow on the string, he had four arrows. He pulled back, and closed his eyes. He snapped them open, and the pupils shrunk as time seemed to slow down, and Naruto let the arrow loose. Naruto could see the arrow fly slowly in the air, it bended back, and forth a slight bit. However it straightened out. Right when it impacted inside the bear's skull, Naruto closed his eyes, his increased hearing allowed him to hear the bones break from the arrow, and the bear slowly slumped over, its body convulsing.

Naruto landed next to it, and felt its heart still beating rapidly, however he had dealt it a mortal wound, but it wasn't dying as quickly as he hoped it would. So steeling himself, he pulled another arrow out, and pointed the bow right between the bear's eyes. Naruto thought he could feel the bear's pain from the disease, he shut his eyes. The sound of crunching bone and the feeling of blood landing on his arms forced him to keep his eyes shut. He let out a few tears, he hated killing, always has... Naruto then heard a rustling in the brushes that he knew he faced, he could hear the girls breathing, and he slowly opened his eyes.

The girl walked up to him, and she looked at Naruto. "A-Are you ok, sir?" She asked, Naruto just stared at the bear, he could feel something in his head, like he should just scream it out, and unleash something, but he kept it back. He slowly nodded. The girl smiled at him, her purple hair blowing with the wind, "I was walking, and this bear attacked me, is it asleep, what's that in its head?" She asked, Naruto eyes opened wide, and he covered the girl's eyes with his hand, and slowly backed her away from the bear. "He's sleep, but you can't look at him, you hear?" Naruto lied, and the girl nodded, and she turned around. "Now head home little girl, please." Naruto softly ordered, though his voice slightly cracked. The girl looked at him, and felt sorry. "Are you sure, you look sick?" She pointed out Naruto pale looking skin; Naruto shook his head, "naw just hungry... Go home please..." He said again, and the girl nodded, she ran back into the bush.

Naruto turned to the bear, and slowly he took off his Gi, and wiped the blood off his arm. He had his eyes closed as he did, he heard the other monkeys inside the trees above him cheering at him, Naruto looked up at them, and gave them a small sad smile, and a thumbs up. That's when he saw five apples drop down; he looked to see the matriarch throwing down one more at him, clapping her hands. Naruto closed his eyes, and caught the apple, and slowly took a bite out of it. Though now, he had to start digging... Just in case some ass decided that this bear's meat was good, and killed his family.

Konohagakure, Konoha council room, 10:00 A.M.

"We are to call this meeting opened; the subjects on the list are the new squads, and Jonin numbers, along with the housing problems and local domestic problems." The Hokage spoke with authority, and he sat down, taking a long puff of smoke from his pipe. The first one to stand up was Tsume Inuzuka, she took a deep breath. "I would like the motion for my son to be placed on a team with Kuranai Yuhi, since she's a woman I can trust with developing my son's abilities to their full potential, and was also my daughter's sensei." Hiruzen nodded, "granted." Everyone else began to talk among themselves for a moment, when a pink haired woman stood up, "Hokage Sama we need to address the Issue of Naruto Uzumaki." The old Kage took a deep breath, and sighed.

"What is the issue, with young Naruto-chan, Mebuki?" He asked, and the woman sneered, before her voice changed to anger. "I want him to stop eye balling my daughter, no one like him deserves to even be a ninja anyway... Before, you say I am being one of the people that hate him, he could become a threat if allowed to become a ninja." She stated, everyone shook their heads.

"Naruto has tested in the areas of Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu with exceptional skills, and high chakra. He's too much of an asset to not make a ninja. If he passes the exams, he's in with Kuranai Yuhi since she'll refine his genjutsu skills." One Shikaku Nara stated standing up from his chair, "Yeah I agree with Nara-san, plus him, and my boy have rivalry. This should push them to push each other." Tsume added in, The Hokage nodded, and looked towards Mebuki.

"Naruto is a kind, and gentle boy, I could never see him doing any harm to anyone he likes. You worry too much Mebuki-chan, I know he may act weird, but that's his way of expressing himself." Mebuki just scuffed this off, and sat back in her seat. Hiashi Hyuuga stood up, and began to address the more important issue, domestic issues. "Hiruzen-sama, if I may be so bold. We have noticed the growing number of homes being rundown inside the poor district, and middle district. I want to know if we have a way for wavering off this problem?"Hiruzen nodded, "yes, as of right now we are taking twenty percent of all mission rewards, and using it to repair the buildings, but the problem is that's all we've got to spare, unless some clans want to make a donation, or a program." Hiashi nodded, "I would gladly give five-hundred-thousand Ryo if that could be sufficient enough?" Everyone nodded, and the Hokage got out a check book, "just sign off on it, Hiashi-san. Your donation will help us repair most of the poor district since the Kyuubi's attack."

Hiashi smiled, and began to write his name down, "So what about my daughter? what team shall she placed upon?" Hiashi asked, and Hiruzen smiled. "We're placing her on team Kuranai since she could also be refined by the resident mistress of genjutsu." Hiashi smiled at this, and closed his eyes. "If possible, could I meet with Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiashi asked, and Hiruzen quirked an eye brow. "Why do you wish young Naruto-chan?" Hiashi shrugged, "I want to see the boys who are going to have a place on my daughter's life, make sure they fill out ok..." Hiruzen nodded, "Ok then. This night you may head to Naruto's residence. He lives on the east side of the Konohagakure forest." Hiashi eye brow quirked, "You mean he lives out in the woods? Why did he not take a house inside of Konoha?" He asked, and Hiruzen smirked. "Fewer problems from the civilian council, now I must warn you, you must not approach his home with aggressive intent, he picks up on it quickly." Hiashi closed his eyes in thought, "Sounds like a reasonable young man then, no problem."

"Ok, Hiruzen-sama, may I ask for your escort tonight?"

"Yes, you may have my escort tonight, be warned, I know what Naruto does on Saturday nights."

Tsume blushed at that, and found herself smirking deviously, "and what would our so little innocent boy wonder be doing on Saturday?" She cooed, and Hiruzen grinned. "Well, not what you're thinking, usually he does heavy duty training at night, and practices his ninjutsu. I gave him a few scrolls to read over. Like the Shadow shuriken, and Shadow clone. However, that's all he should know about right now. The reason I gave him the scroll last week was with the discovery of the lack of control he has on his charka has to do with the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. However, unlike the Yondaime had planned their chakra's are not mixing together, more like fighting each other. Which is strange, I've never seen a Jinchuriki's chakra fight back their Bijuu chakra when it should be a steady mix." Hiruzen explained, everyone nodded, "Kid's special then Hiruzen-kun, after all, he did perfect a new form of combat against my son, just from monkeys." Tsume explained, and the Hokage quirked an eye brow, "you mean Naruto knows Monkīsutairu, my my ain't he just a natural?" Inoichi Yamanaka commented, "Yeah seems about that way, Inoichi-kun."

"Alright, let's continue this; I've got to meet someone today." Hiruzen stated, every nodded.

Konohagakure forest, Naruto's location, 5:00pm

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

Naruto slammed his fists into the rudimentary dummies he had set up behind his house. He had been practicing the average academy stance, and found it a lot easier to use then his monkey stance, but it was easily predictable. Getting frustrated with the repressiveness of the movement used in the stance, Naruto switched to his monkey dance, and threw a kick skyward after using his hands to vault up in the air. The dummy remained rooted in the ground, and Naruto landed behind it. He jumped, and leaned backwards.

As his face met the dummies his fist went on top of the dummies head, and when he landed he crouched down low, as he did he cocked his elbow, and launched it into the target's midsection shaking the stick it was on. The monkeys around Naruto were in an uproar over the white haired jinchuriki's performance, he got in a three point stance, and pretended to dodge punches, and hooked his fist into the midsection of the target several times. His hand was already previously wounded from doing the stiff broad to strength his bones. He had taped his hands to avoid cuts, which he could get plenty of on his home made dummy.

Naruto quickened his attacks, striking fast with his palms, slamming his hands into the midsection as if it was a drum. He jumped, and leaned sideways, turning his body in midair to deliver a powerful ax kick, Naruto landed on the ground, and slid around on all fours, and balanced himself on his hands as he contorted his legs to rapidly strike the target with kicks, and he then used his thighs to grab hold, lifting himself above the target, and shifted his weight the side. If this had been a real person, they would've followed Naruto's body to the ground, he let his thigh loosen up, and he fell off the target in time to catch himself with one foot, before launching himself off the ground, and kneeing the target.

Naruto landed on the ground, and brought both fists to his chest, beating it rapidly. The monkeys were in a frenzy. One of the larger ones landed on the ground right in front of Naruto, it beat its hands on the ground. Naruto smirked, he always liked this one, it had a golden brown fur, and was the father of the little baby he had on his back earlier... He was also the most aggressive with Naruto. Naruto slammed his palms on the ground mimicking the monkey in every aspect, both of them charged at each other.

Naruto used his natural strength and gripped the monkey palms. They were wrestling, seeing which one would be taken to the ground first, Naruto pushed up with his feet, and monkey did the same, however much to Naruto's surprise the monkey kicked his shin. Naruto yelped in pain as he bounced around on one foot holding shin on his right leg. "Kosuke!" Naruto shouted, and the monkey smirked, "Ah ah ahaha ah!" It shouted back, and raced towards Naruto on all fours. Getting the picture Naruto got on all fours as well, and charged towards Kosuke himself. They locked palms again, but this time Naruto balanced himself on one foot, and sweep kicked the monkey's legs, making it fall on the ground first. It got up raging, but bowed before Naruto, as if he was a king. Naruto beat his chest rapidly, and smiled at the monkeys as they all jumped down around Naruto. They screeched into the air together, Naruto mimicking them one hundred percent.

Just then Naruto heard a rustle form the bushes behind his training area, he watched as the purple haired girl from before walked out of the brush. "Hey there!" She shouted, the monkey's immediately got ready to defend Naruto in case she was threat, Naruto turned to the silver monkey, "Aha ha aahaha ah ahah" Naruto said, and the monkey looked at him tilting his head, he pointed a the girl, and made a loud shout. The girl backed off a little bit, but Naruto nodded. The monkey nodded, and clapped happily, motioning for the girl to approach. She was hesitant but did, Naruto grinned at her.

"Hey it's ok, he won't bite." Naruto said, the girl nodded, and slowly walked up to Naruto she had a basket in her hand. "Umm, what'cha got there?" He asked, and she smiled. She presented the basket to him; timid at first, Naruto took the basket and smiled when he smelled fresh meat inside the basket. "It's a thank you gift, sir... For saving my life." She said, Naruto waved her off. "It was nothing, besides you were in danger, and since the bear was rabid so was my little family here." Naruto stated pointing to the monkey's with his thumb, the girl smiled at him, and then another rustle in the woods. "Mira, where are you dear?" A female voice asked aloud, "Ka-san!" The girl shouted out to her mother, Naruto's eyes widen he didn't have his Gi on; he had taken off after taping his knuckles.

Out of the same bush the girl had come out of earlier, a long haired older carbon copy of the girl emerged. Naruto blushed, he had no GI on, and since when did his place get so well spotted? He thought back when he buried the bear, he must've left tracks... Again. "Mira, who's that?" The woman inquired, Naruto could tell what was coming next, he motioned for his monkey's to head into the trees. Which they did obediently, well, all except the gray haired leader, who stayed by Naruto's side.

"This is the boy who saved me mommy!" The girl now known as Mira said happily, and the mother looked at Naruto who averted his gaze. "Is that true, did you save her from that rabid bear?" She asked, he nodded. The woman walked towards him, and he tensed up expecting a slap, or something what he got was totally different. She extended her hand out, "I am Kura, and the girl by you is my daughter Mira." She said, and Naruto noticed the hand extended out. He slowly moved his hand towards hers, and took it in a grasp, "Naruto..." he said shaking her hand.

"We've been looking for you, Naruto-san!" Mira said, and Naruto quirked his brow. "Why?" was he managed to say, taken by surprise that someone would look for him. "I had to thank the man who saved my daughter's life..." Kura simply replied, and Naruto developed a small smile. Naruto waved his hand, "it was no problem really." he lied, in truth Naruto never really wanted to kill the bear, but he had too not only protect the girl, and himself, but for the family monkeys that had helped throughout his childhood. The silver haired leader of monkeys clapped his hands, startling the mother, and daughter. Naruto turned to him, "Ah uh ahahaha?" Naruto asked, and the monkey nodded, "Umm Nimo here, the monkey, wants to know are any of you hunters?" Naruto asked, both of them shook their heads, "why?" Naruto sighed, "I've been keeping hunters from finding the monkeys I got here, their fur is expensive, but I would never trade them for any amount of money." Naruto said proudly, the mother of the girl nodded, she turned to leave.

"W-Wait..." Naruto managed to say, and the woman turned around. "I know this may sound weird, but I was wondering, do you know who I am?" Naruto asked, the woman looked at him, and turned her daughter away from his gaze, she nodded her head. Naruto looked downcast for a moment, "What have you heard about me?" He asked, the woman sighed, and put her hands over her daughter's ears.

"They say that you are the Kyuubi no Yoko, the same beast that took my father..." Naruto looked away, and nodded. "So aren't you going to yell at me, mock me?" Naruto asked, and the woman looked at him. She shook her head, "no, I have no reason to assume you're a monster. You saved my daughter's life, but... I don't want her around you... Just in case." Naruto eyes widen at that statement, and he slowly nodded, "Thank you for the meat..." He said, and she nodded.

"You look like you could use a few slices of lamb anyway, but... Stay away from my daughter. I don't hate you; I just don't want her to become an outcast." Naruto nodded, and a tear slowly dropped from his eye. He turned his back to the woman, and walked towards his house. The woman herself looked at the boy skulk away, like a cloud of gloom hung over him, she sighed. She looked to her daughter, and smiled. The girl had her ears uncovered, and she looked towards her mother, "Mommy, where is he going, ain't he going to stay here, and talk with you?" Mira asked, and Kura shook her head, "He's got to go do something important to do, probably moving to a new place." Kura said to her daughter as they went back into the bushes.

Whatever Naruto wanted eat now, he'd just lost it. He walked into his shanty, and put the basket of meat on the table, he sniffed it. He let it set there for a moment; he slowly reached in, pulling out a cooked leg. He licked his lips, and bit into meat, and tore a piece off in his mouth. He let his tears fall as he ate, he hated being this pariah. He looked towards a pottery of dying flowers on his counter, and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you all feel the way I do right now, hungry... And sad." He got up, and walked up to the flowers. White chakra flowed in his hands as he touched the wilted pedals, restoring them to life slowly. They were white roses that he plucked out of a small rose patch near his house; he always liked white roses, along with red roses... They seemed to match what most his world wants. Peace and love.

Naruto sighed, and decided to go lay down for a little bit... No sooner did he hit the bed was he out like a light... It would seem his heroism entitled a necessary torment; it was acceptable to him... At least he got to feel the emotion of being liked for once, before it got destroyed, oh well... He still saved a little girls life.

A/N


	3. Birthday Girl

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate rewritten)**_

_**Chapter three: birthday girl**_

_**(please review :) )**_

* * *

_We are the shadows of time...  
For we are sublime to hide our whims.  
Today you shall know him..._

_Free yourselves now, and let stand the light...  
Or perish in the blight.  
Walk with the Nine Lords, and Ladies of the God's._

_Together the facade of world falls.  
The new beginning shall be seen by all._

_**Rikudo Senin tablet of one hundred tales, rebirth saga.**_

* * *

_**Naruto's cabin house, Konohagakure forest, 5:00pm, February 14**__**th**_

It has been a week since the Saturday where Naruto saved the girl. Hiashi Hyuuga later came that night, in which Naruto had a talk with him. Though some things were said between the too when he questioned Naruto's behavior being un-usually cold, and distant. Even Hiruzen could see through it. Much to his eternal shame he told them to leave his home, and sobbed soon afterwards. It would seem that no matter what kind of nice thing he would do, it would never matter.

However, if one person who could appreciate him it would be Ayame. Speaking of which, it was her birthday, and Naruto had managed to save up his money, albeit forgoing food this week, and was forced to search for fruit again, however it really did not matter. He was proud to give her something, after all it is her eighteenth birthday, and every girl deserves something on that occasion. So after a week of working hard, very hard. Also doing random grunt work such as carpeting, or deliveries. Naruto had managed to save the most amount of money he's ever held in a wallet. One thousand Ryo, and he knew what exactly to get her.

She wanted this jade necklace, but told Naruto there was no way she could afford without forgoing the house payments in their new home in Konoha, Naruto took it as a challenge, so it was time to deliver. Naruto had put on his finest clothing which being almost dirt poor, wasn't really much better than a elegant Gi. The Gi itself was blue in color, but had white clouds decorating it, Naruto also wore a pare of matching long sweat pants, he had to look at least decent for his friend. He pulled on his combat boots, and slicked back his hair, Naruto was going to do two things today. Give Ayame her gift, and reveal his true form to her. Naruto in fact had a small unnoticeable hole in the back of his sweat pants for his tail.

He deactivated his henge, and looked into the mirror, his sky blue eyes had lightened over the week as well, Naruto would miss them when they went. He had also developed a longer hair style, his hair now flowed just towards the first part of his back, it was usually spiky, but today he needed to slick it down. Naruto smiled in the mirror trying to look good, in two weeks time he'd have to repeat this for the graduation exams. He picked up his keys, and started to walk towards the door, when the silver haired monkey grabbed his shoulders. "Ah ah haha" Naruto quirked his eye brow, and shrugged, he picked up the monkey, who wrapped it's arms around his shoulders. Naruto smiled petting the monkey softly on the head.

"Mo, you want to help make Ayame-chan birthday special?" Naruto asked, and the monkey nodded furiously. Naruto nodded, and with a smile opened his door, and closed it, before locking it. His hands were still wrapped in tape, he had broken one of his fingers earlier today, but he could already feel it healing up to it's prime state. He walked towards the west, and noticed the sun out today, it would be a good a day for training if did not had the birthday to go to. He never really knew who else was going to it, but Naruto was one of the people who would come to her's. It's fitting, because she always came to his every cold October night.

He kept walking down the dirty road, and soon he saw the village gates, he waved to the guards, which on the spot they waved back. Genma had always liked Naruto, sure he could be mischievous, and a prankster. But, come on the kid barely gets little to know attention, and for that he has always forgiven a prank on him, or even two in a row. He was still trying to figure out in a red shirt, and pants. How Naruto managed to sneak around, and paint the Hokage monumental faces without no one noticing. Naruto walked up to the gate, "hey Genma, can I come in?!" Naruto yelled, the chunin nodded, and motioned for him to enter. He then notice the monkey.

"Naruto! What's that?" Genma yelled from the top of the gate pointing at the monkey, Naruto caught on, and he smiled brightly."This is Mo, he's a good friend of mine, don't worry I didn't train him to do anything bad, in fact he trained me in what you saw last Friday!" Naruto replied, Genma quirked his brow, and smiled. "Ok well, just for the record we're doing drills tonight, so you may have to stay inside the village Naruto!" Naruto nodded, "Ok thanks for the warning Genma!" The chunin waved him off with a smile, "No problem, now get going!"

Naruto smiled, and walked into the village, no sooner then he enter several kids ran up to him. He was startled, but then Mo started to laugh a little bit, clapping his hands of all thing too. Naruto just palmed himself, Mo was such an attention seeker. "Wow is that a real monkey?!" One kid shouted, "It's so cool, can I pet him." Naruto put his hands up, "whoa whoa, calm down now, yeah you can pet him." Naruto said, motioning his hands down. The monkey jumped to the ground, and the first kid a blonde girl petted the back of Mo's fur, she smiled. "he so fluffy, what kind of monkey is he?" She asked, Naruto shrugged, for the life of him he did not know after all these years, he never really bothered identifying them.

Mo was clapping, the girl that was petting him made it where it felt good, and he smiling a big wide smile. You could see the canine teeth of the big old monkey if you looked hard enough from a good distance. Naruto then looked at Mo, and smiled. "Ahaha aha ha ha ah?" Naruto spoke in it's tongue, and the Monkey turned to him, and got a devious smile, it looked a village elder, and stood up on it's hind legs, and put its right hand on it's chin, and began to point a finger at Naruto, and began to say things in it's language, the children were in awe.

Naruto just pouted a little bit, and bowed, "Aaahha ahh ah.." Naruto said, and the monkey nodded, and he smiled. Naruto then formed a hand sign, and the monkey did as well mimicking him, "_**Transform!" **_Naruto declared, and the monkey became a duplicate of Naruto, "Awesome" was all one kid could say. "Hey that's like my clans jutsu!" One girl with paint on her face exclaimed, she was much older than the children, and even looked older than Kiba.

"Sorry miss, umm I sort of based it off Kiba-san's jutsu the one he used with his dog, just with a monkey, but unlike him... My monkey doesn't gain any of my intelligence... Though that would be awesome." Naruto explained, and the girl shook her head. "No, no your quite alright, so I guess you met my little brother, ne?" She asked, and Naruto looked at her, his eyes twitching. She was beautiful, she liked his jutsu, and she was Kiba's sister?!

"So your not gonna beat me up for pissing off your brother last week?" Naruto asked, still maintaining his smile, but deep inside he got ready just in case. "What? No, hell no. I guess your Naruto, Kiba talked good about you, though he said he hated when you prank him." Naruto just a got a sheepish grin, and rubbed the back of his hand. "Sorry too open of target, if your a professional prankster you know the rules about those targets." Naruto exclaimed, and Hana got a shit eating grin.

"I know that's why I am about to prank him, I set up a stink bomb in his room just a few minutes ago, it should go off soon... The reason why it's a cruel prank, and not childish in my book is because of our clan's extra sensitive smelling. So what may smell like crap, smells like sewer to us." She explained her prank, and Naruto looked at her. He grinned, and began to chuckle, and then moved onto full blown laughter. "Oh man, even... Even I'm not that cruel." Naruto chuckled out, and the girl smiled. "By the way my names Hana, Hana Inuzuka." She extended her hand out, Naruto took it shaking it."I'm Naruto, Naruto Nikko Uzumaki." He said, and Hana quirked her small eye brow, "Nikko?" She asked, and Naruto smiled. "It means sunlight, it's my middle name." He stated, she nodded. Not many people had middle names, but Naruto was just one of the few she guessed.

"So Naruto where are you off too, I know by your smell you don't live inside the village." Naruto nodded, and looked towards the forest outside the gate. "I live outside in a cabin, inside the most wooded area in the forest. I am here for a friend's birthday, and I am going to get her a necklace she had been wanting." Hana puffed her lip out, and tilted her head while nodded. She shrugged, "that's sound like a very nice thing, but... You look thin." She pointed out, and Naruto blushed, "yeah, but hey at least it proves I am active, ne?" He asked, and she nodded. However, she could see in his eyes, a boy crying out.

She shook her head a little bit, and broke eye contact. Naruto frowned, and then she smiled. "Mind if I accompany you?" She asked, and Naruto perked up, "yeah that would be awesome!" She smiled, and took Naruto's hand, "well lets go then!" They both dashed down the street, Mo breaking free of the children followed after them on all fours dashing on top of the roofs to keep up with them. Naruto saw the jewelry store, and stopped Hana, he put his hand up holding out one finger, Hana realized what he meant, and nodded. Naruto's monkey came down from the rooftops, and landed on her shoulder, watching him walk into the store.

Naruto opened the door, and went inside. There he saw some of the middle class, and upper class ogling over jewels, and diamonds, however he saw the Jade necklace, and smiled no one had taken it yet. He walked up to the counter, and rang the bell, no one came. He ranged it a second time, and still the idle man behind the counter stood there crossed arm. Naruto ranged it a third time, and the man sneered at him.

"We don't serve your kind here, monster." He spoke with a light venom, and Naruto frowned, but then argued. "I have over twelve hundred ryo, I can get the jade necklace... Please... It's for a friend." Naruto pleaded his case, and the man shook his head, "no, because anyone friends with you is stupid, and dull... Leave my store." Naruto shook his head, "no I made a promise, and I'll keep it. I have the money for the necklace, I am not doing anything wrong... So let's talk." The man sighed, and walked over to the boy. Naruto took out his wallet, and showed the man his cash. He nodded, tilting his head to the side. He removed the necklace from the rack, and ranged up Naruto. Naruto handed him the money, and waited to get the necklace, but the man smiled at him wickedly, and showed Naruto's hard earned money being held in his hand. He then took his other hand, and tore them shreds.

"What the hell are you doing?! I worked over time for the entire week for that!" Naruto shouted, and the man shook his head, "it does not matter demon... You'll never be a true friend to anyone. Now get out of my store, get!" The man said pointing at the door as if Naruto was dog, and that's when Naruto just pushed himself off the table of the cases, and walked towards the door. Hana looked, and saw Naruto having tears come out of his face. She walked up at the door, and sat Mo down, and stopped Naruto as she opened the door.

"Hana please move..." Naruto ordered softly, and Hana shook her head, "what's wrong?" She asked, and the owner just shouted. "Get out of my store, now damn you!" The man yelled, Naruto nodded, and brushed his way past Hana, then she noticed the man, putting the shredded ryo into his pocket, and her eyes widened. _"The bastard... What the hell?!" _She said in a rage in her mind. The was whistling, and tended to another customer, she walked outside the store, and saw Naruto walk into a alley way, she followed him, and saw him slumped down on the ground, crying.

"Naruto... Are you ok?" She asked, and sat by him, he stopped crying, and threw his wallet at the opposite wall of the alley, she looked, and saw no money in it. Naruto sniffled a little bit more, before crashing his back into the wall. He cut his scalp open a little bit, and he just sobbed. "Naruto..."

"Please just go..." Was all he said in reply, he sniffled more, Hana reached with her hand, and pulled his hand away, his sky blue eyes had become slitted, and she backed up a little bit, but Naruto noticed. "Go on... Say... Say it... Call me a monster... Call... Call me a demon... Just like everyone else." Naruto sobbed out, and held his onto his knees, pulling them closer. If he had been laying down, he'd been in the fetal position, he looked at her when she still stood there. Naruto watched as her eyes was covered by her hair, and she walked out of the alley way, he knew she was no different. Mo came to his side, and wrapped his arm around Naruto. "Ah uha hah?" Mo asked in his tongue, and Naruto slowly rubbed his head, "looks like Ayame-chan's not getting her birthday wish... Ne?" Naruto asked sadly, and the monkey frowned, that's when he heard footsteps, and looked up. Hana had come back, and threw a box towards Naruto, who caught. He looked at it, and his eyes went wide. He looked at her, and he had a tear come out of his eye.

"Wh-why?"

"Because, you seemed to dedicate your entire funds to this friend of yours... But, may I ask why?"

"She... Ayame... Saved me once..."

"Whose Ayame, Naruto?"

"Ayame... Ayame, is pretty much my only friend... She gave me this necklace for my birthday last year." Naruto said holding up a crescent moon necklace, it was made of silver, sterling to be exact. Hana nodded, "so it's too show your appreciation?" She asked, and Naruto responded by nodding. Hana smiled at him, and held out her hand, "well come on, we need to get going, what time was her party starting?" She asked, and held up seven fingers. She nodded, they had plenty of time, Naruto got to his feet, and sighed. "You think she'll like it?" He asked, and then turned to Hana. She smiled nodding her head, "and don't worry about paying me back, I got plenty since I am ninja." Naruto looked at her, and gasped a little. "Your a shinobi, that's what I am going to be in two weeks, along with Kiba." Hana smiled, and nodded.

"Yep, but you got to pass that test first, know any jutsu for the ninjutsu test?"

"Yeah, Jiji, the Third Hokage gave me three scrolls, all of them clone jutsu, _**Shadow clone, Shadow shuriken, and Clone. **_However, the basic clone is something I have problem with since I have a lot of chakra, and by a lot I mean mountains high."

"Sure you do, but I guess you need to work on control right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My brother has very large reserves as well, but he's been trained to use chakra properly. So Naruto tell me do your parents teach you?"

Naruto look went from excited to a downcast the instant she said parents. He never had any that he could think of, and shook his head. "Hana-chan... I don't have parents." Naruto said, Hana mouth hung open. Realizing what she just did she brought Naruto into a hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..." Naruto brushed her off, and gave her a sad smile. "Not many orphans like me live on their own, so I guess that's why you thought I did have a family... But, no, no I don't" Naruto stated, and Hana let loose on the hug, and she had a tear come down on her eye.

Then she noticed his scent, he did not smell like any other person around the village, he for living in the woods, didn't even a have musty smell, but smell like honeysuckles. She tilted her head, and smell him, but silent enough to make him not notice. "Naruto I have question for you, do you bathe in the river near the village?" She asked, and Naruto blushed. "yeah... I'm not allowed in the hotsprings, because of the way people hate me..." Naruto admitted, and Hana nodded. The river in question was said to have honeysuckles grow like grass there, inside the thick bush. So no wonder he had a sweeter smell then he should.

"Well Naruto, I don't hate you, you seem to have a gentle aurora around you. So lets get going to your friend's house, so it's like a surprise." Hana added in, Naruto nodded. He walked out of the alley holding the box with the necklace, and looked Hana. "Thank you, I don't know if any other stranger would ever do that for me..." Naruto said, and Hana smiled. "Don't get all sappy on me, the reason why I got sappy on you is because of the surprise you gave me." Naruto nodded, and smirked. Hana looked at him, and into his eyes. She could tell he's seen somethings, maybe even already has a kill count not involving humans. Then she noticed something, and looked closer flowing chakra into her senses. She narrowed eyes at him for a moment, and she saw through the transformation, but stayed silent.

"Hey Naruto... I gotta go, but I wish you luck, ok." Hana said, Naruto nodded, and he watched the girl disappear in a smoke cloud. Naruto frowned, but quickly perked up, and started walking for the Ichiraku household. The party would start soon, and he needed to be there. He opened the box, and his eyes widen. Not only was the necklace in their, saw was around five hundred Ryo, with a note. He picked up the small piece of paper, and read it.

_"Naruto, I hope she likes the gift, and I hope you smile. It hurt me seeing walk out with that sad look plastered all over your face, so the guy got his face plastered with his nose. Please also enjoy the gift from me, you look like your hungry._

_-Hana"_

Naruto clenched the note, and he smiled sadly at the ryo. He looked to where he thought Hana went, _"Thank you Hana-chan." _Naruto then began to walk a little bit more lively, holding his chin up high for once. He smiled a genuine smile. He walked towards Ichiraku Ramen, and opened the flaps up, "s_he did say enjoy the money" _Naruto thought, and looked at Ayame who was busy.

"Hey Ayame-chan!" Naruto said very loud, and the girl looked at Naruto, and smiled. "Hey Naruto, how have you been? Been about a week since I last heard, seen ya." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I was working hard in the BBQ joint, Momo-san allowed me to have some overtime there, and I took it." Ayame nodded, and smiled. "So what can I get ya, wait let me guess..." She put her hand on her chin, and smiled, "miso ramen?" She asked, and Naruto smiled. "You know it, I even got the money to pay for it." He said handing her one hundred Ryo. She nodded, and marked five slashed marks in her note pad. "That'll be five Miso Ramen bowls Naruto, hey aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, and Naruto faked thinking, "Jeez, oh what ever did I forget. I mean I know theres a birthday today, but it's for my best friend, and sister. Though I can't tell who..." Ayame looked a little saddened, _"Can't believe he forgot!"_ Naruto gave her a fox like grin as he notice her faulting face,"happy birthday Ayame-chan." He said, and she smiled. He had remembered after all, and here she thought for a moment he forgot.

"Thank you Naruto, so what brings you out here in these parts, I know you said you were coming by, but then again I thought it'd been earlier."

"Well, I decided to stop here for a little bit, and take a break from training to see my favorite friend."

"Aw, thank you Naruto-kun, your my favorite little brother." Ayame said, making Naruto blush.

"Aw shucks, now you got me blushing" Naruto stated, and Ayame laughed at him.

"Good, because I want you to be happy Naruto, ok?"

"Yeah... I am Ayame-chan."

"Promise..."

"Promise."

Ayame's father handed her the tray carrying five bowls of Miso ramen, and Naruto licked his lips. He looked at the old man, and smiled. "Hey Teuichi-san, how are you?" Naruto asked, he smiled. "I've been doing good Naruto-chan, it's good to see you back here." Naruto nodded, "I feel happy being back here as well. I worked my ass off all week." Ayame tapped his hand with a spoon, "manners Naruto, manners." Naruto grumbled something about _overbearing sisters. _He then smiled, and looked at the ramen. "So when are you all close for her birthday?" Naruto asked, and the old man chuckled. "In about thirty minutes, or so, why?" He asked, Naruto got a grin on his face. He broke the chop sticks, and looked a the old man taking a bite of his Miso ramen. "Well I decided I'd come to the party, or reception for her birthday, what ever you all are calling it."

Teuichi nodded, and looked on as the boy rapidly ate the first bowl out of the five. Ayame smiled, and notice Naruto was probably going to be their last customer of the day. She watched him take the second, and third bowls in rapid time. "Well we are having her birthday inside the family estate, you know your always invited Naruto." Naruto nodded, and began eating the forth bowl, and smiled as he slurped down the noodles. "I know that, but I went out of my way to get Ayame-chan here a present." Naruto stated, making Teuichi quirk his brow. "Naruto you know you didn't have to get me anything." He just rubbed the back his head, and smiled.

"Well you are my favorite sister in the world, so I thought why not?"

"What did you get me, come on Naruto..."

"Well... You'll have to see at your birthday party, which I'll be your ninja escort to."

"Oh my, a ninja escort, Ayame you hear that, your a daimyo."

"Every women deserves to be a princess on their birthday."

"Yeah father, you hear that, bow to me mauhahaha."

"Not on your life, and Naruto your not even a ninja yet..."

"Oh party pooper!"

"Yeah father, what Naruto said."

Both Ayame, and Naruto crossed their arms, and Teuichi sweat dropped. "I swear I must've knocked another woman somewhere in my life, because I got you, and him acting the same damn way..." Teuichi laughed, rubbing the back of his head, Naruto chuckled at him, "well you are the closest thing I do have to a dad... Which bare in mind the question. Can I stay at your place tonight, they're doing the lockdown drill which means I ain't going back home tonight, even if I wanted too." Teuichi shrugged, "you can, but no girls, well not where your sleeping anyway." Naruto blushed at the question, and smiled with a shit eating grin. "Whom knows the dastardly deeds I can do with my pranks now." Naruto said with his fingers moving in rhythm. Ayame just laughed at her little brother's antics, and looked to her father.

"It's almost time to close, ne?"

"Yeah, your right... Well Naruto, get ready you are escorting us."

"Yahoo, you bet I will believe it!"

Naruto got up, and went outside, but quickly shot back. Slurping down the last bowl noodles quickly, and then he went back outside, where he heard the shudders slide down, Ayame came walking out from the back door, and looked Naruto. "You ready?" He asked, and Ayame nodded, Teuichi came out from behind the store, and got behind his daughter. Naruto got in front, and began to lead by direction to her house. Naruto had both his arms behind his head, and smiled as he closed his eyes tonight was going to have interesting reaction from his sister once he gave her the necklace.

_**Ichiraku estate, February 14**__**th**__**, 7:00pm**_

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a chair on the end of the room. He was staying away from the fairly large crowd of people. Ayame was inside the group of people as they were dancing to some kind of loud thumbing music, the guitarist that was playing was shouting. Naruto had to cover his ears so he could just keep the loud noise from hurting them. He leaned back in the chair, but then he saw Sakura. He perked up, and got up from his seat. He begun to walk towards her, and smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, and the pink haired girl looked at him. "N-Naruto what are you doing here?" She asked, and Naruto pointed his thumb towards Ayame. "I'm here for my best friend's birthday." No sooner did he say that then Sasuke come back from behind Naruto laughing. "Friends? A dobe like you having friends? That's rich." Sasuke sneered, Naruto looked downcast, but then perked up. He then got a shit eating grin, and looked towards Sasuke.

"I am not saying she is a friend, I am saying she is thee friend!" Naruto said loudly, and Sasuke shook his head, "why are you here, free food?" He asked, and this made Naruto's hands twitch, he balled them into a fist. "I would never use anyone for food Sasuke-teme, I can go hungry for a few days, but at least I am more than capable in surviving then most people here." Naruto retorted pointing a finger right at Sasuke, Sasuke finished his soda, and threw the can at Naruto.

Naruto eyes widen, and he brought his hand up, and knocked the coke can into the air. Sakura got in-between the two, and sighed. "You both need to stop fighting, especially you Naruto." She said, Naruto shook his head. "I'm not the one looking for a fight, I'm just here to stay the night, and give my gift to Ayame-chan. If I want a fight I'll do it in the graduation exams, but not here." Naruto stated, Sasuke sneered. "Is that a challenge, if it is I accept it." Naruto nodded, "good..." Sakura just sighed, "Naruto I am here with Sasuke, so if you don't mind can you beat it... I mean I had to work hard to go on a date with him." Naruto deadpanned, but nodded. He skulked away, and went back to his table only for the can to come near his head, he acted on instinct, and sliced can in half with his palm, or so it seemed. Naruto's claws appeared out of their henge, and tucked them under his Gi, he would have to find a bathroom to reapply the henge. Naruto walked out of the room, and into one of the many bedrooms inside the house. He went inside the bathroom, which was inside the bedroom. He looked in the mirror, and undid the henge. He locked the door, his fox like ears began twitching, and he swore he heard moaning. He rather not find out, he looked into the mirror, and saw that is sky blue eyes were silver.

He sighed, and reapplied the henge, he hated when the time limit on the henges reached their limit, they seemed to always to do so at a bad time. He turned on the sink, and splashed water on his face, and smiled into the mirror. Naruto then became downcast, looks like he lost to Sasuke once again. For some reason, though he could never point it out. He always seemed to get everything he wanted, and Naruto closed his eyes letting a tear trail down his face.

He was nice, yet was hated

Sasuke was arrogant, yet loved.

He was always hungry, and had to hunt.

Sasuke had always eaten to his contempt.

Naruto was a freak, Sasuke was the hero.

He give anything for his precious people.

Sasuke could just ask for friends.

Naruto had to work for them.

Then one more thing came to his mind, "_the hero always gets the girl, and the monster is always slain._" Naruto shook his head at that, and tried to force a smile on his face. He brought out the box, and opened it looking at the necklace. He placed it in his hands, and felt the weight of jade. Light, but not too heavy. He, well Hana got her money's worth. In fact Naruto was thinking about paying back the Inuzuka when ever he got the money, the extra four hundred he had left would make a good down payment for his food bill.

Naruto needed some fresh air, and decided to head outside. He walked though the guest side door, and leaned against the wall. Just then he heard several laughs. Children ran with sparklers in their hands as their parents chased after them. Naruto hung his head low, if he graduated he'd be happy, but... Is it worth it, he had no one to pat him on the back.

"Well hey there, why so down?" A familiar voice said to him, he looked up to see Iruka. Naruto ignored him, and pouted on the wall. "You tricked me Sensei..." Naruto stated silently, Iruka landed by him.

"Naruto I would never do such a thing... I got called into a mission that night. Sorry if you thought I did that on purpose... Is that why you didn't came to school this week."

"Part of the reason, but the other I was working my ass off getting money.."

"For what?"

"This..."

Naruto pulled out a box, and opened to reveal a jade necklace. Iruka smiled, and looked towards the boy, "you know Sakura is taken right now, right?" Naruto winced at that, but nodded. "Yeah, but it's not for her, it's for Ayame-chan, she gave me a necklace last year for my birthday, and I thought I'd return the favor." Iruka nodded, and sighed. "Naruto look at the moon isn't she beautiful?" Iruka asked, Naruto looked at the moon. However, something pulsed in his chest.

_"reach for me child..."_

Naruto raised his hand to the moon, as if he tried to grab it. Iruka looked at him, his eyes were glazed over. "Naruto..." He said softly, Naruto shook his head, and looked towards Iruka. "Ye-yeah what, what did I miss." Iruka cocked his head sideways. "I was asking you if the moon looked beautiful tonight?" Naruto shook his head, "yeah she's beautiful, but didn't you hear someone say something?" He asked his sensei, Iruka shook his head.

Naruto nodded, and went back inside. There he saw Ayame sitting in the bedroom. "Naruto you ok, they just handed out presents a few minutes ago." She said with a caring voice, Naruto nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, but I go your best present right here." Naruto said, holding out the box. Her eyes widen, and she took the box.

"Naruto what's inside the box?"

"Open it, please sister."

Ayame nodded, and opened her gift, hey eyes widen, and she felt tears sting her eyes. Inside the box the twelve year old gave her was a jade necklace she wanted. "Oh... Naruto" She said, and she pulled him for a deep hug. Naruto blushed, and hugged her back. "Oh this is the best gift ever... But, how did you buy it?" She asked, and Naruto smiled.

"I worked all week, that's why I wasn't here. Besides your's is a full moon, and mine was crescent... So I decided to repay the favor, Ayame-chan." The young waitress looked at the young Jinchuriki, and smiled. She pulled his forehead giving him a soft kiss. "Your the best brother ever, ya know." Naruto smiled, "ya I know..."

_**Chapter 3 end**_

Next time: _**Graduation, and fights**_


	4. Graduation, and fights

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

* * *

_**Chapter four: Graduation, and fights**_

* * *

_We are the shadows of time...  
For we are sublime to hide our whims.  
Today you shall know him..._

_Free yourselves now, and let stand the light...  
Or perish in the blight.  
Walk with the Nine Lords, and Ladies of the God's._

_Together the facade of world falls.  
The new beginning shall be seen by all._

_**Rikudo Senin tablet of one hundred tales, rebirth saga.**_

* * *

_**Ayame's family house, Konohagakure inner city, 2:00pm, February 28**__**th**_

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn!" Naruto repeated his mantra, he was running late for the exam, he had woken up two hours later than he should. He never slept in like this, never! However, he still never got over the fact that he had moved into the Ichiraku residence two days after giving the jade necklace too Ayame. As much as he wanted to be just from the love of their hearts, it wasn't. During the lockdown that night someone had sneaked out of the village, and thought they were going to cleanse the "demon scourge", and decided to burn Naruto's cabin down.

Naruto at first just tried to find a hotel, or apartment he could stay in. However, each attempt was met with failure, being dirt poor, and with little to no money at a extended amount of time made someone a liability in the business of renting. Naruto himself had no ill feeling towards the people who burned his house. Hell the thing was barely holding together as it was. The next winter storm, the next summer tornade. Bam! No more house. Ayame had found it reasonable to take Naruto in, and Teuichi though at fist timid agreed to the situation on the deal that Naruto pay for the room, he was "renting" out.

He put on his blue Gi, and orange sweat pants, and looked into the mirror. Making sure his henge was still on, and that no one could notice the slightly slitted eyes. With that Naruto barreled out of his room, and down the main hallway. Jumping over the outside railing when he got out of the front door. The academy was at least a good five minute run if he didn't keep up the pace. Naruto had forgotten to put on his sandals, oh well he'd just have to do what he did back in the forest. Just go all natural with the feet, and toughen the skin on your foot. Naruto was already sprinting like a madman throughout the town, and when he came upon the turn he slid as he twisted his body to where his power slide was making him curve on the ground, kicking up dust as he did. Naruto then shot forward when he stopped sliding, and everything blurred in vision, and soon he developed the tunnel vision from running.

"Come on, come on!" Naruto yelled out, he found saw the walls of the academy getting closer. He jumped, and contorted his body to lean forward as he flew the air, and grabbed the upper part of the wall with his hands, propelling himself forwards, he came onto the ground sliding. Iruka who had been ready to call it day, and give Sasuke the A on the taijutsu test looked up wide eyed at Naruto. His Gi was handing off his left shoulder, his hair was a mess, and he looked to breathing hard.

"Sorry I am late Sensei, I took a nap after work, and overslept." Naruto stated, walking up the scared man. Iruka pinched his nose in frustration, but then smiled at Naruto. "You gave me quite the scare you know, thought you had said "screw the test"" Iruka stated, and the white haired boy smiled a bright childish smile. "Naw, no way, I would never do that." Sasuke sneered at him, "so come to loose, or fail?" He asked the fan girls around him laughing at Naruto, who just chuckled.

"No Sasuke, I came to win, and pass... Iruka sensei, is Sasuke still looking for a challenger to the title rookie of the year?" Naruto asked, and Iruka stared at him, he wouldn't dare try. "Your... Going to compete for it?" The teacher asked Naruto, and the white haired Jinchuriki nodded. He got out three shuriken, and smiled. "I want to prove that I am capable of being a shinobi of Konoha, Believe it!" Naruto yelled in excitement. Iruka smiled beamed down at the boy, he put his hand on the young boy's back. "Well then Naruto, we got five tests to get too. You ready for them?" Iruka asked, and Naruto gave him a thumbs up with his right hand. "Hell yeah!"

Iruka motioned for the class to follow, and Naruto was out in front, flipping the shuriken in his hand. He watched Iruka moved to the side of the round targets used for shuriken practice, he then spoke. "The shuriken throw test is used to determine the accuracy of throwing ninja tools, the differences in a battle can always come down to who ever can send their weapon out first, in this the shuriken was made to be an effective light weapon, allowing their users to quickly put the enemy on guard, and keep their offensive up. However, it will mean jack squat if you can't hit your enemy. You have ten tries Naruto, your score will be based on how many hit the target, the accuracy, and consecutive impact." Naruto nodded, "Begin!" Iruka shouted, no sooner then he did the first Shuriken came flying out of Naruto's hand, it impacted the center. Some people began to murmur, but they shook it off as a lucky shot.

Naruto then threw two Shuriken at once, they hit the outer middle ring, not perfect but not bad. Iruka nodded, "not bad Naruto, but not great either." Naruto nodded, and too out four from his pouch, he threw them crisscrossing his arms as he launched them. The four shuriken flew through the air, and barely missed the center red bulls eye, landing on the white outer ring. Iruka cocked his brow, and nodded. "Better you got three shots left, make them count!" Naruto nodded, and threw the last three as he grabbed them from his pouch in rapid succession. Two of the last three hit the center white ring, while the other hit the very bulls eye. The final score?

"Perfect hits: two

Great hits: four

Moderate hits: four

Total accuracy: seventy eight precent.

Consecutive impact: Moderate speed

All shuriken hit the target."

Iruka spoke the results, and Naruto grinned, however Sasuke laughed behind him. "Round one goes to me dobe, I hit all the center, and had one hundred precent accuracy." Naruto frowned, but then perked up more. "Good, then I got a challenge for the kunai?" Sasuke paled at this, he was good at shuriken, but he always had a problem with Kunai throwing. His own score wasn't bad either, but it was something left to be desired. However seven out of ten kunai hitting the target wasn't bad, just not perfect. This made the young Uchiha seethe at the failure of perfection. Naruto reached into pouch, and pulled out a kunai. Iruka walked over to the target, pulling out the shuriken, and tossing them to the ground.

"Ok class, Naruto here is going to attempt the kunai test. Like always I want silence so it can help the person focus their throws. Naruto I will be looking for speed, Accuracy, and power. The kunai is the best ninja tool you have, and the third test involves the melee part of the portion of ninja tool testing. So I want you throw fast, hit hard, and hit accurate ok?" Iruka asked, and Naruto nodded. He reversed gripped the kunai, but flung his wrist as he brought it up from his side. The kunai sailed out, and hit the target dead in the middle, the point of the blade sticking slightly out of the back. Iruka whistled, and motioned for Naruto to throw the next one, but what surprised him was two of them sailing at the target, and hitting the bulls eye. Naruto smirked, and grabbed two more flicking his wrist he sent them sailing, they did not hit the bulls eye, but the white ring next to it. Naruto then brought out one hand with three kunai it, and the other with two. He threw them all, Iruka screeched a little bit, and held his own kunai out.

_**Thumb**_

_**Thumb**_

_**Thumb**_

_**Thumb**_

_**Crreak**_

Iruka looked too see all the kunai had hit the target, they each had hit a ring above the other, with the last missing the target. Iruka nodded, pouting his lip. "Not bad Naruto, not bad at all. Let me just get a look at the results with the other teachers." Iruka said, and Naruto nodded. He got down on the ground, sitting lotus style.

Iruka went over to the teachers, and had a smile plastered all over his face.

"He's doing great, that last test put him slightly above Sasuke's level with throwing kunai, and the shuriken just put him slightly below the average score." Iruka stated happily to his fellow instructor

"Iruka, you realize that your interest of the boy is borderline favoritism, correct?" The red haired instructor stated, and Iruka shook his head.

"I am not favoring him over anyone else, I am just impressed he's gotten better over the last month." The other Instructor just nodded in agreement

"Like he should, but I'll hand it too him he has gotten better with shuriken, and he's always been good with Kunai. However, what about his bow, and arrow that you gave him on his last birthday?" The instructor inquired

"Well he's good with it, but how many shinobi use bow, and arrows?" Iruka asked, but with a smirk, the instructor listened to it, before Iruka spoke again

"True, but the thing is I think he could use it. So hows your wife, Nanko?" The instructor smiled, and turned his eyes to the fellow shinobi

"You mean Kura, she's fine. Our daughter got saved by a man in the woods." He said proudly, and Iruka quirked his eye brow.

"Really, what did the man look like?" Iruka now inquired, turning the tables on Nanko

"Black hair, and green eyes. He fought off a wild bear that was trying to eat my daughter."

"Oh my Kami, is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Just a little shaken up, I need to find that man, and shake his hand."

"You'd better, after all Mira seemed to have had a nightmare last time I visit."

"Don't worry Iruka, it's all good. However, Kura has been tight lipped on the man's name. Though they did reward him by giving some of the food we hunted that they."

"Oh that's nice, what was it?"

"Lamb..."

Iruka nodded, and turned back to see Naruto sitting in lotus, he motioned his hand for the boy to rise. Naruto rose up, and smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki you pass the kunai test with a total score of ninety precent." Naruto pumped his fist in the air, and the fan girls of Sasuke sort of grumbled, or more or less cursed the white haired Jinchuriki that was in their minds a freak. Sasuke on the other hand nodded, looks like he was a little bit wrong, Naruto was providing him a run for his money. The white hair boy walked over to a dummy, and Iruka got the backside of the wooden object.

"Ok Naruto, the last ninja tool test is the use of the kunai as a melee weapon, your job is to strike the five vital points as fast as your can, and as hard as your can. The trick of this test, is that you must find the five vital points to disable the target. Your score will be based on efficiency." Iruka explained, Naruto nodded, and brought a kunai out, and reversed gripped it. Iruka raised his hand, and then brought it down. Wasting no time Naruto slashed at the throat cutting into the wood, Iruka nodded letting Naruto know that was a vital point, Naruto acting quickly spun his toes, and sent the kunai into the dummy's groin. Naruto pulled the kunai out, and came up fast, slicing down the middle of the dummy's body, and cut into the chest. Iruka smirked, Naruto was going through the test with flying colors. What Naruto did next surprised Iruka. Using his feet he allowed the kunai to drop into the grip of his foot, and jumped up, and sent the kunai into the target's skull. Naruto fell to the ground, and shot back up grabbed the kunai, and spun around the target, and sent the kunai into the spine.

"Congrats Naruto you passed the melee test..." Was all Iruka could say, he had just beaten out Tenten's old score. He had received a ninety five, the drop to the ground made him loose the five points, because he lost his weapon at that moment where he stabbed the dummy's head with his foot. Naruto frowned, but then quickly perked up. The score was Naruto: two, Sasuke: one. The next test was the ninjutsu test, where he would have to perform three jutsu to pass, and then the final test taijutsu where he would have to fight a instructor. Naruto stepped up, and looked at Iruka.

"Iruka sensei, I am ready for the ninjutsu test. Do we do it in this area, or somewhere else?" Naruto asked, Iruka motioned for the class to follow him. Naruto once again leading, they walked towards the area used for Taijutsu, and Naruto smirked when he saw tree that had a many cuts on it, along with singes. Naruto frowned when Iruka said, "first the _**clone jutsu**_" Naruto just looked at him. "How many do I need to create?" Naruto asked, and Iruka held up three fingers. He nodded, and formed a tiger hand sign. He could see his white chakra flowing out of him as he focused on the jutsu, three puffs of smoke appeared beside him. Out of the smoke came two healthy clones, but one looking pale, and sickly. Iruka frowned, he had been doing so well.

"Aw crap..." was all Naruto could say at this moment, he looked towards the sickly clone. "Naruto... You fa-" "Wait!" Naruto yelled, "one more shot please... This time I'll use a different clone." Iruka quirked his brow, and begrudgingly nodded. He did not want Naruto make a full out of himself, but fortune favors the bold. Naruto formed a ram hand sign, and smiled. _**"Shadow clone jutsu!" **_He declared, and five smoke clouds exploded around him, and a small screech of forming energy was heard. Iruka stared wide eyed as five Naruto's came walking out of the clouds. Everyone's eyes, even Sasuke's opened wider then normal.

"N-Naruto, where did you learn such a high classed clone technique?"

"Jiji, he gave me some scrolls to study over. So far I've got down the Shadow clones, and Shadow Shuriken, but tree climbing, and the fireball jutsu have proven to be a problem. They both require chakra control, and for my age group, and background... I really don't have much going on in chakra control"

"Hmm, well Naruto I'll give your credit where it's due, you passed the clone test, now show me two jutsu that you've learned."

"Ok, well the first one is Shadow Shuriken, is that ok Iruka sensei?"

Iruka nodded, and motioned for Naruto take his stance, and face the large target on the wall. Naruto brought out two shuriken, and tossed them. Sasuke smirked, there was no way that counted as a jutsu. Naruto quickly formed a monkey, and ram hand sign. Causing the two shuriken to multiply as he declared, _**"Ninja art: Shadow shuriken jutsu!" **_What was two shuriken became twenty, they all smashed into the tree, covering it in metal, the clones were solid just like the Shadow part of the Shuriken jutsu implied. Iruka clapped his hands, and so did the class. Naruto just felt warmth inside his heart, he smiled. "Thanks..." he said, and they noticed the tears coming out his eyes. The weeks, and weeks he put into that jutsu in practice was well worth it. "Ok Naruto, cut the sappy attitude you got one more jutsu." Iruka stated, and Naruto nodded. He formed a tiger hand sign, however he noticed something on the field the the rose bush that had been giving to them was all brown, the flowers were dead. Naruto turned to Iruka, and frowned.

"I got nothing left, but I wonder if this counts as a jutsu?" Naruto said he walked over to the rush bush. Iruka followed him, as did the class. Naruto closed his eyes, and focused chakra into his palm. He placed his palm on one of the few living rose buds. The class had a collective gasp as they saw a white light coming from Naruto's palm, and flow over the bush. A slight humming of energy could be heard, Iruka looked on only for his eyes to widen as he watched as the once dead roses inside the bush begin to slowly come back to lively coloring. The roses that were all supposed to have been red became a mixture of pink, white, blue, and orange.

Naruto opened his eyes, and smiled. "Wow... I guess it does work on larger things after all." was all he said, and Iruka looked at him. Naruto turned his head to the class, and smiled. However, it turned into a frown. "I guess you won Sasuke, I have no other jutsu besides the Shadow clone, and Shadow Shuriken... This I think doesn't count." Naruto stated, and began to walk away. Only for Iruka to hold onto his shoulder. "Sensei?" Naruto asked, shocked by the grab. Iruka smiled softly at him, and turned him to face the class.

"Naruto you pass, that does count. I thought you said you had poor control over chakra."

"I do... But, my chakra is not blue, it's white. I don't know why, but it seems to heal things involving nature, but I tried several times on living things with varying results. Especially on my friend Mo, I never seen another monkey so hyper afterwards." Naruto stated, and everyone sweat dropped, that was until a silver haired monkey came onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned, and saw the smiling monkey.

"Ah ah uha iah ahaha" The monkey said waving his palm at Naruto, he responded by doing the same thing. Naruto looked to the class, and gave them a soft smile. "Guys, and girls this is Mo, short for Momo. I named the monkey after my boss where I worked for the last year. I've known this little guy for about three years, but never could come up with a name for him." Naruto explained, and the class nodded, but Kiba spoke up.

"I thought you said you learned that one taijutsu stance a month ago, you know during our spar three weeks ago."

"I did, but I just started trying to apply their movements into attacks. They seemed to work just fine on you, my stance requires me to be on a constant move, and relies on acrobatics. Thus I am monkey in a fight, I am not too fast, but I have good control over my movements and body."

"That's cool man, but I think I'll stick to my fast paced wolf style of fighting. Which is basically what my clan mimicked their stance off of." Kiba commented back, and Naruto chuckled. This made Kiba wince, he knew when Naruto did this he had a one liner just for him.

"Ok then Kiba, I was right..."

"About what?"

"Monkey beats dog..."

"Why you little!"

Iruka stepped between the two, he swore he saw sparks fly out of their eyes when they connected their sight. "Ok you both calm down, we can't let you do the Taijutsu test with your ass beaten, eh Naruto?" Naruto just frowned, and faked laughed at the suttle joke. Naruto got into the center of the arena, waiting on the instructor he'd be fighting. Nanko smirked, and the sheath for his blade he had on swayed as he walked into the arena. Naruto paled at seeing the blade, "oh that's so unfair." He muttered, but sighed when he saw the man throw the sheath, and sword to the ground.

"Ok Naruto-san prepare yourself, you have to last one minute against me. And, I don't let up." Nanko stated, and Iruka raised his hand, and Nanko held one hand in front of his, and cocked his elbow back. Naruto got on all fours, looking like a monkey, both of them hardened their stares at each other.

"Fighters ready?!" Iruka yelled out.

Both Nanko, and Naruto nodded, and Iruka threw his arm down, "begin!"

_1:00_

Naruto shoots forwards, flipping in the air forwards, slamming the heel of his foot on a blocking elbow of the right arm of Nanko. Naruto pushed off with some chakra in his feet, and flipped backwards, ducking under three well aimed jabs, Naruto spun on the ground trying to sweep Nanko off the ground. Naruto smirked, as he rolled backwards to avoid a air drop kick from the expert instructor.

_55_

_54_

_53_

Naruto blocked a kick form Nanko with his own leg, and grabbed the teachers shoulder, and flipped himself over the full grown man. When he came to his zenith he grabbed the clothing on the instructors shoulders. Nanko smirked, but his eyes widened when he felt being lifted off the ground, Naruto was strong! He managed jump with his right leg still on the ground, and kicked Naruto hard in the back sending him into the ground, and Nanko thought he had won when he was about to land on Naruto

_52_

_51_

_50_

_49_

_48_

Naruto managed to roll barely dodging the instructors attack, and allowed himself to get back into his monkey stance, however he lifted one hand off the ground. Nanko charged at Naruto, who jumped over the instructor, causing the instructor to snap around with a kick, but Naruto grabbed his foot, causing him to fall back on his ass. Taking the opportunity he used left leg to kick Naruto in the head, making him stumble back. Naruto shook his head, and bared his teeth. He charged at Nanko, who launched a side kick, but Naruto just leaned himself back allowing his body to slide onto the ground.

_47_

_46_

_45_

_44_

_43_

_42_

Naruto slid under the instructor, and as he came out on the other side, he flipped to where he was on his hands, and send both legs crashing into the instructors back. Making the poor teacher stumble forward, taking his opportunity Naruto charged got up, and flipped backwards. He continued his assault by kicked the man's back repeatedly, and Naruto with one might kick, kicked himself off of the instructor, and slid on the ground coming back into his four pointed stance. He smirked, and the instructor, just started laughed, and turned to Naruto. "So what I heard was true about what you said you being a monkey in a fight. However, tigers do beat monkeys." Naruto eyes widen as the Instructor barreled towards him, slamming his fist into Naruto's stomach.

_41_

_40_

_39_

_38_

_37_

_36_

Naruto held onto the instructors fist, and pulled it out of his gut, he then head butted Nanko on the nose, causing blood to splash from instructors broken nose onto Naruto forehead, Nanko held his nose, and watched Naruto charge at him. Stumbling a little bit from the pain, Naruto caught Nanko out of his guard, and sent his right fist into the man's gut, Naruto fist lifted Nanko off the ground, which he followed with skywards kick, Naruto then smirked, and closed his eyes. He jumped, and was above Nanko's back, Naruto let out a yell. "Straight from my monkey way, _**Nikko fist!" **_

_35_

_34_

_33_

_32_

_31_

_30_

Nanko barely had time to react as a powerful fist full of energy headed for him. He barely turned his body to avoid the punch. Naruto fist landed on the ground causing it spider crack, and form a small bow like crater no bigger than his foot. He pulled his fist out of the ground as Nanko landed on both his feet, he had a proud smile plastered on his face. "You almost got me... But, looks like that technique takes a lot, ne?" Naruto just smirked, and turned around. There was a reason why they were chunin, and he had let himself think this was going to be easy, "Fight for real" was his reply, and Nanko narrowed his lips into a wicked smile, and he brought out the same stance as the beginning. Everyone in the class watched as Naruto got back on all fours, and waited.

_29_

_28_

_27_

_26_

_25_

_24_

Naruto watched as Nanko charged at him full speed, he countered a punch that would've been a knock out blow by jumping the air, as he came back down and to Nanko's own little personal pain. Naruto spun in the air, and delivered a might ax kick down on Nanko's shoulder, he could feel the bone fracture, but the Ninja scuffed it off, and punched Naruto's leg. Making Naruto wince in pain, but smiled. He always did like a good fight, and this was his best display yet. Nanko smirked at seeing Naruto picking himself up from the ground, just in time to avoid a downwards kick from the said instructor. He got up limping a little bit, and charged again, Nanko blocked his combo furry of fists, and kicks, Naruto was slowing down, not a good sign. Nanko sent his palm into Naruto's chest, and pushed him back onto the ground. However, he frowned when the boy got back up. This time going into the academy stance, he could not get back down on all fours he felt so weak.

_23_

_22_

_21_

_20_

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

Naruto, and Nanko just faced each other for a few seconds, allowing Naruto to get in a small breather, before the instructor shot straight at him. Naruto manged to block a strike from the man's kick, and grabbed the leg, allowing himself to fall backwards. Nanko yelled out in surprise as Naruto took him to the ground, and was about to end the fight with hand over the neck, but the instructor smirked, and elbowed Naruto right in the face, and kept doing so, Naruto winced as he felt his own nose break. Naruto then got forced to the ground by Nanko, who raised his legs up, and gripped the boy, and slung him over to the ground. Naruto was about to fight back when a hand came at his throat, stopping just before the hit, Naruto had lost the fight.

"Sixteen seconds remaining, Uzumaki Naruto, and you'd been able to pass full grade." Iruka stated, and Naruto slowly got up, brushing the dirt off, and winced in pain as he painfully with a loud crunch reset his nose. Everyone looked at the white aired boy as he began to heal, Sasuke watched the blood disappear off Naruto's face, the boy's eyes became a slitted for a moment. Iruka saw this, and put his arm on Naruto's shoulder, "calm down Naruto, you were close." Naruto nodded, although begrudgingly. He looked towards his sensei, "did I pass the exam?" Naruto asked, and Iruka nodded. Naruto smiled, but he knew he had just lost to Sasuke.

The class got dismissed to go get their head bands, and Naruto was the last one to get his. He picked it up, and looked at it. The headband had a black cloth to the normal blue, and green. Naruto shrugged, and took the head band, putting it on. He walked out of the classroom, and felt a presence behind him. Rookie of the year: Uchiha Sasuke walked up to him, Naruto waited for a punch, but instead Sasuke held out his hand. "What?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke smirked, but grunted. "You earned my respect, Uzumaki Naruto... " Naruto just looked at the raven haired boy for a moment, and finally brought his hand to grasp his. "It was a pleasure doing so..." Naruto, and Sasuke stood there for a moment, and Naruto let go of his hand.

"See you around Dobe..." Sasuke said walking away, but allowed a smile to grace his lips, if he had male friend, it was going to be Naruto. The said white haired boy began to walk out the door, and was met by a sight of Ayame Ichiraku smiling at him in the crowd. Naruto eyes widen, she knew he'd want someone here, and here she was waiting for him. He walked up to her, and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him, the boy barely came to the middle of her chest, "thank your sister... For being here." Naruto spoke softly, and let a few tears run down his eyes. Ayame just stroked his hair, and deepened the hug.

* * *

Everyone left after a while, but Naruto stayed there looking back at the academy, he was ready to start his future, but unknown to him a red eyed figure was watching him.

review please


	5. Sensei's, and new friends

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter five: Sensei's, and new friends**_

_Down to the sand we shall walk.  
today we go to Kami.  
In our battle to stop the demon of Yami._

_May the angels prevail._

_**Rikudo Senin tablet of one hundred tales, rebirth saga.**_

_**Ayame's family house, Konohagakure inner city, 1:00pm, February 30**__**th**_

"Naruto, where are you!" Ayame shouted in the compound looking for her tenant, she was supposed to tell him to meet his sensei at the school with the rest of team. So far she was having poor luck, he wasn't in the kitchen, nor inside his bed. So she had gone to the last place she could think of, his training room that he made out of a guest room.

She rounded the corner, and heard a punching bag being hit repeatably , and very rapidly. She slid the door open, and almost gave herself a nose bleed, Naruto had no shirt on, or even pants for that matter. He had sweat coming across his entire body, then she looked on the floor. There was sand all over the place, _"he must've been training since getting up" _She looked on as the brother like friend of her's finished with the _**Nikko fist**_. Sending the punching bag of it's hinges, and into the wall. Ayame pinched the bridge of her nose, seeing a large dent in the wall she sighed.

"Oh hey Ayame-chan, sorry about that trying to increase my power with the _**Nikko fist **_is really difficult, but gives me chakra control exercises while I do physical training." Naruto stated, Ayame just shook her head. "You know your paying for that, right?" Naruto just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that... Hehe..." He laughed it off, waving his hand around. He then looked at the clock in the room, "Oh crap!" He stated, Ayame just laughed at him as he ran out of the room, only to return grabbing his clothing.

Naruto was running down the hallway jumping up to slide his new black pants on, a gift from Ayame, and putting on his black shirt, and hoodie that bared a golden leaf in the back. Too him it looked awesome, clashing with his overall mostly pale skin, and white hair, along with his silver eyes. The perfect clash of black, and white one might add. Naruto grabbed a ball of ramen that had been set out for him, and ate while on the move, grabbing his shoes he threw the bowl up in the air, slipping on his sandals, before catching the rest of the ramen, shoving it down his throat in the process. Teuichi who was getting ready for the day looked at the white haired pre teen boy, and shook his head with a smile. "Your going end up late, ya know." Naruto just smirked, and watched as Naruto grabbed his black headband, and smirked. "Teuichi-kun, keep the noodles hot for me will ya, I'll be back before you can say the Konohana prayer!" Naruto shouted, and stepped out the door, no sooner then he did a brown mop of air from across the street flew out of a alley way.

"Come on Naruto, we're late!" Kiba shouted at him, and Naruto just laughed as he ran up along side Kiba, keeping pace with the young Inuzuka, "So who do you think are sensei is going to be Kiba?" Naruto asked, and Kiba smirked. "I don't know, but all I know is we need to get there fast, after all they say if your late, you get sent back... No questions asked..." Kiba lamented for a moment, and he felt a bell went off in his head, and so did Naruto they looked at each other, and went very pale. Their eye twitched, suddenly what was a brisk run became a mad dash from hell, and guy would be proud to see them run this fast.

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Kiba shouted out, his back was arched in his run, Naruto wasn't too far behind him repeating almost the same mantra, but his went on the lines of "Damn, damn, damn!" Naruto, and Kiba kicked up a dust trail behind them, making the civilians in the area think their was something sever happening somewhere in the village, oh indeed there was, the team placements. Naruto took giant leaps steps, and so did Kiba. They both were tied, neck and neck. "Gah! I need to stop training all the damn time!" Naruto shouted, "I always loose track of time." Kiba looked towards him, "What ever man I need to stop working at the kennel on weekends, this freakin sucks!"

Naruto, and Kiba rounded the corner at break neck speeds, and saw the academy, Naruto as well as Kiba sounded like a jet going down the street. One could swear the sound of elephants followed their path. Naruto clenched his fist, and gritted his teeth, and Kiba did the same as they charged right through the gate, and the cloud of dust following them all the way inside the building, there they entered their classroom to find that only Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino were left. Naruto sighed in peace as he thought they were too late.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto mouther 'shit' before turning around, and faced his old instructor. "Hey there Iruka sensei, what's up buddy..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, the man smiled, and waved him off. "I am jeering ya now, thought you were in trouble, ne?" Iruka asked, and Naruto only nervously nodded. He turned around to see his teacher wearing a proud smile on his face, "You look good Naruto." Naruto just gave a small chuckle, and sat down by Sasuke.

"Dobe..."

"Bastard..."

Naruto, and Sasuke smirked at each other, "What to do if we get selected to the same team, ne, we can't keep fighting each other like this." Naruto said softly, and Sasuke just nodded, with a grunt. Sakura was glaring daggers at the young white hair pre teen, he sighed when he felt her killing intent, and just waved it off... Nothing new from civilians as Naruto would now like to point out.

However, he did smile at Sakura, "How was your date that night, we didn't talk for a while after that?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke shook his head, leaning over to Naruto's ear. "_Got the hell out of there soon as possible, I just went to see what it would be like to date... It sucks." _Naruto nodded, and smirked. Guess he'd get his chance after all, ne? He leaned back in his seat as a white haired man came in, Naruto took immediate notice of this man, and began to wonder about the white hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto. Come with with me please." This white haired man said with authority, he had a mask over his head so Naruto could not get a good look at his face. The man had a stack of papers in his hand, and as he waited on the said Genin to come out of the room he went to the Uchiha's, and Uzumaki's files that he had in the guise of a book.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Age: twelve  
Sex: male**_

_**Family: all deceased**_

_**Scores: B in Ninjutsu, A in Taijutsu, C in genjutsu  
IQ: 120**_

_**Chakra color: Dark blue, blue**_

_**Likes: Fish, training**_

_**Dislike: His traitor brother, and most people.**_

_**Jutsu: Fireball, Grand fireball, clone**_

_**Skills known: Above average intellect, learns quickly, above average speed.**_

_**Status inside village: asset, and Shinobi**_

_**Psyche report: goal setting, striving, born pusher**_

The masked man nodded, and whistled at his jutsu. _"This one is good, though the avenger inside of him needs to cool down a bit. I however, will be the judge on how he fares in combat..." _The masked man mused, and then went to the Uzumaki's file. He smirked at it for a moment, and kept reading it. He then let out a chuckle at the minuscule data in the file.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Age: eleven  
Sex: male**_

_**Family: unknown, possibly abandoned**_

_**Personal status: Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no yoko**_

_**Scores: B+ in Ninjutsu, B in Taijutsu, D in genjutsu  
IQ: 90**_

_**Likes: Ramen, training, Ayame Ichiraku, pushing his limit**_

_**Pets: Twelve monkeys**_

_**Dislike: failing, ignorance, racism**_

_**Jutsu: Shadow clone, Shadow Shuriken, Nikko fist *Nin tai* **_

_**Skills known: Learns through body, high stamina, above average strength, highly agile**_

_**Status inside village: asset, and Shinobi**_

The man sighed, and turned to see the three in front of him. "Naruto I want you to go get Shino, and take this with you." He said handing Naruto his file, he took it and quirked his brow. "Whats wrong, why am I getting this back?" He asked, and the white haired man rubbed the back of his head. "File mix up, sorry." Naruto nodded, and just walked back into the room. He had a downtrodden look, so much for his chances with Sakura.

"Shino, your going with them!" Naruto said, and the boy who was covered head deep in clothing walked out of the room without saying a word, something about him sent a chill down Naruto's spine, but he shrugged if off.

"So I guess your with us, eh Naruto?" Kiba said with a shit eating grin, Naruto shrugged, and looked towards Hinata. He walked over to her, she looked up at him and watch him extend his hand out. "I'm Naruto..." He said softly, and Hinata took the hand. "Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga" The young blue haired girl said, Naruto smiled a wide child like smile. "Nice to meet you Hinata, hey Kiba get over here!" Naruto shouted at him, Kiba sighed and walked over to the girl.

"I'm Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka" He stated, and then he notice the girl blush at him, "Hey you sick or something?" The young Hyuuga just shook her head 'no', and Naruto nodded. "Well Kiba I think I am going to call Momo here, see if I can get some entertainment in here..." Naruto walks over to the window shutters, and looked out towards the back wall.

"Aha ah aha haaahha." Naruto shouted, and then a silver monkey dropped from the trees running on all fours towards Naruto, "Uahahah!" It shouted in reply, Naruto held out his arm as the monkey jumped, climbing around his arm as if it was tree bark. Kiba looked on amazed on thier kinship, and looked Akamaru who was barking at Kiba. Hinata looked at the monkey, and smiled. Naruto brought the monkey over to Hinata, and smiled. "You can pet him, ya know... He won't bite." Hinata nodded, brushing the back of her hand over monkey's she smiled even more.

"He's so soft, what's his name?"

"His name is Mo, I named him in honor of my former boss Momo inside the BBQ joint I used to work before this."

"Oh really... Why are you working, shouldn't your parents be here for you?"

Naruto winced at the girl's question, but hid the pain in a smile. "Yeah, well I don't know where they are, I haven't seen them in a long time." Hinata looked at him, and nodded sadly, "I apologize..." Naruto waved her off, and smiled with a genuine smile. "It's alright, hell might as well get it out of the way now, you know since were going to be a team" Naruto stated, and Kiba nodded in agreement, "Yeah he's right I am the clan heir to Inuzuka clan, and we already know your clan the heir to the Hyuuga." Naruto eyes shot open, "Wait your the girl that one man was talking about, oh man, sorry sorry. Your father, and I had a little bit of disagreement" Naruto said, and Hinata nodded, "S-So I've heard." Naruto sighed, and sat there waiting, then he got a bright idea, and went over the chalk board, and slightly opened the door, and placed the eraser on it, and smiled.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Pranking, I am the number one prankster in Konoha no Sato, and I aim to prank me some Jonin."

"I like you already man, I like you already. I wonder who our sensei is?"

No sooner did he say a black haired woman walk through the door, and stepped back just in time to avoid the eraser, barely avoiding it. Naruto snapped his fingers, "Damn... Almost..." The woman who walked in smiled at the white haired boy, _"Oh my he got big." _Was all she could think at seeing him before turning her gaze towards the future clan heads.

"I am Kurenai, I am your sensei. I am now going to ask you a set series of questions by name. At the call of your name please state your full name, likes, dislikes, and hopes. If you want also tell me your dreams, starting with you the boy with the dog on his head."

Kiba sighed, and stood to face their new sensei. "I am Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, second heir to the Inuzuka clan. I like anything with meat, and to train my body to the ground, I hate vegetables, but I am partial to fruit. My hopes are to become head the Inuzuka clan after beating my sister Hana in a match to determine clan head. My dreams, well I am still not sure, but find a nice way to gain the power to protect my clan."

"Very good Kiba, you are admirable for your age. Ok the princess of the Hyuuga clan, your up."

Hinata got up from her seat, and Kurenai noticed the monkey come off her shoulders, and onto Naruto, she watched him as he scratched the monkey's chin. She closed her eyes, and smiled.

_**Flashback, Konohagakure, October 10**__**th,**__**, 9:56pm**_

_"Run, the monster is coming!" Shouted a civilian man as he ran passed Kurenai. "What's the status on the forth Hokage!" Yelled a white haired boy coming past Kurenai, "I don't know Kakashi-san, all I was told to do is get as many civilians, and children out of here!" Kakashi looked at her, and nodded. "I am going to help Minato sensei, lord third is gearing up for battle with the Kyuubi as we speak." As he said a massive smoke plume erupted from the center of the village, and there in all of it's horrific glory the Kyuubi no yoko stood._

_"My Kami... It's inside the village, everyone go, go go!" Kurenai yelled out as she pushed people away. Trying to get them away from the giant Kitsune, the fox spotted her, and began to form a large ball of chakra above it's mouth, it launched the massive ball of chakra at Kurenai's location, only for that said sphere to disappear, and the forth Hokage to land next Kurenai, "Minato-sama, what the hell is going on!" Kurenai shouted, and Minato looked at her. His golden locks of hair a mess, and he looked to have teer stains in his eyes._

_"I don't know what's going on, but if this thing is free... Then... Kushina is... I should've told her..." Kurenai screamed breaking Minato back into reality, the giant Kitsune leaped right at them, on top of it's head a man holding a white haired infant. "Kyuubi, slaughter leaf village!" The man shouted, and Minato formed hand seals just in time too send the Kyuubi out of the village, and into a forest clearing. The man before he got transported as well played his trick card, dropping the baby off the his arms, and down towards the streets. Minato had flashed away to chase down the man, hell bent on revenge. Kurenai ran for the child that she had just noticed. She managed to catch the infant, but heard a sizzling noise. She looked at the blankets, and saw explosive tags on the cover it was wrapped in, she threw it off, and managed to dive in behind a building, before the massive explosion wiped out anyone remaining on the street. _

_She looked around a bit, making sure there was no one else that was a enemy. She looked at the white haired boy, and notice something was off. His ears were fox like, and she moved the covers to gasp, he had tail. Hearing a noise she covered the baby back up. "Kurenai, we need help, we got to find something to seal the Kyuubi in!" Kurenai looked at the baby boy, it was clear he was very sick. She longed heard that the Kyuubi chakra to it's Jinchuriki was almost a perfect immune system so without hesitation she handed the baby over to them. Asuma the man who held the baby looked at her, "where did he come from?" Kurenai shook her head, "I don't know, the masked man that was on the Kyuubi tried to get Minato to go after him, but he chased after the masked man instead, I managed to get the baby out of explosive wrapped covers, and get him where we are now taking cover."_

_"Ok, I guess we can use this... Thing..." Asuma said, before disappearing. She looked on at the baby it had opened it's eyes, they were silver like the moon in a bright lit night. This was also the last time she would see him before the academy, where they currently are._

_**End of the flash back**_

"Kurenai sensei, earth to Kurenai sensei!" Naruto yelled out, she shook her head. "Hmm what is it?" She looked to see a kind of upset Hinata, and it dawned upon her... She had phased out in a memory, "Oh kami I am so sorry Hinata, could perhaps repeat what you just said for me, please?"

"Yes sensei... Sorry... I am Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan. My likes are dango, and meditating. I don't like people who judge before getting to know someone. My hopes is that I can be clan leader when I am older, my dreams... Travel." Kurenai smiled at the girl, and walked over to her. "You remind me when I was young, being a clan heiress is a nerve racking experience... I've seen what could happen first hand, but hey life goes on." She then turned to Naruto. Her eyes focused on him, and Mo took notice.

"Aha haa ahaha haaa" Mo stated pointing to Kurenai, Naruto turned his head towards her. "Uha haha ha aaha?" Naruto asked in their tongue causing everyone's eyes to widen, the monkey clapped it's hands repeatably, and Naruto nodded.

"Mo says the beautiful red eyed woman is staring at you, I replied basically calling out to see if he's a pervert." Hinata, and Kiba jaws dropped a little bit, and Naruto kept that smile up. "Sorry guys, I don't mean to do that, it's just second nature by now." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok, snow white, tell us about yourself."

Naruto cleared his throat, and pointing towards the coat rack, and Mo jumped to it. "I am Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, my sister like figure Ayame Ichiraku-chan, and training non stop. My dislikes are racism, and discrimination of any kind. My hopes are to find my parents, and my dreams... I am not really sure, just live one day at a time."

Kurenai frowned at the last bit, but then perked up. "Well congratulations everyone, your now in the final part of the test." Everyone gasped, "What, but, how... I thought we already done the test." Kiba said, and Naruto jumped in. "Yeah, what kind of crap is that, I mean I worked my ass off passing the exams... Oh crap I almost forgot, some white haired man gave me these to give to you. They have my name on it, though I can't really read it." Naruto stated, and Kurenai quirked an eye brow at him.

"You can't read, as in at all?"

"No, no I can read, just simple things ya know, but I can write good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I write poetry... Well used to until my house got burned down by some cleansers."

"Cleansers?"

"You know villagers that hunt down demons, and such. Apparently they think I am demon of some sort because I have slightly slitted eyes, and not normal hair color."

"Oh... I see... Umm... Well team, you are too meet in training grounds eight tomorrow, don't eat or else you'll get sick."

Naruto nodded, and watched as their new sensei turned into leaves. Naruto sighed, and looked towards the group, want to go grab a bite at Ichiraku's with me, my treat." Naruto suggested, Kiba nodded, and so did Hinata." They left the room, and ran out of the building. They rounded the street corner to see Naruto's holy sacred sight. "Ramen time baby, whooo!" Naruto shouted pumping his fists up. However, much to everyone in his group shock a rock came up, and hit Naruto in the head. Hinata looked at him, and so those lively eyes turned cold, he turned around to see a group of adults walking towards Naruto. One of them was the shop keep for the jewellery store. He was the one holding the rocks, "What do you think your doing here?" Naruto shrugged, "Getting something to eat with my team, we got a test tomorrow." The shop keep just laughed, and then snarled at the boy.

"I don't think your eating at that stand boy, you can eat on the dirt like you did the forest."

"Yeah monster, go back where you came from!"

Another stone is chucked at Naruto, but a resounding metal hitting stone was heard, and there in front of them stood their new sensei. "What seems to be the problem here!" She yelled out, the civilians winced, but the store keeper that chucked the first stone spoke up. "Doing what the Yondaime should've done years ago, then to allow that trash to live a good life!" Kurenai was about to say something when Naruto grabbed her shoulder, he looked to see him shake his head. "It's not worth it sensei... If I can call you that, it's not worth it." Kurenai looked into the boy's eyes, and sighed a deep sad sigh, and nodded. She bit her lip, and several more ninja came down. "Please disperse!" She yelled out, the civilians at first argued, but the showing of kunai from the shinobi force there made them leave, although slowly. However the shop keep remained there, and sneered.

"I want my damn jade necklace back thief!"

"I don't have it... I never stole to begin with..."

"Your a lier, you left then some brown haired bitch came in, and bought it for you."

"Yeah after your tore up my money, and put it in the damn register!"

Everyone was silent at Naruto's reply, he had a enough, and he slowly walked towards the man. "I worked my damn ass off everyday to get that money, you know what I went hungry all week just to save enough of my hard earned Ryo to get my sister a birthday gift, a simple birthday gift. But, it took someone else to do it for me, so why don't you leave me alone you got paid double for the necklace!" Naruto shouted at him, and Kiba came up behind him. "That "bitch" just happens to be the heir the Inuzuka clan, my sister so back off of him, and her... Otherwise I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" Kiba yelled at the man, and Hinata though she usually stayed silent, wasn't this time around. "Y-Yeah! H-he's not a monster, H-he's a good person!" She shouted through the stuttering, Kurenai looked on with a smile gracing her lips.

_"Your days of fighting this alone Naruto is over, being a ninja... We rely on our friends, and you got yourself a healthy bunch. I want to see this tomorrow... You all backing each other up, or backing one of your members." _Kurenai laminated, Naruto looked at them all, and allowed a sad smile to grace his lips as well. A teer left his eye, and then he said the words that he never he'd have a chance to say to other people.

"Thank you... My friends..."

_**Chapter five end**_

_**Next time: Naruto, Kiba Wolf monkey combo!**_

_Review_

_Comment_

_Rate_


	6. A monkey wolf tag team, and Team 8

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter six: A monkey wolf tag team, and Team Kurenai**_

_Down to the sand we shall walk.  
today we go to Kami.  
In our battle to stop the demon of Yami._

_May the angels prevail._

_**Rikudo Senin tablet of one hundred tales, rebirth saga.**_

_**Team eight training grounds, march 1**__**st**__** , 9:00am, Monday**_

Naruto had gotten up early like he used to do, he had trained a little bit before heading to the grounds. He was full from yesterday feast of ramen, and he really felt revived from the amount of food inside of his stomach. "Damn... I am the first one here, Aha ahahah!" Naruto called out, and three monkeys landed in front of him.

The brown fur monkey, the matriarch, and her child along with Mo. "Sazame, Nini, Mo, want to have some fun?" Naruto asked, and the monkey clapped shaking their heads furiously in approval of the suggestion. Naruto walked over to the little one, and sat in front of it. The other monkeys sat parrel to each other, it looked like as if they were sitting in a circle. Naruto raised his right palm, and all the monkeys did the same.

"Aha ha ahha ahhaa hah" Naruto spoke to them, he raised his left palm, and all but the littlest raised their left palm, Naruto pointed to the tree, the little monkey smiled sadly, and walked over to it. The circle became a triangle, and Naruto smiled. "Three, two, one!" Naruto shouted the little monkey came flying at him at top speeds, Naruto rolled backwards to avoid the little devil, and the two adults headed into the trees, _"This is going to be a fun game of monkey tag..." _Naruto thought, and headed into a near by tree line.

The little monkey went after Naruto, who just frowned. The white haired boy jumped into the highest part of the tree he was on, which wasn't much. He watched the little monkey come up at him, and he smirked when the little one jumped. Naruto leaped off the top of the tree, and into the top of a another, he waves at the small monkey, sticking his tongue out in the process.

"Aha ahaha ah!" The smaller monkey screeched at him, Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah ahahhhaa haha!" Naruto spoke back, still keeping his tongue out.

Naruto jumped off the tree top, and flipped backwards curling into a ball as he did, he unlatched himself just in time to land on his hands, and jump over the small monkey as the poor little thing tried to hit him. Naruto laughed a little, and gave the young child a small push on it's back. The little monkey tried grabbed Naruto with it's back feet, but the white haired Jinchuriki was too fast in his cartwheel dodge. He finished cartwheeling when he heard a loud screech from a monkey to see the little one had Mo, by the back his head. Naruto just fell, laughing is little heart out at the monkey.

A small rustling in a near by bush brought Naruto out of his laughter, and senses fully alert, he got up on all fours, lifting one hand with a kunai in it. "Ok come out, I can hear you, and smell you." Naruto stated, and one Kiba Inuzuka, along with his pet came out of the bushes. Kiba was laughing a little bit, and looked at Naruto. "My oh my aren't we just friendly with monkeys, so how many besides Mo do you take care of?" Kiba asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Who ever really comes into the city is under my protection, and besides its mutual."

"'Mutual'? So your saying that they take care of you as well, how come?"

"Well that's a long story Kiba-san, but I'll tell you one day for right now, do you want to do warm ups with me?"

"Sure why not, by the way I told Hana what happened yesterday, she's says she's looking out for some of your monkeys. Apparently Mo sent some to us"

Naruto looked towards the gray haired monkey rubbing the back his head, Naruto scowled. "Ah ahahha aha?" Naruto asked, and the monkey sweat dropped, and seemed to be... Laughing? Naruto sighed, and turned to Kiba.

"Apparently they consider Hana, your sister part of my band. She helped me make a wish come true, and he's saying that he's entitled to help his "son's" friends." Kiba just sweat dropped out as the word son left Naruto lips. "Ok... Umm, so should we head back to the training grounds to warm up?" Kiba asked, and Naruto nodded, and smiled a child like smile. Naruto followed Kiba to the training grounds where he sat down stretching his legs, Naruto on the other hand stood up on one leg binding forwards, and then backwards. He swerved his body a little bit, and a resounding pop of air bubbles inside the bones were heard.

Kiba watched him keep standing on one leg as he punched the air with open palms, and then crashed to the ground on all fours, sliding his body on the ground popping chest, and back at the same time. Naruto got up on both feet, and went over to the tree inside the middle of training ground eight. He took his shirt off, and Kiba walked over towards him. "What are you doing?" He asked as Naruto taped his fists up, the white haired boy smirked, and then slammed his taped right fist into the tree. He then shot his left fist into it. He repeated this going faster each punch. Kiba saw what he was doing, and smirked.

"Damn you go hardcore don't ya with training?"

"Y-Your damn right!" Naruto said through a punch, he could feel his blood pumping in his veins as he sent another fist into the tree bark. Kiba took his shirt off, and laid down on the ground doing push ups, Naruto smirked dropping down to the ground. Kiba stopped for a moment, and then got the idea.

"Want to see who can do more in one minute... One handed?"

"Your on snow head!"

Kiba, and Naruto put their opposite fists behind their back, they pumped their body's up, and down with one hand, Naruto had already broken a sweat, but he knew how to control his heart rate, and breathing so it wouldn't become too much. Naruto, and Kiba finished this up. They got up, and ran in place for a few moments, and they each punched the tree after ten paces each, Naruto swerved his head to the side, and Kiba did the same mimicking the white haired Genin.

"Damn this is intense reminds me a lot of my Sister's, and Mother's training!"

"Hell yeah, when you live around with monkeys for a years you'd get used to fast paced training, and heavy tolerance. Mo taught me how to run in the trees like a monkey, and even showed some of the ways they ward of predators, like with their armpits rubbing on trees."

"Yeah Naruto that's called marking their territory with their sweat glands."

Naruto stopped, and put his hand on his chin,"What are sweat glands?" Kiba vaulted to the ground, and got back up. "Are you joking me, you don't know what sweat glands are?" Naruto shook his head, and Kiba slapped his head. To tell you the truth, he really didn't know exactly either, but that did not stop him from trying the basic detail to Naruto.

"Sweat glans are umm, like little tiny holes in your skin, and when you get hot they produce salty substance known as sweat, my sister said it's the natural way to keep cool." Kiba gave the rough description, Naruto nodded, and smiled. "So like a fan, or cold water pouring over sun burned skin?" Naruto asked, and Kiba nodded, "Yeah something like its meant to keep your body cool."

Naruto laughed a little bit at that, and turned Mo, "Here that Mo, your a miniature water producer!" The monkey sighed, and grabbed it's head, and Naruto frowned. However, both boy's turned to see their sensei, and the young Hyuuga heir come out of the bushes, talking about something. Not even noticing the too sweaty boys with their shirts off. Naruto blushed a little at the realization, and went for his shirt. He reached down keeping an eye on the two women, but just grabbed a fistful of grass. He had a vein pop out of his head, and looked above him to see the baby monkey ogling his Gi.

Naruto's eye twitched, and then he blushed when he heard a woman's giggle. Kiba was hiding his face, and Naruto turned around to see Hinata, and Kurenai both laughing a little bit, however Hinata was blushing like mad. "Well, well looks like we got started early eh boys?" Naruto just smiled nervously, kicking his foot behind him on the tree, causing the vibrations to be sent the branches. Naruto's white under shirt, and black hoodie dropped to the ground the little baby monkey, and the mother of it did as well. Naruto picked up the shirt, and put it on followed by the hoodie. He groaned from the monkey's antics, and looked at the little monkey known as Nini.

"Aha haah aha ha ahha ha ha ha..." Naruto spoke softly at the monkey causing it too jump into Naruto's arms rubbing it's hand into the white haired young pre teen. Naruto patted it's back, and let it down. "So, what are we doing?" Naruto asked, and Kurenai motioned for Hinata to go stand by Naruto as she got out two bells.

"Remember when I said there was a final test, well this it. You will have to work together, but only two of you will pass, the other will be sent back to the academy." Everyone gasped at this, and Naruto shook his head. "Hey that's not fair, we worked our asses off getting here, and this far. I refuse to allow anyone from my team to fail." Kiba nodded, and so did Hinata nervously. Kurenai just grinned, "Good, then you'll have no problem taking the bells from me. After all, that's what is required for two of you to pass, and one of you to fail... The jist of this is... One is going to be sacrificed for the mission." Everyone's eyes widen, so this was the meaning of the test.

"So... Two people will come out alive... And the other..."

"Captured, or killed... Naruto, this sensei of ours is telling the truth, sorry to say it bud."

Naruto smirked, and pointed to his chest, "I'll never die, not until I find who my family is, and kick my dad's ass for leaving me alone all those years!" Naruto stated, and Kurenai chucked, "That's some dream you got there, ya know. However, I must warn you the world outside of Konoha is massive, not every part of the continent has been found yet... Who knows where they could. _Who ever they are at least... Or what ever they are..." _She finished in her head. Naruto nodded, but kept that smile up, and looked his sensei dead in her red eyes. "I will never quit, I'd search hell in back for them..." Kurenai's eyes widen at the statement, this boy was going to go far if he lived long enough.

"Ok then, let's see what you all have, also this means begin come at me with intent to kill." No sooner did the words leave her mouth then Kiba, along with Naruto charged on all fours. Kiba's dog came up with Naruto, and Naruto monkey did as well. "Mo, get the bells when we hit her!" Naruto shouted, and the monkey nodded. "First lesson: Taijutsu!" She shouted out as she blocked both of Kiba's, and Naruto's strikes, kicked the brown haired heir, and dodged a strike by Hinata.

_"That'a girl..." _Kurenai cheered at Hinata in her mind, she then felt a sharp pain on her side, Naruto had jumped over her, and landed on his hands. Sending a kick right into her ribs. _"Damn he's got some power behind those legs..." _Kurenai stated, and jumped away from the group. Naruto got out some shuriken, and so did Kurenai. They threw them at the same time, and Kurenai along with Naruto formed monkey, and ram hand seals.

_**"Shadow Shuriken jutsu!"**_

_**"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"**_

They both called out, their jutsu making the few shuriken multiply into ten to fifteen deadly spinning stars of death, Naruto groaned as he saw a few of hers slip past his heading right for him. Naruto grabbed two kunai out of his pouch, and held them reverse grip, kicking of his shoes. _"Alright let's get wild!" _Naruto shouted in his mind, and blocked the shuriken with rapid swipes of his kunai, and with the last run he put the kunai through the hole, impressing his new sensei.

_"Good control over his body, and fairly fast reflex, just like a monkey, or fox. The __**shadow shuriken jutsu **__was also a good starters attacks, but I wonder what else does he have up his sleave?" _Kurenai heard a the rushing of wind behind her, and jumped out of the way as Kiba hit the ground, _**"Fang over fang!" **_The Inuzuka heir shouted, as the spinning trap of claws ended Naruto noticed the two Kiba, and smirked. Naruto shouted, "Mo!" The monkey came over to Naruto, having backed off when he failed to grab the bells the first time around.

"Aha aha ahha ha!" Naruto spoke loudly inside the monkey's tongue, Mo nodded. Copying Naruto's hand seal, _**"Transform!" **_Naruto shouted, pouring some his chakra into the monkey from a distance. The monkey itself transformed into a much darker haired version of Naruto. The white haired boy slapped himself, but smirked under the palm. _"Well, maybe she won't have the time to notice..." _Naruto watch Hinata go at Kurenai, the said sensei was dodging the many attempted strikes of the Hyuuga heiress.

Kiba came besides Naruto, "Dude what are doing help us he- holy crap!" He shouted as he saw ten Naruto's appear in clouds of smoke. Naruto, and his squad of clones all shouted. "Hinata, back away!" Hinata caught on to the idea, and started to back flip only to get kicked by Kurenai sending her onto a tree. One of the clones of Naruto ran towards the down girl, with Kiba at his back as the clones all headed for Kurenai. Kurenai smirked, and continued running, she never believe that a newly graduated genin could perform a solid clone, so she thought it was safe to ignore them, wrong.

As she kept running three Naruto clones performed a flying dragon's kick, hitting her on her leg, mid section, and head sending her to the ground. The clones dispersed, allowing the seven remaining clones to come in under the cover of smoke, and too her surprise one of the Kiba joined him. _"So there is actual fighting team work, Hinata must've used herself as bait, but when I was charging at her Naruto-kun changed the plan up, and sent them against me. He may not be book smart, but the kid is battle smart... And to use solid clones. Screw the Uchiha, I may have the real prodigy to work with." _Kurenai smirked, Naruto's clones suddenly had trees coming around them. A clone of Kurenai with kunai came over them, and stuck kunai into their throats. However, this was all an illusion the clones around Kiba all dispersed from a heart attack. Naruto growled, and looked on as Kiba went hand to hand with the Jonin. Hinata came too, and Naruto placed a palm over her bruise causing her to blush since it was right near her chest.

"Hey it's ok, I'll get you fixed right up, and back in the fight in no time." The Naruto clone said, and Kiba looked at him her eyes have veins popping out of them. "I-If your the clone of Naruto, wheres the real Naruto?" She asked, and the clone smirked. He nudged his head towards the tree limb above them. Hinata looked up to see Naruto holding a bow, and a fully drawn back arrow.

Kurenai kicked Kiba away, and looked towards the tree, and heard the screeching of wind, and something whiz past her head impacting the ground behind her. She turned her to see with eyes of widen shock a fucking arrow was stuck in the ground, it looked to just be sharpened wood. She then heard another heading towards, and dodged out of the way, and armed several shuriken at the tree. Naruto's eyes widen, and yelled at the clone. "Move her now!" He shouted, Kurenai smirked.

_**"Multi shadow shuriken jutsu!" **_She shouted throwing the five shuriken in her hand which multiplied to be around fifty, however she felt a pain to her sighed, and saw the darker haired Naruto look alike punch her ribs again. _"Damn how did I forget that monkey, oh well... He just made a big mistake. __**"Tree of death"" **_

The Naruto look a like fell to the ground screaming in a loud monkey's screech holding it's eyes, she frowned. She felt bad doing that to others beside enemies. It can't be helped. However, that when she heard the thudding of Shuriken hitting a tree, and saw that Naruto, his clone, along with Hinata had gotten out of their successfully, and looked to see Kiba gone as well. That's when she heard a rapid scurring noise zip past her, and looked to see the monkey who had transformed back, gone.

"You all have a time limit here, you got three hours remaining!" Kurenai shouted, and then formed three shadow clones of herself, they looked towards her smirking, "ready to run three different courses at once ladies?" She asked the women around her smiled deviously.

_**With Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata. 10:20am**_

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted hitting the bark with his fist, he had just gotten handed his ass on a silver platter these Jonin were no joke. "I am right there with you, my best attack was easily dodged, Hinata did great though wouldn't you say Naruto?" The white haired boy took a deep breath, and looked at the injured girl his clone still placing a palm over her chest, letting white chakra seep into it.

"Yeah... Your right she did do a good job, sorry I thought I had her with my arrows, but she's fast, and by the looks of it has a lot of chakra." Naruto stated, and Kiba nodded. Hinata sat up, and felt of her bruise, and looked towards Naruto smiling, but blushing. "Thanks Naruto... I owe you don't I." The white haired boy waved her off, and his second clone, one he had created to get his monkey was watching out as the Original watched over the sleeping form of Mo. _"What ever she used, I can't heal it... Even though I can't really heal anything with flesh, small cuts, and bruises are within my range of healing... This... Something was keeping him like this." _Naruto thought, and then his eyes widen. "She's using something to keep us at bay, but it's like she's not even moving to attack. Seven of my clones, and my best friend Mo was near here, and she didn't even touch them so how..." Naruto said racking his brain, and Hinata spoke up. "Genjutsu, she's a Genjutsu master Naruto." The white haired boy groaned.

"I hate Genjutsu, never could get it down..." Kiba stated, Naruto just sighed keeping a look out. He let out a groan as he felt one of his scouting clones disperse. "She's onto us hiding, though I sent two in different directions it seems she's cloned herself as well." Naruto stated, and Kiba frowned, "Well shit, now what!" He yelled, only for Naruto's right to clamp over his mouth. "Shh, you moron, you'll get us caught!" Naruto whispered loudly in Kiba's ear, Akamaru who had managed to escape as well whimpered by him. Kiba scratched the little dogs ears, making the dog stop shaking.

Naruto stood there, and thought for a moment, and then formed the ram hand seal. "Naruto what are you doing, you said do nothing to get us caught!" Kiba yelled at him in a loud whisper, Naruto smirked. "Your right... But, if I was too, I don't know, step up to the plate take one for the team maybe I can give you time to prepare." Naruto stated, and Hinata's eyes shot open, "Your going to put your self on the line to keep us from getting caught so we can fully rest, but what about you. When you escaped you had three shuriken inside your leg." Naruto smiled, and moved his pants leg up showing the wounds were gone, "Don't ask, cause I don't even know... All I know is someone gotta step up, and now."

Kiba, and Hinata nodded, "So what will we do, sit back, and watch?" Naruto shook his head, and pointed at Kiba. "I am going to need your help, Hinata once your fully healed by my clone which will take another three minutes... It's kind of funny ya know, I can heal plants well, but people... Can't even heal a large cut properly... So sit back, and relax. Time for the dog, and monkey to go to work, eh Kiba?" The young Inuzuka got a devious smile, and stood up besides Naruto.

"What do we do, we can't take her head on..."

"I know that, _**Shadow clone jutsu!"**_

Twenty puffs of smoke appear, and several Naruto clones move to stand guard over their down team mate leaving just thirteen to go with him, and Kiba. They dashed into the forest, Hinata got afterwards, and the clones looked at her. "Your going to, ne?" They asked, and she nodded. The clone shrugged, "Well go then, trust me... I may be his clone but I am no where near as reckless." Hinata laughed at that pun a little bit, and started walking into the woods where her team mates were heading.

_**With Kurenai, 10:50am, 30 minutes before times up.**_

_"Hmm, looks like my clones are gone, but that can't be thirteen clones? He's just full of surprises, can't wait to test out his new combat strategy... Speak of the devil." _Naruto, and Kiba along with his clones came out head first at the black haired shinobi woman, she smirked forming a hand seal. _**"Ninja art: tree of binding of pain!" **_The crowd gasped, but then her eyes widen, they all exploded into smoke.

_**"Shadow kunai jutsu!" **_A voice announced from her back, and she turned around barely dodging a spread sheet of kunai, however she got a closer look at one flying by her, and her eyes widen. The tags on the kunai sizzled, she closed her eyes as a bright light encompassed the area, Kiba then charged in when the lighting died off, Kurenai opened her eyes, and was met with a spinning whirlwind of claws.

_**"Fang over fang!"**_

_**"Nikko fist!"**_

Kurenai has no choice she forms a hand seal, and right before both attacks hit her she turns into a log. Naruto gasps, and Kiba hits him. He stops immediately with his spin, however it still sends Naruto into a tree. Naruto got up slowly groaning, although he was hurt, and his upper clothing shredded he had no claw marks, or cuts which was odd to Kiba, however he did not have time to think when Kurenai lunged at him, making roll out of the, but launch a right hook into the woman's thigh making her wince. However, she saw Naruto doing a few hand signs with his clones, they took in a large gulp of air, this was going to take a lot out of him, but if he forced to use more chakra, their chances of getting the bells would be higher.

"_There is no way even with the Kyuubi seal in him, he can't us..."_

_**"Shadow shuriken jutsu!"**_

_" ! " _

The Naruto clones around him burst as they launched the small volley of shuriken out of their hands, but the original managed to hold a seemingly constant stream. Kurenai once again traded places, this time with a rock. She appeared on a tree above Naruto, he cut the stream, and turned around. She lunged at him, however Kiba came to Naruto's aid, and managed to land a upper cut on the woman. Kurenai winced in pain, but smiled as she formed a hand seal only for her shock that Kiba was just clone. Naruto smirked, and yelled. "Now Kiba!"

_**"Fang over Fang!" **_Kiba yelled appearing out of the same tree she just lunged from, Naruto smirked as the clawed tornado slammed into her, but frowned when it turned out to be a clone. "Son of a bitch..." Naruto muttered, and fell to one knee, he was nearly out of juice, but still had one more trick up his sleave. _"Ok so... That didn't work, now... I got my last technique available to me, but it takes so much chakra, and I only have one shot." _

"Thinking about something, Naruto?"

_"Shit..."_

"Lesson number three genjutsu..."

Naruto closed his eyes tight, he opened them to see a red sky.

_**Genjutsu world**_

Naruto felt pain all over his body, and looked down to see blood coming out of his skin. He felt around his body trying to see where it came from, but his hand slipped inside his chest, and there he felt hollow.

_"You have no heart!"_

_"Monster!"_

Naruto closed his eyes as the voices kept haunting him, he looked around trying to see anyone. Then he saw a bloody Ayame walk out of the forest, covered in cuts, and had a sword through her chest, she had faded eyes. She looked towards Naruto as he ran for her. "Ayame!" He shouted reaching her, only for to fade to blood red pedals. "Got to calm down, it's all not real... It's not real..." Naruto said, but felt a pain in his head.

He looked to see a rock land by him, and stared in disbelief. Hinata, Kiba were casting stones at him like the rest of the civilians did. He gritted his teeth. "I got one way of beating your game bitch... " Naruto said aloud, and pulled a kunai out of his pouch. He held his breath as he plunged the blade deep into his thigh, he needed both of his arms for his plan. He felt the illusion start to fade as he looked on in a puddle of blood that was floating in the sky, the kanji for rebirth was written on it confusing him.

_**Back in the real world.**_

Kurenai watched as the boy she caught in her genjutsu stabbed himself in the thigh, Kiba's eyes widen as Naruto screamed out in pain, but clenched his teeth throwing the kunai at Kurenai who barely dodged because she was surprised by the will power, but smirked. "Your a fool, hurting yourself like that to break a C rank genjutsu." Naruto just chuckled at her, and smirked at the end. "Did you forget about the thirteenth clone?" He asked, Kiba lunged at Kurenai as she looked behind her to see a spread of kunai coming at her.

She replaced herself with a log appearing behind Naruto, who just smiled. The kunai that was flying through the air passed through Kiba. "What! But your file said you sucked at Genjutsu!" Kurenai blurted out, and Naruto smirked. "I...I do... More chakra equal more control for me. Hinata!" Naruto shouted, the Hyuuga heiress came down from the top of the tree, and slammed her palm into Kurenai sending her to the ground, but to their horror she took place with another log.

"I must say that's good team work, but... Your time is up..."

"Oh... So... You think so..."

"Hmm, I still have the- What!"

Naruto held his hand slowly, in it too bells. However, he was exhausted the last jutsu was difficult to maintain control over. "Hinata... Kiba... " Naruto said with low tone of voice he was exhausted, they each got a bell, and looked at Naruto.

"Dude... No way..."

"B-But you'll fail..."

Naruto shrugged, and used a clone that he formed with the last amounts of his available chakra to help him up. The wound on his thigh visibly healing rapidly with a sizzling noise, he coughed a little bit. "I don't care about that... " Kurenai looked at him, so did Kiba, and Hinata who now clenched their bells.

"I may not have a true dream, but I wish I did, my only wish in this life is to see my mother, and father if I do have one... But... I won't ever risk my friends, Ayame-chan, Teuichi- Jiji they are some of the first people in my life... They got isolated from most people that were civilians after they took me in after my house burned down... I owe them a debt, along with the monkeys that raised me. I would give anything to keep them safe. If I have to die, I'll take down anyone who threatens them with me, if I get captured I'll never tell a single damn word! The real sin of the world is choosing ones own needs above the needs of the helpless... So I handed Kiba, and Hinata the bells. Their both clan heirs, they are important... Me... I can't even tell you if Uzumaki is my real last surname, or that I was born here... All I know is three things, being kicked out of an orphanage at just five, living alone, and almost dying for six years... And now... One of my hopes are true... I have friends... And... And... I would die for them in a heart beat."

Kiba looked at Naruto his jaw wide open, and so was Hinata's. Kurenai had a teer come out of her, but appeared in front of Naruto bringing a kunai to his neck. He did not even flinch, and instead said something that shocked her to the core. "I am not afraid of things that I met the end of all my life..." She looked at him in the eyes, and saw them slit a little more than usual. He stood there, and Kurenai backed off.

"You were really telling the truth Naruto... Do you find value in your life, as a individual at all..?"

"No... "

"Why?"

"Because one life is not worth the loss of a village, a race, a person who has a family... My life is given to those who I owe a debt too... I expect nothing in return, like this necklace." Naruto said pulling out his sterling silver crescent moon necklace Ayame gave him. "My sister like figure Ayame-chan gave it to me on my birthday... Last year, or what at least I think is my birthday, all I know is that she cared for me, the first human being to do so... And, for her I'd give my life so she could have hers, to have children to spoil, to make Teuichi a true Jiji... I been alone most of my life, and the least I can do is show that I am not what they say I am.

They call me selfish, they call me a monster... I am not one... Even if I am different in someways."

Kurenai looked at the boy, he had a empty look on his face as he gave his little speech on why he would give his life away for the others. Hinata walked over to Naruto, and helped him up, Kiba slung his right arm over his shoulders. "If he fails, I failed too. We as Konoha shinobi don't live allies behind sensei." Kiba stated, "that's something my mother taught me we never leave a dog out of the pack."

"G-Guys..." Naruto said teering up a little, and then broke down into a sob. Kurenai smiled at them, and then stated something that made Naruto snap his head up. "Congratulations... You all pass, flying colors." She said, and then walked over to Naruto, and cupped her hand on his cheek, "And you, Naruto have people that do care for you. Don't live your life based on owing someone else... Live it be yourself, and never ever let no one take your identity away from you, ne?"

Naruto looked at his sensei, and cried some more. This was new to him, someone truly willing to put their futures on the line, it hurt, but not in the bad way. He could almost feel it, the void filling, and then he just fell unconscious. Kurenai frowned, "Hey, you two go on home, I'll take Naruto-kun to the Ichiraku's compound." They both shook their heads, "Not gonna happen, we're going to make sure he gets home safe, and sound."

Kurenai smiled as she took the boy, and placed him on her back. They walked together now, team Kurenai had been formed. Naruto snored against her back, Kiba laughed a little bit at this. "Damn... He's a heavy sleeper..." Hinata nodded in agreement, she then activated her Byakugan, and so Naruto's pure white chakra flow inside his coils, he was already healing rapidly. She then focused it a little further, and saw what appeared to a very massive amount of innate chakra inside of his heart, and something red in his stomach. She sighed, and place her hand on Naruto's back, and Kiba gave him a love tap on the shoulder.

"See you when you wake up man..."

"Yeah... Naruto-kun if you can hear me, you are a great friend, ne"

"Your got yourselves a loyal teammate, I think you all did perfect today... But, Kiba..."

"Yeah..."

"You need to watch your direction with your Jutsu... Hinata you need to improve on awareness, Naruto I think needs to learn a little more on his chakra control. He did state that more he used the more he can control it, but you all see the result of that, he's out cold."

The two pre teens nodded, and looked towards their white haired friend and smiled. "Your right Kurenai-chan... He's a great teammate..."

_**Ichiraku residence, 12:20pm**_

Ayame watched her little brother sleep under the covers, his monkeys each curled up besides him, snoring the day away. She swore he seemed to have a white light glow about him, but it is where she thought it was the sweetest thing she ever saw, and then she saw something that brought a teer to her eye. He grew a very warm smile on his face, inside his sleep.

_**End of chapter**_

_**Next time: meeting a dark tenant, first missions (montage) **_


	7. meeting a dark tenant, first missions

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter seven: meeting a dark tenant, first missions (light hearted comedy)**_

_Down to the sand we shall walk.  
today we go to Kami.  
In our battle to stop the demon of Yami._

_May the angels prevail._

_**Rikudo Senin tablet of one hundred tales, rebirth saga.**_

_**Inside Naruto's mind, march 1**__**st**__**, Monday, 11:00pm**_

"Where... Where am I?" The black haired boy stated looking inside a sewer like complex, he could see along the walls white pipes, and some red pipes that seemed to connect with each other, but he heard the water thrashing around inside as they were trying to push each other back. Naruto looked around there was nothing, but walls lined with pipes.

He bent down, and looked inside the water, he stared at this reflection for a brief moment. However, he jumped as soon as it flashed into something more demonic, black eyes with red irises. He fell on his ass, and shook his head. "Ok, Naruto your in a weird dream here, so just close your eyes, and it should go away, y-ya know." As he said this, he closed his eyes. He slowly opened to find that he was still in the same place as before, he frowned.

_"Naruto... My child come to me..."_

Naruto looked towards the voice, what he saw was a cage, and a woman with white flowing hair inside, he slowly walked towards her his jaw hanging open. "M-Mother?" Naruto asked, and kept walking slowly to the cage, then he saw the silver fox like ears on her head, and silver tail appear. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but his emotional side pushed him forward. The woman smirked as he reached the cage holding out her arms, her dress waved like their was wind.

_"That's right my child... A little closer"_

Naruto was right at the cage when he senses went on fire, his instinct driven back flip narrowly making him escape death. A giant claw with red fur shot out of the cage, trying to grab Naruto, _"Oh my child __**what a fool to actually believe in your parentage..." **_The voice said starting to become more, and more demonic between each passing word. Naruto shook with free at feeling the demonic energy clash with his white chakra in front of him. A giant red slitted eye opened, and a toothy smile appeared from the cage. _**"Look upon your kami half breed..." **_

Naruto suddenly felt his transformation slip away, he looked down to see his claws in full view, his sky blue eyes turned to silver, and his hair growing slightly more spiky, even his fluffy fox like tail was wagging behind him. "Wh...what the hell." Naruto said looking at the giant figure in the cage, and got up his courage to further look inside the cage. His eyes widen when he saw a giant fox with a nine tails to his back. "Ky-Kyuubi...?" Naruto asked, bewildered at the giant beast inside the cage, he then notice a tomoe like object on the Kitsune's head.

_**"Good boy, noticing who I am. Tell me do I smell fear, anguish, hopelessness." **_The Kyuubi sneered, and Naruto looked at the massive beast, and kept his eye at the tomoe with the number nine read in Kanji. Naruto eyes slightly glowed a pale eerie silver light for a brief moment, he shook off his trance, and just kept staring at the massive beast. Naruto then steeled himself, and pointed at the massive demon.

"You, your the reason why I look like this!" Naruto roared, and the Kyuubi laughed in a deep voice, and he looked right in Naruto's eyes, his widen for a second seeing destruction that even he could not do, he then closed his eyes for a moment, then opened at Naruto sneering at him the beast walked towards the cage. "Tell me how are you inside my body! Tell me now, I want to know why I am hated so much, is it because of you!?" The Kyuubi shook it's head, smiling a dark evil smile.

_**"You don't remember a thing do you, and here I thought half breeds were intelligent. Another failed creation of Konohana, and Inari. Pathetic wastes of trash, though you... Smell different." **_

"What do you mean different, and what the hell is a half breed!?"

_**"Boy you are ignorant, and blind... Your not even worthy of bearing me in this sealed state."**_

"You shouldn't even be here, Yondaime Minato Namikaze destroyed you!"

_**"MINATO! That fool, he told them to say I was destroyed sealing me inside a bastardize child of Nature, and a seed of fate. Pathetic, I rather be the masked man's puppet."**_

"Masked man... Seed of hope, what the hell are they!?"

_**"You are such a embodiment of pathetic human standards, forgetting their roots, loosing what they really are all for the sake of the many."**_

"What the hell are you talking about, tell me damn you!"

_**"For an eleven your old child, you sure have tongue... In do time Kit, in do time... For now, you will suffer."**_

"Wh-what do you mean?"

_**"Nehehehehe, you have no idea the soul placed inside that body of yours, what you really are. All in do time shall come to you..."**_

"What are you talking about, I am human, you changed me into this!"

_**"You are so naive little demon, you'll awaken one day, and free me when you do. That's when you shall erase the world under your blackened heart of hatred."**_

"What are you telling me!"

_**"You can see it can't you, feel it, you saw it in that witch's Genjutsu. Your heart is forfeit to the hated, and heresy of man. Your soul is not even that of mortal foreplay, you are one mine, and I shall watch you suffer from your ignorance to see the very truth unfold before your eyes."**_

"Shut up, stop telling me lies!"

_**"I lie? Your entire life is a lie. You believe you have a family somewhere waiting for you, somewhere for you. In truth your a ignorant and blind child. There is no to wait for you, no mother to cry to, no father to show pride of his bastard son. However, it will take you to see myself, and within yourself to realize what you really are... Until next time seed of fate."**_

Naruto began to fade out, but then Kyuubi shoved the tip of it's claw into Naruto's fading chest. Making some of his chakra be absorbed into the poor boy. On his back a to his shoulder, a black thin ring formed on his birthmark. Then to his back, a small tomoe, not even fully formed appeared. _**"Consider this, an incentive to come to me for power. It shall not change your power much, but should put you on par with the highest ranks in your class half breed..." **_

Naruto shouted out in pain, and he faded away as a white suddenly dispelled the red chakra from his body making Kyuubi's eyes widen. _**"It would seem I have a interesting little host, seed of fate. I can sense what you really are, but I will gladly watch to see what you become."**_

_**Outside Naruto's mind, Ichiraku residence, Naruto's room, 5:00am, Tuesday**_

Naruto shot up from the bed drenched in sweat, he looked around the room slowly. He was shaking, he then took a deep breath. _"It was all just a dream, calm down Naruto..." _He said to himself as he got out of the bed, and walked towards his mirror, seeing his human disguise was still in full power. He sighed in relief, what ever punishment, or lack of chakra he had, this managed to hold. He looked at his hair, and notice that he had let grown out more then he should've but then he smirked. He reached into the drawer by the mirror, pulled out a hair band, and put some his back hair into a spiky pony tail. He looked at it, and smirked.

_"I think I can make a pony tail like the Shikamaru work... Although with white hair, I will look old." _Naruto said with a frown, and removed the hair band, and decided to let it flow out a little bit. _"Maybe I can get it cut by Ayame-chan, after all I do like my spiky hair, I wonder if Sakura-chan would like a pony tail though?" _He grabbed the hair band, and put it back on. He nodded, and walked towards the door sliding it open.

Naruto looked to see the starry morning sky, and noticed the sun beginning to slowly rise over the morning commute. He just took in a deep breath, and began to walk to the back of the compound where he kept some of his training equipment in a shed, he got out the key to the said shed, and opened it. There inside the shed was a roll of white medical tape, a pair of kunai, and some weight bells that Ayame had gotten him recently. Naruto picked up the bells tying them to his wrist, and put on the medical tape over his knuckles. He flowed chakra into the bells causing him to stagger from the increase weight, this indicated that he was indeed getting stronger chakra, which made him smile. He slowly walked under the weight to a training dummy, and tied some of the bell weights to his ankles. He layed on the ground, and took his shirt off, and began his warm up.

He started doing push ups, and already felt his body strain to lift his weight up from the amount of added weight do to his chakra became a dense solid matter inside the bells. Naruto must've weighted at the moment around five hundred pounds, and was trying to do push ups, and managed to get several in, but his muscle began to cramp in his arms. He winced in pain for a moment, but kept going. He was going to try to hit twenty of them. He made it to his fifteen after two minutes of pushing himself, and fell face first onto the dirt ground, clenched some dirt in his hand, and began to finish the exercise up.

"_Oh man... These things hurt!" _He winced out in thought, while in pain. Naruto then brought his legs flat on the ground as he laid on his back. He slowly lifted his legs up, and winced when they felt like they were going to snap. He got one in, and began to do ten more. The three hundred extra pounds really could wear you out since ou only weight around one hundred or so. Naruto took a moment to catch a breather, and got over another test dummy that he had built, he began to punch it switching arms every punch, he could feel the muscles in his arms tighten, but he could also fill the white chakra heal it.

He then got down to a three point stance, and lifted himself up with one arm, and kept his balance, kicking the targeted dummy in a brisk pace because of the weights, and he fell on his face loosing his balance. He rarely trained, but after yesterdays battle in the final test. He balled his fist up, making chakra going into it, _**"Nikko fist!" **_Naruto shouted punching the dummy, it was sent skidding across the small yard, breaking apart. Naruto breathed deeply in, and began to walk towards the dummy when he heard clapping noises behind him. He turned around to see the Raven haired Uchiha clapping. "Not bad Dobe, but seriously weight training?" Sasuke jabbed, Naruto scuffed him off, and smirked. "At least I am doing more than you to achieve my goals" Sasuke vein popped out of his head, and then he heard someone coming out of the tree.

"Yo Naruto, have a good sleep, ne?" Naruto tensed up, and looked behind him to see Kiba, wearing his usual clothing, he smiled at the brown haired boy who was slightly older than him. Kiba walked up to him observing his weights, "Damn them are high grade, who got'em?" He asked, and Naruto blushed. "Ayame-chan, she got me this to start building up my physique what ever that means." Kiba laughed at the young white haired teammate of his, and smirked. "She means build your muscles man, get buff... Then who knows how many girls who will come from Sasuke to you." The Uchiha heard this, and smirked. "By all means Naruto take them, I swear I think I am going to doss my home in a ring of fire to keep them away." Naruto just laughed a little bit, and looked towards Sasuke he had bruises along with cuts along his face.

"You have your test yesterday as well?"

"Yeah, Kakashi is a pain, but we passed, because Shino gave us the bells along with cold hearted logic, so how did yours go?"

"Bout the same, Naruto here made a sacrafice play telling me, and Hinata to run... He even had a kunai at his throat, he did not flinch."

Naruto scowled at Kiba, but gave a sly smile in return after a moment, and spoke up. "Yeah, I would make the sacrafice play any day for you two, after all you did stick up for me, ne." Naruto commented, Kiba nodded in confirmation. "Wonder when we start our first missions?" No sooner did he say this their Sensei appeared, "Funny you should ask that we got our first D rank missions lined up." Kurenai stated, Naruto pumped his fists, "YES!" That's when Kiba frowned, "Umm Naruto... D ranks for Genin are manual labor..." Naruto turned to Kiba, and then to Kurenai, he frowned, but then a light hearted laugh came from their sensei.

"Well, yes and no, you see we have a job cutting down trees. But, that can easily be turned into training." She stated, and Naruto nodded. "So when do we go?" Kiba asked, and Kurenai smirked, "We need to get Hinata, it's an all day mission. Your each getting paid around a thousand ryo." Naruto eyes widen, for one job a thousand ryo? This was a dream come true, Kurenai noticed the reaction on Naruto's face. "Yeah you heard me right Naruto, your making a thousand ryo today so we need to get moving, and ... Take the weights off." She Naruto nodded, loosening the bells off, Sasuke was smirking, they couldn't weigh that much right?

The first bells dropped forming a small crater around Naruto five foot, by five foot circle. Kurenai's eyes widen, and so did Kiba. No wonder Naruto's punches were hard, and strong. He literally broke his body down each time in practice, he cracked his knuckles, and ripped off the tape showing where they had been bleeding earlier.

"So Naruto mind telling me what exactly is the _**Nikko fist?" **_

"It's a ninjutsu taijutsu combo I trained myself to use, think of it as a charged punch with chakra. I don't know how my hand can handle it. I've broken my hand from using it once, though I did break a small tree, maybe a good foot thick in bark down to the earth. It's basically taking large amounts of chakra, and exploding it outwards when your fist connects."

"So like a force multiplier, that's pretty creative, it did say in your file you were above average in Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu so I guess creating a basic powered punch comes with the territory to the claim" Kurenai finished, and Naruto nodded vehemently.

Naruto then turned around after feeling something hit his head to see an angry Ayame, "Ayame-chan whats wrong?" Naruto asked, and then he noticed the dummy had smashed through the wooden fence of the compound. Naruto sweat dropped, and looked at his sister like figure. He nervously chuckled her face getting redder, and it looked like she was about to pop. Then she took a deep breath, "Listen when you get back from what ever your doing, you can fix my fence... And, I'll make you how ever much Ramen you like." Naruto smiled brightly at this, and gave her thumbs up.

"I'll be able to pay for somethings in the house, my very first job brining over a thousand ryo, and that's just a D rank!"

"Oh really, then you better get it done. Just be safe ok little brother?"

"I will, come on Kiba lets go get Hinata!"

"Right! Come on Akamaru, we got ourselves a teammate to collect."

Ayame watched her brother dash away over the wall, and then felt a hand pat her shoulders. She turned to see Kurenai, and she smiled. "Don't worry Ayame-san, Your "brother" will be Ok. After all I think you did the best you could." Ayame shook her head, "If was eighteen when he was suffering I would've adopted him, but now he's a shinobi... An adult..." Kurenai nodded, and a sad smile graced her lips.

"Your love him more than just a brother, like a son?"

"Yes... He'd been the perfect child for any parents. Hard working, honorable, a bit loud... But... That's his way of hiding things that are wrong. There has only been two times I've seen that mask fall off, and both times I was there to comfort him... Now, seeing grow up like this. Well... Whoever his parents are, they missed out."

Kurenai nodded at the brown haired woman, she wiped a tear off the brown head's face. "You need not cry, he'll be safe, and by the looks of the way he's training he will go far in this world. _Though how far is yet up for debate..." _Kurenai finished on a mental note, Ayame just nodded. She turned to look towards the broken dummy, "He's unaware of his own strength, ya know." Kurenai winced a little at that, feeling the pain come back in her ribs. "Yeah tell me about it, he knows how to fight." She said subconsciously rubbing her ribs.

Ayame looked at her, and smiled brightly at the older brunette. "He get ya, I tell you even when he gives love taps he leaves bruises." Kurenai laughed a little at the joke about Naruto, and then began to walk away. Ayame watched as the woman disappeared in a swirl of leaves. She sighed sadly, and went back into her home getting ready for the day too start.

_**Konoha inner city A few days later, March 6**__**th**__**, Saturday, 2:00pm**_

_"This monkey boy, target spotted..." _Naruto said holding his hand over his ear piece that he got, he looked around the corner to see the cat that was their mission to capture. _"This wolfhound, target spotted as well, hey! Hey! Quit barking Akamaru!" _Naruto winced in pain from the dogs yelping it made him miss Mo, they had to go back into the forest a few days ago, because the civilian council found them to be health hazards, Naruto was angry, but he couldn't argue, and decided to get them to a safe spot in the woods, a place where he knew only one other animal lived in the fruit abounded trees. The Anboo, any hunters wanting monkey skin, well good luck with that one.

Naruto himself actually had a pretty nasty encounter with one of those wild beasts, it nearly cost him his life at the time, but he played it off, he knew he was in their territory, and that warranted their immediate response since it was also a safe haven for the cubs there.

Now Naruto was trying to catch a cat, a cat... That belong to the Daimyo, so was there any real room to complain. Not really, except the damn thing was a trained in evasion. Naruto had not once, not twice, but five different times failed to get his hands around the cat. _"Dove, come in dove are you in position?" _Naruto spoke in the ear piece, _"This is Hinata, aka Dove, yes I am here. Bring the cat out, and I'll ambush him... Or her..." _Naruto nodded, and then slowly crept behind the cat, his monkey like movement keeping his foot silent.

Then all hell breaks loose as soon as he barely taps a can with his foot. The cat does not run the way he wants it, Kiba and Akamaru run over Naruto trying to catch it, causing the white haired boy to give chase to the cat as well. Hinata sighs on the end of the alley, and jumps onto of the roof, and begins to run towards them. Naruto passes up Kiba leaping onto a building trying to get to the cat, but too his own horror the cat turned around midair, it's claws wide open. Naruto wether Kami hates him, or loves him is being debated managed to grab the cat. He gave a triumphant smile to Kiba, before his eyes went wide when the cat hissed.

_"Oh... My sweet Kami..." _Was all Naruto thought before the cat lunged at his face, clawing at it. "ahhhh! Kiba!" Naruto shouted crashing into the wall, still holding on to the cat for dear life. Kiba came running with Akamaru, and he struggled to hold back a laugh when he saw three Naruto clones help the original pin the cat down, but one by one they got destroyed by the cat.

Naruto's body was flailing about, trying to avoid the bites, and scratches of the cat. All the while trying to also mind you, NOT LET GO OF THIS ONE DAMN ANGRY PUSSY! "Kiba you ass, help me out!" Naruto shouted, and Kiba just laughed even harder. The cat jumped off of Naruto, and headed right for Kiba who just paled. The cat came down scratching Kiba's face to ribbons, Naruto managed to get up, and try to arm lock the cat, but failed miserably. Though he wasn't getting clawed, he was most certainly getting bit. The cat bit between his thumb, and fingers making Naruto yelp in pain, but as fast as the wounds came they healed.

Kiba was still laying on the ground. When he finally, albeit slowly started raising up he was infuriated. He had scratch marks all across his face, and looked like his lip was cut open. Hinata walked up to the poor boys, and sighed. "K-Kiba-kun, Na-Naruto-kun are you alright?" She asked, Naruto turned to her as if she had seriously lost her mind. "Does it look I am alright, Kiba's hurt, I am not fairing any better! AHHHH!" Naruto screamed as the cat got loose, and instead of running . It clawed, and bit Naruto right in the nether regions. The car lunged Hinata who barely touched the base neck making it fall over, asleep.

Naruto was on the ground face first, sobbing his eyes out. His jewels were in pain, hell his entire face was in pain. Then he turned to Hinata swearing as he tried to stand up. Hinata picked up the cat, and began to walk towards Naruto, he laid on the ground groaning in pain. Despite his healing, despite his damn healing! That place, his most sacred place had just been bitten into... You don't just say "Oh my rapid healing ability will handle this", no no you lay there like man should when his balls have been violated by pain.

Hinata was giggling a little, but stopped when she saw tears coming out of Naruto's eyes. "What''s wrong Naruto?" She asked, and Naruto looked at her, more specifically the cat. "I am going to kill that pussy..." Naruto groaned out, trying to once again get up the very thing that Registered was Kiba laughing a little bit through pain. "Damn Naruto, what happened to that good luck, hell even I don't have that bad of luck!" Kiba wailed, Naruto frowned, but then smirked. He saw a beer bottle with some booze left in it, he picked up, and threw the what was left of the liquid onto Kiba's face. "AHHH shit, what the hell man man! Oh my Kami this burns like fire, ahhh!" Kiba wailed out rolling on the ground, Naruto frowned. He walked over to Kiba placing his palm on his friend's face. A white light appeared as Naruto started sending chakra into the wounds. Hinata looked around on the rooftop, and groaned, they were a good five miles away from the Hokage's mansion. So getting there was going to have it's own issues. Especially when Naruto has just started the mother of all payback wars.

However, Naruto helped Kiba up. The said Inuzuka heir began to laugh with Naruto as they began their slow pain filled walk out of the rooftop, and barely able to stand as they hit the ground. "I think this mission should be a C rank, that cat's Chunin level at best!" Naruto announced, though still in pain, Kiba nodded in agreement. Hinata just shook her at the two, but blush when Naruto wrapped his arm around her. "Say Hinata... I mean to ask this a few... Ow... Days ago, do you l-l-like my new hair style?" Naruto asked, trying to walk where his leg, and nether never connected. Though it had been healed, those healed wounds were tender.

Hinata noticed the small pony tail, and blushed. He did look good like that, she looked towards Kiba, and he smirked though winced as a little trickle of blood came down his lip. Over all it wasn't a bad day actually, it was a good day. Save for the cat from hell clawing Naruto's nether, and Kiba getting the unholy hell scratched out of him. It was indeed a very good day. Naruto was going to earn the most money he had in a week. The forest job payed nine hundred to the supposed one thousand, but hey it was good money, and he had jobs every single day, and got paid the same day. He had currently made almost five thousand ryo, the most he had ever carried inside his wallet, if he wanted too, he could treat his team out tonight. That's when the idea cross his mind, and smiled at the two amigos by him. "Want to hit the BBQ joint tonight guys, I can get Teuichi, and Ayame to come for dinner since I am paying tonight." Hinata blushed, and Kiba pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah man, but your going to have to pay for my big meat binges while were there."

"I already know that, besides I am not exactly a light eater myself."

"Well then I guess that's why you work out a lot?"

"Oh ha ha ha, your very funny."

"Thank you, though not has funny as your hair monk."

"Wolf hound..."

"I thought that was a code name, wait... Wolf... Hound."

"Yep, caught onto it?"

"Oh that is kind of funny, I am wild, but yet I am loyal!"

"Amen to that..."

Kiba clapped his hands together rubbing them with a sinister grin on his face. Naruto looked at him, and also smiled. "You are wanting to prank Kurenai, and Asuma sensei aren't you?" Kiba nodded, and Naruto reached into left cheek pouch, he pulled out a kunai with a pain tag on it. "Red, or white Kiba?" Kiba pointed to the white Tag, and he nodded. Naruto veered off slightly going around a corner, and looked to see the dango shop, and simply tossed the kunai onto the ground by them. Naruto then sped walk back around the corner, and began to laugh. However he stopped when the kunai landed right next to him, Naruto looked to see Kurenai above him. Kiba, and Hinata jumped out of the way, but poor Naruto who area was sensitive so he could not jump far got hit full blast by the white paint tag. He wiped the paint off his eyes, and glared up Kurenai.

"Now, now Naruto, don't prank a person who uses illusions for a living, now say your sorry."

"Sorry... "

"Good boy."

"Well.. I guess I better get cleaned up, I have to take the team out too dinner."

"Really? Well me, and Asuma will come to it as well, where at?"

"The BBQ joint Sensei, I'll pay for the food, just have fun. Hopefully we start getting C ranks."

"Well that's determined by the Hokage Naruto, I have no real power over that, so you'll just have to tough it out!"

"Yeah yeah, see you later just have your boyfriend to the BBQ joint at seven!"

"He's not my boyfriend, and learn your place on my squad Naruto!"

"I know my place Kurenai, and don't lie... I can just smell the scent of a male on you, the same one."

Kurenai blushed as she watched Naruto run up towards the rest of the team. She smiled at him, and held her hand over heart. _"At least he's getting to be happy, well better go get Asuma-kun... We got team date to catch" _Kurenai cheered in her mind. Naruto smiled as he looked to see his Sensei disappear in a swirl of leaves, he looked towards his friends. _"So this is what it feels like to be complete... I never want to let go of this feeling." _

_**End of chapter seven**_

_**Chapter eight: BBQ, and waves (Start of the wave arc, possible Fu meeting... Maybe)**_

_A poll is open to see what you think about the story, go vote, cause after the next chapter I will be holding a vote to see if Naruto should meet Fu in the wave, or Chunin exams also... Time for some sucky Omake_

_**Cat attack: ball bite scene: extended cut.**_

_"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" _Naruto screamed in his head as he felt the cat dig it's teeth, "Oh my kami someone get this pussy off my damn precious!"

Just then a perverted old man with white hair who heard this began to write in his note pad, _"Come on say more!" _

"Kiba! Hinata come on, get that pussy off of me!" The white haired man snapped his pencil, and his eyes went wide, "What in the fuck..." He looked to see a actual pussy on a white haired boy's nether, and he winced he could feel the poor boy's pain.

_**"Oh my fucking Kami get that damn pussy of you damn it Gaki, I am demon, but holy kami get that bitch of us! She's biting our pride quite damn literally!"**_

_"Holy shit your real!"_

_**"Shut up, pry cat off balls now please!"**_

Naruto kept screaming, and groaning as the cat detached itself, and watched a girl disable it, he sighed in relief, but looked at the boy. _"I am going make you a damn good star out of your pain..."_


	8. BBQ, and Waves

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter eight: BBQ, and waves (sad... You'll see)**_

_Down to the sand we shall walk.  
today we go to Kami.  
In our battle to stop the demon of Yami._

_May the angels prevail._

_**Rikudo Senin tablet of one hundred tales, rebirth saga.**_

_**BBQ joint, 7:00pm, March 6**__**th**__**, Saturday**_

"Alright, let's go eat everyone!" Yelled an energetic Naruto, he was wearing his civilian Gi, it covered his body more, and had Kimono like sleeves compared to the rest of his clothing. He also wore baggy pants, and had his head band on in display clashing with the blue, and white Gi. Naruto's silver eyes scanned the tables looking for an area which all seven of them could sit down at.

Hinata came in, holding her arm around Kiba's she insisted since it was proper, and Kurenai had her hand clenched with Asuma's the latter agreeing to the albino headed boy's proposal that he take his team, and sensei out to dinner tonight, along with his adopted family. Naruto had his eyes closed in a eye smile as he walked up to the front, and Momo saw him. "Hey Naruto, how ya doin?" He asked, and Naruto waved him off, "I am fine Momo-san, just came to see if I can get a table for seven." Momo nodded, and came out from back, and led the group over to a large table.

"There ya go, our waitress will be out to serve you all soon, is their anything I can get you all to drink?" Momo asked, and Naruto smirked. "I'll take that herbal tea that we usual serve up here." Naruto stated, and Momo nodded, and pointed the pencil at Kiba, and Hinata. "We're getting the same thing, but I'd like some lemon in mine please." Hinata said, and Momo nodded, puffing his lips out. _"Girl's got taste, it seems even the Hyuuga are growing more tolerable. Guess It's about that time I retired after this year..." _Momo thought for a moment, then he turned to see Teuichi, and Ayame.

"Well hey there Teuichi-san, and Ayame-chan. How are you doing, been a long time since I saw you all in here." Momo exclaimed, and Ayame smiled at the old man with a soft warm smile. "Yes it has been, I would like some tea, just regular tea, and you Tou-san?" The old man smirked, and decided to see if he still had it. "Murasaki Sake..." Momo just sweat dropped, and nodded. "Are you sure, because that's a good quality drink, not many people make it past the first bottle." Teuichi waved him off, and smirked. Ayame just shook her head, looks like she was getting Naruto carry home her father tonight.

Momo turned to the shinobi couple at the table, and smiled. "What can I get you two?" Asuma, and Kurenai chuckled a bit. "Sake, please it is a good night to celebrate, ne?" The shinobi known as Asuma asked Kurenai who just nodded. Momo wrote it down, and walked away. Naruto shot the man a warm hearted smile, which the man looked over his shoulder and returned the gesture.

"So Naruto, why'd you decide to take us all too dinner?" Ayame asked, and Naruto smiled softly. "Because, I thought it give us a chance to all get to know each other. Plus I said I'd pay you all back with dinner someday." Ayame smiled, and nodded. _"Same old Naruto, just because your a ninja. You remain as honorable, and humble as the next civilian worth his weight." _Naruto noticed his sister looking in the distance, and turned to Asuma, and his sensei.

"So tell me, what's the reason for you keeping your relationship hidden, don't worry none of us will tell." Naruto asked, and Asuma smirked. "Well kid, my father is the Third Hokage, and he always such a worry wart. He wanted me to find a civilian girl, but I found your sensei instead." Naruto nodded, at this, and turned to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, so what does your father think about me being on the same team as you. Is he still mad at me?" Hinata shook her head, and waved him off. "Not in the least Naruto... He's not one to hold against fellow Konoha shinobi... Though... He would like to talk to you..." Hinata stated with a blush, and Naruto nodded. He then looked at of the corner of his eye, and saw Kurenai kiss Asuma. He smiled, he looked towards Ayame who had a warm smile grace her lips. "So Naruto-san, got any family?" Asuma asked, and Naruto shook his head, but pointed to Teuichi, and Ayame. "Their my family, they raised me as best they could from a distance thanks to that civilian council." Naruto stated, and Asuma grimly shook his head, "They run this place too much, my father must've been out of his mind to include them in official business dealing with the Shinobi council." Naruto could only nod at this, though he was a shinobi he was still under council orders, like all the rest of the Konoha.

Naruto saw the waitress coming, and smiled at her. However, she just scowled at him. Ayame saw this, along with Teuichi, and frowned. "What can get you all today?" The waitress asked, Naruto had been in waiting business for a good year, and knew that tone of voice was forced, like on a bad day.

"I'll have the Sweet, and sour Dango." Kurenai said, Asuma held up two fingers signaling that he too wanted the same dish. Ayame, and Teuichi went next, "Salmon..." Naruto frowned, _"I know your forcing your good behavior." _Naruto then looked at the waitress as she came to him, "And, what might _you _want?" She said putting the emphasis on "you "as if it was a curse. Naruto frowned a little bit, but smiled. "I would like some Pork please, if you don't mind." Naruto said, and the waitress picked up his menu giving him a hard glare.

"What the hell is her problem?" Kiba asked, and Naruto shrugged. "Guess since I became a ninja, and left here Momo-san had to hire someone looks like it came from my little "_fan club of love_" I really don't care anymore." Naruto said hanging his down only get patted on the back by Kiba. "Don't sweat it Naruto, to hell with everyone else. Your our friend, and will always be by your side." Naruto smiled at this, and the smile grew brighter. "Thanks Kiba, I'll be there always for you, Hinata, and Kurenai sensei..." Naruto then trailed off, and looked around the room.

"Tonight, I want to show you all something, it's something not even you, Ayame chan, knows about..." Ayame looked at him, and saw the worry in his eyes. "What is it Naruto, what do you want to show us." Naruto sighed, and looked her in the eyes. "After we get done eating, I want to show you all a secret of mine." Kurenai eyes widen slightly, she already knew what the real version of Naruto looked like. However, the last time she saw that was when he was just a little baby, now he's nearly a teen. She sighed, and Asuma looked at her, "_what's wrong Kurenai-hime?" _Kurenai nudged her head towards Naruto, and got to his ear, _"He's going to show his... Well true form, remember that baby you found me with..."_ Asuma nodded, and looked at Naruto, then his eyes widen for a moment. He quickly readjusted them to where they were normal, and looked right in Kurenai's.

_"He's the tailed child that you found?!"_

_"Yes... He does not know it, but I already knew about him more than he knows about himself."_

_"Kurenai, you realize he's the container for the Kyuubi no yoko, what if the reason why he had the ears, and tail was because he was the child of the Kyuubi."_

_"Unlikely otherwise, even through the seal the beast would've tried to make a contact."_

Naruto looked at the two whisper about something, then he smelt the air. "Our food will be out soon, so anyone ever heard of the Onbaa?" Naruto asked, and his two friends, Kiba, and Hinata shook their heads. However, Ayame had stars in her eyes. "Naruto you mean to tell me you found a living Onbaa!" Ayame exclaimed, but Naruto slapped his own face. _"_No... Part of the tail about them is this spring in the woods in Konohana forest. I found that said spring... It's like a natural hot spring_" _Naruto said to Ayame , and then heard the doors open with the food. He smiled as soon as he smelled the pork, and drooled a little. It's been a while since he has had BBQ pork, so without wasting anytime he got ready to eat.

The waitress skipped him over, putting food down on everyone's area first, and then just slightly throwing the plate onto Naruto's area. He frowned at her, and shook his head. She sneered, and then he noticed something like a dark smile. The woman shifted her hands to her back, and walked away. Something about her glistened the wrong way, but Naruto started to eat, the food tasted right so nothing seemed off. Naruto wolfed down his plate rapidly, and burped a little bit when he was done. Ayame sighed, _"Naruto I am going to teach table manners one day young man..." _Naruto noticed Ayame sigh, "Excuse me, sorry about that." Ayame perked up a little bit, and she smiled at him. _"Good job..." _She thought, and then got up from the table.

No sooner then he did was Asuma not talking. "So when was Naruto born?" He asked, and they all shrugged their shoulders. Kurenai frowned, in all honesty Naruto looked like a little kid, but who knows when he was really born For all they know he's already twelve. "I have something to tell you, Ayame you must promise not tell anyone other than at this table, ok?" Ayame nodded.

Kurenai took a deep breath, and looked at all of them.

"Naruto was found as an infant, he was kidnapped from somewhere I do not know of, or probably will never find. On the night of the Kyuubi attack Naruto was with the masked man that you all keep hearing about, he was used as bait to lure Yondaime, but it backfired, I was forced to catch Naruto, and get him away from explosives nearly costing my own life. The Sandaime promised me that they would take care of the boy, because he has something special with him, that he does not even know of yet.

However, that's something I cannot tell you, for he must be one to do so. However, what I can tell you, and I am sure Ayame already knows this... Naruto lived alone in the woods because he got kicked out of an orphanage, at just six years old. I assume Ayame here found him probably crying one day, and has been taking care of him as best to your ability." Ayame nodded, she then looked Kiba who was shaking his head. "Why do they do this him, he seems normal to me. Ok, he's got white hair, and slightly slitted eyes. But, look at me I am a wold incarnate of human freakin being." Hinata nodded at this, but Asuma shook his head.

"No that's not the point, he's hated because of what he really looks like..." Kurenai stared at Asuma, almost wanting him not to tell. However, he opened his mouth. "Naruto has a genjutsu over him, a simple henge, but it's effective to ward off any mob eyes. He's really more animalistic then he is already, and... I think to my eternal shame I was wrong for saying what I did those years ago."

"What did you say?"

"I said this _thing _would do, now I look back on it. I was more than angry at what had befallen the village that I did not forgo my own judgment, instead went with the crowd... Naruto is indeed the most affectionate person here at this table, no matter what people seem to do, he forgives them... So with that I need to apologize to him when I ever get the chance..."

Everyone looked at Asuma stunned by his proclamation, and then Kiba laughed. "Come on Asuma-sensei I don't care what Naruto looks like, I mean so what if his hair looks more wild, and so what if he has misshaped eyes, or noses. He's Naruto, that's all that really counts." Kurenai nodded, "That's all that ever should count. _Though how would you react if he appeared with his tail, and ears..." _Kurenai finished inside her head, then saw Naruto walking back. He looked a little sick.

"You Ok Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah I am fine, must've ate bone or something... So what's our bill?"

"We don't know she never handed anyone a bill yet, come on sit down Naruto."

Naruto gets back in his seat, feeling a little bit light headed. "Well, what were you all talking about." Everyone looked at each other, and nodded. "Nothing, just talking about missions, and stuff like that. Speaking of you all need to be up early tomorrow, and that means no one seeing the natural spring." Naruto groaned, but smirked. "So what all so important cat mission do we have this time?" Naruto asked, causing Asuma to chuckle a little bit. Kurenai growled a little bit, but backed off taking a deep breath. "Says the person who fell for his own little prank with paint tags." Naruto seethed, but folded his arms pouting.

"Oh that's so cute!" Ayame squealed looking at Naruto, who just in turn blushed. He hated pouting like he just did, made him look like a little baby some days. However, he took a sigh, and looked at his sensei. "So what kind of mission is it?" He asked, and Kurenai smiled. "Our first C rank mission." Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata's eyes widen, and sparkled for joy.

"Alright, let's do this thing Yahoo!"

"Alright this going to be so cool leaving the village's grounds for once."

"Th-that's terrific..."

Kurenai smiled at the three, but then her gaze harden. "We are getting assigned to a protection mission, which will begin seven in the morning, where we'll meet in the Hokage's office, ok?" Naruto nodded, giving a salute he went to see Momo for the bill. He walked up to the counter, and smiled at the old man. "Your back again, what do you need?" He asked, "I just need the bill." Momo nodded handing Naruto the bill, but frowned what he saw wrote on it, and looked Momo. "Momo-san, did you write this..." Naruto said pointing the words Demon lover table. Momo shook his head, and glared at the waitress when he saw her shift her pockets, he sighed shaking his head.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't, but don't let this deter you from coming to my BBQ joint, besides when you owe me around three thousand ryo I'll make a killing." Naruto smiled at the old man, and brought his fist up, the old man bumped his fist with Naruto, and then with a hand motioned started shooing Naruto away.

_"Good luck kiddo your going to need it..."_

The waitress watched as Naruto walked away, and brought out a small vile. She smiled, and looked at the boy with nothing, but pure hatred in her eyes. _"Let's see you survive my hemlock cocktail, a slow painful death... For the people you've taken from us." _With that the woman turned around humming a calm toon, and dropped the vile in the garbage, when the poison goes in full force, it'll be too late.

Momo watched as the group left the shop, and turned around to the waitress. He was beyond mad, she had just insulted the only place that ever gave him a job, and helped when he needed the money, Kami knows Ayame, and Teuichi tried, but at the time they were nearly bankrupt before signing those contracts with Iwagakure so called _"Chef ninjas" _he did not notice the waitress grabbing a large steak knife

"Look here you stupid Bi-aaaaccckkk!" Momo coughed out as he felt a sharp object enter his stomach, he looked down to see the waitress he had hired twisting a knife in his gut, he looked at her shaking his head as he spat up blood. He fell to the floor, and the silent, yet sly waitress got to his face.

"You know Momo-teme, demons lovers usually burn in Yami for that transgression. Even if you were a saint, and loyal shinobi at one point... Now your a weak old man, and now... Nothing will stop my revenge on that damn demon brat.!" She said in a loud voice pulling her hand back, making her boss's blood leak onto the floor. He spasmed, but then he spat blood into her face. He shook violently from the pain, and felt where she had stabbed him. His own intestine was in his palm. He looked up at the womans face as she brought the knife down again, and again. His life fading out.

The woman smiled down at him, and a puff of smoke came from her to reveal a black haired woman with red banes. She had a Konoha headband, and wore Anbu armor. "Your the bitch by the way, and in a few days that demon will be dead." She stated, and then turned to their table knocking it over, and silently trashing up the place to make it look like a struggle. She then looked back at the dead man's body giving it a smile, before walking out the back door, and jumping to a rooftop.

_"After the demon dies, then the fucking traitors are next."_

_**The next day 7:00am, Hokage office, Team Kurenai, March 7**__**th**_

Team Kurenai was standing in front of the Hokage who was going over the final details of the mission. "So... We are just to escort a bridge builder to Nami no sato?" Naruto asked, and the Hokage nodded. Naruto pumped his fist in, and gave a victory shout. It was about time they had a decent actual mission, not a menial labor training mission. The Hokage then motioned for the door open, there a man with sake bottle walked in, swaying a slight bit.

"So this my escort team, uh?" The man said taking a swig, and then throwing the bottle in the trashcan over by the Hokage's desk. "You all don't look like much, what... not one of you even look like a experienced Shinobi." Naruto frowned at the statement, and the man took notice. "Aw did I hurt you little feeling sport? Too bad, there is more than that!" The man said laughing a heated laugh, and Naruto scowled, _"Must not hit client, must not hit... Client!" _

Naruto repeated this mantra inside of his head, and then felt something throb in his chest, making him cough a little bit. The third Hokage looked at him. "Naruto-chan, are you ill?" He asked, and Naruto shook his head. "No, Jiji, I am fine seriously A ok, and ready to play." The man who was drinking laughed at the white haired boy, and noticed the small pony tail, "Great all we need to do is get you a guitar, and will call Naruto the passionate ninja." Naruto glared at him, and blushed knowing that their was three women inside the room that heard that. Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, and a black haired woman with red banes. The latter taking notice of his blush, and frowned.

_"Years in the making you little bastard. That hemlock is not meant to kill fast, you'll be ill for a short while longer, then the more chakra you use... The more it spreads in the body. Either way you fucking nine tailed demon... Your fucked." _The woman raged in her mind, but still keep a cold calculating face upon Naruto. She was tempted to just grab her sword, and slit his throat on the spot, but she held her body. If she gets caught then it was game over for her, and the demon. Now she was she was all for the play though.

"Uragirimono, I have assignment for you my dear Doko." The third Hokage said, and the black haired woman turned her attention to her Hokage. "Yes Hokage sama?" Hiruzen grinned a little bit, but looked towards Naruto. "I need you too visit Nanko's family today, and see if he can come into day for academy instruction." Ura (How she will be known since her name is long) nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Trying to suppress a laugh. The demon had no idea what was to befall him, and his precious Ayame, and Teuichi.

She only gripped her sword tighter, maybe before he came back she would do her nasty deed. After all she had to get him boxed in one area, burning down his house was simply pushing him inwards... Way too easy.

Back inside the room, Naruto was smiling at his Jiji, and looked him in the eye. "So what's the other details, are fighting ninja, or bandits?" The drinking man laughed him off, "Just bandit kiddo the ones who think they are so bad, and all." Naruto laughed a the pun, and looked at the man holding out his hand. "I am Naruto, and you?" the man took the boy's hand, "I am Tazuna, and I am going to be damned if we can't get to Nami no sato in the next few days to complete that bridge." Naruto nodded, the entire team looked at the man. Hinata came up next extending her hand out.

"I am H-Hinata, H-inata Hyuuga..." She said with a stutter, the old man took her hand shaking it. Naruto turned to his Jiji, but felt something hit his chest again causing him to cough. _"Damn... I need to get some meds before I leave, maybe Ayame has some of the cold medicine, or flu meds laying around in the first aid closest inside the house." _Naruto thought, and missed Kiba's laud introduction.

"You have one hour, so starr packing, and meet us at the front gate. I will leave your asses behind otherwise." They nodded, and Naruto was the first one to shoot out the door, his footsteps making a rapid tapping noise.

_**End of this short chapter**_

_**Next time: Demon brothers, blood shaking Nikko**_

So what do you all think, getting dark now ain't it?

Review please, and yes I am looking for a beta so please help me out here T_T


	9. Demon brothers, Blood shaking Nikko

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter nine: Demon brothers, and blood shaking Nikko**_

_Down to the sand we shall walk.  
today we go to Kami.  
In our battle to stop the demon of Yami._

_May the angels prevail._

_**Rikudo Senin tablet of one hundred tales, rebirth saga.**_

_**Konohana eastern forest, northeast of Konohagakure, 10:00am, two days after departure, march 9**__**th**_

Naruto was walking with his team through the dense forested region of Enkai as stated on the map. He kept a brisk pace in his walk as he felt his earlier cramps die down, his coughing had stopped, but he still felt a little weaker then usual. Regardless he ate a little bit before he left so he wasn't hungry, and took some medicine just in case something was making him sick, though in his entire life nothing has really ever gotten him sick. Flu, staff, chicken pox, hell even the common-freakin-cold never really gotten to him, so naturally he chalked it down as to his luck running out on getting sick.

"Hey Naruto, you Ok?" Kurenai asked him, he turned to his sensei nodding. "Yeah I'll be fine, I just hardly get sick, guess my luck ran out eh?" Kurenai chuckled at that end point of the joke, and looked at him. He was pale, but nothing seriously heck he wasn't really tanned to begin with. "Hey Naruto, that genjutsu you used when we did the exam, what was it?" Kurenai asked, and Naruto smirked with a sly fox like attitude.

"Well it's based off my bane of existence, _**Clone jutsu, **_but I guess you can call it _**Clone Shuriken, or Kunai**_. Since it's just making the illusion of more kunai, or shuriken thus requiring more chakra." Kurenai nodded at this, and looked at him. "So you believe the more chakra you use for a jutsu, or ability you gain more control because of the larger amounts to work with?" Naruto nodded, and smiled.

"Yeah it's nothing complicated, the more you work with the less you screw up." Naruto stated, causing the three others to turn and look at him, Tazuna shook his head. _"Damn fool is going to get us caught..." _The old man barked in his head, and Naruto notice the frown, and shut up immediately. They were in fact inside bandit territory, but the hyper active albino headed just smiled soon afterwards.

"So T-Tazuna-san, wh-what will the b-bridge be built for..." Hinata asked, the man sighed. He turned to her giving a sad smile, "Freedom..." Naruto turned his ears towards Tazuna.

"Freedom my dear girl is a precious thing, were we are happy to chose what we shall be, and not be in conforms under a norm, a ruler, or a system based on who holds the power, who holds the wealth." Tazuna explained, Naruto listened on, and held his hand over his heart. "The bridge will allow us to be free of taxes from Kirigakure, and even Iwagakure. Which we rely on to support our little island nation. However, this also makes the bandit count high there so when we get there watch your backs."

Naruto nodded, and looked towards the ground. _"To choose what I am... Freedom... Could that ever hold implication over me?" _Naruto thought closing his eyes. He then took a deep breath, and swore he could see the worlds natural energy around him, and the others. Hinata's chakra looked to be sky blue, an almost peaceful color, and it even flowed calmly. Kiba was also sky blue, but it flew about like in the wilds. Naruto then noticed his own white chakra, it flowed through his body, and into the ground. He could feel himself trying to do something, but what he did not know.

He opened his eyes, and let his mind wonder about the word freedom, what could it mean for him. What would freedom be to him?

_"Demon!"_

_"Monster, you took them away."_

_"You have no right to live, you selfish bastard!"_

_**Flash back, Konohagakure orphanage. October 11**__**th**__**, 2:00pm**_

"But, but I didn't know what I did wrong, I just asked to pl-aahh!" A younger Naruto howled in pain as a paddle impacted his bottom. The head mistress of the orphanage smacked him across his face with it. It was just one day after Naruto's sixth birthday, he shook violently from the impact scared of the woman, she stopped. She smiled at the boy, and that with dark sweet smile leaned down to his ear. _"Pack your things, we've had enough. You have disobeyed our rules for the last time, now get out... Your bad for the other children anyway." _Naruto's six year old eyes widen at the proclamation, but nodded. He slowly walked into his room where he saw his child hood friend Tenten packing up.

"Hey whiskers, what's wrong?"

"I'm... Never.. Never mind, you leaving too?"

"Yes, some man who owns a weapon shop is adopting me. I can't wait, so are you getting a adopted too?"

Naruto stood there for a moment, but then gave her a smile, a fake smile. He gave her a thumbs up, but the thumb falter in the attempt, but the seven year old girl just waved it off as Naruto being so happy he could barely contain himself. She screeched as she hugged Naruto, this would be their last friendly hug in the years to come. She walked out the door, leaving him there... There to pack his things, and find his place in the world.

Naruto walked into the mirror, and stared at himself. His spiky hair was a mess, and got a comb out, and slowly straightened it out. He then walked towards his drawer on his shelf. He pulled out a twin pair of pants, sweat pants, a small coat, and T-shirt.

He slowly put the baggy shirt on, and then went to the door. He slung the coat over his shoulders, but the mistress grabbed him. "Leave the coat, boy." Naruto looked at her, and had tears welling up in his eyes. "B-but... I'll get cold, and sick..." The woman didn't say another word, and just kicked him to the ground. She ripped the coat off him, and looked at him dead straight in the eyes. "You don't ever question me, _monster, you took them away._ All those years ago, and you have no right to cry about it."

"B-but, who d-did I t-ta-take away." Naruto sobbed out, and the woman smacked across the face, "My daughter, and her husband, now go _demon. _For you _have no right to live you selfish bastard." _

The poor boy nodded, and slowly got up. He walked out of the building. He took one look back, and shook his head, he let a tear fall out. He slowly walked out of the gates, and into the streets. He tripped on some rocks, and cut his T-shirt, and chest. He looked to see glass on the ground, and then realized that the pain he felt in his chest was glass. He slowly pulled the shard of his skin, and watched it heal rapidly.

Oh, end indeed what curse was he born with?

_**End of flashback**_

Naruto eyes shot open, and he looked towards the sky. He smiled brightly, and Kurenai looked at him. "What's gotten into you?" She asked, and Naruto turned to them, and pointed at them., or more specifically at Tazuna. "I want to help your dream come true!" Tazuna's eyes widen, but then he allowed a smile to grace his lips, and he took a drink. "Really how will you do that squirt?" Naruto frowned, but then cheered right back up.

"I am going to kick ass, and take on anything that comes my way!" Kiba turned to Naruto, and pumped his fist in the air, shouting "Hell yeah!" Hinata nodded, and Tazuna just laughed a them, this bunch was big talk. Maybe they aren't so bad after all. Naruto smiled at the old man, and coughed a little bit. "Man, I *cough* hate having the cold." Naruto stated, and they all nodded, no one like that bastard from hell.

Kurenai was busy walking that she did not notice a little trickle of blood come from Naruto's mouth, but he wiped it off. He walked with them, and saw that there was puddles laying on the ground. "Hey I didn't know it rained last night, must've stayed north of us." Kiba stated, and Tazuna nodded, however Naruto swore he could feel something from the water, but shook it off. "Hey I have question for you Kurenai-sensei, what idea of freedom?" Naruto asked, and Kurenai turned to him, she smirked.

"My idea of freedom Naruto is basically living one day at a time, we shinobi really have a mission determined life span. Some of us, if we're lucky will live to be forty, others... Die in their older teens, or young adult hood. When you throw in war, that age goes down a lot more as well." Naruto nodded, and became down cast, but then thought about something what would his dream be, and shook it off. He sighed, and then heard a splash, he turned, pushing Tazuna to the ground, and Hinata as well. Kiba fell to the ground, Kurenai formed a hand seal. She managed to switch with a log that had the top cut off by a spike chain.

Naruto eyes widen as two Shinobi with Kirigakure headbands that had scratches through them stood up, and laughed. "Damn, we almost got them brother..." "Yes, but the little white haired bastard managed to alert everyone on our presence so we had to wait." Naruto eyes widen as he got up, "So your the reason I felt something walking by the puddles!" Kurenai came out from a behind a tree. "So, the demon brothers... Gozu, and Meizu." She stated, the two men in front of them nodded.

"Yes, and your Kurenai Yuhi, mistress of Genjutsu. Your head is worth a lot of money, but... Well maybe you'd be worth more money." Naruto clenched his teeth, and pointed at them. "Hey, you!" Naruto pointed to Meizu. The older of the brother walked towards Naruto, detaching his chain, showing his clawed gauntlet. "And, you are little bat shit." Said Meizu, Kiba stood by Naruto.

They both draw out kunai, and face down the duo. "Back off our sensei!" Naruto roared as he got into the three pointed stance causing both brother to laugh at the boy, "You ain't shit with that..." The brothers charge at Naruto, and Kiba. "Kiba, get ready, this is for real!" Naruto shouted, "Just keep up Naruto!"

They both charged as well, Kurenai was about to stop them when she saw Hinata shaking a little bit, standing guard over Tazuna, as much as she hated to admit it. She was no offensive person, and the demon brothers would easily take her defence clean apart, now she relied on Naruto, and Kiba's team work. However, she started to form hand seals, and grabbed a shuriken flowing chakra into it. Naruto could sense this, and his smirked. "Kiba, get ready to side step." Naruto said as low as possible, Kiba nodded. Akamaru whimpered as they now were about to pass inside the chain.

Naruto cocked his fist back the same with the kunai he held, and began to put chakra into it. "Now!" Naruto shouted, he slid under the chain, and Kiba jumped above the two brothers turned around, and then heard the air swish around them. They saw a barrage of shuriken head for them, the brother duo held their gauntlet up, and it started to form a metallic round shield. Naruto however stopped sliding, and flipped backwards, and with his kunai split the chain in half.

The brother cursed, but then heard two set of smoke, and looked to see Kiba, and Akamaru in man beast formation. Kurenai smirked, _"that's the team work from the week ago." _Naruto tackled the youngest of the two to the ground, and launched his fist into Gozu's face. The man grunted in pain, but kicked the boy off. Kurenai came up just in time to block a hidden kunai strike that Gozu had aimed Naruto, the man cursed, the other Meizu had his hands full dodging the flaying claws of the Inuzuka heir, and his ninja hound.

Naruto got up, and jumped over Gozu, bringing his leg down on the downed man. Kurenai pinned his hand to the ground, Naruto looked at her. "Kurenai sensei, I am going to help Kib-aaahh!" Naruto shouted as the clawed gauntlet hand of Gozu ripped into his side, but he calmed his breathing. To both Kurenai's, and the man's shock Naruto's wound began to immediately.

Naruto then heard Kiba, and Akamaru in Kiba form yell out. He ran to help his friend who was on the ground a kunai in his leg, Naruto reacted in time block the shuriken chain from whipping Kiba, but put his hand on his side signifying that he was hurt. The eldest of two began to form hand seals, and smirked under his mask. "Time to die, _**Water style: water missile!" **_The man shouted as a ball of water that was harden at the tip came towards Naruto, the white haired ninja grabbed Kiba. Running behind a few trees as the water missile tore through them like sticks. Naruto side stepped to the right getting a glancing blow that made him fly into a tree dazing him, but Kiba managed to pull out the kunai, and growled in pain.

"Naruto, you ok?!" Kiba shouted, and Naruto nodded, but held his side. To his own shock it wasn't healing as fast as he thought it was. The wound was still bleeding, but it was slowing down. "Those claws got something in them, my wound should've healed..." Naruto said, causing Kiba to see the torn side. There was a half an inch deep cut right in Naruto stomach. Kiba looked at him with worry, "Dude, that's going to leave a mark, you need to get that tre-" "I'm fine, but we are separated from the group.

A man's yell pierced the air, and then everything went silent. "Wa-was that Tazuna?" Kiba asked, Naruto shook his head, "No it sounded younger, Kiba someones coming can you stand up?" Naruto asked, clutching his side, Kiba shook his head. "Can't, my leg is in a lot of pain" Naruto nodded, and then closed his eyes, and formed the Ram hand seal. Seven Naruto clones appeared out of columns of smoke. "I need four of you to heal Kiba, three of you get ready" Naruto ordered, the clones nodded, the four went over to Kiba, and began to channel white chakra into the wound, Kiba grunted in pain. "How long will this take?" He asked, and the Naruto shrugged. "I don't Know Kiba, it could take ten, fifteen minutes at most.

Naruto pulled a scroll out from his pocket tossing it the ground for it reveal a bow, and quiver with at least five arrows. Naruto reached down picking up the bow, and putting an arrow inside of it. He could feel his vision focus, and that's when he saw the kunai fly out from atop a tree in high speeds, Naruto focused the bow up, and shot the kunai out of the air. Naruto quickly loaded another, and channeled chakra into his ears. He leaned forwards, dodging a kunai. Kiba watched him dodge the fast moving piece of steel, and nodded. He could feel his leg begin to heal, and the wound looked to be slowly closing. Naruto's wound stopped bleeding, and then he closed his eyes for a moment listening to the man moving about in the trees, at this moment in time he had three arrows left, and he pulled two of them out.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kiba asked, and Naruto smirked his eyes still closed, "Be still Kiba, I am going to use a trick the monkeys learned as children. Naruto pulled his sandals off, and placed his bare feet on the ground, and calmly breathed in and out. He could hear the breathing from Kiba, he could even hear the slightest birds wing, then he heard a brach snap, and pulled the arrows back onto the bow, he heard a kunai whiz at him, and leaned back.

"Damn you!" He heard a shout, and kept his eyes closed. He then snapped them open, and fired. The two arrows traveled fast into the trees, and hit something other than wood. Naruto watched as someone fell out of the trees. Two arrows in their leg, one in the shin, the other in the knee (Skyrim joke here).

Naruto slowly walked over to the man, and saw the blood coming from the leg. "God-damn it..." The spat out, and looked towards the boy, "So are going to show your balls... And... And finish me off with that arrow?" He said shaking, pointing his quivering arm at the last arrow in Naruto's quiver, however to his shock the boy snapped the arrows off in the man's leg, and with a quick jerk pulled them out.

"You-your stupid, I could easily end you right now..." Naruto shook his head, and then saw Kurenai walking towards them. The man's brother in her arms, he had no marks of any kind, and Naruto smiled. "Sensei did you use Genjutsu or something?" Naruto asked, unaware that man below him was reaching for a kunai. She nodded, and then saw the man reaching for the kunai, and threw her own as she dropped his brother pinning his hand inside the tree laid by. Naruto looked down at the man who yelled out in pain.

Kiba came limping over, "Well this mission got screwed up, some much for no other ninja..." Naruto ears perked up as he heard something coming towards them. The man began to laugh, and looked towards Naruto. "You walked right into our little trap set up, if all I had to do was form a tiger seal with one hand, and the kunai inside the clearing would released. Naruto, Kiba, and Kurenai watched as a barrage of kunai fired from the trees. Naruto pushed Kiba behind a tree, and made his seven clones get in front of Kurenai, Naruto turned around, and quickly jumped into the air. "_**Super Nikko Fist!" **_Naruto shouted slamming the ground with palm, making it flatten enough around a five circle, and huddle deep inside just in time to miss the Kunai. However he coughed, and this time he spat up blood, and cramps began to form in his stomach.

"Man *cough* this sucks *cough cough*" Naruto stated, and saw blood coming out his mouth, the kunai stopped, and Naruto managed to get out of the small hole he created. He looked to see Kurenai standing up, she had been safeguarded by Naruto's clones. "Are you ok, Kurenai sensei?" Naruto asked slowly getting up from the ground only to feel something enter his shoulder. He screamed out in pain as he saw a kunai being pushed into his shoulder by the younger brother, who had woken in time to dodge the barrage of kunai. Kurenai screamed out Naruto's name as he fell to one knee, and rolled out of decapitating gauntlet slice.

Naruto held his shoulder, the wound already beginning to heal, but he could feel his chakra begin to run low. "Your a fucking freak, my other slice should've left you bleeding out by now! How in the fucking world are you still alive, and you bitch, I'll kill you for making me see my child hood horrors!" Gozu stated, reaching for his piece of chain, and launching it at Kurenai it was moving to fast to dodge, but then he felt something grab it.

Everyone's eyes widen as they looked at Naruto, his henge began to fade off, and there in all of his so called _demon _like glory. His tail wooshed side to side, and his wolf like ears on the top of his head twitched. Gozu tried to pull back on the chain, but found it to be locked in a vice grip, Naruto's head turned his sky blue eyes turned silver, and his hair had become slightly more longer. His hand dripped blood as he pulled the chain from the youngest demon brother's gauntlet, snapping it.

Kurenai looked at him, and image of him as baby flashed in her mind. Naruto turned around facing the youngest demon brother. "Wh-wha-what are you?" The man quivered backing, Kurenai then noticed Naruto's shoulder, the very last ring before the center had become a solid black, and saw through where the clothing was cut just above his right shoulder, a black tomoe appeared, though slightly faded compared the black ring on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am Naruto, and I am the protector of my friends." Naruto said throwing the chain to the ground,where the man stood his shoulder wound healing rapidly. Kiba looked on in awe, _"So... This what Asuma sensei meant, how he looked different... He's... Like a wild beast in this appearance. The wolf like ears, the wolf like tail. Those silver eyes... This... This is Naruto?" _Kiba said shaking from the Killer intent in the air.

"I've been looking for the longest time people to care for me, now they are here, and you threaten them! I'll never forgive!" Naruto roared as he head long dashed at the man, plowing his fist right into his face, a white aurora surrounded Naruto as he slowly walked towards the cowering man, picking up the chain he had thrown to the ground, and walked to the man.

Naruto reached down, and grabbed the man. Kurenai shouted at him, "Naruto calm down don't do something you'll regret!" Kiba was afraid, _"He's going to kill him..." _However, much to most people's comfort Naruto tied the chain around the man's wrists, and tossed him to his brother, and that's when they heard the older one breathing. He was barely alive, but breathing. Naruto slowly walked away from them dropping to his knee, he coughed up a torrent of blood making Kiba rush to his side.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Kiba shouted at the brothers, Hinata along with Tazuna came into the clearing, and saw Naruto coughing up blood. Gozu watched the boy, and scared for his own life began to talk. "I don't know, our poison... It's a... Its a low level poison not meant to kill... But... But... I don't want to die..." The man quivered afraid that Naruto was going to strike out in the need for blood.

Naruto looked towards everyone, and slowly stood back up, but then threw up on the ground. Nothing, but blood came out of his mouth. "S-So-something's in my body!" Naruto shouted, he fell to the ground cramping all over, and throwing up blood. Kurenai was over at his side in, and saw something that seemed to be black moving in Naruto's veins. "But, if your poison didn't do this... What did..." Kiba asked, and then heard Hinata scream. He looked to see a giant sword embedded in a tree, and Tazuna thrown to the ground with the girl. Naruto then passed out, he was breathing shallow.

Then a man with a clothed face appeared, he looked towards the group, and Kurenai's eyes widen.

"Oh no..."

"What..."

"He's... Zabuza Momochi, demon swords man of the mist"

_**Blood on the wall, Zabuza Momochi has arrived!**_

_**Blaze: CLIFF HANGER JUTSU!**_

_Well this shit escalated quickly, umm Omoke?_

_**Omake two: Arrow to the knee.**_

Naruto saw the man having two arrows in his leg he noticed one was in his knee.

"Aww you son of a bitch!"

"Yep, I used to be a demon like you..."

"Don't you fucking say it that meme died!"

"Till I took a arrow to my knee.

Meizu screamed out in agony, a man with clothed face appeared and went to attack Naruto who just shot him in the arm with a arrow.

"Hey Zabuza, Hey Zabuza"

"WHAT!"

"I guess you've been... Disarmed..."

*YYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!*******


	10. Ayame's prayers (Filler, very short 1k)

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter filler one ( very Short, my break day :) ): Ayame's prayer**_

_Down to the sand we shall walk.  
today we go to Kami.  
In our battle to stop the demon of Yami._

_May the angels prevail._

_**Rikudo Senin tablet of one hundred tales, rebirth saga.**_

_**Konohana, 10:00am, two days after departure, march 9**__**th**_

Ayame was inside a temple on her knees praying to _**Konohana **_(Flower goddess for the protection of Naruto, she then felt something hit her chest, and looked up. A rain drop had came inside the temple, she looked at it. She closed her eyes, and looked to see Naruto as a six year old boy that she found crying in the forest. She opened the said eyes, and got up. She looked towards a shrine Susanoo, and Amatarasu. She bowed her head, hoping, wishing they would hear her prayers.

She then heard footsteps, and looked to see Iruka Umino coming into the temple, and kneeling down to pray, she could hear Naruto's name being mention. She walked over to him, and he took notice. "Iruka-san, are you here to pray for Naruto as well?" Ayame asked, and the old sensei of the hyper active white haired Hanyo nodded. "Yes, I heard that there was going to be another team sent out to meet them. Something... Came up." Ayame looked at him, her eyes widen.

"Is he Ok, please tell me my little brother is ok..."

"We don't know, but we got confirm reports that the client lied."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Our spy network inside Nami no Sato have found three high level missing shinobi. The demon brother Gozu, Meizu, and Zabuza Momochi former demon swordsman of Kirigakure."

"You mean... That this mission should've been higher ranking?"

"Yes... A... If not high A rank. I just hope Naruto doesn't run into them."

Ayame sat down on the ground, she was afraid. Hey little Naruto, a brother like figure to her was no in a life threatening situation. "Also Ayame, the BBQ joint that you all went to the other night, Momo has been found murdered." Ayame's eyes widen, "How?!"

"He was stabbed several times, it looked like a struggle in a robbery gone bad, though we're still investigating who was there at the time. Naruto is not a suspect because the boy loved the man like a friend... Still... Something's wrong. Naruto has been looking sickly for the past two days. You sure he was fine to leave?"

"I didn't really know, he just told me he'd be fine. That he would come back before I know it..."

"Ayame did Naruto make you a promise before he left?"

"Yes..."

"Then he'll come running home, he never breaks his promises. I've taught him for four years straight, gave him some tutoring to boot. Naruto will be fine, and if he's made that promise to come back, I don't even think Kami himself would be able to keep such a thing from happening."

"So what do you think I should do... I feel so useless."

"Keep praying, I am sure Kami, or some other deity will hear it."

"I will... "

Ayame gets up, and walks out the temple. She holds her head down continuing to pray for the white hair child's safety. She then wondered what team would also be sent in to help her brother. She decided to go pay the Hokage a visit, she was going to get the information she needed.

_**Hokage's office, 11:00am, March 9**__**th**_

"Come in Ayame..."

The said woman walks in, hanging her head in a bow. The Hokage motioned for her head to rise, "What have you come for?" Ayame takes a deep breath, she was worried about Naruto, and she was going to voice her concern for his well being, and then she let out the breath, and began to speak.

"Hokage Sama, what has happen to Naruto's team, I heard from Iruka that another is being sent in to support them..." The Hokage nodded, and motioned for her to take a seat, and she complied. He took a long drawn out breath of his pipe, and then puffed out the smoke, and nodded for a moment as if contemplating.

"Ayame-chan, I sent in Kakashi Hatake's team to back up Team eight this morning. They should be near them at the moment, though it may take a few more hours to do so. I implore you to keep a calm head on your shoulders. He's one of our best Jonin, though I am sure Naruto's team could handle anything they could come up against." Ayame sat there, and listened. She nodded slowly, but she had her doubts. She sighed with a sad smile looked at the Hokage.

"He better come back safe, he's too young to die..."

The Hokage watched as she walked out of the room, and too another puff of his pipe, and looked around. He shook his head, "I am getting to old for this..."

_**Ichiraku residence, 11:14am**_

Ayame sat on her knees in front of a shrine, her hands clapped together. She was praying for comfort now, and once again for Naruto to be safe, along with Momo's soul to transpire into nirvana.

"Konohana, Susanoo... If can hear my prayer let my brother be ok, I wish for his safe return home, and into the arms of his family... May Momo rest comfortably in Nirvana, and that Naruto's fit to handle the noise when he returns home, pray thee oh kind Goddess of flowers, and god of battle..." Ayame stood up, and looked at a picture her, and Naruto took just right after he got home from graduation. He had painted his face with the Inuzuka clan symbols, and this made Ayame laugh a little thinking back on the memory, and then picked up, brushing her thumb over it.

"Be safe little brother, father and I shall wait for your return..."

_**Kurenai's location, Naruto.**_

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, Hinata was shaking him awake, and Kiba was standing over him. _"Come on man we got to get him up!" _Kiba shouted, but echoed in Naruto's mind, he slowly closed his eyes again. However, he felt something pushing against the thing inside his body. His eyes suddenly snapped open to reveal red slitted irises.

_**(Filler takes place during Zabuza's arrival, and how Kurenai gets ready to fight. Also Ayame's gets little screen time so... Meh... Review, don't hate because it's short I warned you.)**_

_**Its a off day for me, so my chapters will be short on off days so I can give my mind a rest I've been what? Constantly updating for the past 2 weeks.**_


	11. Demon swordsman vs Genjutsu mistress

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter ten: Demon swordsman, vs. Genjutsu mistress!**_

_Down to the sand we shall walk.  
today we go to Kami.  
In our battle to stop the demon of Yami._

_May the angels prevail._

_**Rikudo Senin tablet of one hundred tales, rebirth saga.**_

_**It's about to go down... - Kevin hart**_

_**Previously on Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_Naruto looked towards everyone, and slowly stood back up, but then threw up on the ground. Nothing, but blood came out of his mouth. "S-So-something's in my body!" Naruto shouted, he fell to the ground cramping all over, and throwing up blood. Kurenai was over at his side in, and saw something that seemed to be black moving in Naruto's veins. "But, if your poison didn't do this... What did..." Kiba asked, and then heard Hinata scream. He looked to see a giant sword embedded in a tree, and Tazuna thrown to the ground with the girl. Naruto then passed out, he was breathing shallow._

_Then a man with a clothed face appeared, he looked towards the group, and Kurenai's eyes widen._

_"Oh no..."_

_"What..."_

_"He's... Zabuza Momochi, demon swords man of the mist"_

_**Enkai , 11:00am, two days after departure, march 9**__**th**_

Hinata slowly got up from the ground, she had pushed herself, and Tazuna to the ground in the very last second. Her hair however got cut shorter by the sword. The clothed Shinobi looked at them, and smirked under the cloth. "Well, well Two clan members, one expert Jonin in her field, and one... Oh my a Hanyo, oh but the poor thing is so sick... I think I can fix that." The man said jumping off his sword, and pulled it from the bark of the tree.

Kurenai, and Kiba got in defense around Naruto, Tazuna and Hinata barreled for the group. The demon swordsman noticed this, and prepared to throw his kunai laced with a explosive tags at the two, as he launched it a barrage of shuriken hit it. He frowned under the cloth, and turned to Kurenai with her hand held out signifying she was the one to have launched the barrage. A resounding boom was heard for a good mile around.

Kurenai held two kunai in reverse grip, Kiba along with Akamaru got into their man beast formation, Hinata however was checking on Naruto with her Byakugan. "Kurenai sensei, we need to treat him soon, the poison is affecting his chakra..." Hinata stated, though in truth she was scared. "How precious, protecting filth like him. A man that is not a man, a beast that is not a beast. I freak of Nature, against creation idealism... I love it... Though I think he would be worthy of my blade, I guess I can "_play" _doctor today, and _"cure" _he ailment." Zabuza stated forming a few hand seals. A mist began to enter the clearing, Kurenai's eyes widen.

_"This is bad, even if Hinata used her Byakugan, it's made of chakra. All she'd be able to see is the slight movement in chakra, even then... There is constant movement. She'd only be able to see him with it just a few feet within striking distance. I won't fair much better unless we can somehow clear the mist." _Kurenai felt something rush past her, and she snapped around. "He's going for Naruto!" Hinata eyes widen as veins popped in her eyes, she felt something rush behind her, she bent backwards barely dodging a sword swipe. She punched two fingers into the man's flesh only for it to turn into water.

"Sensei!" Hinata shouted, Kurenai catching her yell rolled forward avoiding a stab, _"Your not bad, but even still I am master at this game, and my clones will come in with me. Can you, and your students even keep up Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha? Or, one by little one they're heads roll off... However, I did get someone notice whose not been yelling." _Kurenai listened to the voice that was all around her, and looked down at her feet to see blood seeping on the ground, she looked to barely see the heads of Gozu, and Meizu on the ground separated from the their bodies.

That's when they heard Kiba, and Akamaru howl. His pupils narrowed as he flowed chakra into his body, more his senses of hearing, and smell. "I got this!" Kiba shouted, and began to scan the area with his heighten senses, he then heard something shoot from the top of the trees above them, and land on the ground next him. Akamaru spun around a _**fang over fang. **_He collided with the target, causing another burst of water. Kiba kept his eyes closed, and listened to the tree branches snapping all about. _"One, three, seven... Eight! _There are seven clones, so one of them is real!" Kurenai smiled at Kiba, he could barely see the smile, and gave her a thumbs up, only for him to drop to the ground, and avoid a slash. He pulled a kunai out quickly throwing it into the water clones neck.

_"Your not bad Inuzuka clan member, your not bad at all, but... What if I sent more than one?" _

Kiba heard four sets of footsteps coming into the fray, he paled as they just suddenly disappeared, his sense of smell told him to move NOW! Kiba looked towards the faded form o Kurenai, and yelled. "Sensei move now!" Kiba yelled, and heard a water splash near Naruto, followed by another. Hinata was fairing good her clan jutsu was helping her a lot with it the Hyuuga heiress could hit them anywhere once, and they'd be dead. She looked towards Naruto's fading chakra signature. Then heard something drop behind her, and thrusted her palm in that direction only for it to be grabbed.

She then felt cold steel on her body, or more specifically her neck. Kurenai yelled out in pain as she got kicked, but still destroyed the clone with her Genjutsu _**death tree **_Illusion. Kiba smelled Hinata's scent, and the man's scent together. Zabuza held now a whimpering Hyuuga heiress, he easily held her life in his palms. However, that's when he felt something enter his shoulder blade causing him to let go, and hold the stab wound.

He then felt what was like a kunai, but looked to see the bridgebuilder too afraid to move, he looked behind him to see Naruto, very very pale, and with blacken veins. He then coughed up blood on the man's body, and slumped back down his knees, and hands. "I *cough* Got *cough* your back *Cough hack* Hi-nata." Naruto said, barely able to speak, his body was fighting what ever was in his system. The black veins had stopped moving inside his body, but... They still made it to his heart, and it was allowing them to course through hs body.

"You have guts kid, I'll give you that. Those of of yours speak pain, I would ask for you to turn your back, but I think it'd be a fruitless cause. So Hanyo, I shall _cure _your illness." Zabuza slowly unlatched his giant blade from his back holster. Hinata got ready to defend, but then felt Naruto blow past her. "Go to hell!" Naruto shouted, and punched Zabuza in his face sending him across the forest ground, and then everyone saw the mist lifting, and the fourth, and a fifth clone with swords crossed poised to strike Tazuna, who was having a mild heart attack.

Kiba, and Akamaru handled those by a well coordinated _**Fang over fang **_causing the two clons to be launched into the air getting shredded by a multitude of claw strikes. Naruto slowly raised his hand to Kiba, and pointed his thumb upwards. He turn his fading gaze over to Zabuza who was getting back up from his punch, and to make matters worse that last punch had just put him on just a little chakra left. He was now helpless, he couldn't even do clone jutsu. Hinata came running to his side, and so did Tazuna. He then looked at the black veins on Naruto's body, and gasped.

"Kurenai, I know what's killing the boy, but we have to get him in the Nami no sato to treat him!" Tazuna shouted, and Naruto painfully shook his head, "D-Don't wo-worry about it... I am... Fine..." Naruto said as he fell face first into the dirt, and to Tazuna's horror the black veins began to spread once again. "What's killing him Tazuna?!" Kurenai shouted, and the man shook his head.

"It's poison, but very high caliber. Almost like a _**hemlock**_, but with chakra eating properties. It's made by an experts hand... But, even if we get him the village... I don't think he'll have much a chance now..." Kurenai shook her head, but then felt her own previous cut from the gauntlet... She wasn't feeling a slightest bit of poison from it, maybe a little sick, but nothing like Naruto. She then gasped, someone from the time they had gotten ready to leave, or during their departure had just literally almost killed Naruto without even raising a finger, but then the sudden shock Hinata. "Y-you mean someone poisoned Naruto-kun... Inside the village." Tazuna nodded, he then felt the boy's pulse weakening. He breathing became hoarse, then Zabuza shook his head.

"Yet another in this world betrayed... Such a pathetic Hanyo, he should just give into his demonic side... And, kill you all himself." Kurenai fists shook as she glared at the man, and spat blood on the ground from where she also got hit in the face. "You bastard... You have no right to say what Naruto-chan should do... I found him as a baby, and he has nothing... But, his team right here will always be by his side, now you bastard... Hinata, Kiba... Stand back... I am taking this son of bitch down!" Kurenai shouted, forming hand seals. Zabuza closed his eyes shaking his head, pulling his long blade out.

Naruto however, heard what she had said. He allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness, and had a slight sad smile on his face. That's when his pulse stopped. Tazuna shook his head, and held the loud moth white haired boy. Kiba, and Hinata look back. They had tears come into their eyes, Naruto was dead... The poison making it's way to his brain, shutting it down completely. "No... Naruto... You... You... Bastards in Konoha... Whoever did... This... I'LL KILL YOU!" Kiba shouted, and Hinata moved to her new friends side, and began to weep.

Kurenai closed her eyes, and then opened them. She glared hard at Zabuza, "I will win, I will bury someone who I should've made the extra effort to keep safe..." Kurenai stated, Zabuza smiled under his mask, and charged. Kurenai brough out twin kunai, and charged as well. She blocked a sword swipe, she had tears coming down her eyes. If the poison ate chakra, then what Naruto had did was killing himself in the literal sense. The _**shadow clones**_, the _**Nikko fists. **_She pulled herself into harms way to get saved by him, and he was forced to make himself a hole, save her again from a chain attack. She got smacked by the blunt edge of the blade sending her back, however she turned into a log. She appeared behind Zabuza sending her kunai into his neck only for water to come out. Hinata appeared behind Zabuza as he was about to strike Kurenai sending her palm into his shoulder closing off several chakra points.

However, much to her own shock it transformed to water. She then heard the echoing noise of a jutsu being activated, and looked towards the water. Kurenai's eyes widen, and she took out an explosive kunai. The man smiled under his cloth as a large ball of water headed for the group. Kurenai threw the kunai, and formed hand seals. What was one kunai became twenty as it impacted the sphere. They exploded inside the sphere some of them still heading for Zabuza who just moved out of their way. The explosion giving the water a red fade inside of it. He charged, Kurenai did as well. Hinata followed suite as Kiba who was currently low on chakra stayed there holding his friends body. He felt cold to the touch before, but this was ice cold.

Kurenai ran across the water, but Hinata stopped. She watched as he sensei entered the man's domain. She held her hand over her chest, as much as she wanted too... She couldn't run across water. Kurenai jumped into the air forming hand seals, she then launched a torrent of fire from her mouth. _**"Fire style: Fire stream jutsu!" **_She stated, and Zabuza slammed his hands on the water, _**"Water style: water dome!" **_The jutsu slammed against each other, and Kurenai's managed to boil her opponents jutsu away, and allow an opening. She formed several hand seals, and grabbed shuriken. Zabuza's eyes widen.

He sunk under the water just in time to avoid a massive barrage of thirty shuriken, Kurenai landed on the surface, and began to form hand seals again. She then held her hands together, and a large fire ball came into form. Zabuza rose from the deepest water pool in the lake, and looked to see a massive fireball gathering into the woman's hands. _**"Fire style: Encompassing flower wave!" **_She shouted as the flame launched out of her hands, and split of into three fireballs that moved with a stream of flowing fire behind them. They then arched off, one going up, and two going both left, and right in an arc. Zabuza quickly formed several hand seals, and slammed his hand on the water. Five water arches emerged from the liquid surface, three of them countering the flames the two others launching themselves at Kurenai at blinding speeds

Kurenai not having any choice sinks below the water, and barely avoids the sharpen water, but resurfaced to only be grabbed by the clothed man. He held by her throat as he brought the blade to bare, he brought it up to cleave the poor woman half. However, his eyes widen he pushed off, and narrowly avoided an arrow. He looked to see the Hyuuga heiress picking up up another arrow that she had found latched into a tree. "Let go off my friend, you demon bastard!" She shouted, pulling back the arrow, Zabuza howled in anger. He charged at the girl, but then got hit by a silver tornado of claws cutting into his arm, he yelled out in pain. Kiba launched him off of his attack with Akamaru sending him into dry land, back in their element.

Kiba fell into the water, barely holding himself above the surface, Kurenai walked over to him. She picked him up, and managed to barely get back to the surface she was holding her sore throat where Zabuza had squeezed earlier. She fell to her knee as soon she hit land, she looked to see Naruto's still limped body, and looked away. _"I'm sorry... Naruto..." _Hinata pulled the arrow back more, and got ready to loose it when she saw the man. That's when they saw Zabuza walking back his sword dragging across the ground. He was pissed, no enraged. How could he be pushed back by a group of kids.

Naruto's body had become cold now, and Tazuna stroked the white hair of the boy. He was saying a prayer for his soul to move on, Hinata pointed the arrow right at Zabuza before she let it loose. He just simply brought his sword up, and blocked the attack. Kurenai started form hand signs, but felt herself running low on chakra, she turned to the students that she had just begun teaching. "I want you all to run..." She said, Hinata looked at her, and shook her head. "We ne-never leave an-anyone behind sen-sensei..." She said, and Kiba got in front of his sensei.

"I am not letting you kill her you overly hyped son of a bitch!" Kiba shouted, and Akamaru came to his side. Both Kiba got out a pair of kunai, Hinata threw down the bow into a patch of grass, and got into her clan stance. "Were not letting Naruto's death be in vain, upon my honor as a Hyuuga woman, I am standing here for my team!" She shouted, Kiba looked at her smiling. _"Let's go get him Hinata... For Naruto." _His face turned back to a serious one as he charged crisscrossing with Hinata. Zabuza brought his sword up, however failed to notice the second Kiba that had jumped in the air. He charged at the group of teens, and preteens. He shouted as he slung his sword to slash them apart, Kiba used _**fang over fang **_and managed to negate the full swing. Hinata got to his side, and pushed both palms into his side, Zabuza grunted as he felt his chakra points close, but forced them open do to the girl's inexperience with her full power Byakugan. He then pointed two fingers at her, and then she saw the chakra focus into the tips. Barely dodging the highly condensed flow of water coming from the fingers.

"Hinata!" Zabuza pushed Kiba off, and blocked the other with the blunt end of his blade, and pushed the other Kiba off with ease, and spun around intending to cleave the poor girl in half. Hinata watched as the blade came, and jump backwards, getting a shallow cut on her leg. She crashed into a tree from her jump holding her leg, she yelled in pain. However Zabuza felt an arrow enter his shoulder, and turned to see Kurenai wielding the bow, she had used the arrow that had been blocked, Zabuza grunted in pain as he pulled the arrow out. He snapped in half, and smirked. "So... Just taking a hint that was the Hanyo's bow? It's impressive, but your no where near a good archer genjutsu mistress of Konohagakure. Today however, that pretty little head of yours!" He charged bringing his sword to cleave, however he failed to notice Tazuna running with a kunai that he embedded into the demon swordsman's side. Causing Zabuza to fall to one knee, he sneered, and jumped back into the water. Everyone one watched on in horror as he began to form a large multitude of hand seals.

_**Inside of Naruto's mind, 11:10am**_

"T-this can't be... I... I... Can't die..." Naruto said as he floated inside the darkness, his little bit of white chakra being taken over by the black poison. Naruto could feel the hatred bubbling to the surface, how he would not be known as a good person, known to be a good hearted soul. Was him being this... Demon... The reason for his pain. He wanted it to stop, the pain, the fucking agonizing pain. His body searing from the poison, his mind searing from being useless. He... He... Needed to break free... Something was wanting free, not that he knew. He needed to be free of this poison, he needed to fight.

_**"Fight!"**_

The words echoed inside his mind, a deep demonic voice, Naruto clenched his hands as he heard everyone yell out in pain over, and over again. His ears screeching from the noise, he was almost out of chakra, he was tired, in pain, dead... He was fucking dead. How in the hell was he still here. He had to fight, not for himself, not for anyone, but everyone.

_"I got your back Hinata-chan..."_

Naruto's eyes saw the image of him, and the girl along with Kiba. They had smiled for a team photo later on that day. Naruto, and Kiba leaned back to back, while Hinata along with Kurenai did the same, but giving a thumbs up. Naruto clenched his fist, what he did not feel in his chest beat began too once again. He clenched his hand so tight that blood began to flow out, staining the blackness red. He saw the cage from his dream, and reached out to it. The black tomoe that had faded on his upper right shoulder reformed, with one black ring from his birthmark. He reached at the cage, and saw one red eye appear, _**"Reach for me, save us..." **_The demonic voice said, barely audible as if in pain, Naruto got up on his feet, and slowly limped to the cage, his white chakra coming back full force slowly, more and more of the room began a mixture of red, and white.

_"Kiba come on!" _

Naruto brings his arms limply to his side as his eyes take on a glazed over silver color, but develope red rings around his eyes. His fist clenches together as the glazed over silver eyes turn to the cage, the giant behind the red ones widen as Naruto extended out beginning to pull chakra out of the cage. _**"What is this, why can't I control you..." **_Naruto said nothing as he took a little chakra in at a time, and turned to the great demon inside the cage. That's when he backed away, _**"Impossible you can't be!**_ _**Gaaahhh!" **_The fox roared out in pain as it felt some it's chakra forced from it's body into Naruto, whose black veins receded. His eyes silver glaze color took on a red glazed iris, and the red lining over his eyes became a deeper red. The demon inside the cage became illuminated, it was Kyuubi, and it looked on wide eyed as Naruto began to fade out.

_**"That's not the child, something has him now, something far more sinister than I... That could only one thing..." **_

_**Outside Naruto's mind.**_

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, Hinata was shaking him, and Kiba was standing over him. "_Come on man we got to get him up!"_ Kiba shouted, but echoed in Naruto's mind, he slowly closed his eyes again. However, he felt something pushing against the thing inside his body. His eyes suddenly snapped open to reveal red slitted irises. They backed up as a torrent of red, and white chakra come out of his body. Kurenai was preparing her last stand as a massive vortex of water appeared in front of Zabuza, "Looks like I'll have your head after all Kurenai Yuhi, die!" He shouted launching the massive vortex of water.

Kurenai closed her eyes, this one jutsu would take the rest of her chakra away, however she was shocked to see a white, and red blur appear in front of her. "N-Naruto?" She asked shocked, she looked at the black veins on his body receding, he looked at her. There was nothing in his eyes, this was not the real Naruto. This was something darker, but justified. He turned to the torrent of water, and like he was casually getting into a battle stance raised one hand. Red, and white chakra appeared in front of his hand. The white, and red chakra that was on his body condensed into an ethereal ball of light red chakra. His eyes went back to sky blue as the demonic chakra faded. However he had no irises, they were still glazed over. "Naruto we got move, come on!" Kurenai shouted tugging on his shirt, but found his feet locked in place, and his skin burning her hand.

That's when the ball came off slowly on Naruto's hands, and floated towards the coming vortex, Naruto fell forwards eyes widen, and faded of life. However, he was breathing very slowly. Kurenai picked his limp body up, and then watched at the sphere enter the vortex. A loud screeching noise was heard as the vortex just stopped, but still the water in it remained in motion. Then much to everyone's shock that ball inside of it exploded, and Zabuza who was un-prepared for the attack got blow back from the shock into several trees. He tried using his sword to block the blow, but it broke under the force. _"Impossible, who in the hell holds that much power." _That's when he got a glimpse of the Hanyo child laying in Kurenai's arms.

_"The boy, what in the hell is he, even if he's a Hanyo, this power, it's immense, was he even in control?!" _Zabuza thought before smashing into a tree, he felt three needles enter his neck, and sighed in relief before passing out. Kurenai walked over to Zabuza's body carrying Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba managed to get there as well. Kiba held a kunai out ready to stab Zabuza, when a masked ninja appeared. He had a hunter mask on, and looked down on the group.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kiba shouted thinking there was going to be another fight. The masked Ninja raised their hand, "there is not need for further fighting... I am here to apprehend the man named Zabuza, by order of Yondaime Mizukage Yagura... Please treat your wounded..." with that the woman sounding shinobi grabbed the masked ninja, and disappeared. Kiba was watching this, and turned to Naruto.

"Is... Is he alive?" Kiba asked, Kurenai nodded, she cradled the boy in her arms, Tazuna came over out of the bush, and looked at the boy. "We nee dot get him to my house, but I think something happened to the poison, it seems to be gone..." He stated, Kurenai nodded, and they all took a moment to breath, before they followed the man through the forest, to an awaiting boat. There much their anger, besides Naruto. Kakashi, and their back up team waited on them. Kurenai got light headed from the lack of extra chakra, and began to pass out. Naruto rolled out of her arms, and rolled onto the ground in front of Kakashi who looked on wide eyed.

"What the hell happened out there..." was all he could ask.

_**Is it free, will Naruto live? Find out next time**_

_**Chapter ten end.**_

_**Chapter eleven: Medicine, and explanation**_


	12. Medicine, and Explanations

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter elven: Medicine, and explanation**_

_The real sin is putting oneself over those who are under him. In the end we have the same blood, the same ideals... Yet we kill each other for all of our own ailments of Humanity, what is the true meaning of humanity?_

_- ?_

_**It's about to go down... - Kevin hart**_

_**Previously on Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_"The boy, what in the hell is he, even if he's a Hanyo, this power, it's immense, was he even in control?!" Zabuza thought before smashing into a tree, he felt three needles enter his neck, and sighed in relief before passing out. Kurenai walked over to Zabuza's body carrying Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba managed to get there as well. Kiba held a kunai out ready to stab Zabuza, when a masked ninja appeared. He had a hunter mask on, and looked down on the group._

_"Who the hell are you?!" Kiba shouted thinking there was going to be another fight. The masked Ninja raised their hand, "there is not need for further fighting... I am here to apprehend the man named Zabuza, by order of Yondaime Mizukage Yagura... Please treat your wounded..." with that the woman sounding shinobi grabbed the masked ninja, and disappeared. Kiba was watching this, and turned to Naruto._

_"Is... Is he alive?" Kiba asked, Kurenai nodded, she cradled the boy in her arms, Tazuna came over out of the bush, and looked at the boy. "We nee dot get him to my house, but I think something happened to the poison, it seems to be gone..." He stated, Kurenai nodded, and they all took a moment to breath, before they followed the man through the forest, to an awaiting boat. There much their anger, besides Naruto. Kakashi, and their back up team waited on them. Kurenai got light headed from the lack of extra chakra, and began to pass out. Naruto rolled out of her arms, and rolled onto the ground in front of Kakashi who looked on wide eyed._

_"What the hell happened out there..." was all he could ask._

_**Enkai riverway, river to Nami no Sato, March 9**__**th**__**, 11:56am, Tuesday**_

"You know I'll have to send a report on Naruto's current critical condition Kurenai, It's nothing personal against him, just that the Hokage should know as of now his current status." Kurenai shook her head, she held her elbow on a small table inside the boats compartment. Naruto was inside the bed sound asleep, but still being checked, and waited on by a begrudging Sakura, and Sasuke. Shino had taken the time to extract the rest of the poison with his bugs. Giving some of them to his Sensei as to be taken back with the message for testing. Shino also had noted Naruto's chakra being although thick, and plentiful was also like a wild beast meaning the average technique would actually cost him more of the required chakra.

"Kakashi, listen I know how he looks different, but I assure the Hokage already knows of his appearance, it's a SSS rank secret that Konohagakure has a Hanyo, let alone a Jinchuriki. Besides our main priority is trying to see if Naruto will pull through the poisoning." Kakashi just shook head, and looked towards the boy. "He looks so much like the monster that took Sensei, but he saved you all... So... For now I'll hold my own judgment." Kurenai grabbed Kakashi's arm, and pulled him out of his seat. She motioned for the two Genin to move, and pointed at the resting boy.

"He saved my life Kakashi, even if he is part demon, or what ever the hell he is. I know for a fact he's no threat, he could've easily countered anything we could've thrown at him at that point, but he chose to use whatever power he had gained to protect me." Kakashi looked at Kurenai, and nodded sighing he rubbed his temple. He then looked towards the Genin, and looked towards Kurenai.

"Should we tell them the truth, under the promise that he will reveal it when he's older, or he himself does?" Kakashi asked, Kurenai nodded. They turned to the Genin team, and looked at them. Sakura was ogling over Sasuke, the said raven haired boy was looking at Naruto. _"You better pull through this you Dobe, don't leave me here with these damn fan girls." _Was what Sasuke thought process was, and he sighed. Kiba was sitting in a chair by Tazuna who was looking at the white haired Jinchuriki.

"Hey everyone, can we have your attention..." Kurenai stated, and looked at Naruto. She then shook her head, _"I can't do this, he might not even know himself.." _She looked at the group, and sighed. "When we arrive at Nami no Sato we are to resupply, and find a place to stay the night." She ordered, the Genin nodded, "You all can stay at my house since we'll be providing medical treatment for Naruto at the moment." Everyone nodded, and then Tazuna look at the boy's hair.

"That boy is a strong one, I never seen someone on the brink of death so close, and still take on a A rank shinobi, and manage to land a couple of blows. Though I have to admit being a Hanyo, he's a unpredictable element at the moment. I've longed heard of their legend how they derive from Nature, or the Bijuu that roamed the planet during the ancient times. They were rumored to be both a good omen, or a bad curse depending on what one was born from." Tazuna explained, taking a piece of Naruto's hair into his hands, and looking at it as if studying a book, and let it fall out of his hand.

Kiba nodded, and then looked towards Naruto. "I don't really care what he looks, he's still the same Naruto, hell risking his own life for Hinata-chan in the last moments of his life... Well... Was his last moments. Swear on Kami himself he's stubborn." Kiba said lightly jabbing Naruto's shoulder who only grumbled indicating he could feel the punch, but Kiba just softly smiled. "That'a boy, fight that shit out of your system." Kiba stated, and Sasuke smirked.

"So tell me, is it true what Tazuna's been saying, Naruto taking down a B-rank rouge Ninja on his own?" Kiba shook his head, he pointed a thumb at himself, and smiled. "Ehh, I handled him too ya know, gave Naruto an opening with that bow, and that arrow of his." Sasuke just shook his head, and grunted. Seriously what ninja used bow, and arrows. They were slow, and required a lot of training to use. However, he looked at Naruto, this time glaring. He had just been rivaled, something he did not like.

Sakura came back into the compartment, she had taken a minute to step outside. She looked at Naruto who was snoring, he then shook around a little bit as if... Being punched. Kiba, and Tazuna looked seeing tears stream down Naruto's eyes. "N-No... Mommy... I'm sorry... Ple-please don't send me back... No-not there again..." Was Naruto's wording in his aloud nightmare. He gripped the bed sheets, and one could see the angst building in his face. "What's wrong with him?" Kurenai said walking fast to his bedside, they all shrugged. "We don't know he just started talking, and... Shino I thought you said he was clear of poison!" Kiba shouted, pointing at the returning black veins. The said boy walked over to him, and sighed. Many beetles came from his skin onto Naruto's body, and that's when he noticed something off. "It is not only poison, but a foreign chakra fighting for dominance inside his body... Simular to something we get shown everyday in class..." Shino stated with an a calculating tone, Kurenai's eyes widen.

_"Could it be that the Kyuubi is also spurring on the poison?" _She asked herself, and then put her hand inside of Naruto's hair. She noted something new about it, the more the black veins creeped back in a steady state of limbo, the more fur like his hair felt. She then brushed the back of her hand on his cheeks, she could feel a warm feeling in heart. Like instincts of a mother she brushed the tear away from his eye, and Hinata took his side, she could see that his chakra was fluxing with the other red that was present inside of his unknown state during the final portion of the battle.

Tazuna sighed and got up, "We should be nearing Nami no Sato now, my daughter there is a trained in herbs. I think if she could isolate the poison, she could take out what little minute traces of it our left." Shino nodded, and looked towards the man. "There will be no need for the identifying the poison... My clan has a long line of the art of poisons as well as our beetles. This poison is a mix of black shade known to cause the _**black blood**_ disease." Kurenai looked at him, and shook her head. _"No, only a very few people know how to make that poison... Anko, Doko-chan, Tsunade Senju, and Hiruzen-sama_." Kurenai thought, and looked at Shino.

"Are you sure it's the _**black blood**_ disease?" Shino only nodded, sending more of beetles into Naruto's body, surprisingly they accepted his body more than Shino's. "His blood, it's different from anything normal, almost like a bloodline limit, but it's not..." Shino mused, Sakura gasped. "Your eating his blood, what the hell!?" Shino shook his head, turned to the girl, "No I am using my beetles to eat away the infected blood that was left behind. They are telling me that his blood is very different from my own... Which is surprising, for if I can correct myself Hanyo are just half human, and half demon. He should have ample human blood in him, yet does not." Shino explain all the while remaining emotionless.

"So if he has no human blood, does that mean... Naruto's a demon?" Sakura asked, now shaking at the sight of the boy. Kurenai looked at him shaking her head, "No he's not a demon Sakura, demons are known for territorial, entering bouts of heat in a very young age. Naruto's eleven, which would mean he would've entered his first heat three years ago... So that rules out most demons." Tazuna explained, he pulled a book out of his pocket. It was intitled **"Guide to darkness." **He opened the book, and turned a few pages.

_"It has long been said that a half blooded demon child could fully become a blooded demon through many things. Illness that wiped out most of their human blood, their first full transformation into their demon forms, even their first act of love or hatred could bring upon this said change. Hanyo a term so loosely used a racism term, or as insults are actually the very name of the race which Humans, and Demon kind create through the acts of Rape, Love, or Lust. Sometimes even out of agreements for the sake of a land, or even to stave off a demon's wrath. A well Known example of this is when I came upon Iwagakure fifty years ago, the demon Yonbi threatened to destroy Iwagakure, but was offered a human female in exchange for protection. _

_It is unknown what happened to the poor girl that was chosen, however one thing is also clear about Bijuu, and most demons. They can assume a human form, or a nearly a human form. I myself have long since wondered about the all so powerful shinobi of the world. The Shodai, Nidaime Hokage, Muu the Nidaime Iwakage, and even Mifune of Tetsu no Kunai. The most revered Samurai of our generation, and most powerful swords man I've always wondered how he was able to have such massive chakra reserves rivialing that of the Ichibi, Shikaku. I too also wonder the Shodai Hokage's Ability to manipulate the natural world around him was a result of natural heritage, or demonic blood. Though now the man's DNA is so far gone, and thus even it wasn't I would never be able to have the chance to prove my claims. _

_However, one thing is for sure a Hanyo's loyalty is almost absolute the person that they mark as their mates, or allies, even human parents. Many Hanyo children die young in battle for simple refusal to abandon their marked friends, or family. This already given their rarity inside this world is also put them almost endangered. So I end this chapter on this note... Hanyo come in many different forms, sometimes even looking fully demonized, but in reality are just half blood." _

Tazuna closed the book as he got done reading, Sakura, and Sasuke's eyes were widen a little bit. The possibility that Naruto's a full blooded demon now would be very strange to report back to the Village, Kakashi was also on edge. _"If Naruto's is the spawn of Kyuubi no Yoko then we will have to be on edge..." _Kurenai looked at the masked man to see gripping something in his pouch.

"Kakashi, calm down I assure you he's safe..."

"Kurenai-senpai, I am not going to let my guard down around anyone, but if you say he's safe then it's on you..."

"What ever Kakashi-sensei, I don't think he's a threat..." Kiba chimed in, and got a eye smile from Kakashi who was waving him off, "Just trying to keep everyone safe... After all this got bumped into a A rank mission..."

Tazuna shook his head, and looked at them. "How am I going to pay you all if I could barely afford C rank genin?" He stated taking a chug of his Sake bottle to calm his nerves. Kurenai looked at him, and smirked. "No worries, after all we need to help out a possible ally in the future. Naruto here when he gets up that is would agree." Tazuna nodded, then looked at her. "Has he marked you as an ally yet?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Then you may want to ask him to do as such, it would be a calming thing for those who see him as a potential danger too have at least one of their friends mark so he remains loyal." Tazuna explained, Kurenai nodded. Kiba stepped up and looked at them, "I'll let him mark me as an ally since I think my clan would accept him more than most others inside of Konoha, last thing we need is the Yuhi head being shunned, and the Hyuuga clan in a fit." Hinata sighed, and nodded. "Also if I am correct on how he's supposed to mark people, then I can handle the pain more."

"What do you mean, how would he mark you?"

"Biting my arm of course, that's how we Inuzuka mark our brothers, or sisters. Here..." Kiba said rolling up his sleeve to reveal a mark with the Kanji sign of brother near his elbow. He smiled at it, "My sister Hana gave me the mark at birth to identify me as her ally, and brother by blood. Naruto's demonic look almost resembles a wolf's so by all rights since we Inuzuka based our bloodline off of the said creature then we could perhaps share the same marking strategy." Kiba explained, and looked at Naruto's tail which seemed to be wagging at Sakura's touch on his forehead to see if he was still running that abysmally high fever.

"You know Sakura, I would almost say he likes your touch, as if he likes you..." Shino stated, and Sakura just sighed, "He can try, but my heart already belongs to someone else..." She stated while looking at Sasuke, Kiba just shook his head, "Tazuna are we almost there?" Kurenai asked, and the man nodded, "Another five minutes or so" She nodded at the answer, and looked at Naruto. That's when she notice his eyes moving.

"He's opening his eyes!" She announced, and they all looked to see the silver eyes of Naruto open, and look at them. He looked around, and noticed that he was in a bed. "H-hey g-guys what did I *cough* miss?" He asked, and Kiba punched him across his head, "Ow, what hell man!" Naruto yelled before going into a coughing fit, and then he noticed Sakura, Sasuke, and Shino along with the white haired man. Naruto pointed at him, "You again... I gave the file to my sensei on your orders." The man nodded, and then looked into Naruto's slitted eyes, and shook for a moment the thought of seeing the Kyuubi in human form...

"How are you feeling Naruto you gave us a scare..."

"I've been better... Very tired at the moment, wait... Wait! What happen to the demon brothers, where is that guy with the big ass blade!"

"They're gone, we managed to fight them off, Naruto I have a question what was your last memory before you blacked out?"

"Umm... I stabbed the man carrying the sword with a Kunai, and stated how I had Hinata's back, but then everything just went dark."

"I see, you don't remember anything at all? You do know your out of your henge right?"

"What do you... Oh no... Please don't tell anyone."

Naruto weakly sat up, and backed himself into the headboards on the makeshift bed. He was shaking, and scared at the people now. He was seen in his true form, something only the third knew about and now they knew... "You all must really hate me now, I look like that damn Kyuubi that attack the village almost twelve years ago..." Naruto stated, and curled his knees to his chest. Kurenai shook her head, and patted his shoulders, "We've been sailing for the past hour Naruto, your fine. We don't hate you, and besides without you saved Hinata's life." Naruto looked at the Hyuuga heiress as she nodded, and Naruto allowed himself a small smile, and Kiba wrapped his arm around the white haired boy's neck, "Naruto your like a brother me, so stop hating on yourself, ne?" Naruto looked at Kiba, and nodded.

"So.. Where are we at right now, how long have I been out?"

"You've been out a good hour, hour and a half or so. We are arriving Nami no Sato now, my daughter would gladly treat your condition Naruto-san."

"Wow, when did you start to respect me, ne?"

"When you fought your heart out... By the way we got your bow, but you got no arrows."

"Ok, thanks... So can I get up, and stretch my legs?"

"Sure, but you might want to put on the coat, it's still winter here you know."

"Thanks..."

Naruto took the coat, and curled his tail around his waist, and turned to get off the bed, but he stumbled falling to the floor as soon he lifted himself up. "Oh man... My leg is killing me..." Naruto, and he felt some hands grab hold of him, he looked up to see Sasuke, and Kiba helping him up. "thanks guys..." Kiba shrugged, "No problem, by the way Naruto we need to have a talk..."

Naruto looked at him, and gulped.

_**In Konohagakure, Hokage office, 12:20pm, Tuesday, March 9**__**th**_

"Hokage sama, we've received a message from team seven. They've made it to team eight, and are in route to Nami no Sato." The Hokage nodded, and was handed the letter, Ayame had been called in as well, and Iruka came in with her as well seeing that he was closer than most Shinobi to Naruto. "We've just received a letter from team seven Ayame-chan, they linked up with Naruto's team. I am going to read it to see if Naruto's alright, if you would like I wouldn't mind if you listened to it as well." They both nodded, and the Hokage began to open the letter, and read it.

_"Hokage Sama_

_We've linked up with team Kurenai, and have taken the boat to Nami no Sato. Her team met up with am A class missing ninja that almost took them out, but Naruto who somehow managed fought the said man off, however the more troubling news is that Naruto is suffering in critical health, he had been poisoned by something, but we believe it to be from the A rank ninja or the C rank assassins that was sent with him. However, Shino Aburame has begun treatment to maintain the spread of the poison. _

_Kurenai team has managed to protect Tazuna, but the client lied to us on several perimeters on the mission, which I now request to be an A rank mission for the books. Also we're trying to identify the said poison, and request that we should tell him about the BBQ joint's owners murder._

_I would want to discuss his appearance when we get back, he's not normal..."_

Ayame was clenching her chest the entire time since the Hokage read on Naruto's health. "Is he going to be ok?" She asked, and Hiruzen nodded. "Yes Shino though a Genin is a great user of his clan's beetles, and insects. I think with the right combination of what ever medical remedy they may have or Shino's clan techniques they could possibly flush out the poison." Ayame nodded, and looked at the Hokage.

"Hokage sama, are you hiding anything from me about Naruto, why did it say "His appearance is not normal?"" The Hokage frowned, and then got up. He walked towards the door, and locked it, and closed the windows. Iruka noticed what was going on, and placed silent tags around the office so no one could hear them speak. The Hokage took a seat, and breath in deeply, and looked at the two.

"What if I were to tell you there is some grounds to why the villagers call Naruto a monster, or demon?" He asked, and they both looked at each other, and Ayame shook her head. "No you too, come on... You all treated him like shit his whole life, what the hell!?" She yelled, and Hiruzen waved her off, "No, no you misunderstand me Ayame-chan, I believe Naruto is more human then most of us here in the village, by all rights he should hate us, but he doesn't he seems to just forgive people, no matter what acts they commit against him... But, the bases around him being not human... Sadly I must tell you all something that could get you killed if you choose to tell anyone else." Ayame listened while the Hokage explained, and Iruka closed his eyes thinking about the white haired knuckle headed student of his.

"What are you saying, that your going to tell us a village secret?"

"Yes Ayame-chan, Naruto... Naruto is not fully human, he does have human blood, but his true appearance is not that of man."

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto is a Hanyo, he is also not from the village... On the night of the Kyuubi no Yoko's attack on the village a masked man took control of the beast, and attempted to destroy the village, in his hands was a white haired infant which was saved by Kurenai. The said white haired infant was Naruto, and during his first year of life I took care of him with my wife Biwaku before her passing. I have since put a henge seal on him allowing him to transform into a more human appearance. The sky blue eyes of his aren't really blue, but are silver, and he had wolf like ears on his head, along with a tail. Naruto is not a true monster however, but I don't see where he could ever be accepted now, especially by those who've lost many in the Kyuubi's attack... Which leads me to another thing... Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune Iruka I am sure you were aware this?"

Iruka nodded, but then spoke up. "I thought Naruto looked like he did, so does he know about it... If so why wouldn't he tell us, the people closes to him." The Hokage nodded, and looked out the closed window, and sighed.

"Naruto-chan is a kind soul Iruka, but he's not stupid, the pranks he's pulled, the ways to get attention... He wanted someone to see him not as the monster, but as himself. As to why he would never tell you... He was adopted once, at age three... For two weeks. We had a white haired woman come to the orphanage claiming to be his mother. I signed the papers that same day, and two weeks later Naruto came back cuts, and bruises all over his face, and body. He whispered in his sleep some nights after a bad day asking "Why do you hate me mommy..." It makes me wonder... Is this village really worth protecting anymore..." The Hokage mused letting a tear fall out of his eye, and then turned to Iruka. He saw Ayame holding her hands over her mouth letting a few tears run.

"As to why he may never have told you... He is afraid that you might abandon him, like so many have done before him. The damn civilian council something set up by the Shodai has parts to blame in this, since he was civilian no one could adopt him, no one could be with him unless they run the risk of being shamed. So to answer your question is two fold... Naruto knows what he is, and the reason why he never really wanted to be adopted was because he's tried, and met with failure after failure. I am proud of that boy though, it takes a lot of will power to keep moving forward time, and time again." Hiruzen stated, and moved to get his team picture for Ayame, "If he is in his true appearance then pray this could be his life still."

She took the picture, and saw Naruto along with Kiba grinning while leaning against each other on the picture with Hinata, and Kurenai doing the same except for giving the thumbs up to the camera. She smiled at the warm smile he was giving the camera, and then turned to the Hokage, "I don't care what he looks like, I'll still be his sister." The Hokage smiled at her, and then turned to Iruka, who too was smiling. "The hell with it, I already know he's not the Kyuubi, or any true demon for that matter. I am still here for him." The Hokage motioned for them to leave, but stopped Iruka.

"Iruka, I need you keep an on Doko-chan... The sample we've gotten back from the poison was that of the _**black blood disease**_ something she's specializes in, also I am now giving your first S rank mission..."

"Which is Hokage sama..."

"I want you too monitor Naruto, and find out how his team Managed to hold off the combination of Chunin, and Jonin rank enemy ninja. Some of whom are far above Kurenai's level."

"I will, but I want to know something else..."

"Yes Iruka..."

"Can I put in for adoption papers, I want _to _adopt Naruto as my own..."

"Why?"

"Because what you said about his orphanage life... Hit struck home, and I don't want him to be alone anymore, it's time that he had somewhat of a father figure in his life..."

"I understand, I'll have fill out the needed paper work tomorrow..."

"Thank you Hokage Sama..."

"Iruka..."

"Yes?"

"Be weary, Doko-chan is trusted with the council, but I can't help but feel something is off about her. She could try going after Naruto's "family" next."

"If that's the case then I will do my best till he gets back."

Outside the room the said woman of the discussion was fuming, she had failed to kill the brat with the poison, but... She can make him feel her pain, watching her mother die in front of her.

_**End of Chapter Eleven**_

_**Next time: Tsunami, and Inari, stand by you**_

_Ok, I've made a choice... I am going to make this entire series separate stories._

_Naruto= Rise of the Nidaime Juubi_

_Time line before shippuden = Tales of a sage_

_Shippuden= Sage, and Bijuu_

_That's the three stories I got planned out, that's how damn good I am :) _

_Also I discovered Okami yesterday, and played the game... BEST GAME EVER!" _


	13. Tsunami, and Inari, Stand by you

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter twelve: Tsunami, and Inari, Stand by you.**_

_Meant to come out last night, but something happened and I had to be away._

_For five minutes I waited in filth_

_For five minutes I saw you clean._

_For the next five years I see you filthy..._

_For those five years, I lived your life._

_**Previously on Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_"Be weary, Doko-chan is trusted with the council, but I can't help but feel something is off about her. She could try going after Naruto's "family" next."_

_"If that's the case then I will do my best till he gets back."_

_Outside the room the said woman of the discussion was fuming, she had failed to kill the brat with the poison, but... She can make him feel her pain, watching her mother die in front of her._

_**Nami no Sato, Tazuna residence, 3:00pm, March 9**__**th**_

"Thank you madame..." Naruto said politely he was laying in a bed still, he was being treated with a herbs picked in the forest meant to combat poison that was still coursing itself in Naruto's body, though in minute amounts since it's fading. The black haired woman was handed the bowl after he slurped down the contents, Naruto smiled softly, and then asked her a question.

"Your not afraid of me, even though I look the way I do?" She shook her head, and smiled. "You got my father here, and I owe your team, so if treating you is the payment I must make to the debt then I'll gladly repay it." Naruto shook his head, and chuckled a little bit. She looked at him, and then he went to full blown laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked in a serious tone, and then saw his face contort back this time into a sad smile. "Nothing, just I can't believe that I'd find people who aren't afraid of me in this form I am inside of a foreign land." He stated, and she quirked her eye brow.

"What do you mean not afraid of you, you look harmless." Naruto frowned a little bit, then quickly gained the smile on his face. "What's your name miss, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki... Well... I think Uzumaki is my last name." He said rubbing his chin, and the woman looked at him, chuckling a little bit. "Your the weirdest guest yet, you know besides the appearance." Naruto smiled a little bit and laughed. "Well I you got the freak show coming to town I guess, your father, and my sensei have been talking a long time with the others... So am I like contagious?" Naruto asked, his response was a shake of the head.

He sighed in relief laid back in the bed, and looked towards the woman. He looked into her eyes, and saw pain so he spoke up. "Your in pain... I can tell ya know." She looked at him wide eyed, how could he have read her so clearly? Then he smiled leaning his head back into the pillow, "this place is nice, wish I could stay here a little while longer, no ones judging me... It's awesome." She looked at him, and then she too spoke up. "What do you mean, you seem like a rather nice person." Naruto looked at her, and smiled. "Yeah I know, but the villagers think I am monster for baring what I have, one day I'll show them I am not a monster, and they'll look up at me. Not in hate, but out of love and respect." Tsunami had her turn to laugh, and she looked at Naruto who was frowning.

"C'mon on kid that medicine must be taking effect, you better rest up you should be fine to go tomorrow, ok?" Naruto nodded, and laid his head back down into the pillow, and looked at her, and smiled. "Thank you, I smell someone with your scent here, just in case I meet him is he your son, or husband?" He asked, and then noticed the frown on her face at the words husband, she then looked to Naruto. "He's my son, his name is Inari, also Naruto... My name is Tsunami." Naruto nodded, and weakly brought his hand up, giving her a thumbs up. "Your name is awesome, and... And... Well... Why am I seeing rainbows?" Naruto asked, and Tsunami smiled, "Some of the medicine is a special ritual herb, it's meant to dull pain, but the side effects basically causes the brain to go haywire for a few hours." Naruto laughed a little bit, and then pointed at her. "You look like Ayame-chan, or a girly Sasuke." She then brought her hand over mouth, and tried to suppress a laugh.

The said raven haired boy outside the room growled, he promised Naruto pain later on, but for now would let the white hair idiot sleep. Sakura was fuming, and was being calmed down by Hinata, though this only serve to delay Naruto's punishment for calling Sasuke in a sense a girl... Well in her mind at least.

Naruto then closes his eyes, and takes one deep breath before falling to sleep.

_**Inside Naruto's trippy dream**_

_A multicolored sky surrounded the much younger looking Naruto, his tail was smalled, and his ears looked larger on his head. He looked at his hands, and saw that his claws had yet to fully grow. He looked around to see a simular looking village to Konohagakure, but saw that sign was different instead of the symbol of fire, there was a symbol for balance Ying, and yang. Naruto was carried in a cloth bundle by a white haired woman, she had his eyes, and hair. "You already awake my little Kibo, my my your energetic aren't you." Naruto looked at her, and before he could this his hands reached out to her. __"What the hell, why is my body moving on it's own?"__ Naruto thought, but then felt his body tossed into the air, he expected to fall but was surprised to feel warm loving arms catch, he laughed gurgling spit up as well. "__Wait... Spit up, gurgling laughing... I am a baby!"__ Naruto realized, and looked at the woman._

_"My little Souchi and me went out to the winters grove to see white rose bloom and grow. He ran around, and played all day, till the night came and the sun gave sway to the moon. Oh the moon made us all think we are under the grasp of our mothers, and fathers. Oh sweet little Kiba my very little Kibo allow Ka-chan to sing her praise for her special son, may he fall asleep again soon." The woman sang, and Naruto could feel his longer than average baby hair flow in the wind. "Hana, Hana-sama!" A woman called out to the woman holding Naruto, "Your husband Arashi is coming home soon, the meeting at Kumogakure went off without a hitch... We may soon come out of hiding from this world." The woman chimed in, "Thank you Nami, I shall await my husbands return at home, with our son Kibo." The woman smiled, and then brought her hand to the boy's hair. She stroked the boy's ear, making Naruto shutter in pleasure from it. "So tell me, how does it feel to be the wife of one of the most influential Hanyo's inside of Tetsu no Kuni?" he woman holding Naruto smiled, "Very good, our son is also growing strong, though these blue marking, and the black flame symbol on his head are unknown to me." _

_"Indeed my lady, Mifune also came in for a visit inside the village today. He's looking for young warriors to integrate inside of his armies, funny how we of the __**Rei no Tochi**__are finally being recognized as a nation soon. With Arashi are soon to be Seishinkage, it's glorious right?" The woman smiled, and nodded, then Naruto felt himself beginning to cry, he got scared inside of his mind, tried to shut himself up. He clenched his eyes expecting a beating, however he felt a soft pair of lips on his forehead. "Shh my Souchi do not cry, it shall be ok, your Tou-san shall be home soon." _

_"Forgive me my lady, but how old is Kibo now, I've been of leave for the past few months, prior to his birthing into the world?" The woman turned to her, and smiled. "My little Kibo will be three months come October seventh." The woman who was still stroking Naruto's hair smiled, __"Wh-what is this feeling..."__ He thought as he felt the woman holding him kiss little puffy cheeks. He could feel the cold air brush pass his skin making his infant body curl against the woman his tail wrapping around her arm. He looked up to the moon, and felt something wash over him like energy, or the feeling of peace. That's when everything went dark, and looked around to see someone standing behind him, this time he was in his normal body. _

_A man with red eyes, and a masked with a a flame like pattern on the side held a bloody sword, "Now my precious vessel... I will bring upon the rebirth of the new world." He then saw the white hair woman charge in with a tanto, only to get cut down with ease, the man had black hair, and reached down to pick up the small white haired baby, "Konohana... It is time burn, but first I will burn this village to the ground..." The woman reached out to her child before succumbing to her wounds, her last words before the world faded to light was "Kiba, I am sorry, K-Ka-chan won't be there to see you grow into a fine young man..." Naruto felt himself reach out for the woman only to be dragged out of the dream, however he began to yell "Ka-san!" _

_**Outside the dream world, 3:00am, Nami no sato, March 10**__**th**_

"Ka-san!" Naruto shouted shoot straight up, no sooner than he yelled was Hinata already in the room. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?!" She yelled Naruto darted his head back, and forth looking. He had cold sweat coming down his face, his hands clenched to the bed sheets. Kiba, and Kurenai came in too look at their fourth team member. "Naruto, what's wrong, why did you call out for your mother... Wait... Did you have a mother?" Kiba said rubbing his red stained eyes he had just gone to bed to only be awaken by the yelling. Naruto slowed his breathing, and looked around the room.

"I-it was a dream, b-but it... It... Felt so real..." Naruto said in bewilderment, "What the hell was in the medicine?" Kiba chuckled a little bit, and looked at Naruto. Hinata also chuckled a little bit along with Kiba, Kurenai was trying hard to flat out laugh her ass off. "Naruto you were what my sister would say _tripping."_ Kiba said laughing at the last word, and Naruto shook his head. He leaned back against the headboard, and sighed. "Sorry guys, just I felt the dream, it felt so real..." The white hair boy stated, grabbing the bed sheets to pull them off, "Where are you going Naruto?" Naruto looked at them, and smiled.

"I am going to get some fresh air, if you don't mind?" Kurenai nodded, and moved aside allowing a half naked Naruto walked past them, she noticed something though, his birthmark had one black ring near the center. "Naruto... Hold up, your birthmark why does it have a black ring on it?" Naruto stared at her as if she was crazy, and looked into the mirror, and saw that he indeed had a black ring inside his birthmark. He looked at the ring for a moment, and just shrugged. "Oh well, I guess it's something new about me, eh?" He said, and walked out of the room, leaving Team Kurenai to look on.

"What's wrong with him...?"

"I don't know Hinata, must've been a very bad nightmare, come we got training tomorrow we're here until the bridge is completed."

"Right sensei... Just hope Naruto will be ok..."

"I am sure he will be fine, besides if he calms down a little bit it would make tomorrow's training a lot better."

The two women retired back to their room, Kiba just rubbed his eyes, _"Always hated when he yelled. Guess I'll get him back now, eh?" _He walked out of the room, however he saw the black haired maiden of the house, Tsunami, dashing through the corridors. "Have you seen Inari, where is he?!" She yelled out, and Kiba perked his ears up. He then barged into the boy's room, and only saw an outline made of pillows... Inari had just ran away.

"Get everyone up, we've got a missing person!"

_**Shiso woods, 3:18am**_

Naruto was walking the forest aimlessly, he had been looking towards the moon. He could feel himself slipping more, and more into her gaze. He then heard a whimpering noise, followed by men laughing. He turned his gaze from the moon, his eyes briefly flashing red before going back to their silver. The boy followed the noise to where he saw a little kid on the ground. Naruto ran over to the kid realizing it was Inari, the said boy had a large whelp across his face, and head. "Inari what happened to you?" Naruto asked, the said boy turned around, to see retreating forms of men with various weapons. Inari whimpered at Naruto's expression, that's when the boy's eyes widen.

"Hey you, assholes!" Naruto shouted, causing the men to turn around, and laugh at Naruto's half naked appearance. "Looks like we've got a person willing to die! Let's oblige him boys!" Naruto watched as the first one charged, they wore no head bands, but had a black Bandana on his heads. They held their swords high, "Inari go, and get the other's..." Naruto said getting down on all fours, Inari nodded getting up from his laying position to hastily limp away.

"Oh my Kami look it's a demon child, we'll skin him good!" One man shouted, and Naruto's eyes widen as he dodged a thrown kunai, reached to his backside to find that he forgot his pouch. _"Shit..." _Was the words to describe Naruto's situation, he lunged at the ground, and grabbed the kunai was already throw. Just in time to block a sword strike as well, Naruto quickly acting on momentum spin kicked the man in the head knocking him out cold.

"Damn the bastard can fight, eh why don't we show what we can do." One bandit said, they began to circle Naruto swords drawn, Naruto dropped the kunai, and picked up the man's sword that fell to the ground. He was no Kenjutsu user, but he did at least show up for the basic classes. He held the sword high above his head, and waited. A leaf blew by him as the from behind him charged, Naruto's ears twitched, and jumped back flipping over the enemy. As he landed he counter a slash at back with a quick one handed block with the katana he had. Time seemed to slow down in his eyes as he felt pain at his side, and looked down to see a large gash that was starting to heal, but very slow compared to what it would do. _"The poison took away most of my charka, I got enough for just a few Nikko fists, or shadow clones... Then I am out..." _Naruto without thinking formed shadow clones, and made them get into a protective circle.

"Oh is the half demon ninja all out of chakra, Zabuza-san must've beat you nearly to death then. Too bad he lost too you, a fucking filth!"

"Too me... I was knocked out of the fight early in!"

"Not what he told us, what he told us was that you canceled out one his prized jutsu, you a pathetic demon brat!"

"Stop calling me demon..."

"Or what, demon..."

Naruto gripped the sword tighter, the clones all dispelled give him back his chakra, Naruto snapped the wooden handle of the sword, and he could feel his chakra coming back more, and more. He noticed a few red streaks coming out with it, the men backed up feeling the killer intent. "Why did you kidnap, and beat Inari..." Naruto asked, the Killer intent dying down. "Simple, Gato wants his money, the bitch at the house needs to pay up one way or another... The other way... Well your too young to know about that." The man said rubbing his crotch area as an insult. "So over money... You hurt children, civilian children over... Money..." Naruto said his hair hiding his eyes. He then looked at the one who rubbed his crouch, balled his fists up.

"So it's the same no matter where I go... Hatred, greed, and agony... How much does she owe?" Naruto asked, and the man laughed. "Twenty thousand Ryo, she can _work it_ off though." Naruto nodded, and then looked towards the house that he just came from, and then without warning his body snapped flying at the man delivering a very power punch to his face. The man slid across the ground as he impacted, impacting a tree made him stop. Though it was evident that he was severely, if not mortally wounded.

Naruto's killer intent blew up, making the men quiver. "I won't let you hurt the people who do not care what I am!" Naruto shouted, and turned to them. Naruto charged at a second man, he tried to bring his sword down to block the man, but Naruto sent his palm into his chest, _**"Nikko fist!" **_Naruto shouted making the man blow back into a tree. Naruto bent backwards to avoid a slash, but balanced himself on his hands, delivering a massive flurry of kicks to the said attacker. Naruto finished his assault by flipping over the man, and crashing his fist into the back of his head.

The last two man looked at Naruto, and swore that they so nothing but white with a black negative of the boy's flying at them. They looked at his eyes, those deathly silver, that white hair. He looked like the Shinigami, Naruto kicked the man's body towards his allies. "W-What are you..." One of the men said, Naruto turned to them, his eyes glowing. He pointed at them, "I'll be the ones to stop this hatred." The two men looked at each other and laughed. Naruto then fell to one knee, and coughed a little bit. The boy eye glow disappearing, he breathed hard. _"Damn out of charka, but I think I knocked out three of the five..." _

The two men charged only to be met by a duel flying dragon kicks from Kurenai, and Kakashi. "Just in time.." Kakashi stated, and looked towards Naruto. "You saved the boy's life, they are the kind to come back to finish the job." Kurenai said, and the man got up wiping the blood from their faces, "Zabuza-sama will come for you boy, he curses your name!" Kurenai's eyes widen, "But he's dead, we watched him get killed by a hunter ninja." The bandits laughed before running away, Naruto got up to give chase, but was stopped by Kakashi. "Let them go if what they say is true, then we're going to have one hell of a fight on our hands." Kurenai stated, Naruto looked at them. "What did they mean that I defeated Zabuza?" He asked, and Kurenai looked towards Kakashi.

"Naruto yesterday when we were attacked, and you were poisoned do you remember anything after saving Hinata?"

"No I can't it's like a black image in my mind, but the more I think about it the more I see this symbol, for the kanji of nine..."

"So... I guess it's making contact, finally..."

"What's making contact?"

"Naruto... I think it's time you learned something, a dark secret of the village..."

"What, what do you mean Sensei."

"Your, you already know how your different, a Hanyo... But... That's not why everyone hates you, can you channel chakra to your stomach?"

"Yes sensei."

Naruto claps his hands together he begins to flow chakra into his stomach, there a spiral seal emerges, with it nine pointed arrows pointed to empty spots except the last one marking nine, Naruto looks at the seal, and looks at the two teachers.

"Naruto, you contain something that nearly destroyed the village nearly twelve years ago, on October 10th the Kyuubi no yoko attacked the village. In it's wake many of the villagers died, a man with a mask had somehow gained control over it directing it towards the Konohagakure, there it destroyed most of forces... Kurenai saved you that day, on that cold October night I lost a great friend of mine, and it was to the demon that is now sealed inside of you.

Kurenai believes for a brief moment the seal loosened in your death like state allowing the Kyuubi no Yoko to go free... However, somehow you didn't go crazy and slaughter her team. Don't you remember anything that you did that could've prevented that?" Kakashi asked as he finished explaining. Naruto looked on at them stunned, and then shook his head.

"This whole time... You... Everyone... Did... Did everyone know?"

"Yes... Ayame, and her father care about you Naruto, but they do know, Hinata along with Kiba do not. I will leave it up to you to tell them one day. Naruto you're our Jinchuriki, holder of the most powerful Bijuu to ever grace the planet. The third signed a law allowing no one to speak of this unless it was time, or if the Bijuu started to surface inside it's host... Which I believe is what happened to you... Naruto I also want you to never think for a second that your the Kyuubi, such a thought is born of lies, and falsehood."

"But, you all... Why... Why didn't you all just tell me, I suffered for eleven damn years! I nearly lost hope, and got betrayed over, and over again... I... I... I'm sorry... I just... I don't want to be alone anymore..." Naruto said letting a few tears fall down his face, Kurenai moved towards him, and placed her hand on his back.

"Naruto you'll never be alone, we're team eight, You, Me, Hinata, Kiba. Then there is Ayame, and Teuichi... They love you like their own, I do not know where your real family is, or who your parents are... But... I would beckon to think that they love you with all their being now, and forever will. So you'll never be alone, ok... Which... Is why I have inform you have something, and you may want to brace yourself..."

"W-what could be worse than this..."

"Momo... The man that owns the BBQ joint... He... He was killed the night after we left."

Naruto shot away from Kurenai's grasp, and looked at them backing up. "Who..." Naruto said, and kept backing away. He was backed into a tree as Kurenai came closer to him. "We... We... Don't know Naruto, it occurred right after we left, I got the message yesterday about it. I was going to wait for after the mission, but... I didn't want you to start hunting down the people who may be responsible. Revenge is the solemn road where one must dig two graves... One for their enemy, and one for their humanity... Naruto your something Ayame cares about, and your more human than most people ever could hope to achieve.

You don't ask for much, when you do it's near death or starvation. You do your best quell the anger of other's, and allow yourself to be run over by those who would use you. I am the one who actually gave your name ya know, I had a little brother named Naruto that died at birth when I was younger girl. So when I saved you that night, I didn't see a thing, I saw a infant scared... But... To my shame they needed something to seal the demon in, something living."

"So that's it, I am tool right? A weapon, is that... What I am meant to be?"

"No Naruto, your not a tool, nor a weapon. You are who you want yourself to be in this life. I believe in you, your words and how you would like to protect those closest too you. I think your dream should be not of making everyone happy, but making yourself happy... Naruto... I want you to tell me, why did you have a nightmare of someone you called mommy..."

Naruto stayed silent, and looked at them. He then took a deep breath, and stared at the moon. "I long since dreamed of having a father, and mother that loved me. I felt like my mother gave more of my looks then of my father, and I've always confided to Tenten-chan about these dreams of mine, the most vivid being this night... I... Once told a nun at the orphanage about a white haired woman, though I did not know of her name, she looked like something out of a poem that I used to read at the nunnery... White hair, silver eyes, her long flowing hair... Then one day a woman matching an exact replica of what I told the nun came in demanding to see her son... Me... She took me out of the Orphanage..."

"Naruto... If that's the case what happened?"

"She wasn't my mother... She did even know me, in fact she was one of my many "fans"."

_**Flash back, eight years ago, October 20**__**th**_

_"Please stop mommy, I'm sorry, please don't send me back there.!" Naruto wailed as the white hair woman dragged across the room, and threw him inside a cage, Naruto kicked the bars, the woman glared at the boy, before smiling. "You, and that Nun are fools. I'm not your mommy boy, I would never have a demon for a son." With that she left the young Naruto wailing inside the cage, kicking, and clawing at the bars. His hands bled as he kept clawing at the bars like a wild animal, he could feel the metal start to fly off if clawed attempt at freedom, he even head butted the bars for good measure. _

_"Mommy please save me!" Naruto shouted, he was always afraid of the darkness. It was cold, and damp as well. Naruto curled into a little ball, and cried. He shivered as the cold air in the basement touched his skin, and he shook from the fear of being left alone in the dark, and he looked towards the corner of the room, and thought he saw something moving. Naruto closed his eyes as if trying to imagine someone coming to help him, imagining his mother not being mad at him. Wishing that he had a father to say that he loved him. Naruto eyes snapped open, and started to claw the cage again, and using abnormal strength pulled the bars apart, widening a hole just big enough for him to crawl through. _

_He creeped up to the basement door, and heard what sounded like grunting, and yelling. He slowly walked out of the door into the kitchen. There he saw the woman who was his mother holding someone up to her as she was sitting on him. The said man had dark brown hair, and he looked to be of lean build. Naruto could hear something of wet hitting getting hit over, and over again. He looked too see the woman's, and man's bottoms both gone, and he shook his head, snapping him out of his daze. He walked slowly to the kitchen door, and managed to opening it when they yelled out. He ran into the cold frigid like weather, it was raining. He barely had any clothing on, and had cuts from where he had punched the bars so many times, and headbutted it as well."_

_**End of flash back **_

"My Kami... Naruto, how come they were never arrested?"

"They were council members at the time, so they got off with a vote. I don't hate them though, after all they do have grounds to not like me since I do contain the Kyuubi. However, it's good to know... Now I can just work three times harder, if I got too I'll shout the damn fur ball up for good as well."

They turned to see the rest of the people there standing, Sasuke eyes were wide, and Hinata's was almost like Saucers. "So... It's true... You do have fault for all the people killed..." Was all Sakura could say, and then Inari came forward, "Why did you help me, I was going to sell myself for them to use so I could pay off my mother's debt."

Naruto turned to them, more specifically Inari, and gave him a soft smile. "Because you can't give up, your mother bares almost the same pain as me right now... I found out I just lost someone... Someone who was there for me for the last year... However, I still have you Kiba, Hinata... Do I still have you?"

Kiba, and Hinata nodded, and walked towards Naruto. He felt two pairs of hands wrap around him in a embracing hug. "And, you'll always have me as friend Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun does not care, we stated this before... Your a good person, that's all that matters." Naruto blushed at the statement, he felt his tail wrap around them as he brought them in for a hug. Sasuke nodded, and smirked. "You Dobe, here I thought you were getting smarter. I may not be much of a friend, but damn well a rival so if you quit, I'll hunt that ass down and beat it down." Naruto nodded, as he felt the others hug him Kurenai joined the group, and Naruto looked towards Inari as everyone let go of him.

He slowly walked towards the boy, placing a hand on his shoulders. "I may just a few years older then you, but listen to me now... Never, ever let go of hope. That's stronger than any Kami, or Demon lord... Stronger then even Kyuubi no yoko the very thing I have inside of me, and if need be I'll use it to protect those closes to me. I have come to realization of a dream... To have people to care for me... But... With that I bare the burden of keeping them safe, however... Love is something nothing can destroy, looked towards your mother, you think she could live without you? If I ever live long enough to have a family I'd do everything I could to protect them. So Inari, don't ever back down from a challenge, don't ever quit. I assure if I quit during that night I'd been dead." Naruto stated, and looked towards Tsunami who was holding her child.

"You better be proud of that kid, though I am still curious, who is Gato?" Tsunami looked away, and Tazuna came up, and took a deep breath. "He's a business man technically what he's doing here is not illegal, Nami no Sato does owe him a lot of money, I owe him money for the bridge equipment, and the house that was built for me, and my daughter. She found her husband one day who fathered Inari... But... A year ago, Gato executed him as an example." Naruto mouth hanged open as did Kurenai's, "He stood up for a woman who was about to be raped... And he paid with his life."

Naruto nodded, and looked at the family before him. "Inside of Konohagakure many people despise the ground I walked on, now I know why... But, I'll show them I am not the damn fur ball. I'll prove my worth as a living being, but this Gato has to be stopped... Is there anything we can do Sensei?" Kurenai shook her head, making Inari cry a little bit, Naruto growled. "What if he got in the way of your mission to protect me? Would he be fair game then?" Kakashi shook his head, "If he's not doing it directly then we can't help you... Zabuza Momochi, the demon brothers attacked, Gato though probably the one issued the hit didn't thus making it impossible for us to touch him."

Tazuna nodded, and then looked towards Naruto giving him a smile. "Your a brave boy you know that, fighting as hard as you can for your right live a normal life. If you ever need anywhere to go, just come back here... Don't ever be a stranger." Naruto shook his head, and took off his Konohagakure head band, and placed it on the ground. "As a Genin I am allowed a week of R&R if I choose to do so... I am choosing that now here. I won't leave until that bridge is done Sensei, these people can't go on like this. If what they are saying is true their all slaves." Naruto stated, and everyone looked at each other. Kakashi spoke up.

"You realize doing so on a mission can make you a missing nin, and that carries the death penalty inside of Konoha... Naruto... Like it or not we've got orders." Naruto shook his head, and Kiba moved to stand besides him. "I'm with him on this, I walked around town today with Hinata, and Sakura they had next to no food anywhere... If they keep living like this they'll be forced into more debt. I Inuzuka Kiba future clan head of the Inuzuka refuse to allow this to happen, so come on Sasuke-teme get that ass over here." Sasuke shook his head, and chuckled walking away from Kakashi side, and removing his headband as well.

"Do I really have a choice here, hell... My two rivals can't be left to beat me in power."

"It would be... Illogical for us not act upon the possibility of a new ally to join are joint ranks inside Konohagakure. Isn't one of our codes to uphold law inside of nations we are assigned to go into? I believe my response is enough to say from what I've heard, the bridgebuilder's team still needs back up. So I am with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba." Shino stated making everyone else mouth hang agape.

"Sh-Shino you Baka not you too!" Sakura shouted, and then sighed stepping over to her teammates, and looked at Naruto. "You've brought us in this far Baka, so you better prove that this is not one big screw up." Hinata, and Kurenai also took positions next to Naruto. Removing their headbands. "If I could... I want to assist my team in anyway possible in helping the wave." Hinata stated, and moved Naruto's, and Kiba's side. They each grabbed each other hands.

Kurenai looked at Kakashi, "If you want to report this you can, but I won't leave my students, or these people to suffer, would you do this to Konoha if it went against protocol?" Kakashi glared at her for a moment before sighing, "damn that brat, ok... I am in as well. So this makes how many people here to stop this evil, eight?" Naruto nodded, and looked towards Tazuna who had tears of happiness streaming down his face, and then Naruto looked at Inari.

"I want you all to be strong, like I said... I'm not letting anyone hurt the people I care about. Sasuke-teme, Kiba-san, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Shino-san, Kurenai-sensei, and Kakashi... If you all stand by me now, I'll make a blood oath to not let one of you come to harm." Naruto said taking out a kunai. Everyone watched with shocked faces as he stabbed his hand with it, enough to cause a scar that was already healing. "Upon my blood, I Naruto bind us all to protect Nami no Sato to the best of our abilities... No matter what."

Everyone nodded, and Kiba pumped his fist into the air, "Alright then let's get this show on the road Naruto, let's train till we can't move Sensei, I want to be ready to protect everyone like Naruto protected Hinata-chan, and you."

"If I've got my Uchiha pride left, I never back away from a challenge... So I am going to work my ass off doing what I can to prove that one day I'll be strong enough to take on my brother, and make him pay if this is the path I must choose to gain strength then I'll follow Naruto's path." Sasuke added in.

"I have no really wants or needing to be here, but If Sasuke-kun is going to war for you all, then I will got to war to Cha!" Sakura stated.

"Logical matters aside, I hate the hubris shown by these people, and wish to stop it. If I may... Our best chance is to hold off any offense let them come to us so we can make this legal when we get back home, we'll just state an extended payment was insured to our continued protection. Besides, it would give me a chance to study the various beetles in the area to see if some could help us." Shino said as he walked into the forest, Sakura went with him.

"Naruto... You can really convince people you know that, though I still have a jury out on you. I guess if your legitimately willing ready to help these people with your life then I will stand by here, and help. Though I warn you if the Kyuubi gets out of control I'll put you down..." Naruto looked at the man wide eyed, but nodded. _"If it does then kami help us all, I wonder if it'll try to talk to me now that I know about it." _

"Naruto-Kun, I will stand by your side now, and forever as long as we are teammates" Hinata chimed in, and then Naruto watched as Inari stood besides him, and put a thumb to his chest.

"I am going to help you all out as well, Ka-san should never have to go through things we are going through. So now I'll stand here with you shinobi as best as I can." Naruto nodded, and looked towards Tazuna, and smiled. "We'll stand by you, like you've stood by me so far Jiji. A monkey is honest, and a fox never goes back on it's word."

With that everyone headed back into the house, unaware that the same masked Hunter nin was watching the entire time, he moved his subconsciously over his heart, _"This boy is going to be a burden to kill... But, as you wish Zabuza-sama I shall." _

_**Raise the sprits young Hanyo, time for peace to come. **_

_**End of chapter twelve**_

_**Next time: Tree climbing, battle of the bridge.**_

Power levels (for info hungry readers)

Zabuza (all together) 20,000

Haku (come one we all know) 24,000

Kurenai (all together) 16,000

Kakashi (with Sharingan) 19,000

Sasuke: 3500

Sakura: 2000

Hinata: 2500

Shino: 5000

Kyuubi: 90,000,000

Kiba: 3000

Naruto: 3600

Naruto (possessed) 25,000

Tazuna: 700

Tsunami: 800

Inari: 200

Team Zabuza combine power: 44,000

Team Kurenai combine power: 25,100

Team Kakashi: 27,500

Eight man peace squad: 52,600

Bandits (per one) 1000-2000

*Power levels are bullshit* cough cough

Kibo: hope

Hana: flower

Arashi: storm

The name is a text in a poem

**Hope **is the **flower **inside the **storm**

What we learned so far?

Can anyone be brave enough to put what they've learned in the review (be nice...)

Also current Polls

Before the end of the wave: 10*

Arc where she is controlled by Suien: 6

Beginning of Chunin: 4

Give us a damn lemon: 1 (really no one here got the horn? Joking)

Anyway Poll will close on September the third at eight Pm.

Also movie chapter coming up soon


	14. Tree climbing, it begins

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter thirteen: Tree climbing, battle of the bridge begins**_

_Meant to come out last night, but something happened and I had to be away._

_For five minutes I waited in filth_

_For five minutes I saw you clean._

_For the next five years I see you filthy..._

_For those five years, I lived your life._

_**Previously on Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_"Logical matters aside, I hate the hubris shown by these people, and wish to stop it. If I may... Our best chance is to hold off any offense let them come to us so we can make this legal when we get back home, we'll just state an extended payment was insured to our continued protection. Besides, it would give me a chance to study the various beetles in the area to see if some could help us." Shino said as he walked into the forest, Sakura went with him._

_"Naruto... You can really convince people you know that, though I still have a jury out on you. I guess if your legitimately willing ready to help these people with your life then I will stand by here, and help. Though I warn you if the Kyuubi gets out of control I'll put you down..." Naruto looked at the man wide eyed, but nodded. "If it does then kami help us all, I wonder if it'll try to talk to me now that I know about it."_

_"Naruto-Kun, I will stand by your side now, and forever as long as we are teammates" Hinata chimed in, and then Naruto watched as Inari stood besides him, and put a thumb to his chest._

_"I am going to help you all out as well, Ka-san should never have to go through things we are going through. So now I'll stand here with you shinobi as best as I can." Naruto nodded, and looked towards Tazuna, and smiled. "We'll stand by you, like you've stood by me so far Jiji. A monkey is honest, and a fox never goes back on it's word."_

_With that everyone headed back into the house, unaware that the same masked Hunter nin was watching the entire time, he moved his subconsciously over his heart, "This boy is going to be a burden to kill... But, as you wish Zabuza-sama I shall."_

_**Nami no Sato, Shiso woods , 8:20am, March 9**__**th**_

"Hiya!" Naruto shouted punching against a tree with bandaged hands, he launched several kicks into the bark, and back flipped clenching his fist with his other hand. "Norrraaa!" Naruto screamed as she slammed the chakra enhanced into the bark of the moderate size tree smashing right into the wooden base of the once one hundred year old tree. Kiba, and Akamaru are barreling through the forest at high speed, Hinata was practicing her clan's stance with Kurenai. Sasuke, and Shino were sparing, and Kakashi was instructing Sakura on Chakra control. Naruto jumped backwards using his tail to catch a branch, and grabbed two shuriken from his pouch, he threw them while forming the tiger ram seal.

_**"Shadow shuriken!" **_Naruto announced as the shuriken impacted the falling tree, his new total number was thirty. Naruto let his tail slip only for his hands to catch him on the ground, he rolled forwards grabbing his bow, and newly acquired arrows, and launched them a several targets that had been set up. He hit the bulls eye of four while missing the fifth one. He cursed, but ran, grabbing the arrows. Kiba barreled past him, holding wooden disks, "Naruto want some target practice?!" Kiba yelled out, and Naruto gave him a thumbs up before pulling an arrow back.

Kiba tossed a disk into the air at Naruto, the said white hair boy jumped backwards loosing an arrow right into the center, he had tunnel vision when the other launched at him. Naruto pulled two arrows back, hitting two close by disks with his arrows. Kiba whistled throwing the last disk at Naruto, who simply pulled the string back, and loosed the arrow knocking into the air further. Hinata, and Kurenai saw this and jumped. They began to hit the disk trying to keep it in the air.

"Team Kurenai, Shinobi skill number five reflex, and speed!" Naruto nodded, and jumped doing a heaven's rising kick keeping it into the air, allowing Hinata to get a series of quick jabs with her fingers, and Kiba along with Akamaru coming above to knock it back down. It was more like a game then anything, but the aspect of the training was still there, keep the object in the air as long as possible, it was that simple, but effective to increase reflexes, and speed.

Naruto punched it into the air again, forming a shadow clone as well, and that kept it going higher, and higher. _**"Nin/Tai: Shadow clone chain upper cut!" **_They announced Kiba smirked, and came roaring out with _**fang over fang**_ destroying the clones, allowing the disk to resume it's fall. Kurenai jumped back from her two teammates that were training to together. Hinata looked at Naruto before launching at fist at him who easily dodged keeping the air with his tail. "Hi-Hinata what the hell!" Naruto shouted, and she smiled, "Reflexes Naruto-kun." Naruto had the dawn of realization, and smirked getting into the monkey fighting stance, however just on to hind feet with his fists to his side. Hinata hit the disk into the air, and Naruto dodged a jab with her fingers, and she dodged his sweep kick.

Naruto saw the disk fall, and rolled forwards, he hit it with his tail making it go back into the air, and saw Kiba coming towards it. He formed a hand seal replacing himself with Kiba they allowed the disk to fall, and charged at Naruto. Akamaru came up from behind Naruto in Kiba form spinning. Naruto closed his eyes, and leaned backwards avoiding the attack, and grabbed the ground with his hands, allowing his loose Gi to fall off. Naruto landed back on his feet, and got on the three point stance. Naruto looked at the three figures getting ready to fight him when Kurenai stepped in. "Ok boys, and girls that's enough warm ups, now we begin chakra control exercises."

Naruto raised up, and sighed. "I was about to wipe the floor with my own team too..." Kiba snorted, and looked at Naruto. "As if you albino, I bet we could take you on one, on one." Naruto chuckled at this however it stopped when they heard their sensei clear her throat. They looked at her to she was hanging upside down on a branch, Naruto eyes widen and he pointed at her. "Holy crap Sensei is a vampire!" Kurenai's eye twitched, and she threw a nice sized acron whopping Naruto upside the head with it. A resounding bell could be heard as the acron hit his head, "Damn so he does have a metal head." This earned Kiba one as well, their sensei had a darl glow around her, "Next person to interrupted or ever mention vampires will have these rain down with the power of chakra behind it!" Kiba raised up rubbing the whelp on his head, Naruto shook his head, and smirked.

"So... I guess it's not the fact that your a metal head, sensei jut thro-Ahhh!" Kiba shouted as another hit upside the head, Naruto looked at their sensei he laughed a little bit. "So sensei, what is that? I know I've heard about it." Kurenai chuckled a little bit, and looked at Naruto walking upside down back, and forth along the branch. "This is the _**tree climbing jutsu **_an adept chakra control technique used by all Shinobi in their opening years. Another variations would be the _**water walking jutsu**_ which is a higher form of the Tree climbing jutsu. The idea behind it is to use chakra to lock your soles like hooks onto the wall, or a tree. It's meant to keep your body able to move rapidly, and this also why the Demon brothers had almost beaten you Kiba, Naruto. This jutsu can save lives, or be used for stealthy take downs."

"Really I can hear anything move in trees sensei, umm... Why is their another one of you above me..." Kurenai eyes widen, and she allowed herself to let go of the branch, out of all the people she had to have on her team it was a party buster like Naruto, but then again it did make it interesting. "So... How did you know if Kiba didn't pick up on it?" Naruto smiled, and pointed to his head, "I may not be book smart Sensei hell I would get an F on most spelling, if not math tests. However, instincts and first hand knowledge living in the woods basically brought it down to what you were going to do, to make a point about stealth."

Kurenai's eyes blinked for a moment, and she pointed her finger at Naruto, but then shook her head. _"No way the file said he was dunce when it came to intellect, but instincts are not intelligence either. Kiba though an Inuzuka really has not been out much in the wild so I guess what it boils down to that Naruto can remember the exact sound something makes." _Naruto just smiled, and watched as a flock of birds flew over head. He smelled the air, "Mmm something smells good, wonder if it's some cooked bird." Naruto said lapping his lips making Sakura, and Hinata cringe a little bit, but Kiba along with Akamaru lick their lips.

"So what kind of bird do you mean Naruto?" Naruto smiled, and pointed towards Kiba. "Ever ate fried fish? Well it's like fish on a stick, just a little bit more crunchy." Hinata nodded, such food wouldn't really taste that different just the feel of it would. Sakura however pointed to Naruto, "You eat raw bird, no wonder you got sick!" Naruto shook his head, and looked at Sakura. "I was poisoned not the same thing, though I wonder, the hell did Tsunami put into the meds last night, I took a short nap, and had another vivid dream... Of beautiful women no less..." Sakura blushed at the jab, she noticed Naruto wink at her, and this made her go red.

"Na-ru-to..."

"Crap..."

"I'm... GOING TO BREAK YOUR FACE CHA!"

Naruto arms moved about as he jumped to a tree, barley avoiding the punch from Sakura, "Come on Sakura I was joking, besides I thought it said in this one book it was a nice thing to say, you know to hint on someone requesting a date!" Naruto yelled frantically, barely avoiding another punch, Kakashi looked at him, and his eyes widen. He pulled out a scroll, and looked at the many Icha Icha books. Kurenai looked at him, or more like glared at him.

"Come on Kakashi why are being a pervert at this moment?!" Kurenai yelled out, and the Masked smiled rubbing the back of his head, then started to chuckle a little bit. "I think Naruto may have read some of my greatest collector edition _**Icha Icha: Dating masters" **_Kiba looked at him, and his eyes widen. "You meant that green book Naruto was reading was the greatest book Jiraiya of the Sanin master of porn ever written, Kakashi-sensei how in the hell did you let him have it?!" Kakashi yelled in fear as Kurenai finished her rant. Sasuke looked at Shino, who looked at Kiba who was rolling on the ground, Sasuke fell to the ground as well.

"Porn... The hell is porn? I mean yes there was naked pictures of this one guy mating with this one girl, but I thought they were in love or something... Wait... Porn... That words sounds familiar." Naruto mused rubbing his chin, and looked to see Sakura mid flight with her punch cocked back, and she blinked at him. "Y-You mean... Your a guy, and you don't know what porn is...?" She said, and Naruto shook his head, "Then again what's a pervert, I know I caught these guys looking in a peep hole a few days ago outside the bath house, they yelled at them calling them the same thing." Kurenai, and Kakashi looked at each other.

"So... Who wants to tell Naruto about how baby's are made..."

"Nope" Sakura said.  
"So-Sorry" Hinata added in, Shino just stood there.

"No way!" Kiba shouted, and shivered from how he learned form his mother.

"I'm not going to corrupt my young student, Kakashi!" Kurenai shouted, Kakashi was sweating bullets, and looked towards Shino, a light bulb went off in his mind.

"Hey Shino, want to use that logical mind of yours, and umm... Explain Porn, and mating of human to Naruto here." Shino looked at him, and shrugged. He took Naruto shoulder leading him to the bushes away from the group.

_**A few minutes later**_

"So let me get this straight, Porn is mating where the couple don't love each other, and just do it to help curve the desires of others by exposing the act for all too see, and what I saw inside the book was some of the many ways to engage in such mating?" Naruto asked, and Shino nodded, he looked towards Kakashi, and pile of books. "Also a pervert is someone who likes to observe the innocence of females, without their consent?" Shino one again nodded, and Naruto blushed then got a nose bleed. _"Wonder what Sak-No No damn it damn those books, damn this new knowledge of the female kind!" _Naruto said grabbing his head, and looked towards Sakura who was ready to bullrush him at any comment that remotely sounded perverted.

"So wait a second, the dream I had last night, the one after my nightmare, after we went back inside the house to get some rest... That... That..."

"Was your first, well... Wet dream." Kakashi jumped in, and Naruto blushed, and looked towards the mask man, and pointed his finger at him. "You sick... Asshole." He felt hand come across the back of his head, "Come on Naruto stop cussing our teachers out. Besides you can only call me a bastard because of our rivalry, however Kakashi I find it hard to believe that you just left it sitting there."

Naruto thought back to the night he had escaped, and then blushed. _"So that's... How my kind mates, I mean... I've heard Mo talking about mating, he gave me the jist of it, but... That... What... Are... Now I feel violated." _Naruto eye twitched, and then looked towards everyone.

"L-lets just get back to our training please..." Naruto suggested, and Kurenai nodded, Kakashi also nodded, and his team moved into the other part of the trees. Mean while a black haired woman was watching them. _"So he barely knows of life..." _Kurenai begins to watch Naruto, and Kiba apply chakra to their feet, Hinata was already doing well, slowly climbing the tree, "Hinata has perfect chakra control, this comes her bloodline, but I expect you to reach her level today." Kurenai announced, Naruto, and Kiba looked each other nodding. Naruto brought up three fingers. They charged towards the tree, kunai in hand. Naruto hit the tree with his chakra, the chakra smashed the bark into pieces making Kurenai's eyes widen. Kiba foot put an impression on the bark, but he looked to see Naruto already taking a step up, making the surface bark crack, and splinter. However what she saw next made her mouth hang open. The bark was healing from the chakra.

Naruto was halfway up the tree, but flet himself loosing balance, and flipped backwards, marking his progress. He looked as where his foot made an impression on the bark, and shook his head. "I'm being to rough am I?" Kurenai nodded, and watched Naruto clap his hands, he walked over to the tree, placing his palm on it. "Naruto, I didn't know that you could heal plants as well..." Naruto smiled, "Mo taught me that nature shall always keep a balance between fire, and water... Wind, and earth. Light along with darkness, lightning with the rain. My chakra he told is strange, it carries power nature healing properties, but if I try it on humans... Or... Animals, it takes so much longer to use. When Hinata got her injury it took fifteen minutes for the wound to heal, but for some reason it'll heal me very fast." Naruto explained as the bark began creek as he healed it.

Naruto took his hand off the bark, and rubbed it on the bark. "It's almost like nature, and me talk to each other. Though she hides her secrets, I know them... I guess being raised by monkey's has it's benefits." Kurenai walked up to Naruto, and held out her hand, "Naruto give me some of your chakra, I want to confirm something." She ordered, Naruto nodded. Grabbing her hand, and closing his eyes. Then she saw it, a slight red outline coming around his eyes. _"It's so shallow, if I wasn't this close I couldn't see it... This is not normal chakra this is nature chakra. This kid... Being a Hanyo a mixture between Human, and Demon both resonating products of nature on different scales. I guess it can contribute to his ability to use this chakra, but I can't feel anything else, but natural energy... Naruto... What exactly are you?" _

_"_Wait, wait if your such a nature lover why did you break down the tree in the warm ups?" Kiba asked, and Naruto smirked. "It was already dead Kiba, the leafs were infected with something of a disease. I only kill that which is suffering... No more... No less." Kiba looked at Naruto quirking his eye brow, "So I take it your the boy that little girl been telling her friends about saving her from a bear?" Kurenai said, and Naruto looked at Kurenai. He nodded, and sighed. "Though her mother was nice, and thankful she was afraid her daughter would become an outcast around me."

Kurenai notice the lock on her hands tighten, "Naruto did that hurt you?" he nodded slightly, but then sighed. "It did old some grounds as you would say, I mean if her friends knew that I saved her they would call her a demon lover." Kurenai shook her head, and then looked at Naruto. "I don't think they would, you'd probably get praised for it... After all demons don't help little children, your not a outcast among Naruto, your part of this team... Now go walk up that tree." Naruto nodded.

He let go of her hand, and looked towards the tree, he slowly walked up to it, and applied chakra to his feet. He put his foot on it, and took a deep breath.

_"A little less my young friend..." _

Naruto channeled less chakra into his foot, and took a clean step up the tree, and felt as someone was talking to him the entire time. He took another Kiba looked on amazed at how fast the rapid change in chakra control was. Naruto took one more step, and then another reaching were he was previously he let his arms hang to his side as he walked. Naruto then formed shadow clones right by him all the while staying on the tree. The clones made it to the branch by Hinata, and they still held there eyes shut they could feel something like energy wash over them once again. Naruto kept going until he reached the top, he opened his eyes which briefly flashed in a glow before he fell backwards allowing his feet to come off the tree, his bow shifting with the wind. He landed on his hands, and opened his eyes from when he closed them on the way down.

"Holy crap... It worked, I can't believe it." Naruto stated, and ran towards the tree again, and repeating the process this time running, and he used his hands to stand up on the tree. "This is... Awesome, why couldn't I get this down in the academy!" Naruto announced, and they all looked at the happy child as he placed his hand on the tree, and then much to their surprise the buds that had closed bloomed revealing it to be a giant cherry blossom tree. However, much to Naruto's own dismay the blossom flew away in the wind as they bloomed.

"Dude your a freakin awesome person!" Kiba announced, and looked up to see Hinata grab one of the floating pedals only for it to disperse into chakra. "W-what the," She activated her Byakugan to see that the tree was full of Naruto's white chakra, as if it's on chakra converted to his own. Naruto smiled as he removed his hand from the tree, and then looked at Hinata, "What's wrong?" Shr blushed, "N-Naruto if you could see... I-its beautiful." Naruto blinked, and then gasped. "Oh you mean my chakra inside the tree?" He asked, and she nodded. "Yeah, but it's nothing really special, we're taught in the academy that everything has chakra in it, even the rocks." Kurenai explained, but then watch as a pedal fell down near her feet. Naruto looked at them solemnly however, "Yeah, this maybe beautiful... But in reality I just killed the tree, it won't be able to grow next year."

"Why Naruto, it should be fine."

"What was it the leaves do, absorb energy or something... Well my little display just let it die in a blaze of glory."

"So that's what you meant, you aged the tree by healing that time, but didn't you just go against your morals?"

"No... There are some balances that must be made to nature, the grass under it had a been dying, so with the tree decaying... I think it gives back it's own energy to allow creation to go on."

"You should be a monk... Ya know that?"

"Meh, one of the many things monkeys taught me, their is a balance to everything. I believe without chakra nothing could be alive right now."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because chakra is energy, we are made of energy... You'd be surprised what you could learn from nature if you shut up for a few days, and listen and let the words flow in your heart."

Kurenai smiled at him, and watched as he came off the dead tree holding a single live seed, he dropped it into a small cut in the ground he made with his kunai, and placed his hands over it. He channeled chakra into the seed, but noticed something different. A small flicker of red came out with it, and he sighed. "I have a question for you all, have you all ever heard of a place called Tetsu no kuni?" Naruto asked, and Kurenai nodded. "Yes, the land of iron as it's called, it's in the coldest parts of the continent... Why do you ask Naruto, something tells me for not being able to read good you have knowledge on some things."

Naruto smirked, and pulled out a charter book, and handed it to Kiba. "Ayame-chan gave it too me, for the last couple of days since we've traveled I've read it, and I caught on quick." Naruto stated, and Kurenai read the charter book aloud. _**"Basics to reading, and basic gardening.**_ That's a good book for you indeed, but why'd she give it too you?" Hinata looked at her sensei, "I-its from what Naruto-kun did at the academy grad test, he managed to revive a dead rose bush." Naruto nodded, and Kurenai smiled. "Your a special kid, you know that right." Naruto nodded, and then took a seed out of his pocket, and flowed chakra into it. It began to grow rapidly, and formed three red roses. "I want each of you to take one, it is said the rose represents bonds, and love. Well, if it's not childish... I love you all, and I'd never trade a single person here for anything." Naruto stated holding out the roses.

Hinata took it, putting it in her hair, she smiled warmly at Naruto, Kurenai did the same thing, Kiba took one putting it on his hood. Naruto smiled, and looked at them. "Also the roses themselves are fueled by my chakra, I... Oh crap..." Naruto stated before falling forwards, Kurenai's eyes widen she caught him before he hit the ground.

"Over did it again..." Naruto stated, and Kiba laughed. "Dude for someone who just demonstrated excellent chakra control, you need to stop going crazy on your resources, you are recovering still ya know?" Naruto looked up giving him a sly smile, "Yeah... But, I think I'll be back to full strength after some sleep..." Naruto stated, the rest of his team nodded, trying to carry him, but he shook his head. "You all go out, and do something... I think I'll stay here for a little bit." he said moving himself out of their grasp leaning against the bark of the dead tree. Kurenai looked to her team nodding, Naruto smiled.

"Hey Kurenai sensei, I want you to know that as long as I breath that rose will continue to bloom think of it no matter what happens its a symbol to my loyalty to you all for making me feel the love of friendship, and caring of a team ok?" Kurenai nodded, Kiba walked over, and knelt besides Naruto, "You just get some rest ok bud, hell you earned it. Anyway I wonder will you get stronger after each time you break your chakra?" Naruto looked at him smirking, "I don't know, but what I just did was an experiment to see how potent my white chakra is becoming, and it's becoming strong."

"Hey Naruto, when you wake up we'll be on the bridge ok?"

"Yeah I'll see you then sensei."

As the team talked the woman in the bushes shook her head, and vanished away totally undetected.

_**Location unknown, swamp, three hours later**_

"So what your saying is that boy that genin the same one who beat me is a Jinchuriki?"

"Yes Zabuza-sama, what he talks about, it's something we've worked hard to achieve in Kirigakure, but I wish no harm upon him."

"You realize Haku, that we're going to slaughter them soon for money right?"

"Yes I know Zabuza, but if the Jinchuriki becomes out of control, what would happen?"

A short man in a business surrounded by guards came walking in, "Leave that to me, and my new associate. If you may Suien, what do you have for us that I'd pay so much money for?" The brown spiky haired smiled bringing out a girl with green hair, bound with a seal on her neck.

"Master Suien... Whom do you wish that I kill..." The girl said with little emotion, Gato laughed. "What can this girl do against a Jinchuriki, and Hanyo no lest I want my money back damn you!" Gato yelled at the end only to be silence by red chakra flowing around the girl creating three pairs of wings.

"So... As too why this girl, Fu, is going to be your money worth my good friend, she's a Jinchuriki of the Nanabi... She's more than capable of taking down this boy, or demon. Fu would you kindly show what you can in a small display." The seal on the girl's neck glowed for a brief moment before she raised her hand to one of the men, "You smell of lust... Death assured for thee." The girl stated emotionlessly as she grabbed a sword out of the large scroll she carried, and cut the man's head off faster than anyone could detect. Haku's eyes widen, and Zabuza chuckled.

"Damn... I guess even the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki is here, he'll have his paws full now wouldn't he... I want that girl to be out surprise weapon." Suien nodded, and looked towards the girl now identified as Fu.

"Fu... What is your mission?"

"Seek, and kill Tazuna, along with Kyuubi's Jinchuriki no survivors... My lord..."

"Good girl, be ready... For we will require your services."

"Yes Suien-sama..."

With that the girl faded away into the darkness, Zabuza smiled. "So tell me is their a limit of tails, err wings she can conjure." Suien nodded, holding up five fingers. "She can only control five pair of wings before I can't control her. That Jinchuriki on their side stands no chance."

"Then let the battle for the bridge commence soon, no one will leave here alive."

_**Naruto's growing powers soon to be tested, Fu revealed**_

_**Next chapter: Battle for the bridge, Beating wings**_

This weekend I am taking off to mourn with a friend the loss of his great grandmother. So you pretty much getting ready to see a bad ass controlled Fu mop the floor with many people. I think I did good, hell Suien is done right like the power hungry bastard he is, and Fu... She's controlled.

Now how will Naruto counter this? Find out next time.


	15. Battle of the bridge, beating wings

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter fourteen : Battle for the bridge, beating wings**_

_I am eternal, I am forever._

_Now and ever I will be here._

_Let us see what you hold so dear._

_**Previously on Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_"Master Suien... Whom do you wish that I kill..." The girl said with little emotion, Gato laughed. "What can this girl do against a Jinchuriki, and Hanyo no lest I want my money back damn you!" Gato yelled at the end only to be silence by red chakra flowing around the girl creating three pairs of wings._

_"So... As too why this girl, Fu, is going to be your money worth my good friend, she's a Jinchuriki of the Nanabi... She's more than capable of taking down this boy, or demon. Fu would you kindly show what you can in a small display." The seal on the girl's neck glowed for a brief moment before she raised her hand to one of the men, "You smell of lust... Death assured for thee." The girl stated emotionlessly as she grabbed a sword out of the large scroll she carried, and cut the man's head off faster than anyone could detect. Haku's eyes widen, and Zabuza chuckled._

_"Damn... I guess even the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki is here, he'll have his paws full now wouldn't he... I want that girl to be out surprise weapon." Suien nodded, and looked towards the girl now identified as Fu._

_"Fu... What is your mission?"_

_"Seek, and kill Tazuna, along with Kyuubi's Jinchuriki no survivors... My lord..."_

_"Good girl, be ready... For we will require your services."_

_"Yes Suien-sama..."_

_With that the girl faded away into the darkness, Zabuza smiled. "So tell me is their a limit of tails, err wings she can conjure." Suien nodded, holding up five fingers. "She can only control five pair of wings before I can't control her. That Jinchuriki on their side stands no chance."_

_"Then let the battle for the bridge commence soon, no one will leave here alive."_

_**Nami no Sato, Great bridge , 2:20pm, March 9**__**th**_

Kurenai, and Kakashi watched as their students helped around the area of the great bridge. They were carrying materials, along welding some with the works. Kiba, and Hinata we're mostly on watch duty while disguising themselves as small time below age workers, Sasuke was on top of the arch way of the bridge keeping a look out, Sakura, and Shino were assisting the main construction where Tazuna was stationed. His bugs were spread about the area, ensuring no surprise attacks.

"Man it's cold out here today, granted it should be spring soon right?" Sakura asked Shino who shook his head. "No Sakura-san, spring comes here in May, for one month the flowers bloom about here, then fall comes after just a month of summer... We are in fact close to Kirigakure which contributes the weather." Shino stated, using his bugs to lift a steel beam. He sighs, and looks around. "Naruto-san is still not here, the chakra he must've used was immense... My beetles seem to ravish it as well, demanding more, and more of it almost like an addictive substance." Sakura looked at him, and held her head down.

"I can't believe that you said ravish Shino, just what is Naruto's chakra?"

"That I don't know, as an Aburame we naturally absorb some nature chakra via our insects, however for his chakra to be of nature it must be in the purest form I've yet heard of..."

"Which means what?"

"I don't really know, all logic points too Naruto being of nature, but all reason points to this being impossible... However, like my father once told me if you all you have left is the impossible, then that's the answer."

"So what's impossible about having an entire system of pure nature chakra?"

"It's impossible because it means Naruto's absorbing it, or forming it at leisure... Or, in lemans terms he's creating natural chakra."

"Well why is that so impossible, isn't chakra different for everyone in some way or another?"

"Sakura *sigh* you don't get Natural chakra is pure unadulterated chakra so for Naruto form it, it means he either has a blood line that allows him to filter his own chakra into the more potent chakra, or the fact that Hanyo's are more special then we once thought."

As they talked Kurenai, and Kakashi looked at the clouds, both of them leaning against the railing. "So what do you think about your all so called _"Demon child" _Kakashi?" She asked with distain with demon child. Kakashi just scratched the back of his head, and sighed. "I was wrong, and biased a little about the boy, I expected him to have been violent, and nasty towards people... But, I guess time for change as come upon us." Kurenai nodded, taking a drink from her canteen.

"Our Genin are working hard, Naruto I think should be waking up soon so he'll be here to help out." Kakashi nodded, and looked to the other side towards the Land of fire. "So what will happen when this bridge is complete, can Gato even lay claim after all debts are paid?" Kurenai shook her head, and smiled. "Nope from what Tazuna explained, they'll be freed from his grasp. Let's just hope that this day keeps going the way it is, so we don't have to worry about much of anything." Kurenai said as she leaned her head back, but then noticed something a like a small mist coming towards them. "Hey Tazuna, did you expect mist, or fog this morning!" Kiba called out, and the old man looked shaking his head. "No, but's it's not uncommon"

Kiba nodded, and looked towards Hinata giving her a nod. She activated her blood line to see that the mist had chakra inside of it. She looked towards Kiba who went to stand by Tazuna in a defensive stance, "What's going on?" One of the workers said as the mist creeped closer. Kurenai looked at her students reaction, and looked towards Kakashi who nodded. They both disappeared to gather their students, Sasuke looked on as the mist crept closer to the bridge, and tighten his grip around a kunai. _"Finally some action..." _was his thoughts as he leaped down right next to Shino, and Sakura. "Get ready, we've got company coming..." Shino nodded in confirmation.

"Someone is on the bridge, walking slowly, but still on the bridge no less."

"Is it the same type of chakra you got off the piece of sword Kiba picked up on the way over to us?"

"Yes, it's Zabuza, but my insects are having trouble sending me the exact where abouts... Picking up at least eight of the same signatures."

"So clones?"

"Yes... "

The mist washed over the bridge as Shino, and Sasuke got back to back. Kakashi got back to back with Sakura, they could feel the ice cold killer intent inside the mist itself. Kurenai, and her team shivered slightly when they thought they heard a chuckle. Then too horror Kiba was sent flying back against the railing, which broke under the pressure sending him over the ledge where he barely grabbed on. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted, Kurenai caught her before she ran to help, "Stop Hinata, he's using Kiba to get us to move... Shino!"

Shino nodded, making his bugs head into the eight different signatures, one by one he flet them disperse. His eyes slightly widen, "The real one is not among them!" He shouted emotionlessly, Kurenai nodded, and looked towards Hinata, then Tazuna. "Tazuna I need you to stay by my side, we're going to get my other student... Something's not right we've should heard a footstep. Tazuna nodded as they made their way over to Kiba. Hinata was now silently praying for Naruto to come to their aid.

_**Tazuna Residence, 2:27pm**_

Naruto was sleeping inside a bed, Tsunami had found him alone in the woods and decided to carry him home. Inari was stood by her side looking at him, "Man that stuff you gave him mom is really having a effect on him, so when do you think he'll wake up?" Tsunami shrugged, she walked away with Inari who was walking with her, and then heard a knock on the door. She looked towards Inari, and he nodded. Inari went into his bedroom hoping to avoid any fight, Tsunami reached for the door, but it got kicked down as she was about to grab the knob getting knocked down in the process. Inari who heard the commotion came running into the room, and saw some of Gato's goons force their way in.

"Good evening mam, we're here on debt business... Time to pay up..." Tsunami looked at them, "We don't have the money yet, but we will when the bridge is completed." The men looked at her, and laughed. One grabbed her arm, and then pointed his finger at Inari. "Well you better tell your little bastard child to got to his room then, after all you can start paying your debts... Now..." The man said moving his lips towards Tsunami's neck. Inari however ran up, and punched the man in the face making his head move with the punch, and blood come out his nose.

"Oh my this little bastard is got spunk, boys kindly escort him to his room, and "Play" with him while she pays her debt. The two nodded grabbing him, however Inari kicked yelling, even cursing the pair. "Wait, stop please!" Tsunami shouted, reaching for her son, the two men stopped, and looked at her. "Let Inari go, and I'll give you anything you want." The two men looked at her, her son still kicking them, cursing them. They smiled gleefully like the perverts they were, and threw the boy inside his room, moving a chair against the door so he couldn't get out.

"Now what might be this "Anything"" The leader said feeling under her robe, making Tsunami squirm a bit. "Anything you want, just don't hurt my son..." The leader nodded to the two men who went upstairs, The leader then pushed Tsunami onto the floor, and began to unzip his trousers. Tsunami backed up a bit, only to be grabbed by her legs, and pulled towards the now kneeling man. Tsunami whimpered however Inari managed to knock the door down with his entire body put into the objective. He ran towards the man who slept him, he laid there, and the man went back to work ripping the top of Tsunami's plain Kimono, only to hear the two men yell out, and something crash.

"Oh come on can a guy get his rocks off!" he yelled grabbing the sword, pointing it at the two, "Don't you dare fucking move!" He warned them, he walked into the room only for some boy to shout, and the man to go flying through a window. Tsunami recognized the yelling boy, he walked in without his shirt on baring his half naked body in front of them again. Tsunami covered herself with her hands. "N-Naruto... How... When..." Naruto just smirked, and tossed Tsunami a blanket, she looked at him.

"Don't ask how I knew, I smelled pheromones in the air, remember I am part demon." She nodded, and looked towards the two men who had woken up, and looked at Naruto. They notice the boy with the tail, and wolf like ears on his head. They grabbed their swords, and charged at Naruto who grabbed an explosive tag, a black one to be exact. "Come any closer, and I blow this entire building up!" Naruto shouted, making Tsunami, and Inari go wide eyed. The two men scurried back, and Naruto smirked. "That's what I thought, but since I am demon I love death so..." He throws the tag on the ground which begins to sizzle.

The two bandits scurried out the door, as Inari moved towards his Ka-san preparing for the explosion, only for black smoke to come out of the tag. Naruto smiled, and looked towards them forming a clone. "Go with my clone into the Shiso woods, also take anything you can use to fight off bandits with... Where is my team at?" He asked at the end, and Tsunami looked at him. "Their on the bridge, thank you Naruto..." Naruto just gave her a fox like smile, and then ran out the door.

Naruto ran outside to see six more men with a large man at the center of the formation. Naruto sighed a moment before getting ready, that's when they raised their swords. "Inari told us to come here if you needed help, the bridge is also under attack." Naruto nodded, and looked towards the house, "I have a clone in their with them, help guard Tsunami, and Inari while I go to the bridge." The head man nodded, and pointed towards the house, "Come on guys, lets show our respect to Tazuna-sama by keeping watch over his daughter." they all nodded, and Naruto dashed past them.

Inari stepped to the door, and watched as the men enter, one of them being the doctor went to check on Tsunami, he looked towards Naruto as he saw him disappear over some buildings. _"Come back alive, please..." _He prayed, and then went back to help his mother.

Naruto himself could feel the energy he got back, and then allowed himself a moment to charge some his white chakra out, and saw that it was more abundant then before. "Nice, but I got no time to test it out now... I got to get to my friends."

_**Back on the bridge, 2:40pm**_

Sasuke was currently engaging in a one on one fight with a Zabuza clone, he managed to cast his fireball jutsu in order to destroy it, which he succeeded in. Hinata, and Kiba engaged their own newly formed Zabuza clones, Hinata dodging each strike with a broken sword, and managed to send both his palms into the man's chest causing him to explode into water. Kiba along with Akamaru managed to swerve to the side with their _**Fang over fang. **_Destroying their Zabuza clone, only to dodge a barrage of ice from the masked ninja from the other day.

Kurenai destroyed her clone opponent, and looked to see the masked Ninja getting ready to engage Kiba, and Hinata. "So you were working for him the entire time!" She yelled at the masked ninja only to catch the blunt end of blade knocking her to the ground. Kakashi managed to kick the blunt end of the clone's blade before it could strike Kurenai sending the clone to the side, only for it to get hit by a fireball. Shino, and Sakura were engaging a clone in the background. Kakashi looked at the masked Ninja, "Your a ice user?" The masked ninja nodded, and looked towards his side to see Zabuza emerge. "You all thought I could die from a little Hanyo's attack, looks like the name of the seven demon swordsman of the mist is faded over the years."

Kurenai barley got up spitting up some blood, she looked to see Kiba, and Hinata jump back towards Tazuna. They both got ready to defend the man who was right by their two sensei. Sasuke come over to them, and looked at the masked ninja. "Zabuza Sama, what shall we do with them... The bridge builder is of our main concerns..." The ex Kirigakure ninja looked at his student, "Haku... You may kill them if you wish, or disable... Though killing may be a lot more efficient."

"Like hell you can kill us, if I can find a way to lift this mist, I am going to kick your ass!"

"Heh, you got spunk Inuzuka, I like that... However, words are but whispers to actions."

"What the hell does that mean, your hiding behind a damn jutsu coward!"

"I am a shinobi boy, we play dirty in this world or die... Bare in mind the only one I see a challenge here is _**copy cat Kakashi **_even he is having trouble keeping with my clones. "

"Damn it!" Kiba hit the ground, and got on all fours. Haku the now identified masked ninja grabbed some senbon needles, and hurled at Kiba who attempted to charge. The needles landed in front of Kiba who backed away a little bit, Sasuke however charged at them, already forming the hand seals for the fireball jutsu. Haku came from the top cables, and lunged at Sasuke hurling needles at the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke brought out his kunai, blocking them. They crisscrossed their paths, and they both stared each other in thee eyes.

"So your an Uchiha... A very worthy challenge..."

"And, your someone who can help me get stronger to kill him..."

"Very well, I will have duel here..."

Sasuke turned around managing to block a needle from entering his skin, which was held in reverse grip by the mask ninja. Sasuke scowled as he felt something fly past him, he looked to see what looked like green chakra, but could not make out the appearance. "Something is heading right for you Shino, everyone get ready!" Sasuke then kicked the masked ninja off, only to feel a water droplet on his skin, he looked up to see a large quantity of Ice needles pointing right at him. He jumped as the masked ninja declared, _**"One thousand needles of death!" **_Sasuke slid across the ground grabbing an explosive Kunai throwing it at the masked Ninja who just side step to avoid the explosive, and charge at Sasuke. However, much to the masked Ninja surprise a swirl of claws headed right for her, along with a blue haired Kunoichi. The masked ninja backed off, and but started form to hand seals.

Hinata sensing the chakra took a large explosive tag out of her pouch, and threw it on a kunai which was launched into the air. The explosion caused any ice gathering above to them to disperse, "So a Hyuuga as well... Along with an a Inuzuka, I must say it has turned into a clan affair..." Sasuke scoffed the words, and smiled. "Yes, but the Uchiha will be the one to claim another kill count today, freak..." The words caused the masked Ninja to twitch slightly.

Zabuza came besides him, and smiled. "Yes, maybe she is a freak, but my tool is better than you all." Just then Sasuke looked behind them to see the green blotch of chakra heading for them. Hinata acting on instinct pushed everyone down, just in time to feel her hair get cut as well. "What the hell is that!?" Shouted Kiba, "it sounded like beating wings." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and thought he could make out a feminine shape, but it disappeared behind the mist. "Goddamn it!" He shouted, and looked around. He then heard a roar of wind coming from behind them, "Aw hell no, everyone lock yourself down!" Sasuke commanded, using chakra to anchor his body to the ground.

The gust of wind must've been at least one hundred, and eighty maybe two hundred as they held down for twenty seconds, to see the smirking clothed ninja. He looked at them, and shook his head. "Your still playing Ninja, I would love for that Hanyo to come back now besides you Kakashi he was something of a... Wild card." No sooner then the words leave his mouth did he not feel something make contact with his back, he gasped out in pain as he had to catch himself from falling flat on the ground, Sasuke, and Kiba looked up on the cables to see none other then Naruto, barely visible bu the white hair was distinct. Haku looked up, and then back at them. "Zabuza-sama, I'll handle these three, can you perhaps take out the main offensive?" The clothed Ninja nodded, Naruto who stood on the cables jumped down onto the surface of the bridge, getting into a fighting stance too see Kakashi come up besides him.

"Is Tazuna-Jiji ok?" Kakashi nodded, "Yes, but there is something else moving about right here, making us get distracted, that last pass made Shino loose his footing, and Sakura to get hit by a stray kunai in her thigh, she's fine... But, in a lot of pain." Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes taking a whiff of the air, and notice other pheromones inside the area besides the two enemies. "Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai sensei's blood, You, Me, Shino, Tazuna, several workers, and a female with something strange..." Zabuza eyes widen at the statement of the people inside the area, but then he laughed.

The mist began to disappear, and much to Naruto's shock there was a platoon of at least fifty bandits behind Zabuza, there he caught sight of the unknown female, a girl in a white shirt that showed her mid-drift , and a skirt. She had a dull expression to her eyes which was orange. "So your the other female here that I've been smelling, besides the other one in the mask." Naruto pointed the mask women who dropped her mask. Kiba looked at Naruto mouth hanging, "Dude how in the hell could you tell if their female?" Kiba asked, and Naruto smirked.

"I don't know, but they have sort of a musty smell to them, I have to admit Kiba you can smell it too, but I don't smell any coming from Hinata." Zabuza quirked his brow, "So it's true, Hanyo's have super human senses, some say the sixth sense lays within all Hanyo... So tell me demon brat, can you sense my Killer intent on you?" Naruto nodded, and grabbed a kunai, standing up. Haku took note from the other few hours that was this morning where she had watched him, she could sense the rise in chakra sense then.

"Zabuza-sama, I can feel the increase in this boy's energy... Would ti be a good time to send in the weapon?" Zabuza looked towards her, and shook his head. "Not yet, I want to see what him, and the copy cat can do first." Naruto looked as he clenched his fists gathering chakra into them to where a faint white glow became present, Kakashi allowed himself to open his scarf to reveal the Sharingan making Sasuke gasp at the sight along with the others who knew of it. "So you bare my Uchiha blood Sensei?" Kakashi shook his head, "No it was a gift from a friend a long time ago during the war."

Kiba, and Sasuke then were shocked to see plates of ice around them, as Haku stepped into one of plates of ice. "Shit we got trapped when we became unaware!" Sasuke snapped, Hinata got up activating her blood line, Naruto got ready to charge, but was cut off by the fast green haired girl, she held a sword to her side, and growled getting ready to fight her. "Kakashi sensei, new plan I take this one, and you get the mummy!" Zabuza eyes twitched at the joke, and much to Kakashi's relieve Kurenai jumped down besides him two kunai in her hand.

_**Naruto, and the green hair girl**_

"Master has called for your termination..."

"The hell does that mean..."

"Death..."

"Oh... Well, come an get some!"

Naruto, backflipped just in time to avoid a strike, and caught his bow that Kurenai had carried with her, he then saw his quiver bag heading for him. He grabbed it putting it around his shoulder, and pulling an arrow onto the string. He landed back on his feet, and launched an arrow at the girl who managed to move her palm blocking the arrow with a gust of wind. "Shit, come on really what does she have, the force?!" however, much to his own dismay a gust of solid wind hit in the chest sending him sliding across the ground, Naruto moved to where he flipped backwards, and landed on his two feet, however, barely managing to roll out of a slice from the girl's katana.

_"Damn she's quick... Wait is that water?" _He notice the girl's sword, and indeed it was water. Naruto groaned, _"Seriously the hell is with chakra, and nature... You know what, no screw this." _Naruto clapped his hands together, and then formed a ram seal. "_**Shadow clone jutsu!" **_The clones appeared, and then formed their own hand seal of the ram. _**"Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" **_They announced, forming around one hundred clones.

"Ok... Now I am going to kick some ass!" Naruto shouted, causing everyone to stare at him wide eyed, he looked at him. "What?!" he didn't have time to think as he heard a massive amount of shadow clones popping. _"Awe shit..." _Was Naruto's words as he forced to dodge another slash of the girl's sword, he noted her controlled, almost un-naturally calm persona as she attempted to skewer the white haired boy. Naruto then brought his fist crashing against her waist, _**"Nikko fist!" **_Naruto shouted launching her into the air making some blood drip from her mouth, but to his shock she sprouted two sets of chakra wings that kept her in flight. "This is going to be a long day..." Naruto stated, and grabbed a couple arrows, and putting some chakra into the tips.

The girl gathered wind chakra around her, and began to focus it. Naruto saw this, and smirked. He took the arrows off the bow, and placed it on the ground, gathering a massive amount of chakra into his right hand.

_**With Kakashi, and Kurenai.**_

"Damn it the girl's a Jinchuriki, this is bad if the fox, and what ever she had gets out of control I don't think the scroll I have can reset two separate seals." Kakashi stated, he formed three clones, and sent them to watch the platoon who were waiting for orders, Kurenai nodded, and threw the two kunai at Zabuza who brust into water, "Son of a- Kakashi!" Kakashi jumped up just in time to avoid a stab of a broken sword, Kurenai formed several hand seals, and blew a massive stream of fire out of her mouth. Zabuza was about to dodge, and swerve out of the fire when he felt a piar of arms lock around his shoulder's. Kurenai's eyes widen, and saw two of Naruto's clones hold him in place.

"You son of bitch!" The man yelled out getting hit by the fire stream, but only to burst into a massive amount of water. The two clones burst from the impact of the heated steam, and in their place a pair kunai. Kurenai smiled, and ran towards them, pocketing them in her pouch, and throw some to Kakashi who got back to back with her. "Just like old time eh, all we need is Asuma-kun here and it'll be one hell of the bomb squad reunion." Kakashi nodded, and brough both kunai up in crisscrossed arms, and reversed gripped. They looked on as four Zabuza clones forming hand seals stood around them, they saw water drip from their hands. "Kakashi..." "Yeah, I know don't get caught." He threw the kunai at one of clones hitting it while it charged, Kurenai did the same, but her clone swerved out of the way. She closed her eyes gathering fire chakra into her mouth. _**"Fire style: Dragon flame bombs!" **_She announced as the fire traveled along the ground, Kakashi watched over his shoulder as the other clone headed for her. Kurenai moved her mouth engulfing the other clone as well, Kakashi formed several hand seals, and pointed his hands out clapped together. "_**Earth style: terra spike!" **_A multitude of earth spikes headed for the clone across the ground, jotting out in all directions like a pin bed encompassing the A rank missing ninja's clone.

Kurenai, then looked towards the dome ice around her students, she silently prayed for their safety.

_**With Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata.**_

Haku was having the a hard time landing any blows on Sasuke, and the Inuzuka even the Hyuuga girl seemed to be able to keep up with her movement. "Yahoo, come lets blow this Popsicle!" Kiba shouted, jumping up in the air, and he spun rapidly. He dashed towards one of the ice mirrors, but to his surprise it wouldn't break, _"Awe crap..." _Just then he felt three needles enter his back, making him slump down to the ground, out cold. Hinata looked at him, and saw that he was still breathing, but ran over to him. Sasuke meanwhile was guarding against the volley of needles that was being launched at him.

_"Damn it if this is a girl, she's fast, wish I had my bloodline at the moment." _Sasuke stated inside his mind only to here the breaking of something akin to glass, he looked to see Naruto getting up groaning. "Naruto, are you ok?!" He yelled Naruto gave him the thumbs up, but no sooner then he did was flung into another one of the ice mirrors shattering it. _"Damn that green haired girl is even faster, how is Naruto even holding up to that assault?" _Sasuke pondered only to have needle enter his arm. "Shinobi must remained focus young Uchiha, _Though I fear for the boy's health..." _Sasuke smirked, and formed several hand seals. He gather a massive amount of fire inside his mouth before hurling at the mirror, trying to melt them, however much to his shock they did not melt.

"Oh come on..." He groaned, only move his foot just in time to avoid a pin cushion of needles. Sasuke just sighed, but smirked. "Looks like it's just you, and me ice user..." The masked woman nodded, and brought out six senbon held in her knuckles. Sasuke got out two kunai, spinning them around before gripping them. She launched the needles, but watched as they got blocked. Sasuke charged at the mirrors, and began to strike them. Leaving scratches, but not even denting them Haku appeared in the mirror behind Sasuke, but was shocked to see the Hyuuga girl charging at her. Haku smirked unde the mask until the mirror cracked from Hinata dodge, _"She's disrupting my chakra flow inside the ice." _Hinata moderate length hair waved away from the wind of the impact, she pushed forwards, breaking the ice mirror.

Haku too the moment to appear behind her sending needles towards, but much to her ire the Uchiha came in just in time to block them.

_**Back with poor Naruto **_

Naruto barely moved out of the way of the sword thrust, as he did he spinned his body around her's delivering an elbow to her head. However, much to his surprise his skinned burned as he made contact, he yelped out in pain, but notice some of the green chakra being drawn into him. Naruto then duct under a sword slash, the green haired girl all the while not breaking her glare, "Why won't you give up... Make it painless..." She said without emotion, just then a massive amount of bugs came up behind her, and Naruto looked as Shino came out the sphere of bugs pointing his hand at the girl, however much to his shock the girl looked at the bugs causing them to fall off of him. She moved to thrust her sword into him, however Naruto caught her arm, and looked the girl dead in the eye. "Your fight is with me, you cold Naeh! (Bitch in monkey)" The girl elbowed him, and slashed the boy across the arm, but her eyes widen when he began to heal rapidly.

Naruto grunted in pain, the cut wasn't deep, but it made blood come onto the ground. Naruto then got on all fours, and began to focus chakra across his body, Shino notice the red lining coming around the boys eyes again, Naruto stood back up, his white hair waving from the self created wind. "You hold power... Chomei does not like you..." The girl muttered, "Chomei?" Naruto didn't have time to answer as the girl charged at her, and he leaned back to avoid a slash from the sword, and looked towards Shino, who had grabbed his bow. Naruto nodded, and Shino stringed an arrow, and streamed the bow to Naruto on his insects on the ground. Naruto lean back, and to the side avoid stabs from the sword. Naruto focus on the ground, and notice something glowing on her neck.

Naruto allowed his power flex, revealing the red chakra inside his white chakra. "What the... I never knew I had this type." Naruto muttered, bringing his palm against the blunt edge of the water sword, making it splash to the ground. Naruto then acting on instinct got up on hsi hands, and sent several kicks onto the girl's body making her stumble.

_"What was that... I never knew I could use red chakra"_

_**"Because it's mine ningen..."**_

Naruto looked around, but in his distracted state of mind from hearing that voice he failed to notice the sword plunge into his waist, he coughed up blood onto the ground as Sakura who saw what just happened shouted his name, "Naruto!" that's when the world went black. The girl looked on as the blood came into the water sword, her eyes went a full plaster green, and smiled hungry for more of the euphoric feeling the seal was giving her. Green chakra formed three sets of wings along her back, making Shino's bugs cower in her wake. Shino's eyes widen, "Y-Your the Nanabi..." He stated, and the girl looked at him pointing her sword, she brought it up, but charged at Sakura, poised to strike.

_**Death beats her wings, Fu's deathly blow. **_

_**Fu's power level: 40,076 (Bijuu cloak three wings)**_

_**Her normal power level: 4000**_

_**Naruto power level (Nature chakra enhanced) 5000**_

_**Naruto's White and red chakra (Basically shocker for next chapter) 10,000**_

_**Sasuke power level: 4000**_

_**Shino's: 5000**_

_**Zabuza's (after healing) 23,000**_

_**Music used: Okami Battle of nine tails, Okamiden final boss theme**_


	16. Battle for freedom Released power

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter fifteen: Battle for freedom Released power**_

_I am eternal, I am forever._

_Now and ever I will be here._

_Let us see what you hold so dear._

_**Previously on Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_Naruto grunted in pain, the cut wasn't deep, but it made blood come onto the ground. Naruto then got on all fours, and began to focus chakra across his body, Shino notice the red lining coming around the boys eyes again, Naruto stood back up, his white hair waving from the self created wind. "You hold power... Chomei does not like you..." The girl muttered, "Chomei?" Naruto didn't have time to answer as the girl charged at her, and he leaned back to avoid a slash from the sword, and looked towards Shino, who had grabbed his bow. Naruto nodded, and Shino stringed an arrow, and streamed the bow to Naruto on his insects on the ground. Naruto lean back, and to the side avoid stabs from the sword. Naruto focus on the ground, and notice something glowing on her neck._

_Naruto allowed his power flex, revealing the red chakra inside his white chakra. "What the... I never knew I had this type." Naruto muttered, bringing his palm against the blunt edge of the water sword, making it splash to the ground. Naruto then acting on instinct got up on hsi hands, and sent several kicks onto the girl's body making her stumble._

_"What was that... I never knew I could use red chakra"_

_"Because it's mine ningen..."_

_Naruto looked around, but in his distracted state of mind from hearing that voice he failed to notice the sword plunge into his waist, he coughed up blood onto the ground as Sakura who saw what just happened shouted his name, "Naruto!" that's when the world went black. The girl looked on as the blood came into the water sword, her eyes went a full plaster green, and smiled hungry for more of the euphoric feeling the seal was giving her. Green chakra formed three sets of wings along her back, making Shino's bugs cower in her wake. Shino's eyes widen, "Y-Your the Nanabi..." He stated, and the girl looked at him pointing her sword, she brought it up, but charged at Sakura, poised to strike._

_**Inside Naruto's mind**_

_**"You have a habit of getting yourself deathly injured... Pathetic Hanyo..."**_

_"N-No... I can't die here..." _

_**"Same words as when you were poisoned... And, why not?"**_

_"I have to protect those who protect me..."_

_**"Pathetic, you have so much power, but you do not allow yourself to accept the futile destiny laid before you..."**_

_"Who... Who are you?"_

Naruto looks at the giant cage, and then notices the symbol for nine onto of a massive fox's head, ands then his eyes shoot open. He was staring at none other than the Kitsune no Kyuubi destructor of Konoha. Naruto could see his blood running from his waist, it wasn't healing as fast as it should. _**"So it would seem my sister's chakra is able to withhold your healing powers young Hanyo, I am deeply impressed by such healing speeds not used by me... However, it would seem this is it." **_Naruto stood up his silver eyes locked with the great Kyuubi's for a moment, and he clenched his fist sending as much chakra as he could to the wound with nothing working.

_"Damn it... It... It can't end like this..."_

_**"It doesn't see my seal, let me loose a little bit... I'll give the power of a god..."**_

_"No... I won't let you loose..."_

_**"Then watch as your love dies, the one you care so much about..."**_

_"I... I... What do I have to do..."_

Just then the water swirled around Naruto, and red chakra came with it, his upper clothing ripped off to show his birthmark having another ring blacked out, the seventh ring. The Kyuubi's eyes widen, and he looked at Naruto as more of his chakra went into the boy, that's when he notice a black flame symbol appear in the center of Naruto's head, and around it a swirl pattern of green. Naruto screamed out in pain as red appeared around his eyes simular to when he first brought out the red chakra, Naruto claws grew, and his eyes turned red.

_**"Those markings... Winds of the Nanabi, and the fires of Kagutsuchi. Boy, what are you. You are certainly not like your father, or the masked man." **_

_"Ahhh Make it stop it burns!"_

_**"What is this, a second tail is forming, oh my your fur is changing on your tails... Black... How odd."**_

_"Stop it!"_

_**"Feel the power pulse through your body young Hanyo, for I the master of your kind shall make you into a force of death, and carnage!"**_

_"NO!"_

Naruto white chakra came around cutting off the Kyuubi's completely, however the seals on his head remained as well as the black fur, and his new hair of white with red highlights. Naruto's claws were shaper, and his teeth, or more like his canines had grown. He fell to his knees as a yellow flame surrounded his body in a circle, a self made wind made the fires more intense. The Kyuubi looked on at the boy's red eyes, and noticed them go back to silver making him realize that he had no control over the poor Hanyo.

Naruto laid quivering on the ground, the flames moved to his stomach applying a cauterization of the stab wound on his midsection, and back. Naruto yelled out in pain, but the Kyuubi looked on bewildered, however he then noticed a second tomoe mark appear on the boy's lower back, and his eyes widen. _**"Y-You can't be, it's impossible the Kami's would never allow it!" **_Naruto looked back up at him, and in his painful state of mind reached out for the fox, _"H-help me..." _Naruto stated, only to slowly lift on the ground as the yellow flames came back around him. Naruto's cuts, and wounds began to rapidly heal as the flames touched him, the wind he was generating kept the fires alive.

_**"You have to be three things... A force of Nature, a chosen seed of fate, or the Juubi... You... You... Can't be one of my kind, not of father's seeds of the fate... You... Your a un-natural beast." **_The Kyuubi stated backing up, Naruto looked at his reflection in the water, saw the baby with blue markings on it's body, and then looked towards the Kyuubi. _"You know of my father, please tell me... Who was he?! Who was my mother!" _The fox looked at the boy, who's flame turned red, indicating he was using the Kyuubi's chakra at this point to maintain what ever new form this was. _**"Ne he he, and I thought you were scarier, your back to using my charka for this new... Form... I'll tell you another time, for now let me feel warm blood once more." **_Naruto's claws turned black, and his eyes gained a deep red shading on the eye lids. He began to fade away as the Kyuubi looked at him, and saw an image of a giant beast with ten tail swinging behind him. _**"You are of nature... I look forward to our next meeting Juubi..." **_

Naruto's eyes widen as he felt searing pain in his midsection.

_**Outside Naruto's mind, Great bridge, 2:50pm, march ninth**_

Everyone stopped fighting as they saw a red glow, and then red flames surround the body of Naruto. Zabuza looked on as he could feel the killer intent in the air flying from the child's body. Naruto himself began to slowly stand up, blood still leaking from his stomach, and then he brought his arms to his side as roared out in pain. However, the roar itself caused the fire around him to shoot out, Sasuke feeling the massive wave of chakra heading for them grabbed Hinata, and Kiba jumping outside the ice dome as Haku looked on. Her mirrors began to melt as she jumped to the mirror that was outside the dome, and onto the higher cable. She looked down seeing the massive wave of red flames head for the two Konoha jonin, Kakashi grabbed Kurenai, and they dived over the side of the bridge.

The green haired girl flew to one of the cables avoiding Sakura, and looked down. She could hear Chomei inside of her head roaring out in anger, and fear of what she felt. Sakura wobbled behind steel beams with Tazuna as the flames past by her, Zabuza who was hiding behind crate jumped to the cables above the bridge, and looked down. The bandits who all began to scramble off the bridge as the flames near them only to stop, and explode upwards in a wall of red flames. Naruto's body which now had a mind of it's own roared out as the flames formed a kanji for ten above him. Kurenai, and Kakashi looked from the water to see the giant Kanji symbol.

Naruto's body then made a sickening sound of flesh being melted back together. The green haired though controlled up chucked in her throat a little bit, Naruto fell his knees, and then onto his hands coughing up a massive amount of blood. He then growled looking at the Zabuza, Haku, and the girl. What was one tail became two, and the fur turned black, and this made everyone who looked at Naruto shiver. The flames died down, and the Kanji symbol dispersed out of the air. Everyone who did not run, looked over at the blackened concrete, and laughed. The bandits started to Jeer the boy, Naruto's red eyes turned back to silver color, Kurenai managed to get back on the bridge, and check on Naruto. However the green haired girl seeing her opportunity to kill flew down from the cable, and at Kurenai.

Naruto slowly turned to his head to running women, and his head to the green haired girl. He subconsciously raised his right hand, and a mighty gust of wind blew from it. The girl who was about to kill his sensei got hit by the massive amount of wind, and sent flying into a support cable. She coughed up blood as she fell back down to the ground. Naruto slowly got up, and brought his arms to his side hanging limp, white chakra came across his body in a strange shroud, it outline part of his body into the shape of a wolf. Naruto fists clenched as red chakra come into the scene, and his eyes open to reveal a single ring had formed inside of his eye.

"Sen-sensei..." Naruto stated in a pained voice, he slowly walked towards her in his new form. He saw that she had a deep cut on her arm, and when Kurenai was about to kneeling at him to check she felt white chakra burn the wound. She yelped in pain, but saw the wound beginning to heal rapidly. Naruto's own stab wound left a scar, but it was healing more, and more every second.

Haku seeing the threat Naruto posed launched a volley of needles that met their mark, however Naruto flexed his chakra making the needles pop out of his skin, Hinata who had managed to get behind steel beams via Sasuke looked at Naruto's chakra, and swore she saw a fox, and giant beetle standing by Naruto. He said white haired boy, looked at his sensei. "Sensei... This fight is now mine... Go protect Tazuna..." She looked at him shaking her head, "No Naruto this our fight, team eight's." Naruto held out his hand, and helped her up, and closed his eyes, and began to flow some white chakra into her.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, and looked at him. A white aurora appeared around Kurenai much simular to Kurenai's, he held out his hand. "Naruto give me some chakra, I want to take on the ice user." Naruto looked at him, and grabbed his hand, flowing some of his chakra, dividing his newly acquired power among the two. "I don't know what has changed inside of me, but I feel so powerful... Like the Kyuubi." Naruto stated making everyone turn their heads to him, "Naruto is the fox still sealed?" He nodded, and then let go of their hands, "Everyone keep back, I am going to finish this fight! _But, this new form... I can feel it eating away at my chakra fast, I'm going to have end this quickly..." _Naruto thought at the end.

Haku, and Zabuza jumped down, and The green haired girl jumped down in-between them. "Chomei calls you the true monster among us all, you chakra is simular to hers... Why is that?" Naruto shrugged, and then much to everyone shock, even his own as he slowly raised his hands a wave of flame appeared in his hands. Naruto smirked, and made the flames travel along his body for a moment, and then sent it the ground where it burned. His eyes became slitted like that of the fox's, and he looked towards the girl. He closed his eyes, and their he saw a giant beetle with seven wings standing behind her, he opened his eyes in shock.

"S-She's a Jinchuriki..." Naruto stated, and Kurenai nodded. "How many tails?" She asked, and Naruto held out seven fingers, Kurenai nodded. Naruto then watched as Haku charged only to be met by Sasuke who easily kicked her into a steel support beam, Zabuza was next, and Naruto decided to go for him. Kurenai however, formed hand seals as she passed Naruto, and blew a massive stream of fire from her mouth. Zabuza slammed his hand on the ground, _**"Water style: water Encampment wall!" **_Naruto got ready to charge only to be slashed across his chest by a focused point of wind, Naruto looked to see the girl holding her arm out smiling.

"I still need your death to get the feelings back..."

"Feelings... What do you mean?"

"Happiness..."

Naruto gritted his teeth, but noticed the chakra around her especially the seal. Out of the blue, and green the seal had purple indications saying it wasn't her own chakra. Naruto's eyes widen as he heard a loud booming voice in his head.

_**"The Jinchuriki of my sister Nanabi no Kabutomoshi is being controlled like some sort of puppet Juubi... Save our sister..."**_

_"What the hell, I am not a Juubi, the hell is that?"_

_**"You have no clue? We shall talk later about it, but right now this new form... Your Elemental form is eating away fast at our chakra, I estimate only five minutes varying on how much we use. End this battle quickly."**_

_"Fine! But, you damn fox owe me an explanation to all of this damn shit!" _

Naruto flipped backwards to avoid a spear of wind launched from the girl's hand. He clapped his hands together, and discovered that he was making fire chakra, and pulled his hands apart. Naruto then pushed his hands forwards forming a torrent of fire that flew from his hands. _**"Kitsune art: fox blaze!" **_Naruto's eyes widen, his body was being used to generate the Kyuubi's jutsu. The Nanabi Jinchuriki swerved midair out of the fires way, Naruto fell to one knee breathing hard, that jutsu just took a lot of chakra to use. _**"Get up weakling!" **_Naruto stood back up, and using instinct jumped into the air fast enough to get above the girl, and brought his foot down. His foot crashed down into her back, sending into the bridge forming a hole which he though she fell through, however much his own surprise she crashed against his body with her grabbing onto him, and slamming as she flew just above the ground. Naruto screamed out in pain as burns from friction formed on his skin, that's when he began to growl, and using his feet kicked the girl off, and flipped to slide under iron rods.

Naruto grabbed some shuriken, and began to apply fire to them on instinct. _**"Good boy, go go!" **_The Kyuubi roared in his mind as he slid out from under the rod holder, and saw the girl poised to strike, now with four sets of wings beating. Naruto threw the shuriken, and formed the tiger, and ram hand seals. What was just three became a massive wall of seventy shuriken that were all on fire. The girl's eyes widen, and she clapped both her hands, making a wall of wind surrounded her green chakra cloaked body, Naruto's cloak was already healing his skin from the burns sustained by his own fires, and her dragging him across the ground.

The shuriken bounced off the wall of wind in different direction, however the girl then notice Naruto throwing his hand out in punch sending a massive amount wind towards her. She flew up, and barely avoid the massive as it cut through some of the cables making the bridge wobble.

"Holy shit!" Tazuna announced, "If those two don't take the fight somewhere else this bridge is going to collapse!" Sakura looked on at Naruto who was matching the girl in speed, his legs a blur as he ran with her. Apparently hearing Tazuna's outburst Naruto grunted, and began to speed off into the land of fire side of the bridge. Everyone stopped their fight to see the two speed off into the forest, Sasuke and Haku both looked both of their attacks mid-flight. "What the hell are Jinchuriki capable of... With that kind of power..." Haku then hit him across the head, making Sasuke return the favor with the assisted chakra punch launching her across the ground sliding. Sasuke closed his eyes, and began to channel chakra into to them. As he snapped them open they turned red with one tomoe, "Finally I've done it... Thank you Naruto, what ever this chakra is..."

_**Sasuke vs. Haku**_

Sasuke charged at Haku newly acquired Sharingan blazing, she got up into a defensive stance forming needles that traveled at Sasuke, but as the needles neared him he used an enhanced fireball to melt them away, and charge at Haku. She behind her mask has a look of plain shock at the boy's increase of power, _"That boy, Naruto... What did he do, what did he use to make the Uchiha become so strong?" _She pondered, able to block the white aurora Sasuke, and counter with a kick to the fist, but saw the wound heal rapidly, with steam rising off the cut.

Sasuke smiled as he felt something in his head boom into life, _**"Kill them, kill them all Uchiha..." **_Sasuke gather chakra into his mouth, and steam came out as he slowly opened it, Haku rapidly formed hand seals, and slammed her hands down on the bridge. A dome of ice appeared in front of her, and as Sasuke launched the massive stream of fire from his mouth, Haku pointed her hand the dome, and sent chakra into it. The fire stream impacted, and she could feel the heat radiating against her ice dome slowly melting it. _"That boy's chakra, it's massively improved the Uchiha's, and even unlocked his Bloodline... What kind of chakra does he possess" _Haku jumped back into to see her dome of ice shatter, and melt.

"Why are you running, afraid to face the elite of the Uchiha bitch!" Sasuke roared, and charged, Haku managed to block the punch that he sent her way, but failed to see the knee heading for her midsection. She coughed up blood as she lurched over, only to get hit by another knee repeatably, Haku grunted out in pain, but yelled as she felt the Uchiha kick her to the ground. Her mask slightly cracking from the impact, she looked to see the Uchiha going through hand seals again, ending on tiger. She looked towards the remaining ice mirror on the cable, and waited for her chance.

Sasuke lurched forward, and blew the fire on the ground which streamed towards Haku, who using the opportunity vanished to her last Ice mirror, and grabbed as many needles as she could between her knuckles, Sasuke looking around notice her mirror with his blood line, and smiled like the devil, and quickly went through hand seals again. "Run bitch! I'll still have your head on a spike!" _**"Yes, kill them... Kill them all..." **_Haku's eyes widen as the Uchiha blew a massive fireball from his mouth heading right towards her. She had no choice, and dashed out of the mirror, and onto the cable. She jumped. She landed near Sasuke limping, she was almost out of chakra.

"Wh...What kind of Hanyo bares this power!" She announced, and Sasuke smirked. "I don't know, but maybe baring this chakra more often would make me strong enough to kill my brother, the one who slayed my clan." Haku shook her head, "you can't possibly think that the Hanyo knows how to control this power already, I thought you're his friend?" Sasuke merely chuckled, and looked at Haku.

"I am his friend, but the thing is like your master said, we're all tools just some can use others... Though I do like Naruto, this power has to be mine for a just cause."

_"The power is corrupting his mind, simular how Yagura-sama used to be until the Sanbi took over more and more. Is it really this strong what ever it is, what about the boy... Will he be corrupted by it?"_

Sasuke howled in laughter as the chakra glowed even bright until red started coming out of it. "No, no some of the Kyuubi's chakra mixed in with the boy's... It's the one corrupting the Uchiha." Haku didn't have time to act as Sasuke charged at her, she barely had time dodge the flaying of a kunai slash that was powered by the intense chakra. Shino looked on, _"This isn't Sasuke's chakra, or Naruto the Kyuubi must've hidden away some of his chakra in order to get free in other's to have such control of chakra..." _Shino didn't have time to act when heard a woman's scream, and looked to see Sasuke kicking Haku rateably, causing her to cough up a massive amount of blood. She shook with each, and every blow now, Sasuke picked her up by the throat, and threw her across the bridge. His Sharingan eyes had become slitted, and his canines enlarged simular to Naruto's new form in a human being.

Haku got up, and looked towards Sasuke, and then to where Naruto would be. Her time on this earth was done, she knew it was her time. _"I can only hope that the Hanyo will stick by his words... I never wished harm upon him, or his friends... Kami if your really there, then I shall walk my death with pride... Zabuza-Sama... What would you do right now, stand here or charge to your death?" _

The Young Uchiha stopped short of a deathly blow towards the women who had not seen him move so fast, and collapsed to the ground. Shino moved in to retrieve Sasuke, and looked at Haku. "You owe me a life, for a life... Honor that, I am going to try, and stop the Kyuubi's chakra from getting out of hand in Kurenai sensei, but you must stop Naruto from using anymore of it." Haku looked at him, "What makes you think I can be trusted?" Shino nodded, and looked at Kiba, "you had every opportunity to kill him with those needles, but you did not... That warrants me to believe you have no intentions to kill." Haku looked at him, and nodded.

She looked towards Zabuza as he got kicked across the ground, by an enraged Kurenai who was loosing her grip on the Kyuubi Naruto mixed chakra. Hinata, and a awake Kiba ran towards her to aid her in battle. Kakashi however, came behind her, and slapped a chakra seal tag onto her neck making her pass out.

The Kyuubi chakra, along with Naruto's was being drawn into the seal tag. Kakashi was sweating this was a bad situation, if this was easily corrupting Kurenai, and Sasuke over the short of amount of time one could only imagine what it's doing to the host. Kiba, and Hinata came running up to him.

"What the hell is going on, I pass out for three minutes, and everything is going to hell!"

"What's wrong with Kurenai-chan, why did she have to be restrained."

Kakashi looked towards the kids, and sighed. "Kiba, Hinata... I think Naruto's unleashed part of the Kyuubi's chakra coming back from his deathblow, it's simular to what Kurenai described, but it seemed that Naruto managed to hold back the Kyuubi's full influence over his weak body showing that what ever happens ends in a different result of control. Trauma warrants the Kitsune's giving of chakra to make sure the threat to the host is eliminated, but this... Naruto's giving of his chakra is having adverse effects on Sasuke, and Kurenai corrupting their minds fast on their need for more of it. I think it's the Kyuubi's way of hiding a way to get out of Naruto.

If this keeps up, Naruto could fall to this eventually as well. I think what ever the Kyuubi did it's slower in Naruto because of his special chakra always clashing against the Kyuubi's where our chakra has no real special quality to it. So if Naruto's running low on chakra the more the Kyuubi's will come out."

Hinata gasped, and looked at Kiba. "We've got to help Naruto, now!" As she turned to run towards their location, Zabuza stood up slamming his sword to the ground, "I don't think so little girl, that green haired demon girl, Fu is going to have her field day with the Kyuubi child, and... Haku what are you doing, Kill the Aburame!" Zabuza ordered, and Haku shook her head.

"No Zabuza-sama this isn't right, I refuse to kill these people. Look what Gato's doing here, using women as young as me as breeding slaves, would you give me up for money?" Haku asked, and Zabuza shook his head laughing. "I can't believe this... I'll have that Hanyo's head, and you Haku I nurtured, and cared for you now you decide to pick a stance of ethics? We Shinobi have known, war we kill fucking children if it meant to save our country!" Haku shook her head, and looked at him. "I respected you as a father, Naruto is a weapon for his country yet here he is fighting to save a place he hath no rights to still be in, your saying you'd even give up me the little girl you found starving..." Haku said looking away taking off her mask, Shino eyes widen at the specimen in front of of him, she must've been at least fifteen years old, she had a lot of blood coming from her mouth, and looked to had her nose broken, smeared across her face. She coughed up some blood, and looked back at Zabuza.

"You don't get it Haku, this money, we could hire assassins like those in Akatsuki to kill Yagura, stop the bloodshed back home your willing to throw it all away for some damn pathetic squads, and a fucking half bred mutt!"

"He's not a mut you bastard!" Hinata shouted causing everyone to look at her, she stood up Byakugan blazing.

"He has something that inspires those around him to not give up if they listen, you think what ever you have been through is hell imagine hiding your real self to just make everyone happy. I don't care what Naruto is, I see him like a little scared brother, if he's trying to save us now then listen to him!" Hinata shouted, Zabuza sneered at her, and smiled causing his cloth to fall off his face.

"You have no right to hate him, he's done so much for everyone else, he's saved people, he's cared about people from the distance. Subjecting himself to pain for other's joy, and that of his own village!"

Hinata finished her rant only to hear a loud cheer come from the other side of the bridge, a group of workers, and civilians along with Inari holding a crossbow stood on the bridge. Hinata looked at the small child as he looked to see Naruto's bow on the ground, and picked it up, tossing his crossbow to one of the men. "Gato!" He shouted, and everyone turned to see a short husky man in a business suite coming out of the crowd of bandits, he had a cig in his mouth he looked at the small child, and sneered. Inari looked at the short husky man, and cursed at him flipping him off.

"This from all the people of the wave, you can take your money, and shove it! We don't need it, we need only hope to guide us along the road of life. Naruto saved my mother from your goons, I never had the chance to stand tall, and be a man! Not after my father died by your hands, and not after you took everyone's father, or mother in one way or another. Today we stand united, as one village Nami no Sato, inside of Namigakure and we will fight to the bitter end, and for those wearing the red rose on their heads, let that be the symbol when we say..."

"All hail to the dreams of our fallen!" They shouted, raising their make shift weapons, Hinata looked Inari who had some tears coming to his eye, and looked to see Tsunami also carrying a bow, and arrow. She already had an arrow sheath, ready to fire at anyone who dared make a move of the Nami side of the bridge. Kakashi saw Sakura wobble out from the steel support beam she, and Tazuna hid under during the initial fight, and looked to see the massive gathering of villagers. He went over to his fallen student Sasuke, and picked him up, and looked towards Shino as Haku left to stop Naruto, "Are you sure she can be trusted?" Shino nodded, and looked at Kurenai being carried by his beetles. "We're not in prime fighting condition Kakashi... If they charge we're going to loose this battle..." Shino stated, and Kakashi nodded. That's when they heard a giant explosion, and looked towards the forest.

"Hinata, what do you feel?"

"I... I can't feel Naruto's chakra anymore, it's completely gone... I... I... I can only feel the demon's."

"What, how could this be possible!?"

Zabuza got up, and laughed a little bit. "That boy's transformation, and new power granted to you must've took a lot of his own chakra out, and this left him vulnerable to take over. So this how the all so dreaming Hanyo meets his end, at the hand's of probable father no less... How Ironic." Hinata turned to him, and got run towards him, "Bastard!" She yelled only to be grabbed by Kakashi to keep her away, and Zabuza got up, but coughed up a massive wad of blood. "Damn... That black hair demon loving bitch packs quite the punch, He he, too bad this is where you all have to die... " He said raising his sword, only for a crackle of lighting to pierce his chest, from a wet Kakashi, who had managed to flash behind him, and deliver the fatal blow.

Gato was furious, but then backed up once a flame was seen from the forest, Suien came besides his business partner, and smiled. "Looks like Fu lost, oh well I wasn't going to use but breeding stock anyway... However, I will still need the funds from Akatsuki for selling her..." Gato looked up at him, and nodded. "Men, get ready to charge!" Kakashi looked at the torrent of flame, and took of running towards Naruto.

_**With Naruto, and Fu earlier, their own little fight.**_

"God *hack, cough* Damn it!" Naruto announced, and only to get punched by a Fu who then grabbed him by his collar. "Why do you fight them... They give us love, and comfort... Our Bijuu... Chomei says it's time to die..." Fu said forming a sword in her hand, only to feel Naruto's head crash against her's making her yelp out in pain, and her nose to splatter. Naruto back flipped sending his foot crashing into her chin. "I don't aim to die today!" Naruto announced, and then as she was stunned Naruto focused his chakra into his left fist, and it hummed with energy as she threw it. _**"Super Nikko fist!" **_Naruto announced, sending the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi into three trees, Naruto fell to one knee, but quickly got up, his tails fading back to their white color, and his hair loosing their red streaks, Naruto coughed up some blood, but then clapped his hands together.

A certain Kitsune in the cage was poised, and ready for the moment he'd run very low, and start to take over. However, the massive beast was shocked to see the room flood with white once more. Naruto yelled out as white chakra came over him, resending his tail back to their black color, and the fading flame symbol to reappear. However, the wind symbol did not, and Naruto grunted as he picked himself up off the ground, and then moved his hands up. He watched as a wall of flame arose from the ground to his palms, and brought his hands together forming a fireball.

Naruto pointed his arms out, and a torrent of flame fired out of his hands at the girl, burning the trees to ashes, Fu flew high to avoid the attack, and formed a wind spear on arm, and launched it at Naruto, who flipped backwards barely avoiding it. Naruto formed chakra into his mouth, and then pointed a tiger seal near his lips, and then blew out fire from his mouth countering another wave of wind from the girl, he lost the deadlock, and somersaulted to avoid the wind gust that smashed the ground where he was at. Naruto was breathing heavy, but the girl was just slowly walking towards him, her green eyes locking with his slight tinted red ones.

"You have no hope, fall into their fold... Chomei demands Kyuubi's blood..."

"Yeah, you'll get my blood when I fucking decide to roll over, and die!"

Naruto clasped his hands around his mouth realizing what he just said, _"What the..." _He could hear laughter inside his head, and noticed the red light coming onto his hands from his eyes, he looked up to Fu charging at him with a water blade, he saw his reflection inside the sword, and saw that his eyes were becoming red. Naruto leaned back, but felt the sword slice his shoulder, and he roared out in pain, but balled his right hand up, which now hummed with red chakra.

_**"Nikko fist!" **_Naruto shouted, driving his clawed fist home into the Jinchuriki's waist, sending her back into a tree. She coughed up blood, and Naruto briefly saw her eyes flash back to orange, and then she howled in laughter as the wings began to beat, Naruto tails began to thrash about, and he could tell through instinct this fight was about to get more, and more dangerous. Just then he felt something throb inside of his head, and his white aurora became red, and then realized something. He coughed up blood as he felt his chakra being replaced, he curled up in pain.

_"W-What are you doing?!"_

_**"With your body I'll become a god, and kill all of those who wronged me boy, sorry... Guess you'll never learn about them."**_

_"N-no!"_

_**"Now Juubi... Be with me..."**_

Naruto's silver eyes whits, and all became full red as he fell to the ground, startling Fu.

That's when she saw the red chakra coming off of him, and backed up at the behest of her tailed beast. Naruto began to laugh manically as his hair turned red, and his tails fur also turned the bloody crimson, and he looked at Fu, and sneered. **"Chomei, I'm back..." **The Kyuubi controlled Naruto stated in a demonic tone, moved his sharpen claws over Naruto's skin, and made it bleed, and licked the blood. **"Mmm delicious, it's a shame that I am in a Hanyo's body, especially one that bares our true father's charka."** Naruto moved about, and slid his claw along the tree, making the bark give way, and the tree start to die from the red chakra, and he turned to the girl, and smiled.

"**The boy fell for it like a true sucker, he gave me the opportunity I wanted for so long, and the only thing keeping me from doing it the first time around was that damn poison. I have to admit, for he baring our true father's chakra, Juubi... I surprise he is as weak as he is. Unable to maintain the elemental mode for no more than five minutes, if he doesn't strain himself. Though the fire seal is foreign to me, must been a birthright seal of some kind. I never really knew his mother, or father when I told him such... Pathetic vain attempts to free his soul..." **The Kyuubified Naruto turned to Fu who was charging at him, his tails merely extended grabbing her arms, and throwing her to a tree.

**"That control seal is pesky... This damn seal on me is aswell, oh well it matters not now, I have control, if I maintain control I can start unleashing myself from the seal, I think Nami no Sato will be my return card, their luck, and dreams have punched out." **Chomei Jinchuriki raised up, and looked as the boy brought both his hand to his side, and clenched his fists forming a two tailed chakra cloak, and smiled when his lips gained black tint to them, and began to form hand seals. Fu eyes widen as she beat her wings to fly, _"This is not my target anymore the boy is dead, but the husk is being controlled." _

The evil Naruto laughed a little bit, but as he was about to launch the fire fell to one knee as seventeen needles entered his back, Fu looked, and smiled. "Well Kyuubi looks like you death has come, I think my water sword will cut your head off, for lord Suien..." Naruto just chuckled, and then full blown laughed at the two, and flattened his palm as he did a slicing motion with it towards Haku, or barely dodged the slicing current of fire launched at her.

The dark Naruto, just shook his head, **"Women are always so troublesome, pathetic weak little creatures, Chomei... Your host at four tails, or should I say pair of wings is getting beat back by me a mere mortal form of my former glory, how pathetic is the seal that does not regulate your power properly. Now let us have this one final dance so I can have your soul in my jaws as a sweet treat from gods." **Fu backed up a little bit, and her eyes widen when she saw nothing, but the Killer intent manifest into the form of a giant Kyuubi no Kitsune. She backed up, but the seal burned on her skin.

_"Fight whelp... Activate your fifth set of wings."_

Haku backed up as Fu skin began to peel off of her, however, before she could complete the transformation the possessed Naruto charged at her, and smashed her head against a tree, and done so repeatedly. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head, and fell almost unconscious from the blunt force drama, and Naruto brought his clawed hand up to her neck, all purpose to slit her throat. He eye barely opened, and she felt the clone on her skin, she shuttered in free, and saw nothing of the boy she was just fighting. She headbutted Naruto, and sending him back in a stumble of surprise, and Haku came up from behind grabbing him, Fu formed a water sword, and drove it home into his chest, Naruto went limp for a moment before laughing.

"N-No way, why won't you die!" Fu shouted, and stabbed him this time in the stomach only to see him heal just as fast, and then Naruto's demonic eyes met her Orange one, and smiled. **"A Kitsune is something of a revered animal, girl and for great reasons especially our kind... We don't die easily, this human body... No this Hanyo body of the boy's not his true form, but I see my time here is up so... I'll leave you with a parting gift!" **The Kyuubi controlled Naruto slammed his hand into Haku's face, before turning around kicking her off, but not before bicycle kicking Fu into a tree, and brought his fist down on her making her cough up blood.

Naruto however, felt something slap against his back, he turned around to see Kakashi holding a sealing tag to his back, and uttered some words of wisdom. **"You mutt are nothing but a whelp, your sensei saw this boy as a monster, will you now because of me? If so you'd better send that lightning jutsu of your's into his chest now, or maybe one day I'll get loose once more, and slaughter everyone in that village." **Fu waisting no time quickly formed another sword, but got restrained by Haku, "What the hell are you doing, he's a monster, he's got to be killed!" Haku pinched her neck knocking her out, and looked towards Naruto. Kakashi looked at the red hair recede back into the normal white, and the red eyes to silver, but the black flame symbol remaining.

Kakashi formed the lightning chakra into his hand, and contemplated for a moment. _"If he lives he'll be a threat, what's to say that the Kyuubi will not break loose again... But, it's not his fault should he really be put to death for something he hath no control?" _Kakashi raised his jutsu up, Haku looked on holding Fu, she could not move in time to save Naruto, but spoke up.

"Are you really going to kill the boy... He has a very pure dream..." Kakashi looked at her, and glared. "How do you know what his dream is, your a enemy ninja, unless he conversed with you at some point which is treason..." Haku shook her head, and slowly let Fu down, "I've spied on you, and your group ever since I took Zabuza away from team eight... I listened in on his speech how he had everyone to care for him, and love him. You people are all he has left in this world to call family unless his true parents step up... Killing him will sate what ill will you have for him also... I should know..."

"Really how?"

"I killed my own father..."

_**Flashback, 8 years ago, Kirigakure, October 23**__**rd**_

_"You'll pay for what you did to Ka-san, why Tou-san she did nothing to you!" Haku's father moved to slash at her, but the quick little girl moved to the side, and sunk her kunai into the man's leg. The man yelled out in pain, but then got tackled to the ground, only to be stabbed repeatedly by the young girl. Blood flew into her black hair, and in the end she slashed out his throat, but where she should've felt happiness for avenging her mother, she felt nothing but pain. Her last blood family laid dead in a pool of blood, by her hand. She sat there by her father's side for a moment, she did not feel any better just empty."_

_**End of the quick flash back**_

Kakashi held the lightning blade up for a moment, and then looked at Haku. "I killed Zabuza... Are you going to hate me too?" Haku shook her head, but let a few tears drop. "I wish he could've seen the light, I saw it in Naruto's words, and when he gave his all against this girl... But, Gato is not her boss she's from Takigakure... Though I think she's controlled..." Kakashi nodded, letting the lightning chakra dissipate, and then picked up Naruto, "Come when got to go save the villagers."

_**Battle of the bridge, war for Nami no sato comes to a head, next chapter Saturday**_


	17. Suien's true colors, Iruka and Naruto

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter sixteen: Suien's true colors, Iruka and Naruto**_

_I am eternal, I am forever._

_Now and ever I will be here._

_Let us see what you hold so dear._

_**Previously on Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

"Are you really going to kill the boy... He has a very pure dream..." Kakashi looked at her, and glared. "How do you know what his dream is, your a enemy ninja, unless he conversed with you at some point which is treason..." Haku shook her head, and slowly let Fu down, "I've spied on you, and your group ever since I took Zabuza away from team eight... I listened in on his speech how he had everyone to care for him, and love him. You people are all he has left in this world to call family unless his true parents step up... Killing him will sate what ill will you have for him also... I should know..."

"Really how?"

"I killed my own father..."

_**Flashback, 8 years ago, Kirigakure, October 23**__**rd**_

_"You'll pay for what you did to Ka-san, why Tou-san she did nothing to you!" Haku's father moved to slash at her, but the quick little girl moved to the side, and sunk her kunai into the man's leg. The man yelled out in pain, but then got tackled to the ground, only to be stabbed repeatedly by the young girl. Blood flew into her black hair, and in the end she slashed out his throat, but where she should've felt happiness for avenging her mother, she felt nothing but pain. Her last blood family laid dead in a pool of blood, by her hand. She sat there by her father's side for a moment, she did not feel any better just empty."_

_**End of the quick flash back**_

Kakashi held the lightning blade up for a moment, and then looked at Haku. "I killed Zabuza... Are you going to hate me too?" Haku shook her head, but let a few teers drop. "I wish he could've seen the light, I saw it in Naruto's words, and when he gave his all against this girl... But, Gato is not her boss she's from Takigakure... Though I think she's controlled..." Kakashi nodded, letting the lightning chakra dissipate, and then picked up Naruto, "Come when got to go save the villagers."

_**Great bridge, 3:10pm**_

Kurenai was laying by Sasuke who was passed out, she was unconscious from the tag still drawing out Naruto's chakra, and the Kyuubi's. Sakura was still wobbling the wound not really healed, but bandaged. Kiba, and Hinata were exhausted from their battle, Shino was still treating Sasuke's infusion, and killing the insects infected with Naruto's chakra. The villagers, and Gato's man were staring each other down, Kakashi came back carrying a limp Naruto, and Fu in his arms, Suien looking on frowned, _"She should've activated her fifth set of wings, no matter I'll just leave this fat bastard to rot, and I'll take back my property..." _

Naruto was breathing shallowly, the Kyuubi's chakra flooding his system having an adverse effects on his own healing ability. Hinata ran over with Kiba, and stripped the rest of the undershirt Naruto had off of him to see a new scar on his chest along with another at the stomach. Naruto had a little bit of blood running from his mouth, but his breathing became normal after a few moments.

Kakashi threw Fu down onto the ground, and looked at the men facing him, his own chakra low. "Who ever owns the winged Jinchuriki stand aside from the crowd..." Suien smirked coming out of the crowd, with seventeen of his clones that he had placed. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the men, and they all chuckled, "So you like our _**Deathly call seal?" **_He asked moving over to Zabuza's body, and looking at the dead rouge, and smiled.

"Too bad Zabuza-san, it was really a shame your proud, and along with your hatred towards Jinchuriki, and Hanyo blinded you from what the girl was trying to do... In the end though, you died a warriors death, something very few ninja have the honor of having... And, keeping. So _copy cat _Kakashi, how did my weapon loose against your's... Chakra, stamina, or did he go all out with killing intent... Because this is the first time I've seen a Hanyo be a Jinchuriki, and what ever he activated to stand toe to toe with my secret weapon."

Kakashi glared at the man, and looked towards Naruto as Shino insects came over to him. "I'll try to give him some of my chakra Sensei, but I doubt his ability to awaken will be solidified with my efforts." The white haired man nodded, and the Suien clones laughed. "I am rather impressed by the boy, I'll make you a trade offer, you can keep that worthless piece of shit, Fu the Nanabi Jinchuriki, and I'll take the Kyuubi... Simply... A trade, and I'll let you all live, and hell while I am at it, in a show of good faith." His clones turn around to the force making blades from water. Gato came up to Suien, "What the hell do you think yo-" He didn't finish his sentence when Suien punched him in his throat, and made the little man fall to his knees.

"Your a businessman Gato, not a ninja... Now watch, as your force is all, but slaughtered." The bandits charged at Suien only for the man to take a flask out, and drink some of the contents, and his chakra to triple. The bandits backed up, some began to run, but stopped seeing some more Suien clones appear in front of them. "Oh, and copy cat Kakashi, this offer is a limited time, if you refuse then you have the option to give back my trash, and if you even refuse then... Well, lets show you."

The bandits roared as they tried to charge, but the Suien clones covering their retreat all formed hand seals, and water dripped from their hands as they let it splashed across the ground. The head bandits the one leading the charge had their heads cut off from the swords. And, the ones behind stared in terror as the water rose up. "Zabuza's not the only one with _**water arts **_on this bridge Kakashi Hatake, allow me to show you why I could've done this anytime I wanted. The thing is though..." He picks up a female bandit, and much to everyone horror stabs her through her neck, and then used his hand to rip her head off. He throws the limp woman's body to the ground, grabbing her katana, and pointing at the bandits who were getting slaughtered staining the bridge red.

"The money, three million Ryo to whore out power to whom pays the highest bitter... The power is mine though, and with it..." He forms a dragon seal causing the seal on the girl's neck to glow, and her body stands up, and Suien moves his arm, and she moved the same one. Sakura looked at the man, and shouted. "Your a monster, how dare you do that to him!" Suien just laughed, and looked at the pink haired young teen. "Him, you mean her... Well she's a Jinchuriki one way or another they are the ultimate weapons, wars are fought over them, or the Bijuu they contain."

Kakashi grabs two kunai, but collapsed to one knee. His sharingan burning, and he cursed. _"Damn it, too much chakra... This is not a good time for this!" _Suien smirked, and watched as the last bandit's head came flying at him, and smiled looking down at the weeping Gato, he looked like he was begging... For his life. Suien however, merely smiled, and stated.

"As another show of good faith, I'll gladly kill this bastard for you, but... If you don't give me the girl back, all women, and children along with the men... Shall perish." Gato screamed as the Katana slowly sunk into his back, and out of his chest. Naruto who wounds were healing clenched his fists subconsciously started to murmur. "Make the screaming stop... Please... Make it... Stop." Shino looked at him, and he saw the flame seal appear on his head, but fade away. Shino silently cursed, and Suien took notice of the care of boy through the crowd.

"Fu, come to me... NOW!" He yelled out the, the girl slowly began to walk, and the crowd parted ways, they notices the unlively look inside of her Orange, and he smiled. Kiba however, was not in the giving mood. As she neared the end of front of the crowd, and put his arm out in front of her blocking her, but she still tried to step through.

"You think you can just leave, and get nothing in return your a sick asshole!" Hinata looked at Kiba, but he coughed up blood, though he had much bravado his body was still badly injured. Suien merely laughed, and looked the boy dead in the eye from a distance. "You have spunk kid, but it would ashamed for the Hyuuga, and you Inuzuka to die here. Give me what I want, and the village can go free, after all Fu... Made a deal with me..." Kiba looked at him, but begrudgingly moved his arm allowing the girl to walk past him. He cursed, and snapped his head away from the man's gaze.

"Good girl come to your sensei, we've got much to... See... On that Hanyo you fought, also I have a question about the boy if you don't mind me asking?" Kakashi glared at the man, but knew if he was this powerful, they would be slaughter if they did not comply.

"What is it, that you want to know... Scum..."

"Ha, I am scum but in the end I wind. I want to know if that Hanyo is even stable at the moment, after my girl's chakra is potent."

Shino stood, and with emotionless tones in his voice spoke, "Your chakra, or her's will not have an effect on him, but if you want to know if he's stable then yes... Yes he is..." Suien smiled at the Information, and looked towards them. "I have much to inform indeed, however with this little... Weapon... I shall take m- what the?" He questioned when he saw the Hanyo in question rise up, his own eyes lifeless sliver, he looked at him.

"Y-y-you... B-ba-bastard..." Naruto barely manage to say, before falling down to his knees, and coughing some blood up, but managed to glare at the man though his eyes still filled little to no life. "The Kyuubi is strong indeed, to have already healed to the point of consciousness, and not long after the fight with a four winged Nanabi Jinchuriki... Wait, though I have to ask you this... How often must a wolf fall for the fox?" Naruto eyes widen at the comment, and this caused his head to screech, he placed one hand on his head, and flashes of a white haired woman, and red haired man holding a small baby boy in their arms flashed through his mind.

"M-Make it stop..." Naruto begged the images getting bloodier, and then the masked man appearing holding the bloody Katana, and then the words that finally caused Naruto loose his consciousness. _"Kibo, I am sorry..." _Moving past crowd members, and kneeling besides him. She check his chakra to see that it was disturbed. _"Genjutsu, but when..._ Kiba don't look into the man's eyes!" Hinata shouted, Kiba closed his eyes, and Kakashi looked at the man, but just staring at his feet.

"Well good job Hyuuga, I think you've figured out two things. One yes I am using Genjutsu right now as we speak, and the poor Hanyo for a brief moment looked into my eyes... Now with that being said no it's not the Sharingan, just another little jutsu that specializes in eye contact. I did form a hand seal, but I moved too fast for you to see it. Two, my target is none other than the Okami, and Kitsune Hanyo."

"Why did you just target him for?!" Hinata yelled out, and the man chuckled. "I punish those who damage my property he'll have a field day for twenty four hours" Fu walked by him, and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Now with that said, I take my leave... See you all around, soon..." the two splashed into water as Team seven, and the civilians watched on. They looked at the boy as he quivered, and acted like he was cold. Kakashi watched as Several civilians picked up the downed members of Team eight, and seven. Carrying towards the village, Sakura had to clench her eyes from the amount of gore displayed. Body parts, and organs littered the ground from Suien's little display of power.

_**With Suien, and Fu. Road to Takigakure, 3:45pm fifteen minutes after the battle.**_

Suien was leaning against a tree coughing up blood, it had worked he managed to trick them into letting them go. The _**hero's water **_could be a pain sometimes, he looked as Fu was flowing chakra from the Nanabi into him via a bite. He pushed off into the ground once he was fully healed, but still strained. "Master Suien... What shall we do about the Okami Hanyo?" Fu asked, and Suien smirked. "We'll wait for him to become more powerful, after all... I am very interested why the Kanji read ten instead of nine." Fu nodded, and obediently sat down at Suien's motion.

"I don't really think he had control over what he was using, from the looks of it almost like a Mary-sue in terms of transformation. What ever it was, it put me on par with him Master." Suien nodded, and looked at the girl. "What about the wind mark, the green mark around the flame." She shook her head, "He did activate his second time around, I think it proves that he has no full control over it. Plus the Kyuubi seems to be the only one able to push it out with his own chakra. Though it would seem when he does the Hanyo will fall under the demon."

"Oh... How so, can you explain it to me?" Fu nodded, and looked Suien, and for even the seal could not hide the fear in her eyes. "He managed to control the Hanyo through his chakra, but for some reason he could detect Chomei inside of me... I thought you taught me that Bijuu chakra was supposed to mix with their Jinchuriki it seemed as though the Hanyo clashed with the Bijuu at several moments. Also it would seem when he released his chakra he gained another tail simular to Bijuu." Suien nodded, and looked at her. "What did his chakra feel like, not the Kyuubi's but the containers."

"I don't know sir, he seemed to bare chakra that was foreign in nature. Chomei told me that Bijuu have different colored chakra, with red being for Kyuubi, green for her... I have no idea where a human sided half breed could ever get white chakra." Suien grunted, and stood up, and looked back on the evidence, and looked towards his weapon. "The leader of Akatsuki will not be pleased by these findings, but the mention of this foreign chakra what did Chomei say it felt like?"

"As if it was one of her kin..." Suien eyes went wide, and he went back when he saw the Kanji symbol for ten, and looked at Fu smiling. "Well well, looks like it's time for us to make our own move. We're not reporting to the leader this time around, we're leaving... I wonder if Orochimaru-san can make the hero water not so potent." Suien mutter aloud, and looked towards Fu. "You will have another round with that Hanyo soon, but we'll have you ready... One way or another." Fu nodded, and Suien smiled. "After all wouldn't mommy, and daddy be in poor health if you did not win?"

Fu looked on, but Suien did not notice the single tear fall from her eye...

_**In Konohagakure, Hokage office, 4:00pm**_

"It would seem team seven has taken up with team eight to free Nami no Sato from the missing ninja. From the report it seems written by Shino, Shibi you outta be proud of your boy he has made it air tight, no loop holes for punishment."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama, but what of his team, and team eight?" Shibi asked, and the other council members all listen on intent on hearing any news. "It would seem that Naruto has also taken up the mantle to defend the village's people there, I got sent a letter stating that he was also poisoned from within the village prior to the mission from the _**Black blood**_ poison. I have called this meeting today to discuss evidence that Iruka has found in time I've sent him to guard the Ichiraku home residence. Also the case in Momo's death, something that the civilian council is being tight lipped about."

"Hokage-Sama, may I?" Iruka asked, holding a stack of documents based on Naruto's current health, and conditioning based on his sensei's reports. The Hokage nodded, Iruka passed around several copies of the folder based on the white haired Jinchuriki. The civilian side was reluctant at first, but began to read it.

_File# 1235-N-S_

_**Name**__: Uzumaki Naruto  
__**Species:**__ Human  
__**Ninja rank**__: Genin  
__**Specialization**__: Nature healing, Healing, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu  
__**Intelligence**__: Average among his age group.  
__**Team work status:**__ beyond acceptable.  
__**Most notable teammate**__: Kiba Inuzuka based on their rivalry, and simular method of attack. Their team work on the offensive had me on guard."_

_**Weapons**__ most notably used: Bow, and arrows_

_**Positives**__**for team**__: Hard working, caring, and is a slight healer.  
__**Negatives**__: Willing sacrafice if the need should ever arise._

_**Physical reports:**__ Naruto has begun to eat on a stable diet, and has since begun a physical regime for his Taijutsu, and Stamina. Though it does little to improve his already high amounts of energy.  
__**Chakra report**__: His chakra is unusual, besides being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto bares some other chakra possibly a blood line, or something of a mutation within the coils. His chakra is easily three times thicker than normal chakra. With that said his chakra control is horrible in retrospect to his teammates, requiring more chakra for even the simplest clone jutsu, but Shadow clones, and his own move Nikko fist seemingly uses high amounts to begin with._

_**Psyche: **__I have concerns following the post test discussions with Naruto, he seems on the outside to be calm, and collective. However, he has admitted to frequent nightmares, and the thoughts on the line of depression. He seems almost suicidal in retrospect willing wanting to stay behind to defend his team. I put a kunai to his throat, and he didn't even stutter I would like to know more on his child hood._

_**Final notes: **__His progress is high, but we need to focus on chakra control._

The shinobi had a mixed expression, Hiashi was smirking a little. "It's good to see my daughter in a good team, I had my doubts on Naruto. However, it would seem misplaced." Shikaku nodded, and looked at the other council members. "So on this subject the poison is of Nara descent used back in the Second war on several high classed Jonin meant to eliminate the threat over time like a illness, as to how Naruto could've been poisoned with the disease I have a few ideas. Let's take a step back to the night of BBQ joint where my son's sensei visited. He recollect a female waitress someone who took over Naruto's job after his leaving had done nothing, but glare at the poor boy. Kurenai noted she seemed to have hands in her pockets a lot as if holding something."

Iruka came back around, and nodded. "I've notice that there has been increase threats on the Ichiraku residence blaming Naruto for the death, but this cannot be so since he was with his group all that night accounts in this letter from Kurenai Yuhi the night before today. Also we've got reason to believe that it's from the Shinobi ranks." The Shinobi side frowned, while several civilians frowned, then one stood up.

"What of word on my daughter Sakura, is she safe?"

"Yes miss Haruno, Sasuke, and Naruto are rivals in a since as well I doubt they would let anyone get hurt on their teams." The said pink haired woman frowned, "You seem to favor the boy over many others." She stated, and Iruka frowned.

"I do favor in a sense, he's not had a good life. Spending most of your time alone inside of a forest while talking to monkeys does not seem like the ideal life. However, with it I've seen Naruto master a rather difficult taijutsu art that hand one my best friends Nanko on edge." Hiashi, and Shikaku along with Tsume smiled at the statement.

"I like the young pup, my daughter seems to think of him sort of as a second, more mellow Kiba." Tsume added in, and then looked at the other council, and smiled a warm motherly smile, but then a certain Hokage felt a disturbance in the room, a... Very... Dark evil. He looked towards Tsume as she snapped her eyes open, and looked at the civilian side. "If I find out one of you bastards ordered the poisoning on that said child, I'll gut you, and make sure to feed your entrails to the dogs, and make them piss on your graves!" Everyone's eyes went white, the last time anyone ever saw her like this was when Kiba was being born, and got called a mut child by a hateful doctor, that said doctor has been missing for the last twelve years now.

"T-T-Tsume-san please calm down now... We don't need another doctor incident..." Hiruzen said raising his arms up sweating bullets, Hiashi for the life of him thanked Kami he wore a dark black Kimono today, and then sighed. Then one of the civilians stood up, and looked at Tsume. "I thought you said that doctor retired."

"Oh... He did, his arm, his two eyes, tongue, and finger nails along with teeth retired... For good." Tsume added in all the while keeping her smile. Hiashi sighed, and then laughed nervously. "Anyway we are also here for the adoption of Uzumaki Naruto under Iruka, all in favor?" Hiashi raised his hand, but was surprised to see only some of the shinobi council agree. Iruka looked downtrodden, but then Inoichi spoke up.

"Iruka, it's not that we hate the boy, but I don't think he should be subjected to such a change upon arrival. His life is his own right now, and adding a father into it without his own consent is abysmal to the system, and if things go haywire then the relationship you have with the young boy may become in jeopardy..." Iruka nodded, and sighed.

"However, his living conditions inside the Ichiraku household are very great, and I've heard good things from civilians who have a warm spot for the young boy. So living with Ayame Ichiraku, and Teuichi would be advisable. On that note I say we call this meeting adjourn." Everyone rose up from their seats, and the Hokage sighed. Iruka looked at the old man as he left the office, and Iruka went to the window, he had to go do his rounds to check up on Ayame. He opened the window, making sure to have a kunai in reach just in case something happens.

He walks down the road, and soon comes upon the estate, but notices something. He knocks on the door, and closes his eyes. His sends sound waves out, and they retract back. There are three people in the house, not just the two. He slides the door open, and brings out his kunai. Too his shock Doko the woman he had been team mates with was sitting there in a chair by a tied up Ayame, and Teuichi.

"Doko what the hell are you doing, let them go!" She shook her head, and smiled. "Iruka... You know me better than this, I've always said I get the demon for killing my chances at a family." Iruka looked at her eyes, and shook his head. He held his hands up, and dropped the kunai. "Listen to me, this is wrong Doku-chan. Naruto is not to blame, yes he contains the Kyuubi..." Ayame's eyes widen, "But, it's not his fault he was just a lost infant that had the misfortune luck to get drawn into the world Shinobi via becoming a Jinchuriki." Doku grabbed Ayame by her hair, and held the sword to her throat.

"You think I care!? He's not normal, I heard he survived even with treatment the virus would just come back, and back until it killed him. I want to make him suffer like I have, all those years my father, my little sister, my mother all crushed under one of it's paws!" She sobbed, and the sword put a little cut on Ayame's neck, Ura looked at Iruka, and smiled a crazed smile. "Even if I get executed, it will all be worth making him feel my pain." Iruka looked on as she brought the sword up, "Don't Ura... Look... Look at what you become do you think Mimi would want this?" Ura stopped, and looked at Iruka.

"How fucking dare you, you know nothing!" Iruka shook his head, "I do know, the Kyuubi killed my own family. However, I don't see Naruto for that. At first I did, I hated him seeing him, that all changed though..."

_**Flashback, September 23**__**rd**__**, four years ago.**_

_A massive storm had blown into Konohana forest, Iruka was out searching for any children that could've got lost in their plight for shelter. Reports were coming in over the microphones inside every ninja ear that there was a possibility of tornado's dropping from the sky. Iruka got hit by a broken branch, but saw several kids running into the forest. He cursed as he got up, but saw a funnel start to form. "Damn it!" He shouted, raised after the kids, and jumped into the trees as the funnel dropped. _

_"It's massive, I got to get everyone out of the forest." He said to himself, and looked to see a familiar white haired boy jumping in the trees with monkeys albeit a lot slower than them. He had a look of determination on his face, and the monkeys called out to him, and the young boy called back. Just then they veered off towards the direction of the children towards the Funnel. Iruka swore the young boy had a smiling face as he watched the monkeys move forward. The boy then landed on the ground, and Iruka watched as he ran past under him. "Hey you, where you going?!" Iruka shouted, only to realize that the boy running was Naruto, one of his students. Who only sped off towards the other children. _

_Iruka could feel the winds whipping about, as if in a dance of madness. Iruka landed, and easily caught up with Naruto, and looked him in the eye. "You need to get to the villages shelter where it would be safe, Naruto shook his head pointing to the giant funnel. "Too close now, must get into cave close by." Iruka eyes widen, there was a cave in Konohana forest? That's impossible, Shinobi came through here all the time, but no cave was ever found. He then felt Naruto tug on his clothing, "Come we need to help them sensei." Iruka eyes snapped to the boy pulling his clothing out of the boy's grasp. The tornado that was now on the ground was tearing across the landscape, Iruka looked at Naruto as he sped off, and sighed going with Naruto._

_They arrived what appeared to a small gorge. The children themselves was on a bridge trying to cross it, but the roaring winds were making it sway, Iruka cursed he had too much weight to get across, but was shocked to see Naruto on all fours walking like a monkey on a vine. The children screamed out for their shinobi guardian. "Save us from the demon sir, please!" Naruto bit back the horrible pain the words left in his heart, and reached out. _

_"Grab hand, we must go to cave. Wind will break down bridge!" He shouted in broken english, if Ayame had not found him in his age who knows how he would've talked. The children looked at him, until a small girl who was shaking grabbed Naruto's hand, and he hoisted her up onto his back. The bridge ropes began to come apart, but Iruka noticed Naruto's hurried, but gentle climb back towards his end, Naruto then pointed towards east side of the forest, "Cave is there, go to cave." Naruto then backflipped back onto the ropes, and began to climb towards the other's who were scared, and rightfully so the damn funnel was heading right for them. _

_Naruto looked at it, and for a brief moment felt the cold shiver of fear of wanting to run away. That's when he noticed the monkeys inside the tree as he took a boy up on shoulder, and another got onto the other one keeping a smaller boy besides him. Naruto looked at them, "Run, now..." The boy nodded dashing off the bridge now that there was less wind for a moment, but the bridge ropes began to snap. Naruto looked towards the monkeys, and hung his head to where his hair shadowed his eyes, and slowly began the climb, Iruka got the other's behind him, and looked as Naruto was nearing he then threw the kid, the said boy bouncing on the ground screaming in pain, Iruka was about to shout when he saw the bridge ropes snapped. _

_The monkeys came rushing out of the forest, and while several of them jumped, one stayed up grabbing the palms of others to form a chain that the end monkey, a silver fur monkey grabbed Naruto, and held onto him grunting. The said boy was screaming, and then notice the one monkey on the cliff slipping from it's pull. Iruka noticed, and ran grabbing the monkey arms. Naruto had his eyes clenched, however one of the boys was shouting at Iruka, "Come on sensei, we can't save it!" Iruka cursed under his breath, managing to pull out two more of the monkeys while three more still held onto Naruto. The boy still had his eyes clenched, and slowly opened them once he felt the solid ground, but not whipping. He saw Iruka, and the children standing there looking at him. _

_"Why did you save me, need to run..." Naruto said getting up, and Iruka caught the boy as he fell forward. "Well, lets say we're even, ne?" Naruto smirked a little under his breath as he lost consciousness, a whole day of running with monkeys, and saving someone... It gave him that warm feeling inside. Iruka carried the boy as he, and the children ran to take Shelter. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

"You lie Iruka, the demon would never show such courage!" Iruka nodded, and looked at her. "Ura-chan, listen to heart on this, is this really what you want, is this really all worth it to cause more than just Naruto pain?" She looked at him the sword fidgeting in her hands. "Ura-chan, let them go, it's not right think of your father, your mother... They always saw you as such a sweet girl, I know buried under that hate is still the same Ura that I know." She looked on her hair hiding her eyes. Ayame looked towards Iruka, the gag keeping her from speaking.

"Iruka... If... If I let them go, can you kill me?" Iruka eyes widen, "Please I don't want to live like this anymore..." Iruka shakes his head for no, and she nodded. She then brough the sword up, but this time aiming at herself, Iruka ran catching the blade before it could go into her, and struggled with him trying to keep it from going into the now broken woman.

"Please Iruka, let me die! Please I just want to see Mimi, My father Let me die!" She screamed, causing several Shinobi to enter the house hold, and look on as Iruka pulled the sword away from Ura, she lunged. Iruka caught her leg before she could crawl to the weapon, the other Shinobi restrained her from causing herself, and other's harm. They dragged her out before one tapped her head knocking her out.

One of the civilians namely a merchant named Kuzo, was there watching. _"She failed... Troublesome indeed..." _He walked off, and then left the crying woman to her fate.

Iruka untied Teuichi, and then Ayame only for the said girl to lunge at him in a hug crying into his shoulder. Iruka patted her head, and Teuichi still bore a scowl at the dragged woman. "I venture that she is also involved with Momo's death..." Iruka nodded, and then looked at the pair. "I have to go, but I will be back to update you all on Naruto." Ayame nodded, and watched as their savior ran to the Kage's office to inform them on the events of the day.

Little did they know, that Naruto would soon be home Albeit carried, inside of a few days.

_**Next time: Forgiveness, Naruto's time with Hana.**_


	18. Forgiveness, Naruto and Hana

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter seventeen: Forgiveness , Hana and Naruto**_

_I am eternal, I am forever._

_Now and ever I will be here._

_Let us see what you hold so dear._

_**(By the way welcome to season 2 baby! This means movie chapters (One, and two) along with the Chunin arc, need more votes we have a three way tie, if you don't decide then I will between the three!) **_

_**A few days later, Konohana forest, Village gates, March 14**__**th**__**, 1:00pm**_

Naruto was out in front of the group back into his Henge human form. He had a regal air about him as he helped a still injured Kiba walk across the fields, he had woken up the day prior to their leave. After hearing the full story on his powers in secret by Kakashi he vowed to only use the Kyuubi's chakra in the most desperate of times. Naruto also took note to ignore the fox, and the unfortunate boy who had the misfortune to use it's powers in an of time of need opened a mental link allowing the Kyuubi to talk to him.

What was a regal since of air about the Kyuubi during some talks, became downright outrageous or very frightening. With things being said along the lines of how "_special chakra"_ as the Kyuubi would say, was fighting him back. This in turn led to arguing, and even sometimes down bickering akin to children between the two. Naruto though shocked that he had been used as a medium for the Kyuubi to spread influence to his sensei, and a friend found sympathy along with apathy for the beast.

Sympathy because of the way he grew up, almost always caged by the norms of the civilians. Always meant to be alone, and those who tried or crazy enough to stay with him were harassed until they left, with Ayame, and Teuichi being among those who stuck around through it all. Naruto had found common ground with Ayame her mother having died when she was a girl, by the Kyuubi. Now that Naruto knew that he contained the beast that killed her mother, can she still accept him?" this was the sympathy for the Kyuubi no Yoko in Naruto's eyes. He was a monster, but the kind that was not started that way, who knows what normal men, and women did the great beast over the years. If Naruto could've switched shoes, he'd been very hesitant to do so.

However, he noted that having family as well carried the greatest risk of falling into the darkness. Haku who was currently traveling with them had told him about her life, and Naruto with nothing left to react with had hugged the girl telling her "Your among allies..."

Now came the apathy, where Naruto could understand why the Kitsune would try to break free... It was still dark about it. Naruto didn't hate the beast, more a mutual dislike, but dependence. Naruto disliked being used, it was prominent throughout his child hood. With Ayame, Iruka, and Hiruzen being the only ones to not screw him over at the end. Tenten, well her and Naruto barely talked now of days, even before the graduation do to the fact she started her career earlier, and Naruto started later. It was a simply a fact of timing that strained his friendship with her, but he had to thank without her he'd never been able to throw a shuriken properly while he was eight.

The Kyuubi's apathy was solely based upon the fact of being sealed inside something, though he had to admit in secret a Hanyo was a step above the other human container he had been sealed in at first. The fact they got to talk for at least four days straight made it all the easier to understand that they more than likely may disagree on most things, and for good reason.

Kyuubi wants Naruto to rise up to his demonic blood, constantly blabbing on how he's Superior, a high breed. Naruto disagreed vehemently, "I rather be equal, that's all I seek" was his words, and the Kyuubi spat them up on the their very first day talking, Naruto knew the hate he felt, the same hate he so many times felt, but never acted upon. He would be lier if he was to say he'd never had a dream of revenge, ravaging all the people that ignored him, made him suffer. The night after Hana Inuzuka helped him Naruto had a particular event that he had a heard a voice, that after deducing it was Kyuubi from their talks telling him to slaughter all the pain.

However, what both of them did agree, though very little was finding out the elemental seal on Naruto's forehead. A black flame symbol, commonly associated with Amatarasu. Who knows maybe Naruto was a true half, and half of every little thing out there. He had always wondered why he felt this "burning" sensation in his body when he got angry. Which caused Naruto to have raised the question to Kyuubi a few hours prior to his waking, that if he knew who he really was, like he said back in the bridge. The only answer received was both a help to Naruto, and a disappointing one.

The positive part on the conversation was that he got Kyuubi to at least open a little bit up. Hell the damn fox had no one to talk to for years, YEARS that can really drive a being insane. Though Naruto's instincts told him that his form of "Talking" was a grand showing of power. Though it felt nice to know that at least despite the animosity felt by both parties, they could find a sliver of common ground. After waking up Naruto noted that he had been talking to the great beast, and though much to everyone's dismay he could not get it to agree with him on many things. The many things on what Naruto should do to curb the ever growing pains of his childhood, and the nervousness of revealing his form. Quoting the Kyuubi as saying, "Just let the power talk."

However, he began his walk back after stopping from yet another argument, he was seriously going to ask for a way to close mental links, the Kyuubi wouldn't just shut up about things being the way they are. The few merchants passing by glaring at Naruto, actually sort of sent the Kyuubi over the edge a little bit.

_**"Come on teme, just fucking burn them alive!"  
**__"I can't do that Kyuubi, you know why..."  
__**"Fuck your pathetic excuses, they have no right bare ill will towards us..."  
**__"Stuff already will yeah, for two days now you've shouted up, and down."_

_**"Damn right, your a Hanyo not this... Common flash bag. Especially your friends."  
**__"Hey, leave them outta of your rage, after all if you hate the Uchiha so much why'd you go, and give Sasuke the Sharingan with your chakra!?"  
__**"The question should be brat, why did my chakra give his bloodline onto his eyes?"  
**__"Good point, but thank you Kakashi sensei for keeping sealed tighter than before."  
__**"Joy, what I could feel from your body, now I can't it's just super..."**_

_"Yeah I know right?"  
__**"Your battle smart, but you lack common sense, do you even know of sarcasm...?"  
**__"Sar- what now, I have no idea what the heck that even is..."  
__**"I am sealed inside a Hanyo bearing a grand seal, and he's strong for his age group... But, does not know what sarcasm is. Kami... You are a bitch..."**_

_"Hey I was taught to never curse Izanagi out of anger, not his fault your locked inside of me!"_

_**"I'm literally going have my sanity broken in here am I... Listen for the past four days we'd done nothing but talk about are differences, and some of our ideals. One of those I can agree on, you need more power... If I am to be trapped inside of you... Then you will not be weaker than a fucking low grade Chunin."**_

_"Whoa whoa, I mopped the floor with that one guy with green hair..."  
__**"No way... Th... That's impossible..."  
**__"What?!"  
__**"That was a girl, and you... You... Couldn't you smell her pheromones like you did with the other's on the bridge... I... I... You even identified her as a she..."  
**__"I did, well sorry if I went in a coma because somebody saw fit to take over my body, and have someone hit me with a seal tag..." _

_**"Hey, I saw the opportunity, besides Juubi I can probably use your body more than you could..."  
**__"Ok once again, there you are what the hell is a Juubi, and secondly the hell man... I love this body very much..."  
__**"First things first, I am never going to tell you what you are that's something for you to figure out, and trust me it'll be a shocker too you. Oh you won't on your twelfth birthday... Inu demons always go into heat on those days."  
**__"Ha ha very funny, but seriously what will happen?"  
__**"That's just it, I wasn't kidding heat cycles for Kitsune, and Inu are mostly the same. Trust me, when your affect I am going to be as well."  
**__"So how will I know once I am in heat?"  
__**"You ever read a book on anatomy, or know of mating?"  
**__"Well Shino explained to me that a man uses a Kunai, and a woman uses a Shuriken, and the Kunai most go into the Shuriken."  
__**"Oh my Kami... I am so gonna kill this brat."  
**__"Not my fault if I am undereducated for me age!"_

_**"True point goes to you on that one, though I find it frustrating... Well, that means I've just can create a mental image of showing what happens to Hanyo in heat... It's about the same as demons."  
**__"Ok stop why are you helping me out here, I mean come on didn't you want my body or something?"  
__**"Well yeah I do, the problem is that if I am to be sealed inside of you before I can get out. Might as well make the time worth it, I mean even if I do get free I doubt it'll kill you."  
**__"Oh come on, I can't be that hard to kill..."  
__**"You've been poisoned, stabbed, beaten, crushed under a rock, and stabbed through the waist, and chest... You are a never ending punching bag."  
**__"Well I can at least punch back!"  
__**"Well I'll give you that your persistent though your chakra is an enigma to me. If you are what I think you are, we should be mixing perfectly, but were not."  
**__"Ok lets drop this conversation your giving me a headache..."  
__**"Indeed, though tell me something, why don't you lash out. For the past four days you'd just told me you didn't want to..."  
**__"Because, I want to be something that they never want me to achieve. I can't gain anyone's respect by just killing them."  
__**"Hmph, that's bullshit fear can lead to respect, and power."  
**__"Yeah, also hatred I think their is too much of that in the world we live in."  
__**"I swear wherever you got the knowledge to learn monkey is beyond me... I mean yea you lived with them, but for the love of Kami you listen to a damn monkey!"  
**__"What's so bad about listening to Mo-san for, after all without him I'd never been able to keep on par with Sasuke." _

_**"And, without me you'd never reach that new form of yours..."  
**__"Like I need it, it's too dangerous..."  
__**"So you'll limit your own power to save lives, how pathetic are you?"  
**__"No, smart I am smart because I know how powerful it felt. Though I loved the ability to control fire." _

Naruto stopped when he noticed that he wad far behind the group, and Kiba was knocking on his head. "Hey earth to Naruto, come on man your falling behind the rest of us here. Even Kurenai limping is faster!" Kiba yelled a tick mark forming on his head, Hinata shook her head, and walked past them. Naruto sighed, and looked at them. "Sorry, Kyuubi won't shut up for three seconds." Kiba nodded, and looked at him.

"So are we going to tell everyone?" Naruto shook his head, and Kiba nodded. Haku sighed as she passed by Naruto, and noticed the slight black point on the very top of his head. "Naruto-san, you missed a spot with your henge." Naruto gasped, and formed the hand seal needed, and managed to hide the black dot on his head. "Thanks Haku, last thing I need is someone asking me what that was." She smiled at him, "No problem Naruto-san, though did you really have to be shirtless today?" Naruto nodded, and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Aha haha ha ah!" Naruto called out, and no sooner did he do so, five monkeys were on him. Mo launched himself at Naruto's hair, causing Kiba to go white eyed as the monkey farted in his face, and the little monkey climbed on his back using it as a drum. "N-Naruto ge-get these m-m-monkeys off!" Kiba shouted out, but Haku who rarely for the four days Naruto has known her, laughed a little bit. Hinata herself was chuckling, "Looks like the family's human brother has come to town." Naruto smiled wide only for the little monkey to hook his lip, and pull.

"Ah te te te, come on... Stop pulling!" Naruto yelled out, though his voice was slurred. Akamaru was barking along the way on Kiba's head, Naruto eyes went wide when he felt monkey jump onto his crouch in a hug as the other two moved to his arms. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed out, making everyone turn around to see a second Kiba grab the original as Naruto knelt down to the ground holding groin.

_**"Insolent vermin off my host this instance, we need those as well you simpletons!" **_

_"Shut it, your not the one getting hit in the crouch!"_

Naruto was crying tears as the monkeys got off of him, and he looked at the one that hit his crouch. "Nano, w-why are so cruel!" Naruto groaned the monkey with yellow fur just smiled a dark wicked smile, and moved back over the monkeys that had been waiting on Naruto. "Ah aha ah ah ah aaha" Mo spoke to Naruto, and his eyes widen. "Ayame was in danger while I left, what happened?" Mo made a hand gesture for a sword, and Naruto began to sweat, but then he made the symbol of someone getting captured, and a thumbs up. "So she's safe?" Naruto asked, concerned. The monkey nodded, and he looked towards everyone. "Sorry guys, I am going to go ahead, can you tell sensei Hinata that I'll see her in the training fields later on this Thursday." They nodded, and only saw the blur of orange pants as Naruto raced across the path kicking dust up.

At the gates Izumo who was asleep, along with Genma felt a huge wind rush right by them, and they looked to see that white haired ball of energy run past Naruto. "Ah crap, looks like he's gotten faster, hey Genma... You smell tha- shit..." They looked down to see a fire cracker belt under their feet. Always a good a time for a prank, especially on the "highly trained" guards. Izumo jumped, but in the process abandoned Genma to his fate, the popping along with the yelling could be heard. Naruto was back, and that message became clear with Genma, "NARUTO!" which for the rushing Jinchuriki elected him a small devilish smile.

Naruto noticed ever since the trading had opened he saw that there was new items of clothing inside some of the shops, and what he figured out was that the merchants passing by him was heading towards Nami no Sato. _"Seems like the trade routes have opened up after all..." _Naruto thought as he rushed through the straights taking a sharp right towards the Teuichi residence, there he saw what appeared to be other Shinobi standing guard, one of them Iruka. Needless to say the man took notice of the rushing boy, and put his hand out. "Naruto hold up!" Naruto stopped his face white.

The reality was hitting him, shinobi who stood guard were only posted at a crime scene. "Iruka-sensei is Ayame ok, where is Teuichi-Jiji!?" Naruto yelled out, only for Iruka to smile, and kneel the down the boy. "She's ok Naruto, I managed to get her out of danger, but she's a little shaken up... We did however, get the women responsible for Momo's death." Naruto's eyes widen, _"So it was true, Momo... He... He really is gone." _Naruto held his head low only to hear a familiar feminine yell, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked, and watched as Ayame ran down to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a hug to make Tsunade of the Senju proud.

Naruto blushed as he felt the people watch, "Sister, you-your crushing me." She just held tighter, "What in the hell were you doing fighting a A rank Jonin, and missing Shinobi... I outta beat the tar out of you!" She wailed, Naruto feeling guilty cried a little bit, but held his sister close. He had to admit, the reality didn't really hit him until he got home, but when it did it sunk. Ayame had been attacked nearly killed, and Momo was dead, gone. Naruto held onto her, and saw Teuichi come down the steps joining into the hug.

"Damn glad to see you boy, we've gotten the letters, we're so glad that the poison went away, what the woman, Ura said... She had me so worried that it was all over for you... And... We need to have a talk later on if you got the time..." Naruto looked at the old man, and nodded. He was home, and Iruka couldn't help but smile at the happy family. However, this quickly ended when the Anbu arrived. "Uzumaki Naruto, we wish to see in the Interrogation office. Under Konoha law the victim is allowed to contact his assailant for final Judgments of fate. Though you can give a preference in verdict, it would just merely serf as to monitor the effect on the community the assailant had." Naruto looked at the man, and back to his adoptive family.

"Can I have few minutes to talk with them, I nearly died on my first true mission only to return to see them in pain." The Anbu with purple hair, and a Nekko mask nodded. Naruto got out of Ayame's hug, and they all walked back inside the house, and like he said he'd was given a few moments. He came out baring a sad smile, and he looked towards Iruka. "She knew about me, being a Jinchuriki?" Iruka eyes widen as well as the other Shinobi. "So you found out... How?" Iruka asked, though he was concerned. Naruto waved him off, "Kyuubi decided to communicate, he never shuts up now..." He lied, and Iruka seeing no reason to doubt him nodded in approval. They would soon be arriving anyway, but Naruto could feel something in his heart... Was this... Hatred boiling to the surface the thought of Momo dead laying on the ground blood seeping out of his wounds, and Ayame being held hostage. Could these really cloud Naruto's decision.

_**Inside the interrogation room, 1:38pm**_

"So this what I've been reduced too... A wallowing female of a Shinobi... Can't they have the decency to just let me put the knife in my heart?" Ura asked herself, she was chained to the wall. Just then the metal door came unlocked, and slid open. There her eyes widen, and in "all" of his glory Naruto stood, and by him Iruka. Though as the white haired boy entered the man stayed behind. The door slid to a close, and Naruto got his knees looking at the woman. Her hair stained with red from her blood, the after effects of being interrogated. She looked at Naruto, and averted her eyes. She would not let the demon child have his way, not even mentally.

"So your the one who took him away, it's weird... I wasn't mad during the mission heartbroken... Not mad... Just felt hollow." She snapped her eyes open, and notice the cold sky blue eyes of the "demon" in front of her. She then moved her gaze towards him, and sneered. "So you are to be my executioner, how fitting..." She stated in a cold tone, and Naruto shook his head, he noticed her eyes. They in a way were the same she felt alone, and he had been alone... The pain of loosing someone was there, if not at the same level.

"Why do you hate me... No... I should ask why did you kill the people, when you could've went straight for me?" Naruto asked, and he was trying so much to hold back his anger, he didn't know what was spurring it. The insult, the feeling of regret knowing he maybe staring at someone's life destroyed by the very thing he carried, or anger for his murder. She laughed a little bit, and looked at him.

"I wanted to make you feel it, demon... The hatred, the pain, the loss." She stated, and she shifted herself around, that's when Naruto noticed her clothing was ripped open, and to save what ever he could in her eyes he took off the jacket he wore to interrogation. He threw it on her making her eyes wide, "The fuck was that?!" She yelled, and Naruto shook his head. He sat down leaning against the cold metal walls, he had sneaked in a kunai... For reasons he could only feel.

"Aw isn't that cute, the demon has a sense of honor... Spare me..." Naruto just sat there, and then sighed. "I would've never died..." Her eyes widen, and she looked at him in horror. Though he was in a henge she could see the shadow of the two tails flowing behind him up the walls. "I know you see it, I never wanted this to begin with... But... From what I learned it has nothing to do with the Kyuubi..." She looked at him, "And I am not a demon..." She laughed a little bit, and smirked.

"So are you denying what I really think, let me tell you something boy you know nothing..."

"That's where you were wrong... I loved Momo he was a friend... I don't know how he was killed, some say it was quick... Though I can tell the lies, Iruka lied to me to keep me calm..." She raied her eye, and Naruto faced turn to contorted anger. "According to Konoha law I can give preferences to your fate in a trail... Part of me, the part in my head demands I take your life in return. I guess it's either my need for hatred, and I can deal with someone hurting me... Though I will never allow people I love, and care for be hurt."

"Yet, here you are... I am a Anbu sweety, I know you have a kunai... Why don't you use it, cut my throat open, and then drink my blood?"  
"Because my heart tells me something else, I don't know why, but after learning something else today I am questioning if I am even safe around anyone."

"Oh so you admit it?"

"Too an extent, you do know there are silencing seals here, any talk we have is one of privacy... So any reason why in particular you hate the fur-ball?"

"He took my family away... You took them away, by extension your the Kyuubi..."

"I see, well if it offers anything I never knew who my family ones, hell for all I know I was just tossed aside. Given away to a man seeking power, the very man that brought the beast to Konoha."

"So you know of the masked man, the second person who I want to make suffer, tell me Kyuubi why do you hate him?"

"I don't know, the image burns something in my heart, makes me antsy to kill... In the words of Mo my teacher, and the leader of a pack of monkeys "Some vengeance is justified for the greater good, though morals must be buried" tell me Ura-san, what drove to kill Momo that night?"

She faced away from him, and then turned back smiling. Naruto quickly caught it was fake, she was trying to get him to use the kunai he sneaked in with. He knew that this is now a matter of head games, and that they were both players. Both of them with broken pasts, both with no family, even maybe having there family taken from them all together. "I wanted to seal any links between me and your poisoning." she then sighed, "Looks like I acted too soon..." Naruto clenched the Kunai tighter. _"Should I give in, kill her?" _

Naruto eyes closed for a moment he thought about it all, and then brought the kunai out. Making the people getting ready to move, but a Jonin Anko stopped them, and watched as the white haired boy threw the kunai.

_**Inside the Hokage office**_

"So it's true Naruto-kun has unlocked something else entirely different from anything seen, Kakashi, Kurenai what did this seal look like?" Hiruzen asked, "A black flame mark sir, right between the eyes." He nodded, taking a deep breath of his smoke, and exhaled it. He then looked at the file, and stamping a success on the paper for there first not C rank, but A rank mission. "By any chance do you know where Naruto is, he went to check on Ayame..." Hiruzen nodded, and then sighed.

"I have sent him to enact Konoha's governing law, he is too meet a person who killed Momo, and almost killed Ayame a few days ago. If not for Iruka, Naruto would have nothing to return too..." Kakashi's eyes widen, and slammed his hands on the table. "Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi can talk to Naruto, we need to get there now, even though he's fought he still has willingly killed. If the Kitsune forced his hand, it could cause Naruto to snap inside!" Hiruzen shook his head, and smiled.

"Kakashi, I believe in Naruto's choice. If he should kill her, then it was the best thing he could come up with. Either way he's going to see the way of the world. I however think even if part of him wanted too, his human side will win over." Kakashi's eyes narrowed, and so did Kurenai's. "You knew he was a Hanyo, didn't you?" The Hokage nodded, and smirked. "So tell me about this second form of his, the one with the seal marks on his head."

"We don't know much about it, all we know the flame symbol seems to give him control over fire to a master's degree of control. However, from what I observed it unfortunately seems to take a massive amount of chakra, I estimated the time used in this form at three minutes. Also I want to bring something else up, when the flames first came out I never felt this power before... It was something akin, but something totally different from the Kyuubi's, and it seems like Kushina's former Jinchuriki status, the chakra can form a cloak around the boy, but it wasn't Kyuubi's." This caused the Kage's eye brow to raise.

"Explain..."

"Well when the flames reached their max level they formed a additional seal on Naruto's head, but this one being green, and it was just wave marks flowing from the fire, and around his eyes a red shading appeared." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, and looked towards Kurenai. "Is it possible Naruto's chakra is nature chakra, I read in your field report of it being a possibility. However the red shading is simular to Jiraiya's. I though highly doubt it's sage mode, if it was then his powers would be beyond what they were there. So what else brought upon the change in eye shade?"

"I think it is a side effect from mixing his own Unique chakra with the Kyuubi's, they seemed to clash, but if they seem to agree to something it mixes smoothly. Almost like if they were one in the same, though Naruto told us the fox tried to take his body once he was low on his own. However, I must inquire that this happened on a time when he was pushing the poison out of his body, and sometimes when he slept. It would be best to call in Jiraiya-sama right away so we can see what this is, speaking of which where would he be?" The Hokage sighed, and looked towards the northwest in his chair.

"Tetsu no Kuni, near that destroyed village..." Kurenai nodded, and Kakashi held his head in a somber look. "Minato sensei loved Arashi like a brother, if the fact if he was Hanyo they'd been brothers in a sense... Good men always have to die." Hiruzen shook his head, and looked towards them. "Arashi Jinsei is very much alive, though working as an advocate inside of Tetsu no Kuni." Kakashi nodded, and Kurenai looked at him. "So what happened that day, the destruction of _**Rei no Tochi?**_"

The old Kage sighed, and looked up at her. "They say the same masked man had taken Kushina's soul that day, she was on a mission in Tetsu no Kuni at the time, and she had the Kyuubi extracted from her very being... The statement goes as a test perhaps the masked man would find a village to test the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune on, and Rei no Tochi was chosen as the perfect test ground. Hanyo themselves are powerful, even civilians. They never stood a chance without Arashi being there... The man rivaled Minato in many, many ways. Their choice of women as well, Hana and Kushina would be kin if they would have red hair. They met when they were younger, during the third war. Minato was out on a scouting mission, but got in a bind, Arashi being a half demon to happen to be walking by thought best to help out the future Kage of our people, but Minato being hot headed fought him...

Let me tell you this if you think Kushina was bad, him and Arashi together was like putting two tigers in a cage with one meat they squabbled over petty matters, that's why one week prior to the invasion Minato sent a letter of condolence to the crushed father..."

"Father, he had a child with his woman?"

"Yes Kakashi he had a single child, though he never said the gender, or what it looked like. Arashi was always vague on details. Though he did mention that his heart became stone for a certain masked man if he should find him, and Minato who was planning on admitting his feelings to Kushina that week upon that arrival would never get a return letter just one day prior to warning Minato of her death. Its a irony how both were like brothers, to see tragedy so close together it was disturbing.

Minato though in the past would've love to meet the child of the man that helped saved him during the war. It takes a lot outta of me to remember what he looked like though, but the way he told me Hana died is something I'll never forget... He went on a mission to trade for a few months, and missed the birth of his child. He was broken when he found his village being ravaged, and his wife dead with their ceremonial sword stabbed through her gut, he managed to fight off the Kitsune demon lord by himself out of rage. Though since that one last letter eleven years ago, I've heard nothing but rumors."

Kakashi, and Anko nodded, though their expression was solemn, and that of sadness.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Ura was hyperventilating the kunai barely missed her head, but managed to cut into the wall. Naruto looked at her clenching his fists, and he looked into her very soul. "I don't know, wether if I should fall from grace, and carry out execution... You did kill one of my precious people, but... By extension so did I... For that I am sorry." Ura eyes widen, the demon was apologizing?! "I can imagine the pain you feel, it's tearing you up inside... That's why I can't kill you, even though you've taken from me, I won't take no more from you Ura-san. I may have the demon sealed inside of me, I may have brought here from somewhere... Who knows maybe I am the demon's spawn? Though if that's the case I am anything, but my father."

She scuffed at him laughing, though she did look at the hurt in his eyes. _"I can see it, he's fighting something inside of him, is he trying to keep from killing me?" _She thought all the while hiding the hurt look on her face with a crazed smile. Naruto then said something that made her eyes go wide, "Drop the fake smile..." she stuttered, flustered that she got saw through by a mere genin. Naruto then got up, and paced around the room. His knuckles cracking, the Kyuubi was not shuting up about killing her here. In a way he knew that they let him in with a kunai, if they didn't then he wouldn't still be in the same room. That's when he punched the wall, and this time broke. He turned to her, his henge fading off his eyes letting her see his silvers.

"There is something you will never know, the pain of being humiliated every single day!" Naruto shouted, punching the wall hard enough to leave a dent. "The pain of being cast away, and lied too each, and every single day"! He slams the wall again, but this time the metal is buckling. That's when he came rushing forward, getting right in her face. "You'll never know the pain of not having a mother to caress your hair, a father to say "I am proud" this Kitsune inside of me just keeps going on, and on about how I should take that kunai. Gouge out your eyes, and watch you wither in pain! I have kept this all balled inside, and too hide what I am is the ultimate insult... If I am weapon of this village I can accept that, if I am made to suffer then so be it... Going after my loved ones for the sake of revenge..." He grabs the kunai, and looks her dead in the eye.

"That's warrants death!" Naruto raised the kunai up, this time his eyes slitted. She gasp, and closed her eyes. He brought the kunai down, and yelled along the way.

_**Flashback, Konohana forest, the day Naruto's house burned down.**_

_Naruto was standing there roaring in anger, he hit his fist onto the ground cursing, and yelling. He cried as he watched the flames consumed the last of a once good shelter of his cabin. "Assholes!" He shouted, and then threw a rock at the smoldering cabin, and watched as it fell apart, piece by piece. Slowly, he got up. He had a kunai in his pocket, and swore he could hear the men laughing nearby. The attack was recent after the lockdown, and Naruto took his leave from Ayame's house as soon as he could to get back home. _

_"I'm going to kill them..." Naruto growled out, but as he went to charge he felt a hand come over his shoulder. He turned around, and slashed the kunai only for it to be blocked by Hana Inuzuka. She grabbed his wrist, and smiled down at him. "Hey there shorty, what brings you out here?" She asked, and Naruto broke loose from her, and pointed. "You did this didn't you, you burned my house down!" She shook her head, and sighed. She smacked Naruto across his head, and looked him dead in the eye. _

_"I didn't burn your house down pup, sorry... Though I can't let you go getting revenge either." She stated, and Naruto eye quirked at her, and she just smiled. "Besides, you have some people who care for you, right? Go to them in a hour of need, there is no need for you to take petty revenge for destruction of a weakened cabin." Naruto looked at her, and noticed that she still held that smile. "You see it was going to fall apart during the next storm, and the thing is... Maybe this is a blessing a chance for you to have a real family, ne?" Naruto nodded, and looked sadly, "So what do I do now?" He asked, and she frowned this time, and punched him in the arm lightly._

_"You suck up your pride, and you march your ass with your held up high. You will start to see pride in yourself, and this is nothing but a mile stone, us Shinobi have to stick together. Because soon I'll call you an ally, and I won't let the people I work with be blinded..." Naruto looked at her, and slowly smiled. "Thank you Hana..." He said hugging her, and she smiled hugging him back. _

_**Back in the in the prison cell **_

The clashing of metal on metal was heard, Ura looked to see her hands free, and the chains broken. There through the class window the very few who wasn't gasping were looking on in shock. Naruto put the kunai in his pouch, and looked at her. _"_So what do you now, _you suck up your pride, and march your ass held up high._ I forgive you for killing Momo... I can understand why you hate me, but I can only make you look back at yourself. The real sin in everyone is failing to believe that we have no redemption inside of us. I am sure you can redeem yourself one day, and the day that you do... I'll wait." Naruto stated, heading for the door.

"W-Wait, why did you spare me... I killed someone close to you, and... And, I was going to kill your mother like figure... Why spare me?" Naruto smiled, and looked at her. "Because, I know hatred, it has a way to change people, but I know it can be beaten... I rather see someone live there life, then have it thrown away by hatred." Naruto stated, he walked out the door, and saw a smiling Hiruzen waiting for him. "Was that the only reason?" Naruto shook his head, and he looked at her.

"I can sense a different kind of pheromone... She smells mated to someone, but I can't tell who." Naruto stated, and Hiruzen looked at him, "Since when did you learn about sex?" Naruto explained his time in the wave, needless to say if Kakashi could run any faster the Yellow flash would be proud of his student.

_**End of chapter seventeen  
Next time: Letters, Naruto's new bow. **_

_**Moral behind the chapter**_

_**Naruto spared her because he knows of the hatred inside of her heart, if he gave he'd been no better than what she was, and could even turned into her. The moral, always step above the pride, and personal feelings, and so what is truly right.**_

_**So guess what ladies, and gentlemen... We've hit the chapter before the movie, and I need votes now! I have a three way tie between**_

_**Rise of the oceans  
Tales of the snow  
Release the beast**_


	19. Letters, and Naruto's new bow

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Chapter eighteen: letters, Naruto's new bow**_

_I am eternal, I am forever._

_Now and ever I will be here._

_Let us see what you hold so dear._

_**(By the way welcome to season 2 baby! This means movie chapters (One, and two) along with the Chunin arc, need more votes)**_

_**(Betas Foxes rocks, and OldmasterSaru... You are godsends.)**_

_**Previously on Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_The clashing of metal on metal was heard, Ura looked to see her hands free, and the chains broken. There through the class window the very few who wasn't gasping were looking on in shock. Naruto put the kunai in his pouch, and looked at her. "So what do you now, you suck up your pride, and march your ass held up high. I forgive you for killing Momo... I can understand why you hate me, but I can only make you look back at yourself. The real sin in everyone is failing to believe that we have no redemption inside of us. I am sure you can redeem yourself one day, and the day that you do... I'll wait." Naruto stated, heading for the door._

_"W-Wait, why did you spare me... I killed someone close to you, and... And, I was going to kill your mother like figure... Why spare me?" Naruto smiled, and looked at her. "Because, I know hatred, it has a way to change people, but I know it can be beaten... I rather see someone live there life, then have it thrown away by hatred." Naruto stated, he walked out the door, and saw a smiling Hiruzen waiting for him. "Was that the only reason?" Naruto shook his head, and he looked at her. _

_"I can sense a different kind of pheromone... She smells mated to someone, but I can't tell who." Naruto stated, and Hiruzen looked at him, "Since when did you learn about sex?" Naruto explained his time in the wave, needless to say if Kakashi could run any faster the Yellow flash would be proud of his student. _

_**Ichiraku residence, three months later, 6:00pm, June 16**__**th**_

"Mm this was some good Ramen, Ayame this may be the best Miso yet!" Naruto singed out, he was kneeling at the table along with Teuichi, Hinata, and Kiba. Naruto got up, and grabbed everyone's bowls going over to the pot to stir more of what he considered to be the food of Kami, and many other divine beings. Ayame threw her chopstick at Naruto, "Hey mister no eating out of the pot!" Naruto scowled, and also gave a light growl until Ayame got up, and it seemed she grew five more feet. "What were you just doing?!" Naruto sweating at the demonic figure in front of him, raised his hands up. "N-n-Nothing sister, not-nothing at all, ha ha ha..." He laughed nervously, and she went back to normal size arms crossed, Naruto sighed.

_"Damn, I need to keep my ass out of my instincts..."_

_**"Yeah, please last time I helped you heal it wasn't pretty..."**_

_"Oh come on it wasn't that bad..."_

_**"Yeah, by normal Hanyo standards you'd been dead. A fucking knife nicking your heart, and literally becoming a needle bed ain't bad? Kit if you are sure your not made of stone, then answer me this... How in the hell do you come off with calling these light wounds."**_

_"Touche, yea yea I know I was pin cushion. But, come on... You convinced me to learn about anatomy... Haku just so happened to be the one we've learn it from." _

_**"Closet pervert, come on now we've got two months before you go into heat the less things we see, the more we'll keep your hormones under control."**_

_"Why so concerned about it, don't you feel what I feel... Oh wait you lost that by trying to take my body."_

_**"Well, though I admit it would be interesting. I cannot afford to have the village asking why in the hell the demonic population spiked..."**_

_"Man that's all you do is moan, and groan like a woman..."_

_**"I am a woman." **_

Naruto spit out his noodles across the table, and got a set of looks from everyone. He looked around, "Sorry guys, something just popped into my head... Something funny."

_"The hell?! Your a vixen!"_

_**"Hell no, but that gotcha huh?"**_

_"Should've known better, damn foxes always like to play tricks..."_

_**"Oh, but that little gift from Ayame, Numa... You love her."**_

_"Yeah, but she ain't a overgrown fur-ball that's a smartass..."_

_**"In your words, touche."**_

Naruto swallowed some of his noodles, and looked towards Hinata. "Hey Hinata, remember the last C-rank mission we had in the land of tea? I can't remember what was funnier, was it me getting hit in the head by a apple, and started firing my bow away, or Kiba along with Akamaru going berserk over the last piece of pork." Kiba growled at him, and Hinata giggled a little. "Naruto-kun, you going berserk gave us a lot of apples that day, but Kiba why were you trying to kill Naruto?" Kiba growled even more his face becoming, "Fox monkey decided to steal my last piece of Miso pork... I was hoping to at least have one bite!" Ayame looked over, and laughed.

"So Kiba, I am guessing you met Naruto's power of the black hole?" Kiba looked at her blinking, but Naruto hung his head low. "Geez my own sister against me... Sorry if I get Akamichi munches after a mission, and using my chakra..." Kiba laughed a little bit, and looked towards Hinata. "If he didn't have his high metabolism, he'd be a Akamichi." Naruto growled, and pointed his chopsticks at Kiba. "Can it dog breath!" "Or what, monkey fox!" lightning shot from their eyes as their glared intensified, Naruto was close to exploding when he felt something grab his ear.

"Naruto, what have I told you?! Keep the damn temper in control around friends!" Ayame stated pulling on his ear, Naruto yelped in pain like a dog, and cried a little bit of anime tears. "Tetete A-Ayame-chan, please I need my right ear!" Naruto stated, though she kept pulling. "Oh did we become Naru-chan?" Naruto's tick mark grew, and he scowled at Ayame. "You said you wouldn't say a thing!" Hinata, and Kiba looked on in interest.

"Naruto here has been turning a clone into a female version of himself for the past week. It's really cute, if Naruto was a girl my life would be so much grander..." Teuichi left the table laughing for a moment, and went to the score chart on the family tree he kept. "One hundred fifty nine males, two hundred thirty females... Hell no, we need more men into this family Ayame!" She frowned, but smiled.

"Well at least we can only grow, none of the men on our side make boys anyway." Teuichi eyes twitched at the jab, and he sighed. "Seriously Ayame no go on the cool, Jiji seriously has pride into the male department." Naruto stated pumping his chest, only to pulled again. "Did I say you could speak again, Hmm?" Naruto groaned in pain, yelping like a dog. Numa his female fox, jumped on his head, and her purple fur wrapping around it like a hat. "Aw so that's Numa, she's so cute!" Hinata squealed, Naruto rolled his eyes. Muttering something about "Sisters, and pain."

Numa licked her master's cheek, and gave a almost recognizable smile. Naruto who had been freed stroked the Kitsune's ear, and patted her head. He then smiled, and reached under the table, and pulled out some seeds. "Hey guys remember the training me, and Kurenai were doing for chakra... Well mine for specifics watch this. "Naruto flowed some chakra into the seeds which hummed as a white aura surrounded them, and out came a set of red roses.

"Naruto that's awesome man, but isn't that low grade compared to what you usually do?" Naruto shook his head, and smiled. "Not really, I heal damaged nature, but I never been able until recently grow it. Took me some time, but I managed to master growing large number of other plants, but some still elude me. I cannot grow a tree yet, but I want too one day." Hinata smiled, and then asked "What about the living aspect of it, you know flesh." Naruto chucked, and then smiled a bright child like smile. "Yeah, I've managed to heal some more wounds then usual, I love it actually. Remember when it took a lot of clones to heal your leg Kiba, and very slow I might add. Well, I can now do that by myself, and in around two minutes." Hinata clapped from her teammate, and Naruto got up giving a mock bow.

"So speaking of which, sorry to hear about your bow. Training with my sister always leads to something breaking..." Kiba stated grimly, and Naruto sighed. He looked at the tattered bow in his room, and nodded. "I've been trying to realign the wood to see if my jutsu, or bloodline could heal it. However, nothing seems to be working..." Kiba chuckled a little bit, and wrapped his hand around Naruto. "You know besides being the best Man-Beast partners, some of the Inuzuka are actually great archers, since we've got almost super human senses we've easily be able to take on the Hunter-nin role.

Naruto laughed a little, but exhaled a breath of sadness looking towards the bow. "Yeah, but that was my first present ever... Hey Kiba, I got an idea, I got like two thousand Ryo saved up, want to see if I can't find a new bow?" Kiba shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Ayame, got up, and came back into the kitchen holding a letter, "Hey Naruto you got a letter from someone named Ura." Naruto smiled, and got the letter. Ever since her sentencing, and Naruto's preference on not giving her the life penality, she's been therapy trying to make a amends with herself, Naruto got a letter from her once a month, though Ayame never knew about it. Though he plans to tell her one day, just not today. He tore it open.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_If you are reading this then I am alive, and very much well. Though I've been sentence to two years hard lockdown, and now have my chakra sealed off I am conflicted. On one side I should still have that burning rage to kill you, and there is nights that I wish nothing for a man with a dagger to plunge it in your chest..._

_On the other hand, something is telling me that's this is a new chance to make my soul at peace. You may also want to find out I am currently pregnant with a 5 month old fetus, though something tells me a demon like you knows this, I have a feeling that's why you spared me in the first place. However, if not then thank you. Iruka has informed me that he's been seeing your mother like figure. If anything of a sign of me improving I wish them the best of luck. It also saddens me to say though I am carrying the child... I do not know who the father is, and I guess this is why my emotional trauma came in full force as well, but this does not excuse though my actions._

_If anything I heard that your succeeding in your career, and that I hope when I do leave I bear no ill will... But, you must understand that the thing you have took my family away. However, I thought about the stuff you said, and your right we're cut from the same cloth, just misfortune led you to clash with my life. _

_- all the best, or worse depending my mood_

_- Ura Doko _

_Ps, I heard they managed to find the woman who hired me to kill you, she was always a bitch..._

_"Looks like Ura-san is coming along fine, better then her first letters promising death, and one with the sneaked explosive tag. That's only one of the few times I had to enter out of my henge to block something. But, still did I make the right choice?"_

_**"No, death should've been her's that day..."**_

_"Wasn't asking you, Kyuubi..."_

Naruto got up, and stretched. The air bubbles inside of his shoulder popping creating a loud sound that made Ayame cringe a little bit. Naruto looked towards her popping his neck, "Sorry Ayame-chan my body tends to lock up a little bit more since my career as a ninja." Naruto stated rubbing the back of his head, Kiba got up doing the same thing. They both locked eyes, and smirked. "Three" "Two" Ayame looked up at them, and then notice their feet shift to a running stance. "ONE!" Naruto, and Kiba dashed out of the building. "Ok, where are they going?!" Ayame shouted, knowing she would be the one to clean up the mess.

"Their heading to the Hokage monument, Naruto always races Kiba there. However, it's been about three days since their last race. But, right now it's training to work on speed." Teuichi looked at her, and smirked. "So how come your not working with them, something wrong?" She gave a sly smile, something the Hyuuga heiress rarely does. "Kurenai sensei taught me the Shadow clone jutsu, their in for a surprise. I am actually faster than Kiba, but Naruto beats me in races so... I'm good where am right now." Ayame eye rose up, and she notice Hinata puff into smoke, and laughed.

"Round one too the girls, man I can't wait to see Naruto's face." Teuichi could only laugh, their resident Jinchuriki was not the type that took loosing very well if it was an unfair advantage.

_**With Kiba, and Naruto**_

The dust behind the two kicked up, they were a good ten miles from the Monument. "K-Kiba your not winning this time!" Naruto shouted, jumping over construction materials inside of the poor district. Kiba jumped over Naruto, and put more chakra into his legs, and leaped onto the side of a tall building Naruto cursed, and jumped as well. They were running along the wall, Kiba smirked. He saw a sky line, and jumped onto to it, and slid across creating sparks. Naruto did the same thing on a different line, but formed a shadow clone, "Hey Kiba!" Naruto shouted, and pointed at Kiba. The Inuzuka's eyes widen, and leaned back avoiding the suicide clone, Kiba got up flicking Naruto off. The white haired boy returned the favor with both hands.

They came to the end of the line, and jumped onto the roofs. Naruto leaped towards a taller building, and Kiba cursed staying on the street, only to see Shadow clones come down from the sky. Kiba paled, and yelled what sounded like an alarm. Kiba jumped up spinning in the air, and smirked. _**"Tunneling fang!" **_Naruto watched as he entered the ground, and sweat dropped, but then sped up. "No, no, no, no that bastard cheating again!" Naruto announced, and formed two shadow clones by him, they ran until Naruto jumped across the the stream, the clones behind him went under his feet as he did, and Naruto began to form more clones using them as steps, he looked down to see Kiba emerge ahead by a mile. Naruto slapped his head, and then formed four shadow clones.

"Alright guys, _**Sling shot!" **_Naruto ordered, and the four grabbed each other's arms, and grabbed Naruto's. They began to descend, but spun around inside the air like a blade in a blender. They snapped like a whip, and threw Naruto. He kept his body straight as he flew over several villagers, and then landed on the ground full speed. Kiba who was blissfully happy being in "First" place was unaware that Naruto was coming behind him fast. The only thing that reminded him that Naruto was not out of the game was the said white haired boy jumping over Kiba, and sticking his tongue out at him. Naruto then landed on all fours, and began to run.

Kiba yelled, getting on all fours as well. "Naruto, you mangy bastard!" Naruto could only laugh, and soon a back, and forth second and first battle began. Naruto made it to the wall of the Monument, and began to run up it with chakra inside of his feet, Kiba jumped using chakra keeping pace with Naruto. "Which head?!" Naruto yelled out, Kiba pointed towards the Shodai, and Naruto smirked. He got on all fours on the wall running up it, Kiba growled doing the same, they were neck, and neck. They leaped towards the sky, and appeared above the Shodai's head.

However, much to there shock Hinata was waiting there waving at them with a smile plastered across her face. Kiba, and Naruto groaned, then locked eyes. "I call dibs on second!" They both yelled out, and dived towards the ground. Naruto landed first, and Kiba yelled "Shit!" Before he realized his mistake of not putting his his hands to catch himself, and smashed into the rock. Naruto winced, and looked towards Kiba.

"So what does this make, Hinata you got the score card?" Hinata nodded, and brought it out.

_"Naruto-Kun: first place nine times, second place ten times, third place twice.  
Me: First place seven times now eight, second place eleven times, third place once. _

_Kiba-Kun: First place five times, second place nine times, and third place four times."_

Naruto pumped his fist up, and yelled out "This week I am the victor of our races!" Hinata shook her head, and Kiba got up from the ground a mouth full of rocks which he promptly spat out. Just then Kurenai appeared, and smiled. "Hey team, glad to see you all working that ass off!" Naruto smirked, and looked towards his teammates, "Yeah we've been racing like crazy just like you wanted." Kurenai nodded, and then looked towards the Hokage office, "We've got a new A rank mission, it's taking us too some new lands in a few days so get ready, oh and Naruto." She brought out a scrolls, and tossed a good looking bow towards Naruto. "You better be grateful, Hana told me she accidentality broke your old one so I took it upon myself to get you a new one." Naruto smiled, and bowed to his sensei.

Naruto looked at the bow, and notice the seals placed on it. "Hey sensei what does these seals do?" She smirked, "They act like a shadow clone jutsu when you fire a arrow. So get practicing in these few days, because we've either got dibs on capture, or escort." Naruto nodded, and smiled. His life as a Ninja could've been the best thing to happen for him, and he loved his team. "Hey guys, can I say something really quick?" Kurenai nodded, and looked towards Naruto.

"I love you all..."

"We love you to Naruto-Kun" Hinata hugging the white haired boy, who blushed a bright red. Kiba came up behind him hitting him across his head, "You got more than us now Naruto, remember you got a meeting with my mother in two weeks to see if you can't be trained under our style of Taijutsu since your Inu, and Kitsune Hanyo." Naruto smirked, and wrapped both arms around Kiba, and Hinata. Flowing chakra into his forehead, the Henge went off to show that Naruto's tails were wrapped around Kiba, and Hinata. Kurenai smiled, and notice the flame symbol on his head, _"I am still going to see if I can't find your family Naruto, and I got a good idea were to start looking now... So please just keep being this happy for us all." _

"Kurenai-sensei, come on!" Naruto said, he was already back in his henge when he noticed two civilians coming up the stairs to the monument.

_**End of chapter eighteen  
Next time: Movie chapter (We got a tie between Tales of the snow, and Release the beast.)**_

_**Omake two: Hinata's shadow clone.**_

"Well at least shadow clones seem to take what they eat with the-" A sudden poof of smoke, and noodles were laying on the floor, and caused the old man to laugh. Ayame roared out in anger, and as she did Hinata on the monument shook with some free, "Wonder if that was a good idea, maybe I should tease Kiba, and Naruto-Kun." She said, and formed two Shadow clones.

However the weird part was that both had short hair, "What the hell are we doing here!" Kiba looked at them, and they wore totally different clothes, and looked more older, and sexualized. "Damn, look at this place, I swear if Kiba screwed up on the man beast clones se-" No sooner then they said that Hinata dispelled her clones.

"My clones seem to be smartasses... And... Harlots, this is not good. Naruto's seem to be more energetic nowa days..." No sooner then she said than did a clone of Naruto with black hair, and red eyes come out of the forest. "Oh yeah this is aw-shit..." Hinata smashed him in the face, "And seems like Kyuubi can manifest in them... Naruto... Your so special it's a pain in the ass..."

She mused, but saw the two leap out from under the Shodai's head, and she smirked waving, Naruto, and Kiba slapped their heads, and both stated. "Beaten by a girl again!"


	20. Release the beast part one (movie)

_**Rebirth (**__**child of fate, and Acceptance for a beast combo rewritten)**_

_**Naruto rise of the Nidaime Juubi the Movie one:  
**__**Release the beast! Part one**_

_**(Please go to Nakuuo profile, and if you love my writings say thank you to him/her. That review given was uplifting since I've been in a little bit of low spirits. Anyway please review this is but part one.)**_

_The history of the Ninja is that shrouded in myths, and mystery. One does not when it began, or even where it started. Some say it came through the teachings of nature, other's claim it was a mutation within our bodies to harness the life energy. I myself from time to time muse upon this, and wonder how we came to pass on this world. The things I do know for certain. We've been here for more than a thousand years, I am the oldest to make it to Hokage, I've seen two fellow Hokage pass away. _

_The history of my people was forever changed one day by the Kyuubi no Yoko, a malevolent Kitsune demon that terrorized our village when it was brough here by a masked man. That day we learned Kushina Uzumaki was dead somewhere in Tetsu no Kuni, and that we've lost our greatest hero besides Arashi, Minato Namikaze died leaving behind a legacy. _

_The boy who was found by Kurenai Yuhi, Naruto, bared the pain of becoming a Jinchuriki... A literal human sacrafice. Within his mixed body lays the very well known Kami no Bijuu of it's time. The boy himself is unique in many ways. He's always trying to do the right things, even when he screws them up. He's hated, but seemingly continues to hold that anger in, more and more. I wonder where he puts at, or is he doing something to relieve it? _

_The boy also bares something resembling a bloodline of sorts. The black fire seal Kakashi, and Kurenai mention beforehand seems to remain a enigma. Even some of Kushina's Uzumaki scrolls revealed very little, though I know two things that concern me. It uses a lot of chakra, and it's only used to elevate Naruto's power for a short amount of time. I have though about it that day, and sealed it off as Kinjutsu a forbidden jutsu. _

_Naruto... My dear boy, I so do pray for his words. However, my time on this earth feels by the minute to be wavering. I could only clench my fist when I saw you walk out that door for the new A-rank, damn that fox for killing my men that day... _

_Alas in my trepidation, and my tomfoolery in my old age I've always held to the boy as a little bit of hero. Despite his hardships, despite the torture he continued to forever walk the path he chosen. Now with that being said, I fear the worst for him now. Yes he's had training for the past few months since the wave, and I've seen over his ability with the seal on his head, which we dubbed the Blaze release do to the intense flames. I want to see Naruto though just being careful, even though he's gotten better control, and doesn't need the Kyuubi anymore it drains rapidly._

_I sent his team to Kirigakure in search of the Nanabi Jinchuriki, and Suien of the black water. Their mission was to have him captured, and brought in for sending into Takigakure. I fear though, Naruto has come to harm. _

_They say we all have a interesting way of feeling these things, a rose from a lover withering, a vase that was a gift being crashed into the floor. All of it, just around the time someone close to us dies... I pray to Kami that this is not the case for my poor Naruto-chan. For last night, something happened that marked such a event... I watched a picture of me holding his infant body crack... For no apparent reason... I can only pray for the best. For I think his story is about to hit it's first horrible reality..._

_**Kirigakure, Nazo village, June 22**__**nd**__**, 5:00 pm, the night prior**_

The mission was really fucked up, Naruto had gotten separated from the group, Kiba was barely holding against bandits, Kurenai was being helped by Hinata. Too top it off, a war was being fought where they decided to set up camp. Suien, and Naruto were locked in a dead lock, their kunai sending sparks. "We meet again Hanyo, tell me h-how did the recovery go!" Suien declared in almost sick joy, Naruto pushed his arm off, and side kicked him into a tree. He crisscrossed his arms simular to the Inuzuka stance, and growled. His two white tails flowing behind him, twitching alerting Naruto to every bit of danger around him.

"Hmm, you gotten stronger it seems. Last time I saw you on the bridge you required the Kyuubi to just go into that aura you have around you. Care for a dance in battle?" Naruto cocked his eye brow, and then looked around. "Where is the Nanabi Jinchuriki?" Naruto growled out, and Suien smirked. Naruto's eyes widen, he rolled to the side just in time to see the girl slam down with her water impaled into the ground where he was just standing. She had three sets of wings flapping about, and she smirked that dark evil smirk of her's. "We meet again Kyuubi no Kitsune, Chomei wants your blood, this time I aim to deliver." Naruto twitched a little bit, he was outnumbered by two high classed opponents.

One was way older than him, and the other around his age, maybe even younger. Naruto then smirked, he formed a hand seal. His thumbs connected, and his every finger but his middle fingers were clenched together. Suien eyes widen slightly, _"This about to get interesting... However, Orochimaru my dear friend... You gave Fu some training in water. She'll be able to go toe to toe with the boy now properly."_

Naruto released his chakra more into his body, and the flame symbol began to form on his head. However, what made Suien frown was the lack of the green lines indicating wind. Naruto clenched his fists as a crimson flame arose to the ground, and began to slowly circle around him. "Do not be confused, this time Furball is not getting involved." Naruto stated, his eyes forming one ring. Suien smiled, "So Hanyo, can you hold out?" Naruto gave a dark smirk, and clenched both of his fist, "Yeah, but I've been learning to control fire from time I awakened this, so... **Blaze release: flame wave!" **Suien eyes widen as the crimson fire on the ground swept towards them. He started to form a array of hand seals, and he stopped on monkey. Fu formed her own, and mimicked her master.

_**"Water style: Liquid bullets!" **_They both launched a massive amount of water out of their mouths into the shape of ball, Naruto frowned as their jutsu hit his own. His flames withered, and died down, Naruto clenched his fist, and began forming more flames around him. "Boy, if flames is all you have as an element then we're going to beat you, besides by the looks of it that one attack drained you." Naruto frowned, he was right that attack did just a take one whole minute off his time limit. If he was going to mold jutsu out of this ability, it had to be accurate, and it had to hit.

Fu charged at him, Naruto reacting quickly jumped into the air, and sent his leg into her back. She yelled in pain as she tumbled too the ground, only to get up and keep flying, this time turning back to attack Naruto. Suien had drunk the water, and charged at Naruto, who also charged at Naruto. The fire around him went into his fist, and he smirked. Suien saw the flames enter his fist, and his eyes widen. Naruto cocked his fist back, and with a mighty yell _**"Blaze release: Nikko Dragon fist!" **_Naruto shouted, and slammed his fist into the man only too see steam erupt from a water. "Shit!" He yelled out, only to feel a slice come across his back from Fu.

The wound rapidly healed, and Naruto smirked. He formed three shadow clones all with the same features, and they tackled Fu, but she fumbled out of their grasp killing one with a sword through the head. _"Come on already, I only got three more minutes! Think Naruto think, Blaze release ain't cutting it... I wonder..." _Naruto smirked redrawing his transformation, and the seal of flame faded to just a small black dot on his forehead. Suien, and Fu both chuckled, "Give up Kyuubi?" Naruto laughed out loud, and then got serious look on his face. He took out his new bow, and looked them dead in the eye.

"Your mistaken, I never give up!" Naruto shouted, drawing an arrow. Suien's smile deepen, "A mere arrow will not work on us boy." Naruto nodded, but he sent his left over Blaze release chakra into the arrow causing it to ignite. Suien's eyes widen as the arrow launched, leaving behind an after image of flame, Fu and him side step to see the arrow price a tree, and ignite it. The tree was consumed in a massive torrent of flame, but Naruto fell to one knee. _"Damn, all out of gas, but I still have my normal chakra to rely on for a little bit. __**Shadow clone jutsu!" **_Naruto shouted forming around thirty clones that circled around him. Suien clapped, and spread his arms out, "Fu go play with them, I got the original." She smiled demonically, and proceeded to go off, and kill the clones, and bandits if they got in her way. Suien, and Naruto now faced each other down.

"So, just me... And you" Naruto said, and Suien nodded. The tree leaves blew in front of his face, Suien sighed looking at the Hanyo. "So Hanyo, partake in that dance?" Naruto brought both hands up, his palms open, though his fingers looking to claw their way at the target. Suien brought both of his hands up, his fists balled up.

_**With Kiba, Hinata, and Kurenai**_

_**"Fang over fang!" **_Kiba called out, he spun through the air in a silver tornado of claws. Akamaru spun with him, and they barreled through the bandits, and some of Suien's men. Hinata was engaging in a taijutsu match with Kirigakure Genin that decided she was a threat, and paid the price by getting blown back into a tree, Kurenai was however, having the time of her life. Though she may have poor close range fighting skills, but the thing that stand out most about her was always the Genjutsu which proved fatal to bandits she was fighting. He just stood there when she put the kunai through his jugular, causing blood to flow out across her bandaged arm, she cursed as she pulled the kunai out, while her clones did the same.

She looked on as Hinata managed to get the Kirigakure Genin to pull off in retreat, but noticed the several scratched headbands on the bandits head. She sighed, "Team were dealing with the rebels, we need to find Naruto and get out of the area immediately!" No sooner then she said this Hinata appeared beside her, going to her back with her own. Kiba came to her side, he had blood staining his jacket. "Where is Naruto, he took off after Suien but we've not heard anything since!?" Kiba yelled out amis the chaos around them. Kunai exploding over them from the rebels who were fighting the Kirigakure shinobi.

Kurenai, and her remaining team scattered into the direction Naruto went, only to hear a blur of wind past by them, and the familiar green chakra. "Awe shit..." Kiba stated, before getting tackled into a tree, and Fu straddle him sword poised to strike, as she brought it down, however she felt her chakra points close in her right arm, and looked behind her to see Hinata, and several Naruto clones that manage to evade through the forest. Fu jumped off Kiba, and managed to cut the head off two clones with a water sword in her left arm, she jumped up and split kicked two clones tried to tackle her. She smirked as she sent her sword into the last clones chest only to here it sizzle.

Kurenai eyes widen, and she managed to grab Kiba before she warped out of the range with Hinata of the explosion. _"Naruto, when did you learn __**exploding clone?" **_Kurenai thought, however she then heard a yell of pain, and saw Naruto come flying out from a treeline into the forest clearing that they were in. He wiped the blood off his face, and growled. He looked towards his team, and then saw Suien heading right for him two water swords in hand. Naruto brought out his bow, and quiver. He loaded two arrows as he flowed chakra into the bow. The seals became visible, and Naruto smirked.

_**"Shadow Bow style: arrow shotgun!" **_Naruto said aloud, and launched the arrows which became eight as they flew through the air. Suien eyes widen, but he smirked as he was hit. Naruto cursed as he saw what blood came out turn to water, "Son of bi-arrhh!" Naruto shouted as a sword cut throw his right shoulder, he looked behind him to see the girl sporting a devilish smile. "Master, now I got him, put the seal on him!" She shouted, Naruto eyes widen as he saw Suien drop from the sky, and held a seal tag. Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed his body forward, pulling the blade off though with blood spraying from the wound. As Naruto did this he put a explosive tag on the ground, and it began to sizzle. Fu seeing this jumped, and took the explosion for her master, sending her into a tree, Naruto was blown into a tree where he hit arm first, breaking the already cut up arm.

Kurenai looked at Naruto, who was laying on the ground coughing up some blood. "Man... This stupid mission sucks..." Naruto muttered as he got up holding his arm, his wound already closing up with steam coming off of it. Kurenai landed by Naruto, so did Hinata. She activated her Byakugan to look at his chakra, and see if it was flowing properly.

"Naruto-Kun you have a busted coil that is healing in your right shoulder, however it may take a while for your chakra to heal your arm." Naruto nodded, though he groaned in pain. His eyes widen when he saw Suien get up from the tree Fu had sent him in with her body. He didn't looked hurt, but what he did next shocked Naruto. He picked up Fu who was already raising her hands up in fear, and back handed her. "Stupid bitch, I almost had him!" He shouted, "Go wait in the fucking corner!" Naruto got up, his arm busted, but he could feel the Kyuubi begin to stir.

_"I am going to kill him..." _Naruto thought as he brought his bow, but couldn't bring up his right arm to hold it steady. Suien looked on, and then turned back to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki with a wicked smile. "Oh... Upset on how I treat my ally, you should really see what I did to train her to obey me with that seal on her neck." He stated, trying irk Naruto into attacking blindly, he held the seal tag behind his back, on it in Kanji it read **'Control' **

"Your damn right I do, I may not like but treat her like trash!" Naruto shouted, only to get hit with a needle. Kurenai's eyes widen, and she looked up to see a multiple group of hunter nin lacing there needles with something, Suien then fell to the floor needles all across his back. Fu who was cowering in the corner also got pelted, Kurenai however, managed to grab Hinata, and get the hell ou of dodge as needles pelted her former location. The hunter Nin all jumped down, and looked at each other. "We've got them, tell HQ that we've bagged both Nanabi, and Kyuubi."

_"Roger that, Mangetsu, all hail lord Yagura!" _

"Hail lord Yagura!" The masked Nin identified as Mangetsu stated, all the ninja wearing a mask saluted before grabbing Naruto, and his two enemies. Kurenai was watching from the tree cover, only to see hunter ninja grab Kiba, and Hinata. She went to help them, but felt needles enter her back, and she fell unconscious. The last thing she felt was a man wrapping his arms around her, and them speeding off with the other's in tow.

_**?**_

"Are you going to continually delay me?" A man's voice asked, a woman was chained to the wall. She had a large cut across her abdomen, and had three fingers missing. She had black hair, and red eyes. The man performing the torture looked like a tall child, his gray hair swings as he turns around to reveal dark pink eyes. He had a scar running along his eye as he held his hand over his face. "You bloodline users are a nuisance, but I'll admit this though your resistent" "Fuck you..." was all the woman could mutter, the man turned around, and smiled.

"Oh, but my dear Nima, you are a fine specimen I can't just kill you can I. However, I am hurt by those words 'fuck you' my my such a tongue." The man then sent his fist into the woman's stomach making her cough up blood, but as she coughed he grabbed her tongue. He licked his lips as he observed the mass of slippery flesh inside his grip. "Be ashamed if I cut it off, then you'd be nothing but useless breeder sow for a future program of enforcers. " She squirmed in her chains, and the man let go of her tongue.

"Tell me, Nima, where is Mei Terumi and the rebels?" The man asked in a calm voice, he was leaning on his staff. He took out a rag, and wiped the blood that got on his face from her coughing. She looked him dead in the eye, "Burn with Yami you bastard..." The man smiled, and with one quick motion slammed the staff across her head, causing a cut to open up, and then used the base to thrust into her stomach. She yelled in pain as she was being hit like a dog that needed breaking. The man stopped when he heard a knock from behind him. The room lights came on, and he sighed.

"Mizu-chan, you better have a good reason for stopping my play time with this sow!" The man ordered, his clothing revealed to be a mesh shirt, and black pants. He had a back holster for his staff which put in, and then looked back at the metal door. A woman with blue hair entered, and she got to her knee. "Lord Mizukage, we've got the Nanabi Jinchuriki, the one that Suien-Teme has been using to help us in killing the rebels." The man now identified as the Mizukage clapped his hands, and allowed a beaming smile to grace his lips.

"Splendid so did Konoha send the Kyuubi Jinchuriki along the way to capture the Nanabi?" The woman nodded, and then a masked man entered, "Lord Yagura, they will be here in a manner of hours. Our Intel did not fail us sir, it is the boy." Yagura whistled, and then turned to the woman. She was breathing calmly, but was shaking.

She was barley clothed, and Yagura smirked. "That Nima, you know the clans that can bend light... She's resistent to my torture, but Noko how about since you are the head of intelligence I give you some entertainment. The man in the mask smirked, and looked towards his Kage, "What's the rules?"

"There are known, do with the woman as you please, don't kill or cut out her tongue." The man nodded, and woman's eyes widen as he walked over to her, he smacked her. Mizu the blue haired woman cringed as she heard something zip down, "Mizu-chan, come along now let the man have fun with the animal" Yagura called out from the door the woman who just got up stunned by her lord's speed slowly walked through the door, and looked back at the woman who was yelling, and cursing as she was groped by the man. she allowed one tear to slip down her eyes before she closed the door.

"Mizu-chan, so can you give me details on the captured Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" She nodded, and went over to a monitor screen, and brought up a picture of Chained up white hair boy with wold ears, but hybrid tails. Yagura smiled, and then looked the picture again. "My my, we've got a Hanyo whose a Jinchuriki this is something else. I though they only seal beasts inside human hosts." Mizu nodded, and then brought several more pictures, this time of his teammates.

"We've got along with him two clan heirs from Konohagakure, and one 'mistress of Genjutsu; Kurenai Yuhi." Yagura clapped his hands as he looked around to see the IT department shinobi enter, they all had smile on their faces. "Lord Mizukage are we to keep our deal with Suien, give him a bounty of wealth, and one of our prominent bloodline users?" Yagura laughed at the ninja, but too everyone's horror the man who had asked this question head flew from his shoulder's as Yagura sheathed a tanto he carried to his back, and looked around.

"You know the rules now, no is to tell me what to do about the deals I make. Suien is to be detained as well, we are not to kill the Konoha team at all, or harm them in anyway since now we've got bargaining chips." Everyone nodded, that's when they heard a yell from the room.

_"Please, Oh my Kami please don't, please! I'll tell Yagura-Sama anything please don't take that away from me!" _

_"Quiet your slut!"_

_"NO, Oh Kami why did you do this to me, make it stop!" _

"Hmm, looks like Noko is having his "fun" Men, I want you all to monitor the Jinchuriki, and when they wake let me know. However, is it true that the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki has sustained severe injuries?" The men nodded, and Yagura sighed, "You are to make sure he's cared for, and when he's healed send the team he was with along with the Nanabi Jinchuriki to me... In chains of course." Yagura added, and the men saluted before bursting into water.

"Yagura-sama, do you want us to take the control seal off the girl." Mizu asked, and Yagura nodded, and then looked back at the pictures of the white haired boy who was chained to the bed as well heavily sedated. That's when he heard Noko finished his "Torture" of the woman, and heard the door click open. "S-She'll talk now my Kage." He then zipped his zipper up, and then Yagura patted the man's back, and then entered the room. He saw the Nima clan women crying, and weeping.

"Y-y-y-y-your all... M-m-monsters, w-w-why did you... Wh-why did you let him take it away..." Yagura walked over to the woman, and brushed the backside of his hand across her cheeks, and then laughed a little bit. "Your trash, trash gets used. I'll let you go, only if you tell me where Mei is." Yagura stated, and looked on the ground, to see Noko's mess. He sighed, he was going to have to get Mizu to clean this up. The woman crying looked at the Kage, and she wept. "S-sh-she N-n-never tells l-l-low r-r-r-ranks..." Yagura groaned out, and then looked at the woman.

"That's too bad then, well I guess you can go." He said, but then turned around smashing her head into pieces onto the ground, and smirked "In pieces" Mizu looked on as she saw her master smash the woman skull in, and sighed. "Master, your giving me more to clean up." Yagura grinned, and then walked over to Mizu using his thumb, and then brought his lips down to meet her's as he held her chin. She moaned into kiss as both fell to the ground.

_**Inside the Kirigakure hospital, prisoner ward, medical room 232, 3:20am**_

The doctors monitoring Naruto's heartbeat, and wounds healing were taking blood samples to test for anymore, or lack of sedative, or poison within his blood. The lead doctor a woman looked at the boy, he was almost naked, the hospital covering up his manhood. He was chained by his wrist on the bed as well, and the female doctor looked at the boy, and smirked. "I wonder if Yagura likes Hanyo, or will he kill the boy after the ritual." She stated, and the doctor by her, a white haired man wearing glasses smirked. "Yeah, yeah but here's the thing about Hanyo they don't go easily. Our seal master should be in shortly to see if he can't study the seal for Yagura-sama." The female doctor nodded, and as the white haired doctor left the room, she looked at the Hanyo.

She stroked the small boy's cheek as he breathed into the respirator. He winced at the ice cold touch, and then he did something she did not expect. He spoke, "St-stop hitting me" Naruto muttered in his sleep.

_**Inside Naruto's mind, dream**_

_He stood there watching as another fist came out from the darkness. Naruto got hit by it, and noted the fair skin. He looked to see Hinata, his blood from his lip on her hand. "You let Kiba die you monster!" She shouted at him, and palmed his chest making his hands go wide. He fell back, but just felt rush over his body inside a black void. He looks to see Sakura always walking away from him, "He's nothing but a freak." Naruto shook his head, and landed what appeared to be water._

_Naruto stood up, and there he saw something that made his eyes widen, and his pupils shrink, there on a chained wall he saw Kurenai, she lifted her head, and too his shock and horror part of her face was carved off. "N-no..." "Naruto you let this happen, why did you let them kill our team, you fell asleep, why did you go to sleep, look what's Suien has done to me, I can't go back to Asuma like this. You killed me, demon brat!" Her scream caused the world to flood, and Naruto felt like he was drowning trying to reach out to something, he felt a familiar hand grab him. _

_Iruka, and Ayame he saw them pull him from the water. He looked to see he was back into the darkness. Everything seem to go quiet for a moment, and he breathed. Only for that breath to become one hundred, and he looked behind him. There he saw clones of himself, all of them staring at him. "Your our monster master Naruto, why did you send us to die?" Naruto backed away, they drew kunai from their pouches, "Aren't we not good enough to live, are we monsters from your mind?" One said, and then much to Naruto's shock it took the kunai, and stabbed itself in the throat, but instead of becoming smoke it bled, Naruto looked a the eyes as the flame symbol appeared around it's head. Then too his horror all clones raised their kunai. _

_"No stop!"  
"they'll never accept us, they'll only love us for a little while. In the end... They'll just betray me again, and again. Iruka, Ayame, Jiji we love you!" They all shouted stabbing themselves in their groin, eyes, throat, stomach before ripping it open. Naruto shook his head, and backed away. These clones, what the hell are they doing. Naruto then felt the pain of the clones enter his head, he fell to his knees. "MAKE IT STOP!" He shouted, and thrashed about in the water. Just then he closed his eyes, and heard fire roaring inside of his head. He looked up, and saw a village, no a city on fire. He looked to see the residents fleeing. _

_Naruto watched in horror, something much larger than the Kyuubi came out a mountain, and it looked akin to wolf, and there he saw the fire symbol on it's head. Naruto reached his hands out to it, only for him to watch as the massive demon swept it's flame across the city, black flames of hell burned anyone caught in them. Naruto then felt a tug on his shirt, and looked down to see a little girl crying, "help me please" She begged until Naruto heard her scream as the flames touched her. Her flesh burned off, and there her bones turned to dust. Naruto was shaking nonstop. _

_"It's the demon of the god's the bearer of flames of the sun!" One man shouted, and he saw what seemed like a military force with just spears, and swords jumping to engage the fight. Naruto clenched his hands shirt over his heart, and looked at the massive beast. It roared again, this time instead of fire a massive torrent of water swept away the enemies of it's very nature. __**"You all have stolen from me, suffer under my wraith!" **__the beast roared out, Naruto watched as it's massive jaws came down, and gobbled up a platoon. Naruto clenched his head, and then watched as the beast now hovered over him this time in chains. _

_"Joo Okami!" A man called out, he bared light red hair, and a staff. The massive beast looked at him, and smelled him. __**"You bare the traitors blood, the world shall burn without me. Be warned I shall rise again, and when I do, I'll shall make sure to brunt eh world down!" **__the chains then retracted, and the massive beast went inside the light red haired man. _

_"When you do come again, I can only pray your bearer of the soul which you shall pass down can see the light in my kind." The man said, he said praying holding a tiger sign. His forehead then showed the flame symbol, and then across his body several symbols appeared. Near the flame a green wavy symbol appeared indicating wind, then blue marks came across his body to indicate water, and on his chest a red number of streaks appeared. On his legs a brown colored vine like tattoo came to pass. _

_Naruto then looked to the world, and then heard the man's hands clap. __**"Divine art of earth: forested greens of paradise!" **__Naruto watched as a brown pulse of energy came from the man, and the rock he stood on became grass, and trees quickly grew around it. Naruto looked at the hand seals, and then he saw the man turn to a crater, and slam his hands down. __**"Divine art of water: Grail of the soothing spirits!" **__Naruto watches as the man himself caused many lakes to sprout up around the crater, and then the man sighed. He looked towards Naruto, and blinked. _

_"My child of mine, look at what you see. A world gone in terrible war, a war with gods, and demons. Watched over shall become you as we ascend, you may have the light of love, but the darkness of hatred is slowly eating away at you. Doubt clouds your mind, and heart. In the end are the people you love, love you back fully and truly? Only time can tell, only we can see the light in front of us Son of mine. Though demonic blood flows in thine vain, and thy heart be of human kindness. Forbid human greed, and Demonic lust... Let light show your path, I pray you never fall into Joo Okami in her sacred tree. _

_We've taken from her, and she took from us. Now we've ascended the remaining people on the world, the remained, and all that shall be of the future. Carrying a seed of hope, like that of sapling to sprout a tree, and then grow thousands more. A river to bring the waters of life, and death. The fire to burn the land, and make her fertile again. Learn this things little one, and remember in time you will know a choice, forbid thy heart into the mistress of power. For she may taste sweet, but in the end leave you bitter."_

_A golden light surrounded Naruto as he felt himself becoming lighter, but only to get grabbed by someone looked like him. He looked at the person, and saw that he had ten flowing tails behind him, and bared white hair, but red eyes with silver in the whites. He smiled as his black tails wrapped around Naruto, and Naruto screamed._

_**"We are demon, so are you  
I come with hell, and they dwell on your suffering  
Yet you keep on recovering.**_

_**Death, and slaughter make us alive.  
They bare their fangs, so they pay the price.  
One coin to sail on a boat to the afterlife.  
One little coin to eternal paradise**_

_**That which we'll not grant you, and I.**_

_**We'll kill one day, eat their hearts**_

_**Then will piss on their grave marks.**_

_**Taken from our fruit  
Taken from our souls  
Make us fully whole."**_

_The demonic chanting inside Naruto's head continued until the light returned. Naruto reached out for it only for something to pulse inside of his chest, and he looked down to see the beast from earlier. It's maw wide open to swallow Naruto watched he descended only to be grabbed and thrown by something into the light. Naruto looked down to see a white hair woman with a single tail, and she looked up at him. "Kiba, be safe my child." Naruto's body reached out for the woman only for him to see the Hidden leaf from eleven years ago appear. He looked up to see he was back in baby form, and back into the arms of the mask man. _

_The masked man then dropped Naruto inside a blanket, and Naruto looked under the mask, "You shall be my greatest weapon yet..." The masked man muttered loud enough for Naruto's ears to pick up. He then felt his body change, and he clenched his eyes from the pain. When he opened them he saw that he was standing a full adult with ten tails swooshing to his back and on the ground Konoha shinobi lay dead before him. Naruto fell to his head, and screamed in agony the dream was horrific, it felt so real. _

_**Outside Naruto's mind, prison cell 434, 4:00am**_

"Let us outta of here you bastards!" Kiba shouted as he slammed against the bars of his team's cell. Kurenai had chakra seals placed around her body, so did Hinata. Kiba was tearing at his skin to remove his, but to no avail. "Be quiet Konoha dogs!" Kiba reached through the bars trying to grab at the guard, "You shut up, where's are teammate!" The guard came over to the cell, and formed a hand seal, an electrical current shot up from the cell, and hit Kiba. His skeleton could be seen as he was being shocked, he then was sent back into the wall by a punch from the ground.

Hinata crawled over to Kiba, and cupped his head. "Kiba-Kun, you need to calm down, I'm sure Naruto is ok." The guard laughed at the girl, and looked at them all. "He's being taken care of more than you at the moment." He told them, and Kurenai got up, she was weak from the sedative. "Where is he, where is my student?" The guard whistled, and clapped his hands. "I'll be willing to tell if... You make me an offer." Kurenai catching away spat in disgust, and then the guard smiled. "Thought so, so Naruto's the name of the Hanyo we pulled in. I have to admit I'm not sure what our Mizukage has planned for him, but if there is one thing besides power, and control that he loves so much it's Hanyo. They make perfect warriors." Hinata barely activated her Byakugan, and looked to see the man had a henge. "You have a henge, what are you?" She asked weakly, and the man smiled. He released the henge to reveal webbed hands, and gills on his neck.

"I am Naru demon, a sea beast. It's been a while since my last meal, maybe Yagura will let me have your bloodline scum." Hinata stuttered in fear, and backed away only to hear the guard laugh. "You prisoners are too easy, I say I eat you, and you back away like a beaten dog. I hope you don't do that to the Hanyo on your team. Because, it would be a sham if your concerned." Hinata got up, and laid Kiba down gently, "Please sir where is my friend?" The Demon just laughed her off, and then formed the same hand seal, she was blown back instead of getting shocked. Kiba barely caught her. "Hey... Back off... Hinata!" Kiba shouted, and then a man laughing from the corner of their neighboring cell.

"Well, well Konoha has awoken in their cage, looks like I can laugh after all." The man said, and Kurenai recognized the voice. "Suien, you dog what have you got us into!" The man just laughed, and then looked through the small gap in their bars, "Nothing my dear genjutsu mistress, I got back stabbed as well. I should've known the Mizukage could not be trusted though the money, and thing I was getting out of it would've been well worth the mistrust." Hinata got up from Kiba's arms, and slowly walked over to the bars, and noticed that the green haired girl was not there.

"Where is the girl, the one your usually with." He then growled, "Fucking little brat Yagura is taking the control seal off the useless bitch." He said throwing a stone onto his wall, and the guard walked over to him. "You shall say Yagura-sama, nothing else am I understood." Suien smirked, "Or what Naru, you'll eat me. We all know you demons are vegetarians. You capture humans to just use them as breeding stock." The demon growled, and then walked away from the cage.

"So it's true then everything about Kirigakure, it holds the largest demon population..." Naru nodded, and he looked at them. "Yes, yes we do everything from my kind to Inu, but trust me the Inu are nicer than me, more respectful, and traitors. Yagura offered us a place in this world, and they turned their backs when we brought them bloodline using children to the slaughter." Hinata's, and Kiba's eyes widen. "Y-y-your all monsters..." Hinata stated shaking like mad, and then the demon spoke again. "Oh no, I'm not evil by far not evil... Unlike our Kage, he mostly makes them suffer before death." Hinata shuddered in fear, but backed away from the from Suien. The said man then shifted is posture, and then looked at the Naru.

"So tell me when we'll we see our "Lord, and Master"" Commented the smartass from Takigakure, and the Naru smirked. "When your slave awakens, and the boy known as Naruto awakens from the hospital." The Naru then covered his mouth, and Suien smirked, "Oops did we let something slip?" The Naru demon then opened up his prison cell, and dragged the man out. Kurenai, and her team watched on in fear as the man was viciously beaten, and bit upon by the Naru demon.

Hinata grabbed onto Kiba out of fear, and Kurenai enveloped them in a hug. She was letting her maternal instincts kicked, she was all, but calm at the moment. The beating stopped, and Suien was thrown back into his cell, smirking like a madman. "Damn, you got a fucking good punch, asshole." He commented, and the Naru demon sighed, "You''ll be thinking that when Noko comes in for his duty, after all he's got a thing for young women." Kurenai shuddered, and so did Hinata. Kiba growled, and then heard a barking noise. "Akamaru, where are you buddy, come on!" Kiba shouted, and a little dog came to the end of a small wall cage inside the cell. The Naru watched this, and smirked. "Noko, also loves dog meat."

That's when a door open, and a green haired girl was shown being dragged into a prison cell. She was weeping over something, and then she looked at Suien. "You fucking bastard, you had me kill so many!" She yelled, and Suien smirk fell, they found the master control seal. He then punched the wall in frustration, the girl who was once weeping, but after seeing Suien immediately tried to lunge at his cage, only for the guards to shove her back into her own cell.

"you sick fuck, I'll fucking kill you, you hear me I'm going to gut you with our signature jutsu, I'll have Chomei rip open your goddamn still beating heart!" She yelled, and then punched the bars over, and over again. By the time she was done, they heard another door open, and they saw what appeared to be a stable Naruto being dragged into the cells, bound in chains. He was barely awake, and was a mess. He got thrown into the cell separate from his friends, and family like people, and into the cell with the girl.

Naruto was breathing heavily, but his entire team came rushing to their bars, and saw that he was fully healed. Naruto then slowly opened his silver eyes, he was barely clothed, and looked like he was deathly ill. "H-h-h-hey guys, s-s-some jam right?" Naruto stated though weakly, he had bandages around his arm, and coughed violently. "Naruto, what's wrong are you sick, are you not healing?" Naruto shook his head, and looked towards the demon watching over them. "Y-y-y-your chakra... It's not letting me heal..." Naruto stated, and the Naru smiled. "Good then you won't be so inclined to fight back my brethren. Naruto spat at him, and looked him dead in his yellow eyes. "I am not your brother, or even like you so shut up..." The Naru laughed as he left the room, and walked out the door. No sooner then he did that's when Naruto coughed up blood.

"Naruto-Kun are you alright?" Naruto looked a them, and smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine, though I'm not healing because they infused that bastard's chakra into me." Hinata nodded, and she looked at Kiba, "Were not doing to well over here either, but Naruto be careful your enemy is in the same cell." Kurenai stated, and Naruot snapped his head to a bloody knuckled girl with orange eyes. She looked towards him, and frown. "You half breed brat, you also got me into this..." She said, and Naruto looked away. "So... Your not being controlled are you?" Naruto asked, and the girl shook her head, and Naruto nodded.

"Good, I'm glad for that... I never liked seeing people as slaves." The girl nodded, but shook her head, and went over to bars, "Where are they Suien?" She said, and he smirked. "Oh by whom do you mean, my little beck, and call whore." The girl shouted, "Where are my fucking parents!" He laughed at her anger, and then frowned. "Their back in the village, but you shouldn't be concerned with them." She glared ice at him, and then notice his smirk. "Y-you didn't?" She stuttered, and he laughed. "Nope, they sold you too me, four million Ryo, must've been a worthwhile venture raising you for the highest bitter." She looked at him, and felt tears well in her eyes, and fell to her hands. "Y-your lying Ka-san, Tou-san would never do that..." Naruto got up, and glared at Suien, "Back off of her, I am sure her parents worried about her you kidnapped her!" Naruto shouted, though he started another coughing fit.

"Shut up half breed!" She stated, "Your partially to blame he said when we captured you I'd be free and be able to see my parents!" Naruto felt something sting in his heart, and he looked away.

_**"Well you got yourself in a bind here, ne?"**_

_"Shut it Kyuubi..."_

_**"Oh that's nice, especially since I am pushing that other demon's chakra out of our system. Naru heh, always weak..."**_

_"Just shut up, and push it out..."_

_**"Calm yourself, if you die, I die."**_

_"Fine, then we can agree on one thing"_

Naruto closed his eyes, and sat in the lotus. He brought both fists together, and the girl looked at him. "Hey Konoha, what is the half-breed doing!" She shouted, and they shook their heads, "Naruto your can't force your chakra out, they placed seal tags on you." Naruto kept his eyes shut, and then a small sliver of red chakra appeared, and began pushing out sickly blue chakra. "Naruto, what are you doing?!" Kurenai shouted, and he smirked. "I'm pushing out the Naru demon's chakra, and I am going to get us outta here." He stated, and then everyone notice his features change. Shaper canines, longer claws, and he opened his eyes which were now red.

"Naruto don't use the Kyuubi, don't reveal that your a Jinchuriki." Hinata stated, and Fu laughed. Naruto turned around, and looked at the girl. "What's so funny?" She wiped a tear coming from her eye, and looked at them all. "They already know, our mission from Yagura-teme was to lure out Kyuubi here for capture." Naruto's eyes widen, and then charged towards the bars, and began to pull on them. Just then a guard wearing a mask came up to the bars, and smirked before forming a hand seal that sent lightning chakra into Naruto's body. He screamed out in pain, but kept hold of the bars.

"Let go, and the pain stops."

"F-f-f-f-f-fuck y-y-y-you!"

"Stubborn boy, demon?"

Naruto then was blown back, but as soon as he got to his feet he charged towards bars again, and glared at the guard who notice Naruto beginning to bend the bars. "I'm not being caged like a animal again!" Another wave of electricity hit him, and sent him back, Naruto tired several more times, but on his last attempt he fell to his knees coughing. "Well, Yagura-sama will be please your strong, your a Hanyo, and your willful." Naruto then looked at the guard as he moved towards team seven, that's when he heard Hinata scream. Only to hear the lightning chakra pour into the cell to keep other's quiet.

They then came to Naruto's cell, and the guard pushing the young Hyuuga heiress against the bars, and had her look at Naruto. "Look at the animal, want me to get peanuts to throw at him?" The guard commented with a calm tone. Naruto growled, and then clenched his fist. Hinata however, did the the job for him, she sent her elbow to his mask. He stumbled back, but grabbed the Hyuuga heiress by her hair, and yanked hard. She screamed as Naruto came running to the bars, and kept trying to pull them. The Guard pushed her to the ground, and Naruto's eyes widen when he smelt a particular pheromone from the guard. "Oi, bastard right here I'm pulling on your bars again!" Naruto shouted, but the guard ignored him, and kept his focus on Hinata.

Naruto pulled as hard as he could, but the bars stopped giving in. The guard then kicked Hinata in her gut, and then stomped on her head. "Fucking bloodline user, pathetic and weak!" Naruto screamed at him, and yelled "Stop!" The guard picked up Hinata, slammed several times into Naruto's cell, and he smirked. Naruto now in a rage allowed more, and more of the Kyuubi to take over. His tails once white became black slowly, and the chakra seal tag began to sizzle, though the guard ignored this. He then smashed Hinata's head into the bars, and then got by her ear.

"Call him a monster... Call him out for what he truly."  
"N-n-n-Naruto.."  
"Ehh wrong!"

He hit her across the head, and she fell back to the ground. Blood came out of her mouth as she spasmed. Naruto pulled the bars as hard as he could, and they snapped. "You bastard!" Naruto shouted, and Naruto fit through the bars, and grabbed the guard. The guard reversed the grip that Naruto had on him, but was shocked when he got elbowed several times in the face, and Naruto jumped backwards with the guard hanging on, and slammed against the cell bars. He continued to do this until other guards came in, and sent lightning tags on him. He growled as red chakra exploded, and destroyed the tag. "Get out, he's releasing it!" One of the guards called out in fear, Naruto entire eye became red as his tails swooshed about, and a red chakra cloak appeared over his body. However, it all stopped when Naruto got karate chopped in the back of his neck, and sent to the ground where several chakra seals were placed on him.

Hinata was dragged back into her cell, and watched as Naruto got beat on by batons, and blunt swords. He screamed out in pain as the chakra seal tags burned off his body, but they had done their job, and the guards chained him up, before sending him back into his cell. The guard that was knocked out was sent to the infirmary, Naruto was breathing hard, and coughed up blood. The girl even Suien looked at him. He had tears coming out of his eyes. "I don't want to be in this cage anymore, let me out!" Naruto shouted, and then looked towards his team. Then struggled against the chain, but he was very weak. Fu looked at Naruto who was crying, and he shouted "You can hurt me, stop hurting them!" Naruto shouted, and the guards who were about to enter team seven cell instead came into his.

They brandished batons, and other blunt instruments. "Yeah, we'll hurt ya!" The guard yelled as he smashed Naruto's face in with a baton, and the other one hit him in the nether region. They beat on him for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to Naruto. By the time they were done, he was bloody, and bruised. He coughed up blood, and looked on as the guards left their sector of the prison. He then promptly passed out.

_**Inside Kirigakure main HQ, Yagura's throne room, five hours later**_

"I said there was to be no harm to come to the Konoha team!" Yagura shouted at the guard who had started, the guard was beaten, and bruised. "I-I'm sorry Yagura sama I don't like demons or Hanyo I just wanted them to die..." Yagura shook his head, and then pointed two fingers at the guard who screamed, a water stream shot out obliterating his head onto floor. Yagura sighed sitting back down at his throne, "Has the Jinchuriki awaken?" He asked in a bored tone, the woman by him nodded. "Good Mizu, take several guards down there, and bring them up here. I would also like a pen, and paper to write a letter to Konohagakure about a bargain of a lifetime." Mizu nodded as she went down, and grabbed several pieces of paper brining to Yagura who at his seat clapped his desk causing a desk to appear out of smoke. "Good, now what should I do, demand, no that's too much. I should ask the Hokage to send the payments first, then we'll release them, but I may make a blood clone for the Jinchuriki." He stated, and then was tossed a pen which he grabbed.

"Now then, let see what I can get"

_**End of part one of the movie, next part coming later on next week.**_


	21. Release the beast part two (Movie)

_**Naruto rise of the Nidaime Juubi the Movie one:  
**__**Release the beast! Part two (Finale) **_

_**Warning: Written while sick, quality maybe lacking**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Kirigakure, 1:00pm, June 23**__**rd**__**, Dining room**_

Yagura was sitting at a large table where eight chairs sat awaiting their occupants, he yawned when Mizu came in standing by Yagura. He motioned for her to take her sit by his chair, and she did. Yagura moved to take his seat, and then looked at the guards. "What is the estimated time of arrival on our guests, the food, and Ambassador?" The guard stepped up, and saluted. He spoke through the ear piece, and then nodded when he got an answer.

"Your guest are on the way, the women are still being dressed so around fifteen minutes. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is among the ones coming right now, bound in chains of course." Yagura nodded motioning for him to continue, "The food shall arrive when you are done with your words with the Konoha team, and the Nanabi Jinchuriki. Then your ambassador shall come in with the news." Yagura smirked, and then clapped his rubbing them together for a moment. That's when he heard a guard crash against a door, and a boy yelling. "Sir it seems that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki does not like his leash, shall we restrain him more?" Yagura shook his head, then the door opened. Naruto was pushed into the chair on opposite end of the table, and chained to the ground.

"Grrr, let me outta of these chains so I can hit back asshole!" Naruto shouted, and Mizu put her hand over her mouth, Yagura raised an eyebrow but then smirked. "Calm yourself Konoha-san..." Yagura stated, causing Naruto to glare at him, and pull at the chains. "Where are my friends at, where is Kiba, what happened to Kurenai-sensei, and Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, and pulled on the chains with all of his might. Yagura was surprised to see his claws, and tails swooshing about in the red kimono he had been made to wear. He then looked at as Naruto pulled to the point his hand's bled, but then saw the rapid healing. Naruto out of breath he calmed down, but then tried again.

The guards around them began to grab there swords just in case. Naruto then gave out, and breathed hard. "Where... Are... They." He growled out, and then took a deep breath as he looked Yagura who was smiling. "So your wondering where your friends are, then perhaps I can lay those worries to bed." Yagura stated, and Naruto looked at the gray haired man, and growled out a response. "Your the one, the one that sent that guard to beat on Hinata!" Naruto shouted, trying to lunge, Naruto then notice the guard bringing out their swords, and kunai. He backed away from trying to lunge, and Yagura chuckled slightly.

"So it appears what the guards said are true, your a ball of energy... And a very much glutton of punishment. Tell me if your friends were to come in here right now, this 'Hinata' as well would you calm down?" Naruto glared, but nodded. "They are being dressed right now, and aw here's one of your teammates the Inuzuka." Naruto turned to see Kiba walking in slowly, he had a bruised lip, and a black eye. He wore a forest green kimono, and was sat down in right end corner away from Naruto who was the closest to Yagura.

Kiba looked towards Naruto, and noticed how angered he looked. "Naruto are you ok?" Kiba asked, and he noticed though Naruto healing was legendary, his bruising from last night's beating seemed evident on his skin, and he looked to see Naruto still having a small cut on his neck. Yagura brought his saucer up, and took in some sake. Naruto looked back Yagura, and Kiba then nodded. "I am... B-but where is Hinata-chan, and Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba nodded, and looked at the Mizukage. "Now that he says this where are they, should they be with us?" Kiba asked, and Yagura nodded. "They'll be here soon, my female guards are dressing them at the moment." Kiba nodded, and then Naruto thens sighed.

"Oh so I am guessing your names are Kiba, and Naruto am I correct, oh no I am for I've heard Naruto call out your names." Kiba glared at Naruto, "what the hell man?" Naruto moved to rub the back of his head, and found that he couldn't. "Sorry, I got so worried that you all were taken somewhere to come to harm, and I couldn't help but lash out with my tongue a little bit."

"I'll say, you heathen." Mizu muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, Yagura glared at her causing her to cringe, Naruto watched this and clenched his fists. "Naruto... Not now." Naruto looked at Kiba, and nodded. Just then the doors open, and the women came in.

Fu wore a light green kimono, and a small necklace around her neck that Naruto realized was his own. He got ready to say something about where the other's were until Kurenai came in holding a scared Hinata near her. Yagura whistled a little bit making the light blue haired woman by his side glare at the women. Naruto visibly tensed at the whistle, but also at his necklace dangling from the green haired Jinchuriki's neck. He moved his hands towards his neck, and felt his necklace was gone.

He looked towards Hinata, and Kurenai who both wore sky-blue kimonos, and had a necklace of some kind, but he noticed the chains, and cringed. "Naruto-Kun, your ok!" Hinata cried out trying to move away from the guards grasp, but she got pulled back. Yagura however motioned his hand, and the guard let go allowing Kiba to run to Naruto hug him. Kiba muttered something about "Heroes" and "Fluffy tails" showing a hint of jealousy. Kurenai wanted to move, but Yagura wasn't stupid, she was a Jonin and could probably sense the seal tag on Naruto's body.

Naruto tried to hug Hinata back, but he couldn't because of the chains. "Are you hurt, my Kami Naruto your still bruised, are you ok?" he smiled slightly, and waved Hinata off blushing slightly, "I'm fine little sister, I'm fine, I've suffered worse then what these idiots can punch out." Yagura couldn't help, but to genuinely laugh at the white hair boy's bravado. Then a resounding slap was heard, and Naruto was holding his face. "Don' you ever do something so stupid again, they could've killed you then what, you'd leave the team lacking a special member." Naruto rubbed his cheek laughing a little bit, and Kiba laughed at Naruto's misfortune. Yagura then cleared his throat, and looked at them.

"We are sorry for your cruel treatment here Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Kurenai-san. I am deeply angered by my guards, and I had the ones that beat Naruto executed this morning. So can you accept my apology?" Naruto glared, but nodded. He then looked as plates were brought out, by some people looking simular to Haku. A little girl probably seven brought his plate out, she had a look of sheer hopelessness in her eyes. Naruto turned to Yagura who was glaring at the same girl. She nodded, and walked past the resident white haired Jinchuriki with pleading eyes.

Hinata was slightly dragged to her seat, but manage to give Kiba a hug. She sat down facing Naruto, and right by Fu. "Where is Suien, I need to kill that bastard..." Yagura laughed, and then looked at the girl. "He'll be along shortly, though restrain yourself young lady from that kind of language at this table, after all... This isn't a choice." Yagura snapping his fingers, and the guards cocked their elbows with kunai. "You think I fear you, I don't and Chomei doesn't like being stuck after being free..." Fu growled out, "Human..."

"Oh my dear, your free from that abomination of a seal. However, I insist my kindness has limits. So to make a point clear Naruto, Fu, ... I already know what you are. For though I may seem cruelest to you, I bare the same curse of the Bijuu in my case the Sanbi" Naruto's eyes widen, but Fu still glared hard. "I have no ill will on my brethren none at all, and Fu I understand your hatred being controlled, forced to kill... I took my first life at four, and let me tell you I ravished the feeling."

Hinata, and Kiba cringed while Kurenai got ready to fight if she needed too, but it wasn't like she could do much in this situation. Naruto glared hard at the man, and Fu backed off a little bit. "They killed my mother, a pack of wild pathetic bloodline users who fear the power of the demons we hold. I had a friend of mine not too long ago the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi, but we had a... Falling out... So it's now me left to cleanse the country of vermin."

Naruto clenched his fists, "What do you mean by vermin..." He growled out, and then Yagura waved him off, and then kept then looked towards Hinata, and Kiba. "Tell me Naruto-san, if I was too... Harm one of your friends, lets say give them a severe injury would you be ready to kill me?" Naruto's eyes widen, and then watched as Yagura got up, and walk over by Hinata, and brushed her navy blue hair.

"Hyuuga are a regal bloodline clan, they earned my respects, but the vermin I am referring to are kinsmen. Ice , Light , Swift , Darkness, and Storm using clans, I am calling them vermin for their clan heads tried to end my existence a long time ago. So, Naruto..." He grips Hinata's hair causing her to flinch from pain, and then licks his lips. "Would you kill me, if Hinata's life was in danger. After all you did say she was like a sister too you, so you must have a bond am I correct? But, I can see it in your eyes already, those eyes of another killer already. You did something, you killed something... You hated killing since, you took the enjoyment and it became you're very guilt."

Naruto flinched at this, and then looked towards the table, "I have..." Hinata, and Kiba looked towards Naruto, though Kurenai already knew where this was going, just kept her attention in Fu who was flaring killer intent towards Yagura. The said man clapped his hands, and moved towards Kurenai, and smirked before smacking her hard across the head. Naruto bit his tongue to keep from roaring out. Yagura chuckled, and looked at Naruto.

"Who did you kill Naruto, don't be afraid to admit the feeling as well." Naruto choked up a little bit, and then looked towards Kurenai. "It was accident... I was three, and it was during the Kyuubi festival. I was being cornered by a rouge monk who said I killed his family, I had a blunt knife up to defend myself... And... He charged." Yagura laughed a little bit, and then moved to Naruto putting his lips by his ear.

_"How did it feel, tell them or I can order my guards to hurt them." _Yagura whispered inside Naruto's ear, and looked towards Hinata whose eyes were widen at his proclamation, and then he took a deep breath. "I felt empty for two years, until my final year in the orphanage where I met Tenten... And then we lost contact after she was adopted, and I was kicked into the wilds..." Yagura nodded, and looked towards Kurenai, and then smirked like weasel.

"Aw the young ones so easy to break even if they are loud mouths, pained women, and justice seekers." Yagura stated looking back and forth from Naruto, and Fu. And, then he sighed. "I love the kill you know, the power of holding life over death by thread or a whim. That's why we are not humans, but nor are we monsters. We. Are. Gods." Yagura said raising his fist into the air, and the guards all shouted, "Hail Daimyo Yagura!" Yagura turned to Naruto, and looked at him. "Tell me something, those flames that you use the ones Suien told me about is that flame symbol forming on your head part of the reason you can control them? Oh silly me of course it is, after all Konoha's resident demon couldn't possibly bare a regal bloodline, or have status beyond who he sides with... He couldn't compare to the Uchiha clan! The Hyuuga! The Inuzuka! Aburame, and the Yuhi!" Yagura shouted out pointing to the clan members in the room.

"Shut up, you know nothing about being a human!" Naruto shouted, making Yagura smirk, "And you would Naruto-san? Do humans bare tails, claws, and the sixth sense, do humans accept nature, do humans accept who they are and just strive to be what they are. No... They strive to become something different through power, money, and names. Power means nothing without something other than yourself being as strong, money matters not when your in battle, and names means shit for when I slayed my first few as Mizukage all of them were nobles, clan heads, and royalty!"

Naruto glared hard into his eyes, and then spoke. "If you ever hurt one of my friends Yagura-teme then I'll drag you with Kyuubi down to hell..." Yagura shrugged before appearing in front of Naruto, and locked eyes. "There you go, that looks back, but tell me can you really do it? Killing someone on purpose, boy, is different from an accident. That knife you hold does not go in once, and doesn't come out of the body. You don't get out of there with a few spots of blood, you walk out skin, bone, and guts across your body."

Just then the door to the kitchen opened, and the chef looked at Yagura. "Sir, the food is awaiting your order for serving." Yagura nodded, and motioned for it to arrive in the room. Naruto looked towards the table, and shook his head, "What I have I done..." He said trying to pull his neck to the table to hide his tears, but found the chain collar wouldn't let him. "Naruto... It's ok..." Naruto looked towards Hinata, and he nodded. "I didn't want none of you to know about that, i-it was a dark day in my life, I never talked to anyone for a while... So you don't think I am evil?" Hinata shook her head, and then Kiba spoke up loud enough for Yagura to hear.

"Your not a demon Naruto, your more human then most people, and that's because you have a golden heart." Naruto nodded, and then they heard Yagura laugh, and point to the seven year old girl carrying a large sealed platter of food, and Naruto noticed how weak she looked. Then a man bearing a yellow robe came in to the room, and knelt before Yagura, "Aw Yogake, how did the meeting with the Leaf go?" The man smirked, and brought out a letter, and Yagura read it to the attending 'audience' for them.

_"From the Hidden leaf council, and Sandaime Hokage_

_This is a letter regarding our negations yesterday on behalf of the ambassador named Yogake. You have demanded for the return of the Hyuuga heiress, and the Inuzuka heir along with Kurenai mistress of Genjutsu for the lump sum of eighty million Ryo, and our forced agreement into an alliance. You went on to state if such demands were not met that we would face a familiar destruction not seen since eleven years ago. _

_I am not able to obligate the transaction of the funds for the civilian council has control over the banking, and has denied me of doing so. I can however, offer the use of Hyuuga, and Inuzuka clan funding for their children, and their sensei. Our special shinobi Naruto shall be exchanged for the alliance_

_Sincerely_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi"_

"That's Jiji for ya straight to the point..." Naruto commented, and then looked towards the others, "it's all going to work out..." Yagura however grabbed the paper, and looked at it again, and then smirked. "That old fool thinks we're just going to hand them back his weapon? He can take the clan heirs, and the Jonin bitch but you Naruto shall remain."

"What?!"

"No way, I won't let you take brother Naruto!"

"Is this some kind of sick joke you grayed haired prick!?"

Yagura laughed manically for a moment making everyone quiet, and then Naruto spoke up. "I'll do it... Willingly..." Everyone turned towards Naruto, and Kurenai shook her head, "I'll stay here, on the promise that someone who can be considered my master in exchange for my friends total freedom..."

Yagura clapped his hands, and the little girl presumed her walk, and Naruto watched as she barely laid the platter down, and coughed a little bit. "You are brave Naruto, I'll give you that, but what makes you think that I'll accept these terms?" Yagura stated as he sat back down, Naruto focused chakra into his forehead allowing his black flame symbol to form. "Because you can have the power of _**blaze release" **_Yagura's eyes widen, and he laughed like a maniac that he surely was in Naruto's eyes before falling silent. "So you do have a bloodline, Naruto the blooded Hanyo, the outcast? Such fitting names if I do say so myself, maybe after getting under my wind we can call you..." Yagura flashed to the little who was in a coughing fit, and then pointed his two fingers at her head.

"Naruto, the monster of Kirigakure." Naruto watched as time slowed down in front of him as the little girl looked at him, Naruto pushed against the chain, but he was too late. He felt the water beam hit him in the leg, and looked to see the small petite girl in front of him fall to her knees, a small hole on the side of her head. She was dead before she even hit the ground. Everyone at the table minus Mizu was shocked.

"Y-y-y-y-you monster..." Naruto managed to get out, and watched as the blood from the girl's head leaked out onto the floor, a woman servant came running, and cradle the child. Yagura frowned, and pointed his hands at the woman, "Back away vermin, or I'll kill you as well." The woman spat on his face, and grabbed her child, and began to run. She had tears in her eyes, and she was almost at the door when a blast of water in a focused beam erupted from her chest killing her before she even hit the ground like her daughter.

Hinata threw up on her plate, as well as Kiba. Kurenai looked away, and allowed a few tears to slip through her eyes. The blood, along with the sight of death had a different effect on Naruto he watched slowly as Yagura laughed at everyone's sorrow, even Fu had to look away, and she realized she's killed innocence while under control. Naruto gripped the chain, and pulled. This time it snapped.

Yagura stopped laughed when the chain smashed against his face, and sent off the table and onto the ground. Naruto got up, his eyes becoming red with rage. "You animal, I don't give a fuck if your like me, or her, I am go**ing to kill you!" **Naruto said in a very loud demonic voice. He reached towards his back, and ripped off the seal. Crimson flames danced around him as he charged at Yagura who merely smiled.

"There it is that rage I saw, that bloodlust come to me Naruto! Come, and fight another of your kind to first blood!"

Naruto almost reached him until he felt the staff in Yagura's hands smash against his head, knocking him out in one blow shocking everyone, even the guards there. Naruto tails however did not stay white instead went to black as his hair gained red streaks in it. He slowly got back up, his features looking more demonic. Kurenai took that moment to take a hidden filer, and cut through the chains with the aid of chakra. As the chains came off of her she activated a genjutsu causing all the guards in the room to scream, and even Mizu who got Yagura's attention. Naruto took this moment to charged at Yagura, and slammed his body against the table causing it to break apart.

However, Naruto then got pelted by needles, and fell to his knees, but as Yagura watched his guards fall to the ground, he took notice of something missing. The clan heirs had escaped, along with Kurenai. He cursed, and picked Naruto up by the neck. Fu who was being escorted out in chains watched as Naruto was tossed to the ground getting beat on by Yagura.

"Dogs should learn to obey their masters, and be broken once inside a home!" Yagura berated Naruto, who took the blows. **"F-fuck you!" **Naruto said as he grabbed the staff, and pulled it free from Yagura's hands before mashing it against his face sending him against the wall. He got up wiping his lip with a smile. "So Naruto, how does it feel to have that blood lust, your wanting my blood now aren't you? Want to know something funny? I think I know why Suien didn't show up for Fu, he knew this would happen sly asshole. But..."

Yagura appeared in front of Naruto, a one tailed cloak appeared around him as he clenched Naruto's throat making the staff bounce against the ground. Naruto tried to move his hands to pry Yagura's off, but failed. He watched as his vision went black, and succumbed to suffocation. Yagura smiled, and threw the body to the ground. Noticing it was barely breathing, he looked towards some of the newly arrived guards. "Take the demon to the cell with the girl, and the man. I am to begin the ritual tonight after which I shall make sure to kill the boy." The guards nodded, and began to drag Naruto's limp body on the ground. Fu had heard this knew what was going to happen... She was going to die, and this did not sit well with her.

_**Five hours later, prison cells.**_

_"He's waking up..."_

_"I know Suien-teme, but he was easily beaten at the form that gave me a run for my own money..."_

_"Is this concern, so you know why he wants you, and him?"_

_"Our Bijuu, he's insane to think he can control Chomei, let alone the Kyuubi."_

_"Yes, Yagura is insane, but he's intelligent"_

_"Do you think the Konoha Shinobi made it out?"  
"Yeah, Kurenai Yuhi is one of those special breeds of Jonin she'd never let anyone be left behind."_

_"Yet she left the half-breed..."_

_"Fu, he chose to stay behind right? Defended his friends, something I never taught you to do..."_

_"Look Suien if this is a guilt trip because we're about to die..."_

_"No, it's not a guilt trip, just stating the obvious..."_

Naruto eyes slightly open to see Suien, and Fu looking down at him. He was bound in chains across his entire body, and had a multitude of seal tags along his entire being. He looked up, and raised his body up. "What the hell, where the hell am I last thing I remember is getting my ass kicked..." Fu couldn't help but chuckle, and Suien laughed a slight bit before he turned his face back into it's stern posture.

"Well look who wakes up just in time to die, had a good sleep snow white?" Naruto looked to see Suien skulking in a corner, and tried to move, but found he couldn't. Naruto yelled out in pain as he felt the chains tighten around him more. "Arghh, these stupid chains feel like their alive!" Naruto screamed, and struggled against them. He thrashed about until a large boom was heard inside his mind.

_**"Quit fighting damn it, your making squeeze harder. We've got to get those chakra seals off of you now!" **_

_"Well look fucking finally showed, the hell were you?!"_

_**"Shut up half-breed, we need to bust out of here, and now. I have no intention of being freed only to get sealed again."**_

_"What do you mean, Yagura is going to kill me?!"_

_**"Yes, you hurt the prideful little bastard, and now he's going to hunt for your friends. If i know my cards, and sins right he's going to find them, then make you watch as he kills them. Like that slave girl, and her mother."**_

_"Fucking great, so my teams gone, and I'm stuck here with another Jinchuriki, and her old master..."_

_**"Naruto... Listen don't think I am going soft, but we now need to work together. If your going to have a chance of making it outta of here, and we need to get the Nanabi out of this place as well. I am willing to lend you a large amount of my chakra to break the seals, and chains on your body. However, it will surely alert the guards so when I do this we need to break Suien, and the girl's as well."**_

_"No way in hell am I letting that asshole have a chance at controlling one of my own again!"_

_**"One of your own is planning on killing you both! Now shut up, and listen to reason. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Your my enemy, but I'd be damn to be beaten by the Sanbi of all things. I'd rather be beaten by Nanabi or the Hachibi. To hell with something so low class..."**_

_"Fine what do you want me to tell them, that I'm going to send out a freaking pulse of chakra that will alert the guards, and hey while were at it for all I know because of you I can go into a bloodlust and kill them."_

_**"That pulse will destroy more than just your chains, it will temporally disrupt your chakra network, so when this goes down find a weapon fast. Then try to find a way to avoid Yagura, and the Sanbi. You may have me, but it makes no difference."**_

_"Whys that, I thought you'd be more powerful?"_

_**"I am, but unlike you Yagura has control over the Sanbi. He would make mince meat out of any form the girl could throw at him at full power lest it be full release which would be suicide. You'd be mincemeat even with the elemental mode active though it could give you a fighting chance... Though if I played this out right we got a twenty nine precent chance of you winning a fight right now... This is with your chakra flowing normal."**_

_"So in simple terms we're in the shit?"_

_**"Could've never said it better myself, so we need to get ready. But, I'd advice you tell the others who are now staring at you."**_

Naruto nodded, and then looked towards the other's. He took a deep breath, and looked at the two people who hated each other. "Listen, what if I have a way to free us from the chains, and chakra seals... Would you'd be willing to help me get out of here?" Fu, and Suien snapped their heads towards the white-haired Jinchuriki. "What would that be, your absolutely covered in chakra seals, and chained up like a pig... How could you help us?!" Fu spat out, and Naruto narrowed his brow. "Kyuubi talked to me like this Chomei talks to you. I can send out a large amount of chakra in a pulse right now."

"Ok you got my ears, I have no plans to die here yet." Suien stated, and leaned up from the wall. "The bad news, I won't be able to fight for a few minutes, or even a half hour, maybe more. It will also alert the guards, but if I do this right then I could burn the tags off your bodies as well. But, I won't to know right now if we can set aside our differences."

"What do you mean?" Fu asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"I hate the fact that you let yourself be willingly led on, and I hate you Suien for controlling her like a slave."

"So you want us to get the hate out of the way?" Fu asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Fine, then you little shits. I hate the fact you Hanyo are idealistic, your plan is stupid, and very flawed. I hate you green haired bitch for killing my family all those years ago, Nanabi..."

"I hate you for making me kill us all those people."

"I don't like neither of you, both of you almost killed me on the bridge several months ago..."

"That's the way of the Ninja half breed..."

Naruto took a deep breath, "Grab me!" Naruto ordered, Fu along with Suien grabbed Naruto's arms. He clenched his eyes, and began to force chakra from the Kyuubi into his system. Fu looked at the expression on his face as the flame symbol, along with the wind symbol appeared on his head. Naruto then screamed as he unleashed the chakra into his system. Suien watched as Naruto's hair, and tails turned red for a brief moment as he solely used the Kyuubi's chakra.

"I shall walk onto the path of hell! Onto me I am guided by Tsukiyomi the moon goddess at night, and Amatarasu in the day!" Naruto shouted out as the chains began to crack, and split apart. Fu cringed in pain as her chains heated up, and the seal tag burned off her skin. Suien made no expression as he knelt there taking in the chakra.

"If i die here, I will walk into the sea!" Naruto clenched his fists as the seals burned off his body. Fu became free, and activated her cloak at three sets of wings, Suien generated two water swords, and Naruto screamed as his chains broke, and he stopped the pulse of chakra. His eyes becoming dull with no pupil, he coughed up a large amount of blood, and his body shook as he moved the chains off of him. The guards came to the cell, and looked on in fear, Suien gave them no quarter taking the first two heads off with a slice from his swords coming in at a crisscross. Fu then gather wind chakra into her hands, and pointed a tiger seal at the bars in the cell. _**"Wind style: Harden wind drill blast!" **_She shouted as a cone of wind erupted from hands' and smashed through the bars. She looked to see a scared white dog, and opened it's cage. It jumped on Naruto's back sticking onto him with chakra enhanced paws. Naruto patted his head, "It's ok Akamaru Kiba's safe."

Naruto looked up weakly, and felt the girl's arms help him up, he then noticed Suien charge out, and a scream from a female guard was heard before becoming silenced. Naruto looked at the bodies on the floor, and clenched his fist. "Your right, you gave us a way out so the enemy of our enemy is now our friend." Naruto said in a muttered slur. Fu looked at him as she saw his blood leak out of his mouth and onto the floor. Naruto held one arm around her neck as they walked. Suien kicked jump off a wall, and send his sword into another guard's chest, killing her instantly.

As they walked slowly down the corridor, Naruto noticed several cells full of various prisoners. Naruto stopped walking, and Fu looked around. "S-s-Suien, fr-free t-them." Naruto said in a slur he was close to passing out from the pain he was feeling as his body worked over time to heal it's chakra network. Suien looked at the cells, and his eyes widen. "Their _**Ice users**_, Kyuubi is it possible to give your chakra to replenish them?" Suien asked, and Naruto shook his head, only to get dropped by Fu who walked over to the cells. "Suien cut it open, I'll lend mine, we need to start an army anyways if we're to get outta of here!" Fu yelled, and Suien nodded as he cut through the bars.

Naruto slowly got his feet as he saw Fu give her chakra, and saw Suien giving a devious smile as he raised his hand, and it had a the Kanji for control on it. He was about to place it on her neck, when he was grabbed by a half-dead Naruto who looked him dead in the eye. "You do it, then I'll take us all to hell..." Naruto said with a cold tone of voice, making Suien pull his arm hard from Naruto's grip. The prisoners came out of their cell, and looked at them.

"Thank you, we thought we were next to be "cleansed" by Yagura." Fu waved them off, and re-activated her cloak, and went over to Naruto who she saw glaring at Suien. Deciding that right now would not be the best time she walked with him at his pace. The prisoners looked at the boy who was being helped, and one child ran up to him. "Is he going to live?" Fu looked at him shrugging her shoulders, and Naruto chuckled weakly, and then coughed up blood as he forced his healing rate up.

_**"Good job, we now have a much larger chance. Bet Haku will freak out if we get out of here." **_

_"Ky-Kyuubi... Listen if I don't feel like I'll make it then I'm going to tell them to run."_

_**"Why, are you foolish to take the last stand?"**_

_"No, but if it's coming down to it... I'll free you, and you can kill that bastard."_

_**"Hmm, you are scared that you'd be in the way?"**_

_"Very much so, look at me... I'm busted up."_

_**"Teh, you'll be fine my host will not waver now march!"**_

_"How long until I can at least use chakra properly?"_

_**"forty five minutes, I am sure Yagura is aware of your escape by now."**_

_"Shit into the sewer..."_

_**"Our luck is a sewer, Kami's a bitch..."**_

_"I agree this time, I got paired with you..."_

_**"Pish posh Naruto, your going to make it then kill all who oppose us one day."**_

_"Wh-what the hell Kyuubi, did you just use my name..."_

_**"Meh, chance at dying and getting captured here. I have a lot riding on this as well, and I can't afford to go all out in a closed space." **_

_"I wonder... If I can touch Yagura's chakra, and absorb it?"_

_**"So you figured out how you gained the wind symbol?"**_

_"Yeah, sort of... I wonder what the Sanbi would get me..."_

_**"He's a giant turtle, so water."**_

_"Great, just great... Oh the irony on how useful that will be..."_

"Half-breed, we're near the exit of this corridor, can you use your senses to see if were near anyone?" Naruto shook his head a little bit, and then sniffed the air. "I am picking up at least five different pheromones inside the next room. All male..." Naruto said, and struggled to keep his eyes open. Just then he leaned back, and closed his eyes. Fu reached behind to grab him, but a woman who had short dark brown hair grabbed him. She was with the prisoners. "Mi lady, I'll take care of the Hanyo, please just defend us a little longer." Fu glared at them, but sighed. She nodded and continued to walk. Suien combined the two swords, and formed a ball of water with a dragon seal. He then charged through the door, and pointed with a tiger seal.

_**"Water style: Dragon gun ray!" **_A beam of water shot from his hands, and several screams of pain could be heard, before the blood started to leak out of the door, Fu arrived behind him, just in time cut the head off of a enemy approaching Suien from behind as she charged in. Naruto who was past out, was being carried outside the corridor, and they looked up to see two sets of stairs. "Which one do we choose, one of them could lead right to Yagura, the other could be our freedom." One of prisoners said, he formed a kunai made of ice in his right hand. "Ni, be patient. Young girl are you a sensor?" The older of the group said, he had a white streaks in his hair indicating he was an elder. Fu shook her head, and they all groaned. "Well no wonder you all got captured, all seven of you are not even capable of sensing chakra... Now that's pathetic." Suien added in causing everyone to flare their killer intent. "Well all high and mighty asshole how about you sense for us!" Ni screamed out, and Suien sighed. He closed his eyes, and in them he saw the boy's chakra, Fu's chakra, and the seven prisoners. He then looked up, and saw a very high level chakra moving to the right stair case on the other side the wall. It was moving slowly as if in a casual waltz.

"Shit... He's almost here, we're going to make a hole, or a opening for us to escape because it's not viable to go on the stairs." Suien stated, he had a hint of fear in his voice. Fu cursed, and then began to make a large number of hand seals ending on monkey. She formed water into her mouth, and motion for some ice users to come her aid. Suien nodded, and then looked at them. "Combine your chakra with her's sending your ice into her water. We're going to make a hole!" Suien announced. The elder came up forming hand seals, and placed his hands on Fu's back, and Ni came up placing his hand on her shoulder. His black hair flowed in a makeshift wind that began to enveloped them. "Alright read, fire away greeny!" Fu glared at him, and then shot the water from her mouth in a controlled stream. Ice formed around the tip of the stream as it hit the wall causing it to bust through several thick layers of masonry stone. Everyone looked as it kept going through until they saw the outside lights, and the prisoners along with Fu cheered. Suien smirked, and they headed through the holes as the alarms sounded.

Suien darted out into the forest first, and took a deep breath. Fu, and the prisoners came up behind him. Naruto was laid on the ground as the woman who held went to work peeling off the tattered red kimono. She looked at him, and sighed. "He's fine, the remaining cuts seem to be healing rapidly. So I take you both are Jinchuriki?" She asked, Fu nodded and she pointed at Naruto. "Yeah, the difference is that he's a halfbreed, and I am a human. Though without him, we would be dead right now." They nodded, and then felt a massive killer intent flare up behind them. They turned around to see Yagura who was in a first tailed cloak form.

Fu's eyes widen as she backed away. Yagura had a look of pure malice, and slowly walked towards them. The prisoners, including the women who held onto Naruto got between him, and the Jinchuriki. Yagura stopped, and looked at them, and smirked.

"So my property thinks that they have free will, well like the old saying goes you have to beat a dog for it to obey. You ice users are no different, and the Jinchuriki especially that white-hair abomination especially have no free will. I love my demons that serve under me, I love the humans that do to... Halfbreed vermin like him who have no respect for power should just be put out of their misery. Too bad I can't kill him, yet, but I guess you'll do for now..." Yagura stated, and formed a second tail, and smirked.

"You're a monster Yagura, look at what your doing. This isn't right, you have no control over everyone's life!" Ni shouted at him, his tattered clothing flowing as he formed wind chakra behind him. Yagura just laughed, and then stopped immediately. Three figures landed by Naruto, he smirked. "So returned for your teammate?" He asked, a dark shadow covered his eyes.

Kurenai brought out two kunai, Kiba got by Naruto to check on him, Hinata did as well. She activated her Byakugan to see his destroyed network healing slowly. "Kurenai sensei, Naruto's chakra network is in tatters, but it's healing!" Hinata announced. Suien smirked, and then began to back away from everyone before taking off into the forest. Fu noticed this, and growled. _"The fucking traitor ran!"_

Yagura sighed, and then watched as a green light came from Hinata's hands, _"She's can heal people, and a Hyuuga she's a danger..." _Yagura thought, and then faded into water as a large amount of ice needles pounded his former location. He then reappeared on top of the walls of the prison, and looked down at them. His once pink eyes turning red from the demonic chakra flowing over him. He raised his hands to the cloudy sky, and looked down right at team eight. "I told you once before, Naruto-teme, Hinata, Kiba, Fu, and Kurenai the whore... I am a god, and you are my playthings like those slaves."

"Hey you, all high and freaking mighty, shut up! Your no Kami, your no Amatarasu, and you not any celestial being! I bet I can kill you myself!" Ni shouted out, and jumped up. "Ni wait!" The elder shouted, but it came on deaf ears. Yagura just stood there, and barely twitched his first three fingers causing a hard spike of water to form from the moisture in the air, and go straight into Ni's chest. Every one of the prisoners looked on in shock as as another water spike went into Ni's head, and Yagura pulled his arms apart ripping the poor fool in half.

"Ni!" The woman shouted, and then looked at Yagura. She began to form hand seals, and ended them on dragon. Yagura sighed, and then raised his hand up. "Foolish whore of the Yuki clan, I am _**your Kami now**_." Yagura spoke in a demonic voice. He formed a massive pillar of water, and contorted it to a spike. He launched it at the woman, and the elder screamed out. "Nami!" She closed her eyes as she waited for death, but found something hot blocking the water. Everyone gasp as they saw Naruto's body stand up on it's too feet, and his eyes dulled over with pain. His hand extended out with flames coming out of it. The water evaporated into a steam cloud before it settled back down. Yagura was smiling, and then spoke.

"Well, well round two begins Kyuubi" Yagura stated, but the frowned as he saw Naruto fall to his knees. Catching himself with his hand, Hinata along with Kiba looked on in awe. They didn't even see him move, and his fur on his tails was back to it's normal white.

_"K-K-Kyuubi, how much chakra do I have left?"_

_**"Not much, I can't give you no more because of the damn seal..."**_

_"S-so, th-this is it eh?"_

_**"If you don't absorb, or manage to gather anymore chakra then yes..."**_

"Naruto-Kun, you need to stay down try to heal more..." Hinata stated with concern, but Naruto waved her off.

"It won't matter Hinata-chan, I'm almost out of chakra for real this time. Even Kyuubi won't be able to help me." Naruto stated, and looked at Yagura who was close to laughing.

"What, why won't he help you?" Kiba asked, and Naruto looked towards Hinata.  
"I used his chakra to free me, Suien, and the girl with green hair... Wait... Where is Suien?"

"He left... Sorry..."

Naruto looked towards Fu, and nodded weakly. Then he furrowed his brow, and looked up at Yagura. "So Kyuubi, your in a rock under a hard place, ne? So I'll give you a choice right now. You surrender with the Nanabi, and I'll let everyone go... If you don't then I'll gut the Hyuuga girl as I slowly kill you..." Naruto growled out, and then clenched his fists. He closed his eyes, Hinata who had her bloodline activated watched as chakra seemed to come from the nature and flow into Naruto's body. Yagura looked closely as a red lining appeared on Naruto's eyes. He growled as he felt the chakra rush into his body. Yagura whistled in delight.

"My oh my, someone knows how to absorb Natural energy. Even the Sanbi is impressed, so Kyuubi-teme, will you delight me with a dance? One final dance to determine who walks away, and whose going to live?" Naruto eyes shot open, and the black symbol shined for a moment allowing the wind symbols to form around it. Naruto then felt Fu hand come onto his shoulder as she gave him chakra. Naruto's silver eyes formed one ring over his irises, and he clenched his fists as he growled out at the feeling of the power entering his body.

Yagura motioned his hand, and looked to see several of his highly trained hunter ninja squads appeared behind him. He looked at them, and smiled. "Kill them all, only let the Nanabi, and Kyuubi live for now." They all roared as they jumped into the air, Fu saw this, and let loose her fourth set of wings, and pointed both her hands out. _**"Wind style: Gale force maelstrom!" **_She shouted out, and a column of spinning wind shot out of her hands, and wings forming a massive tornade inside the sky which some of the hunter Ninja got sucked into. Naruto contributed by sending a massive gust of wind from his hand.

Yagura jumped down, and charged towards Naruto at high speeds. Naruto turned around just in time to block a fatal punch by the man, and held it with both hands. Yagura noted the increase strength of the Jinchuriki right now. _"So when that second seal comes, and his eyes gain rings it multiplies his power by a factor of two. Not bad, even able to use Natural energy in converting it to chakra for him to use. He truly is not like the other trash, but..." _Yagura sent his knee into Naruto's stomach while blocking Kurenai's strike by grabbing her arm, _"Trash is trash..." _He throws them high into the air, where they managed to stick to the prison walls with the soles of their feet. Naruto growled out, and began to form crimson flames around him.

Naruto then notice Yagura make a beeline for him, and Kurenai. "Sensei, stand behind me... " he stated, and Kurenai got behind him. Naruto formed hand seals, and ended on dragon. _**"Blaze release: Eternal flames of hell!" **_He shouted, and causing the flames around him to flow down the wall towards Yagura who was smiling like a maniac. He formed a hand seal causing the water moisture in the air to form a protective shell around his body. The flames didn't even burn him once as he barreled right through them, and hit Naruto in his gut sending him back into Kurenai who ended up on the roof of the prison area of the palace.

She looked around to see search lights focusing on Naruto, and Yagura who came down locked in a dead lock fists. "Give up Kyuubi, come on your no match for a god!" "Your no god, for you do bleed!" Naruto shouted back, and leaned back to toss Yagura over him, and kicked him off into the air. Yagura eyes widen as he saw flame channel into Naruto's hand, _**"Blaze release: Super Nikko fist of the rising phoenix!" **_Naruto declared sending the massively over powered fist of flame into Yagura who coughed up blood as it impacted his face, and burned him. Naruto rolled backwards, getting into the Inuzuka style taijutsu stance.

Yagura crashed into the one of the walls rails, and coughed up some blood. He looked at Naruto, and his eyes widen once he saw the outlining of two monster besides him. A nine tailed fox, and a giant wold with a flame symbol.

_"Isobu, he's stronger now than before what the hell happened?"_

_**"My brother Kurama has partially fused his chakra with the boy over repeated exposure. I think the chakra pulse used to escape the chains mutated the boy's already half demonic Nature. Madara will not be pleased..."**_

_"So your saying he's more demon now then before?"_

_**"By chakra wise yes, but his body is still the same." **_

_"Is it permanent?"_

_**"No at best he has at least ten minutes of this increase power, I want to kill him... But if we need to please our own master then we'll enter I'll final stage soon."**_

_"So we're really using THAT to defeat him, how long?"_

_**"Yes in a few minutes, he comes now, block him!" **_

Yagura brought his forearm up to block a kick, and pushed Naruto off. Naruto was sent flying backwards by a punch, he dug his claws into the ground to stop his motion. Kurenai watched on at the fight she was at a loss for words. This wasn't the Naruto that got beaten back in the waves, this was the Naruto who was hellbent on ending a terrible evil. Naruto clapped his hands as he mixed his fire, and wind chakra from the seals. He moved his arms around forming three balls of flames that flowed around his body. He put on foot out, and had his arms spread wide open as the flames flowed around him, Yagura smirked.

"Kyuubi, you look like demon. Tell me do you still wish for my death?"

"No, but I'm not allowing to kill anyone anymore. You will never harm my precious people!"

"A demon who protects, ain't this a changed time..."

"I'll rip your eyes if you call me a demon one more time. If anyone is the demon here it's you!"

They both charged at each other, Naruto got on all fours as he ran. Yagura generated water behind him to move faster. They collided their fists together causing the shock wave to damage the ground. Naruto ducked under a high rise kick, and sweeper kicked Yagura to the ground. Naruto pointed brought his elbow down hard on Yagura's face as he rolled to the ground. Yagura however, counter by kicking Naruto in the side of his waist. Naruto rolled away, and got up coughing blood. He got on all fours, and brought up one hand in a three point stance. Yagura charged, but found himself being kicked into the back of his head by a jumping Naruto. He coughed up blood, and Naruto turned on his heel, and sent his palm into the man's back. _**"Nikko fist!" **_The blast of chakra sent the Mizukage careening into the wall of a guard tower.

Naruto roared out in victory as his flames became darker. Yagura then shot out, and punched him in the face at blinding speeds. Naruto however, grabbed the man's arm. He pulled Yagura towards him, and elbowed him square in the face. The Mizukage was sent back skidding across the ground like a rag doll. He sent both of his flat chakra tails behind him, and stopped his motion. Yagura then smirked.

Naruto looked at him, and then grabbed his chest. His flames died down, and Yagura smirked even wider forming a shit eating smile. "Damn it, I'm drained..." Naruto stated, then fell to one knee. Yagura claps could be heard as everyone below stopped fighting.

_**Below the wall**_

Then the masked ninja fighting Fu's group looked up some even shaking. "Y-Yagura-Sama wouldn't dare release it... Would he?" One said, and then others began to look at each other. "We need to leave, this fools will all be dead anyway. Alright men, pu-Arrghh!" Fu stabbed him in the chest with a sword, and pulled out kicking him towards the group. "Before you even get to the trees, I'll cut your heads off now spill it what's going on?!"

"He's going to do it, is the Kyuubi brat really that strong?!" One yelled out, and started to run as the killer intent from the building shot up.

"Do what?!" Fu yelled out in question, and the grabbed the retreating man. Kiba, and Hinata looked on in fear, just then Akamaru came from the trees landing by Kiba. He was whimpering.

"He's going to release the beast, the Sanbi will live again!" One shouted, Fu's eyes widen. Even though she had the Nanabi a Bijuu strength was limited inside their human host when sealed, if the Sanbi was released this fight was going to turn hard, and very fast. She looked towards the others. "We need to help Naruto-Kun" Hinata stated, and Kiba nodded. He looked at Fu, "Come on are you going to abandon him?!" Fu shook her head, and ran towards the wall with them. They ran up the wall as fast as they could where Fu looked on in horror as a chakra outline of the Sanbi hovered over the Mizukage.

Naruto was on knee, and she saw the flames take on a black color before fading. Kurenai was standing by him as she saw the others land by them. "Back ups here Kurenai sensei, Naruto-Kun" Hinata stated, Fu landed in front of them, and charged towards Yagura. Yagura merely swiped her away with one the now giant chakra tails Fu crashed to the ground hard, but quickly got up forming hand seals. The Mizukage yawned, and pointed his hand towards the girl. One of the tails quickly shot out, but was attacked by a combination of two swirling tornadoes made of silver. Kiba, and Akamaru managed to push the tail out of the way, and Hinata came in just int time to block a just of water by creating of dome of chakra by rotating.

Yagura growled as he felt Kurenai coming towards, and brought out a kunai. Naruto who was on his knee watched as everyone fought the man he once stood on equal footing with. His red lining on his eyes faded, but still he clapped his hands together in a bid to gather more chakra. He then heard Kurenai yell as she was sent across the ground right by him. Naruto growled as he jumped just in time to send his charged fist into one of three giant flat chakra tails heading for his sensei. He alone diverted causing Yagura roar out in anger.

"Fuck this, I'll just take away Ko**noha's weapon!" **He said in a demonic voice, and the bones started to form around him as he pointed his hand out. Red, and blue chakra began to gather inside the air, before they started to form a purplish ball of chakra. Naruto watched as the newly demonized Yagura's tails of bone began to point towards the ball. He could feel the chakra radiate off of it, and his eyes widen. "Kurenai Sensei get everyone out of here now!" Naruto shouted, everyone looked at him with fear. The prisoners came on top of the wall as well.

_**"Naruto this is it, there is no way we'll survive this."**_

Naruto then gather chakra around him, and sent it all to his fist. "I'm not done yet, I'll shove that damn thing down his throat!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the giant ball, he jumped into the air as the Sanbi formed fully, and Yagura who was standing under him smiled like a devil. **"Fire..." **Naruto's eyes widen as the ball slammed into him, and everyone looked on in horror as Naruto was absorb inside of it. Then launched high into the air, where he and the ball exploded.

"No!" Fu shouted  
"Naruto, you son of a bitch!" Kiba shouted charging with Akamaru towards Yagura.  
"N-No N-Naruto Kun..." Hinata collapsing to her knees a she watched the after glow of the orb fill the skies, and then she saw someone's body fall towards the earth.

"Damn it... I couldn't protect my students..." Kurenai said looking away, and then felt the body of someone land by her. She looked to see Naruto barely alive, Kiba stopped and looked behind him.

Naruto was surely dead, until they saw the body poof into smoke. Yagura's eyes widen, and turned around to see Naruto charging towards him. His fist cocked back, all of his chakra focused to one point. Yagura however merely smiled, and backhanded Naruto away. Sending him skidding across the ground like a rag doll. He came to a full stop just in time to see Yagura standing in front of him with the Sanbi, staff in hand. Which he then used to beat across Naruto's head. However, he was shocked to see Naruto move quick enough to dodge the incoming final blow by the pointed base of the staff. Yagura then coughed up blood as he was punched in the face, but smiled as he sent his own chakra enhanced fist into Naruto's sending careening into Hinata.

The said Hyuuga girl caught him, but came dangerously close to the edge. Naruto looked at her, and smiled. "Nice save Hinata, man this guy is tough..." Naruto stated laughing a little bit. Hinata couldn't help but smile, but she realized how scared Naruto really was when she felt him shaking. Kurenai came over, and stood by to guard him, Yagura was humming a tune as he reabsorbed the three tails back into his body, and watched as it began to rain. He smiled. "Looks like the lightning is coming... I guess I'll be a god in cleanse thee with the storm." He pointed his staff into the air.

Naruto shot out of Hinata's arms charging, he no longer had any chakra to rely on, but he'd die before he let any of his friends get hurt to the point of death. Yagura smiled, and pointed his staff at him. _**"Lightning style: Killer bout." **_Naruto's eyes widen as a stream of lightning shot through his shoulder, and one of his legs holding him in place as they went into the ground. He felt the electricity enter his body, and screamed. Fu came to his aid, using her wind chakra to cut the lighting streaks, and grab Naruto before he fell to the ground.

"You foolish halfbreed, Yagura is a monster compared to us, it's over.." Fu said hopelessly, and she then felt Naruto tug her to make eye contact. "Your a Jinchuriki, we've had hard lives we never fucking give up!" Naruto shouted in her face, before pulling himself off of her, and charged towards Yagura who spread his arms out, and took a flurry of punches from Naruto before kicking him in the face, and sending him skidding across the ground, right onto Kurenai's feet. Hinata, and Kiba looked on in shock, and amazement as he got back up. However, he fell to his knee. Blood worked it's way down from his mouth to his chest.

Yagura having had his fun pointed two fingers at Naruto, "This is the end Kyuubi, I do not need you if I am a god as I am right now." Kurenai looked on in slow motion as the water shot from his fingers, Naruto eyes widen as he saw it coming towards him, and clenched them shut waiting from his death. However, he then felt something warm hit his body, and a familiar voice scream. He opened his eyes to see Kurenai had flashed step in to save him, and taken the direct blow to the chest.

"Wh-why, you have a lover to return to..." Was all Naruto could say, and she smiled as she rubbed his hair. "Yo-Your s-s-s-s-special Nar-Naruto that's w-why" She said in-between coughs, and then Naruto laid her down gently but had tears coming into his eyes. "S-sensei please come on your going to make it." Naruto said in a sob, and she shook her head. "N-no No-not thi-this time Na-Naruto, L-Listen..."

Naruto nodded but sobbed as she looked him dead in the eyes. "W-w-w-we Me, a-and Kakashi have been trying t-to track down where y-your from... I want you I want you to live... Look at me Naruto, I've tried... So... Hard to find them for you... You must see the Hokage about _**Yukigakure**_, and _**Rei no Tochi **_or _**Tetsu no Kuni... **_The Kyuubi was spotted there before it came to Konoha that day... You, and it... Are connected... please live and find them... Your... The... New... Leader..." She said before she stopped breathing, Naruto cradled her in arms, and sobbed.

"You, and Jiji tried to find my family... Please... Sensei don't go... Please!" Naruto sobbed, Hinata came over by Naruto, and so did Kiba. They grabbed Naruto's shoulder, but then something inside of snapped when he heard Yagura start to laugh.

"Your pathetic trash, the lot of you. Your sensei dies, and you cry like babies. Oh, and Kyuubi I heard everything and let me tell you something. No family would want something, or someone so weak like you to bare their name. I'll kill your friends next, I'll even start with the Hyuuga girl you akin to a sister... Maybe even rape her in front of you to make sure you heard her scream!"

Hinata shuddered at this, but her eyes widen when she felt a dark energy come from Naruto, and black flames surrounded them. Kiba looked in awe as the flames danced around, and the clouds started to shutter more lighting that was now blacker than night. Yagura looked up in the sky, and raised his eye brow. He then smiled, and looked towards the black flames surrounding the "abomination"

"You weep over a human boy, you are a god like me, and that green haired traitor. You even failed to be that when you let one of your friends die just now. I want you to look me, your new god, in the eye in utter your praises of me in setting you free. Come on now it's simple just say, "Thank you Yagura for killing that useless trash!" to me, and I'll absolve you."

_**"Yagura we need to run now!"**_

_"what do you mean, he's done, beaten... He's no threat."_

_**"No you fool, listen to me! None of that black flame, and lightning is the Kyuubi's it's entirely the boy's!"**_

_"Wh-what, what do you mean!"_

Fu looked on in horror as the black flames danced around Naruto who now stood up his once vibrate white hair hanging low to shadow his eyes. She could feel a primal fear running through her body, and wanted to run so badly. That's when Chomei her Bijuu only increased the fears of the girl.

_**"It's impossible that chakra, it's none of Kurama's, but it's every bit like ours."**_

_"I thought he was out of chakra?!"_

_**"Fu-chan, listen well to me That boy has more chakra than anything alive at the moment. It only took the kick to do so, and this is it... We need to leave now, or we may get caught in his bloodlust..." **_

_"What do you mean, he wouldn't attack his friends..."_

_**"I don't think it's a boy anymore Fu, look at his tails their turning to have black tips. I only know of one other beast that has black tip tails and she is what we came from!" **_

_"W-What are you saying?!"_

_**"Amatarasu has returned..." **_

No sooner than Chomei utter this in Fu's mind didn't Kiba come by Fu with Hinata in his arms. "What happened, why is she knocked out?" Fu asked, and then pointed Naruto as he picked up Kurenai's body, and channeled the dark chakra into her. Causing the hole in her chest to heal completely. Naruto then roared out as a the clouds spread apart to reveal the full moon, and Naruto further screamed in rage that soon turned demonic. Yagura now was feeling a sense of primal urge to run as well. Mizu who had came up bloody from prisoner escaping had a look of horror on her face she watched the black column of fire erupt from Naruto.

The stage was set for the now demonized Naruto, and laid Kurenai down. Then every got a look at his eyes they were silver, but had a four rings in them, and a slitted pupil. His canines grew as his growl started to turned into a disembodied version of itself. Mizu then watched as the column of flames died down, and she got in front of Yagura. "Go away dark being with your two whores!" She shouted, only to feel something pierce her flesh. She looked down to see a tail that had gone through stomach, and then slowly looked back up to see the ring eyes of a demonic Naruto who held his claws up.

She screamed as Naruto cleaved her head right of her of shoulders. Yagura backed up, and looked at the dead body of his lover. Naruto looked up at him, and then utter words with a voice that made everyone shiver. _**"You killed her, I take from you everything you love!" **_Naruto then kicked Yagura away as several foolish demonic troops of his charged at Naruto only for the demonized boy to raise his hands causing a black fire to surround them in a column until only bones came out of the fire. Yagura looked on in horror as Naruto even grabbed a life one, and with his two tails wrapped around him. He jerked them apart ripping the poor man in half. The blood stained Naruto's skin, and hair as he continued to slowly walk towards Yagura.

Naruto slowly walked towards Yagura, who in a fit of rage formed the Sanbi behind him. He was charging another one of the large chakra attacks. Naruto still walked towards him, his footsteps leaving behind burn marks on the ground. He then watched as the ball of chakra formed and was launched at him. Naruto merely pointed his hand out, and Yagura laughed as he watched the ball consume Naruto. However, he looked on in shock as the ball collapsed in on itself. A blue mark appeared across Naruto's body in a flowing motion. Yagura shook in fear as Naruto kept walking towards him. He then heard screaming, and saw his palace that had been built during his rule begin to burn down with black flames. The Sanbi went back into the Mizukage's body. Naruto stared at the moon, and his growl became even deeper

_**"The moon Yagura, it's also affecting his power!"**_

_"What do you mean?! He's a monster a demon!" _

_**"Run!" **_

Yagura turned on his heels, and began to run away from Naruto who merely smiled a dark smile with a shadow forming over his eyes. _**"None shall escape me, I am your god bitch!" **_Naruto shouted in a demonic tone, Yagura in his three tailed form managed to get towards the railing only to ger kick in the face by a demonic Naruto, he backed away.

"W-w-what are you?!"

_**"I am a monster, more than the Kyuubi and I am going to rip your fucking head off!" **_

Yagura screamed as Naruto's hands latched onto his head, and his tails wrapped around his arms. He Naruto tug at his arms which came out of their sockets causing him to scream in pain. He tried to blast Naruto off with a chakra generated roar but failed when he felt his chakra cloak being absorbed by the monster on him now. Naruto roared as he ripped Yagura's arms out, and then screamed as Yagura did before it becoming grotesque because of the sound of ripping flesh. Naruto yanked, and with a might spray of blood Yagura's head came off his shoulders. Naruto spiked it to the ground causing brain matter to fly onto the ground Naruto let out a roar of victory befitting even the Kyuubi.

Hinata, Kiba, and Fu watched as Naruto got up. He looked right at them. That's when he looked at his hands, and began to violently shake. "W-what have I done..." Was all he could say in a human voice before he fell forwards at seeing Kurenai's body laying motionless the power leaving his body. The last thing he saw before he succumbed to passing out was Kurenai take one coughing breath as she came back to life. Naruto had tears rolling down his eyes as he laid down on the ground in a pool of blood.

_**Thirteen days later, Kirigakure hospital.**_

Kurenai bandaged, and awake looked at Naruto with Asuma sitting by her bedside. Hinata, and Kiba even their new ally Fu looked on at the boy. A red headed woman came in wearing the Mizukage hat, and she sighed. "Well, your all clear of involvement with Yagura in the public eye, as the new Godaime Mizukage I wish only you good health." She said with a regal tone, and everyone looked to see man with light brown hair come in, he had black eyes. He wore a samurai like armor, and even had a sword. The Konoha ninja nodded, and Kurenai looked at her team.

"So is it true that Naruto went berserk after I nearly threw my life away?"

"Yes Sensei, I'm glad your alive... But... Naruto he scares me now."

Utakata gave a sad sigh, and went over to the Hyuuga heiress. "He was not in full control, what ever you said it was it seemed he still could tell friend from foe, though I question on how he was able to beat Yagura." Hinata nodded, and looked behind him to see a blonde haired girl no older than fourteen stand by Mei. "Hotaru-chan, your clan has been avenged as well as my own." Utakata stated, and she let out a few tears with her smile. They walked out the door, and left the Konoha ninja to rest. Where Mei, and Utakata began to strike a conversation.

"So this is the boy who killed the tyrant... Mei-Sama, what shall we do now he seems to not be waking...?"

"Let the Konohagakure Ninja rest, the Takigakure rouge can decide on our offer."

"Yes Mei-sama.."

"It was interesting though to think that night we were going to attack only to see the bastard dead before we could even lay a hand on him."

"I agree, it was frightening... Though what scares me more is now the blood work..."

"Yes, I agree. Being a Jinchuriki is a special thing already even if it's just the Rokubi a slug."

"Oh Ha ha very funny Mei-sama."

"So you think the Nanabi will join us?"

"Maybe, but I know the look in that girl's eyes she's tasted freedom, and I think she's earned a way of travel if she does join."

"Then I'll take her under my wing, and teach her how to properly release her Bijuu..."

"Very good Utakata, though Hotaru may be mad at you."

They stopped as a doctor came back with a blood report, and Mei eyes widen.

"Oh, and Utakata when should we tell them that the boy is no longer a Hanyo as they claim, but a full blown demon?

_**End of the movie**_

_**Next time: Chapter twenty: The new dawn**_

Power levels time baby

Naruto (base) 20,000

Naruto( Pre demonization, Flame symbol) 35,000

Naruto (nature energy enhancement) 40,000

Naruto (pre demonization, flame and wind) 47,000

Naruto (Demonized by his own chakra) 78,000

Naruto (Demonized, black flames) 100,000

Fu (Wings set 4, post training with Orochimaru ) 56,000

Fu (base) 23,500

Kiba and Akamaru: (Post time skip) 20,000

Hinata (Post time skip) 19,000

Kurenai (Post time skip) 29,000

Yagura: (Base) 35,000

Yagura (One tails) 40,000

Yagura (Two) 60,000

Yagura (full release) 100,000

Possible new power levels

Demon Naruto (base) 30,000

There is going to be a two month time skip soon. (Then we get into the Heat, and Chunin arcs so prepare for a good laugh)

Ok, the reason Naruto became so powerful because he was at full release of his demonic chakra, and this turned him into his full demon form. Though the demonization only occurs after pumping more chakra into the body. (Think of the Kyuubi cloaks, and intail states)

So Fu, and Naruto's relations: allies, but not friends.


	22. New dawn

_**Naruto rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_I will protect everyone, even die if I have too! - Naruto_

_**Kirigakure, 3:00pm, July 6**__**th**__** , Hospital room 332**_

_"Well rise in shine, he's waking up!" _Kurenai echoed in Naruto's mind as he slowly opened his eyes. Naruto blinked for a moment, and then looked around. "A-am I in heaven?" He took a look, and saw a bowl of noodles sitting by his bed, and he took some into his mouth, and then spat it back out. "Damn it, heaven you suck at cooking!" Naruto shouted, and then looked around and became wide eye. He leaned straight up, and looked around clenching his head in a nervous wreck. "No, no, no, no I hate hospitals, for the love of Kami I have enough needles to make a civilians say I look like a hedgehog!" Naruto said shivering, and Hinata giggled. "Naruto-Kun your scared of hospitals?" She laughed out, and Kiba couldn't help but laugh as well.

Naruto grinded his teeth together as flames appeared in his eyes. "That's. Not. Funny." He ground out, only to hear a girl laugh. He looked to see the green haired girl from the times they had fought. "I can't believe the very halfbreed that killed Yagura the Mizukage is afraid of needles, wait that makes freaking since you got hit by them in combat!" Fu yelled pointing a finger at him, and Naruto scratched his chin, "I... I did?" He turned what as a ghost, and then fainted. Kurenai slapped her head, "This is some kind of cruel joke, the boy who toppled a tyrant, killed him, and managed to somehow save me is afraid of needles... Kami the hell did you create?" Kurenai groaned, she slapped her head against the railing of her hospital beds as Kiba, Fu, and Hinata kept laughing.

Asuma himself who was standing outside was on the floor, and decided to looked towards the oncoming doctors, "Hey guys, twenty Ryo for you to bring an entire cart of needles into that room, no strings attached." Asuma stated, the two new arrivals looked towards each other, and nodded. They went down the hallway, and Asuma couldn't help but allow an evil smile grace his lips. He then decided to one up it further, and peak his head inside the room.

"Kurenai-chan, Hinata, Fu-san, Kiba, please leave the room Naruto has blood work needing to be done!" Kurenai looked into her lovers eyes, and smirked like a madman err Maniac that she was inside. She got up, and Naruto re-opened his eyes. "Wait, why are you leaving?" Naruto asked, and Kurenai eyed smiled eerily simular to a certain white hair masked Shinobi that just so happened to have a sharingan. Naruto was screwed, and he started to piece together.

"Oh no, no please come on they're drawing enough blood already, I'll die here!" Naruto screamed in protest, but was shocked to see leather straps come around his wrists, and legs. He yelled out in protest, and then Asuma turned towards the door. "Oh my Kami, look at all the needles wonder why you need so many for?" Asuma said faking his surprise, Naruto paled as sweat dropped from his forehead. Just then the two doctors rowed in with a cart, and then the next thing they heard was utter silence.

Naruto looked at the cart which was full of needles, and various other sharp objects. He pointed at them, and then to himself the doctors nodded. Naruto eyes widen, and then he for a soon to be free patient yelled out curse words. "Oh fuck you, hell no! I'm not taking a damn needle get the hell away from me! Out, out, out!" Naruto shouted, and then the doctors got closer trying to get more of a rise out of the young Jinchuriki. Naruto broke the leather straps, and then much to everyone's surprised busted out the window. Fu, and Kurenai looked into the room, and saw his gown hanging on the broken class.

"Oh... My..." "Kami" Fu finished Kurenai, and they both looked at Asuma who was rolling on the ground, and they all heard a giant roar of laughter coming from outside the hospital followed by the words, "Shut the fuck up!" Coming from a still running Naruto. Fu deciding that she would sneak a peak walked over to the window, and smirked looking at the halfbreed as he ran away from the hospital. Kurenai came by her, and smirked. "Damn, screw Lee and Gai-san, Naruto's booking it faster than them on good day."

"Well fear makes many people do things they never thought until they did it..." Fu stated, and Kurenai looked at her neck, and patted the girl's back. "So does it feel good to have your freedom?" Fu nodded, and then watched as the now blur figured jumped onto the building. That's when they heard a feminine chuckle, and turned to look at Mei. "So I take it the boy is not fond of our doctors care?" She asked, and Kurenai quirked her brow, which only caused Mei to chuckle.

"You do realize we have his DNA records being sent over from the Hokage as we speak. I would like to inform that the boy is older than he is stated." Mei stated in a manner of a scholar.

"Really? How older?" Kurenai asked, curious as to what the Godaime Mizukage could tell her.

"Try a few months, his actually birthing date is somewhere in this month early July maybe around the _**Tanabata **_(Star festival) though that should not be your main concerns."

Fu slapped her head, and then muttered "Shit..." The women turned to her, and raised their brow. "What is the problem Fu-chan you seem in duress." Fu groaned, and blushed. "I know what you meant because I overheard Suien-Teme get explained about Inu, and Kitsune Hanyo biology. They enter their first heat cycle around ages twelve, and thirteen. You know the demonic equivalence to puberty." Kurenai mouth handed open, and so did Kiba's.

"Umm sensei, I think we need to keep Naruto under lock and key for the next few days... If she's right, and Tanabata is tomorrow shouldn't we keep Naruto inside a safe area until his heat passes?" Kiba asked, and Kurenai along with other's looked at him. "How do you know so much, and how would you know what to do?" Kiba rubbed the back of his head nervously, and chuckled.

"Well Sensei, umm we Inuzuka are like human counterparts to demons, or Hanyo. We have a heat cycle, and the thing is it's only once a month. But, we have medicine to relieve us of our sexual needs during that time..." Mei laughed, and then looked into Kiba's eyes. "Go on, there is something your leaving out ain't there?" Kiba nodded, and sighed. "The problem is the medicine... Well... Could work on Naruto though it's never been tested on a Hanyo..."

Mei then sighed, and looked towards everyone. "Then we're in the shit..." Everyone looked towards her, and then Kurenai noticed it was not because Naruto was a Hanyo. In fact she was in for the shock of her life, "Well the boy, Naruto, He's no longer a Hanyo but a full blown demon." the resounding "What!?" Was heard throughout the hospital.

_**Destroyed palace, 4:00pm**_

A masked man appeared, he looked at the destruction of the palace, and sighed. "Well it would seem Yagura failed, such a shame he was my greatest pawn. Though he only fought at half his original power. Hmm" The masked man turned around to see a large turtle with three tails looking at him with Sharingan eyes, and he smirked under the mask. "It would seem at the end of the day, I still own you my old weapon. Tell me who defeated you, and give me in detail." The giant beast nodded, and then went on to explain.

_**"He was captured along with the Nanabi as you wanted, Yagura-teme was a fool and decided to play around with his emotions thinking he could turn him into a weapon for you. When this failed Yagura attempted to kill the boy, and girl or at least make them weak for the ritual. I myself know what the boy looks like when he is normal... White hair with silver eyes, two white tails." The masked man only exposed eye widen, and he grinned.**_

"So THAT boy from all those years ago, one from that one tailed Inu halfbreed, and the Kyuubi's Nine tailed spawn Arashi, my oh my he's become powerful to take on Yagura alone."

_**"He didn't sir, the Nanabi, a team from Konoha, and escaped Ice users helped him until what I am sure Yagura killed his sensei... That's when I must tell you there is a threat to the entire operation. He bares a chakra like of which I've only felt once, and only once during our creation. It is akin to both my creator, and the demon we were created from."**_

"You mean to tell the Sage, and the Juubi tale?"

"_**Yes, his chakra is absent of all our color, almost a combination of all. Brown for the Shukaku, Violet for the Nibi, Turquoises for me, Yellow for the Yanbi, Pale blue for Gobi, Gold for the Rokubi, Green for the Nanabi, Scarlet for the Hachibi, and Crimson for the Kyuubi. He bared white chakra, almost, if not itself, Natural energy."**_

The man turned around, and heard stuttering. He looked behind him to see many Shinobi holding kunai, and he smiled. "So you are?" He asked, and the leader spoke up, "Y-your the bastard that freed the Sanbi, your under arrest!" He shouted out of his stutter. The masked man shook his head, and pointed at the Sanbi. "I want you to disappear for four years time, since you are devoid of all your chakra I will not afford your capture." The Sanbi nodded before becoming massive puddle of water. The Shinobi wearing Kirigakure headbands charged. The masked man simply dodged each to their strikes, and grabbed the last one, a young genin. She had a purple rectangle symbols on her cheeks.

He cast her aside, and watched as several of the Shinobi formed hand seals and launched a torrent of water at him. He smirked, and phased through it causing everyone of them to gasp in shock. "H-He's a demon, a spirit of malice!" One shouted, and began to run only to get grabbed by another one of the masked man. Everyone heard the sound of his neck snapping, and the young girl he spared yelled out "Father!" Making the man eyes widen under the mask. He cursed, and tossed the body aside. He looked towards the Shinobi, and clasped his hands together, and made his eye widen.

_**"Forbidden jutsu: Kamui spectral dance of the heavenly sword play!" **_The man charged only to have the masked man take out a sword, and stab in a random place, the very front ninja stopped, and everyone else did. They saw a hand with a blade ramming it through the said man's neck. They all shouted in fear as several more fell in the same manner, the few remaining began to run away only to have their heads cut off. "Trash like you don't belong in this world, and what do you think your doing..." He said in a growl as he looked a the girl who held a sphere of light in her hands. "I'm going to kill you!" She shouted, "For my father! _**Light style: heavenly spear!" **_The masked man smiled as he saw the spear of light coming, and just stood there. However, his eyes widen when he saw it pierce through his shoulder, and white blood spray across the ground. He yelled out in rage, and appeared behind the girl. She had light on her hands as she fought him in a hand to hand mortal death match. He was stunned by how fast she was moving.

"Your a Nima, a light user... Interesting." He stated as he blocked one of her light punches, and then he kicked her in the stomach causing her to cough up blood. She fell to her knees, and got kicked in the face as result. The man swirled behind her, and grabbed her by her collar throwing her across the ground. She grinded her teeth as her light blonde hair flowed over her brown eyes. She then growled out as light chakra enveloped her. However, she was stunned to see him disappear, away from the fight. She looked around, and punched the ground in frustration.

_"Mura, Mura come in, what's going on?!" _

"This Mura, we just got attacked by a unknown masked man. He took down my father, and I'm trying to see if anyone survived. He was talking to the Sanbi as if they had planned out everything."

_"Damn, get everyone back to base if you have to use storage scrolls to bring the bodies. Sorry for your loss."_

"Yeah, I am too... Their also talking about the Hanyo boy that killed Yagura, something about his chakra being related to someone, and something called the Sage of six paths, and Juubi."

_"Roger that we'll relay this to our research department. Get back home safe."_

The girl now identified as Mura nodded, and turned her ear piece off. She looked at all of the bodies, and took a storage scroll out, and sighed. Years of fighting in a war kept her cold as steel, but she would weep when she got home.

_**Back at the hospital, after retrieving Naruto.**_

"Whoa whoa hold up!" Naruto shouted, and Mei laughed at his antics. "You mean to tell me I am no longer remotely human?!" Mei nodded, and Naruto yelled out in anger, and hit the bed. "The hell happen, I thought I was a Hanyo!" Naruto shouted, and Kurenai patted his back sensing he was about to cry. "Your still human Naruto, even if your DNA does not say you are remotely human. I bet you have more humanity in your heart then most people."

"But, I can't henge into a more human form now. The henge I used made my Human DNA dominant. That's why many sensors can't see through it... I'll be an outcast again..."

"No your won't, Ayame loves you like a son, Iruka acts like he's your father some days. The Hokage likens you to the grandson me, and Asuma haven't given him yet.

"Whoa whoa time out I'm totally out of this conversation."

"No your not, and besides it's not a bad idea. Anyways, Naruto look at me. Your heart is all that matters any demon can be evil, any human can be as well. But, it all matters what their heart tells them. I believe that you have more kindness in your finger than even Hinata. I couldn't think how she would handle the prejudice."

"But, what about everyone else, because of what I am now everyone I do care about is now in danger."

"True, that is true. But they were in danger even before this. We'll always be in danger Naruto. The thing is though it matters what you have inside your heart. If you try your hardest to show your kindness, I am sure other people will follow suit."

"Do you really mean that sensei...?"

"Of course Naruto, besides you did someone a justice."

"Who? I never saved anyone..."

"Wrong, you managed to save your fellow Jinchuriki."

Fu looked at him, and waved. She walked up to him, and then he noticed her looks for the first time in person. She had about as much hair as Hinata, and bright Orange eyes. "It's true, one of the ice users told me that Suien was going to place another seal on me, so umm thanks for the save." Fu said, she rubbed the back of her head in a simular manner to Naruto, the said boy just waved her off. "It's nothing, though I wonder what happen to him, did he survive?" Fu shrugged, "He ran remember?" Naruto scratched his chin, and shrugged causing Fu to palm herself. "He ran when we were fighting Yagura!" She shouted at him, and Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Oh that's right, wait... I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Naruto shouted trying to get off the bed, only for leather straps to come around his legs thanks to Kurenai, and Naruto looked at her with anime tears coming out of his eyes. "Your the one who played the joke on me, that's not cool sensei." Naruto stated, and Kurenai just laughed with the other's Naruto skulked, and he growled. He folded his arms, and then Kurenai looked at them.

"I think you are all ready..."

"For what?"

"The Chunin exams, I'll fill out the papers, and Naruto."

"Yes?" He asked only have needle stuck in his arm, and a clear liquid go in. "We're giving something to stave off your heat cycle should it come tomorrow. Naruto growled out in pain, but nodded. Life was going to get more interesting now.

_**?**_

"Utakata is it true that our brother bares a new power?"

"Yes Yugito-san, it would seem Naruto-san is powerful because of his chakra..."

"Should he join our ranks?"

"I don't know, let him prove himself first..."

"How?"

"I shall know when the time comes."

"What about the girl?"

"She's got a lot of pain inside of her..."

"I see... To kill at such an age..."

"Yes, but Yugito-san you make sure you get back to Kumogakure, and report the fall of Yagura. Han, and Roshi are on their way here with new information on this orginaization called Akatsuki."

"The ones hunting us?"

"Was hunting us, the Sanbi has been drained of most of it's chakra, it will be inactive for three or four years."

"How..."

"The Rokubi... So we must prepare to fight back, otherwise we'll all die..."

**_end_**

**_next time: Naruto's return, undying love of a mother._**


	23. A final decision, Gama senin Jiraiya

_**Naruto rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_**Chapter: twenty two: A final decision, Gama senin Jiraiya**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_Maybe Kurenai is wrong, my family maybe is here - Naruto_

_**Previously on rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_"Good to have you back too Naruto-Kun, but seriously is that all you were taught about sex?"_

_"Yeah pretty much Ayame-chan, but seriously when the hell did you, and Iruka sensei start mating?!"_

_She blushed at the question as Teuichi left the room, "We started after you left for your mission... We've been seeing each other after the incident with the Doko woman." Naruto nodded, and walked over to her. He hugged, and then allowed himself to cry for a moment. "Naruto, Naruto what's wrong..." She said, and brought her hand to rub his head. "I'm sorry, I... I missed you all."_

_"Are you going to be ok?" She asked, Naruto nodded and snuggled against her. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Iruka had left earlier albeit surprised by Naruto's tails he'd would ask another time. Ayame looked at Naruto, and then asked. "Naruto how long have you been hiding your real self around me, and everyone...?" Naruto looked at her and sighed. "For the last eight years, Jiji put a henge on me that involves blood... But, it won't work anymore." She looked at him, and caressed his face softly brushing away a tear._

_"Why won't it, Naruto I don't care what you are."_

_"I am full blooded demon now Ayame-chan, and the council wants to talk to me tomorrow... I am actually scared because when they are going to say demon, it's going to hold weight this time."_

_"Naruto, demons have hearts too you know, what really matters is what you make yourself to me..."_

_"You talk like a mother, who knows maybe one day you'll be... One.."_

_Ayame smirked as she looked at Naruto, he was starting to fall asleep. She had heard he had beaten Yagura, but fo all his strength, his courage... He was still a child, and deserved some childhood if he had any left. Naruto began to snore, and Ayame picked him up. "Come on now Naruto, you deserve some peace, after all you're the hero we all need. I can't wait to see what you will do kiddo... And... Naruto if you can hear this, I already know what the feeling of being a mother is. My little Souchi." She said lowering him down into the bed. She kissed him on the forehead as she turned off the light, she walked out the room, and did not notice Naruto new tears well up when he rubbed where she had kissed him._

_"Maybe Kurenai is wrong... Maybe my family is right here. Ayame-Ka san." _

_**Ichiraku residence, 9:00am, July 10**__**th**_

Ayame had woken up to make some breakfast for her father, and her little "Brother" Naruto. She decided on to make something akin to all three of their favorites, and pulled out some pancake mix from the cabinet. She got a frying pan out along with some butter to make sure it was greased up right so it would not stick when she went to remove the round dish she was preparing to cook. Naruto had already woken up, and she had some him inject a strange liquid into his system. She asked what it was about, and he had told her what he learned about Hanyo, and Demonic beings when they hit "that" age. She of coursed went along with the explanation Naruto gave her, and he even told her that the medicine kept his hormones in check.

"Hey Naruto can you pass me the spatula?" Ayame asked, and was tossed the spatula by Naruto, he walked towards the door, and sighed. "I don't know what time they're coming to get me, but it'll be soon." Naruto stated looking out the door, he had a sense foreboding like he just wanted to run from the area as quickly as possible. He looked towards Ayame, and smiled. "I don't really care what they say though. I got a family here..." He stated causing Ayame to nod, but in reality she actually let a tear fall. She had a feeling Naruto knew what she said last night but kept the question to herself, Naruto walked over to her and hugged her. He then picked up his bow, and some arrows.

"You going to the range outback?"

"Yep, can't let my skills get rusty I am going to use this baby for all it's worth."

"Ah Naruto called his bow a baby, guess it's special too ya uh?"

"Yeah Kurenai sensei got me it, it has special seals on it that allows me to use the Shadow clone jutsu with it."

"Hmm that is interesting, just get back here in ten minutes ok?"

"Fine by me, bet yeah I can shoot the hundred yards targets Bulls eye with all my five arrows."

"Oh really what would you bet?"

"Five Ryo..."

"Your own, Brother."

"Sure thing "sister""

Naruto closed the door behind him as he walked out to the forested back part of the property, the thing he really liked about this place since the first day in here was that it had a very large backyard almost like a manor. He looked at the targets down range, and moved to the hundred yard target, and pulled his arrow on the string as he moved, and he launched it. He missed the bulls eye causing him to curse, and then he heard Ayame yell out "Ah, five Ryo for me!" Naruto cursed again, and this time Ayame's voice was of anger "Quit cussing young man, or I'll get the soap." Naruto paled, and just muttered something about "Troublesome sisters, and mothers." he then got his second arrow out from his quiver, and then pulled back.

He loosen his grip on the string, and something strange happened it seem as if the arrow was just moving slowly, slower than he could walk, Naruto felt normal and reached back for another arrow. He loosed it, and it did the same. Time seem to slow down, and then his eyes widen. "Genjutsu?!" Naruto announced, and then turned around to avoid a kunai that was heading for his cheek. It nicked him, and purple haired ninja wearing a snake mask appeared behind. He could tell she was female, and felt something wet touch his cheek. Naruto looked behind him to see that the woman had licked his wound, and for some strange reason it wasn't healing like it normally should.

"Well so that what demon blood tastes like, hmm thought what I saw that one day was just a mirage.

Naruto headbutted her, and then sent a kick into her stomach. "The hell lady, I don't even... Snake?!" He yelled, and then fidgeted. The woman wearing the snake mask laughed, and removed the mask altogether. "Yep Gaki, remember me from the interrogation?" She asked, and he nodded, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry, but what the hell was licking my blood for?!" He shouted now getting the chills again.

"Oh that my young Gaki was just me seeing if human or demonic blood tasted different, and I got to say for some reason demonic blood tastes sweeter." She stated scratching her chin, and then laughed. "Oh I'm sorry if I did scare you, by the way congratulations you passed you-" "Already had it!" Naruto interrupted, he screamed at her.

"Well the awareness part yes, Kakashi was impressed by you Gaki not many can feel him coming, especially in three different directions." She stated, and then Naruto frowned. "So how many parts are there?" She held four fingers, and Naruto slapped his face. She laughed, and then whistled.

"So your into bows, I like them too however I never really got used to shooting from long distances... I always liked to fight up close. Speaking of the Inuzuka along with the Hyuuga gave me a run for my money yesterday after they got home. So if your wondering what test this, it's... Do I smell pancakes?!" She stopped, and drooled. Naruto growled, and just walked towards a tree hitting his head. "I... Get... Stuck... With... The... Fucked up... People in the world!" He announced, and the woman laughed.

"Well Naruto, it could be worse... You could've got stuck with me as a sensei."

"Uh how come?"

"I like to torture... Hehehe..."

Naruto paled, and then turned on his heel. Then he stopped when he saw her in front of him. "By the way Gaki the council wants you in the hour, and I got to deliver you while doing your test." He groaned at her proclamation, so much for his Kimono to look at least halfway decent for a formal meeting. "So snake, what's your real name?" Naruto asked, and she laughed. "Well I'm the one, and only sexy Konuichi of Konohagakure, Anko Mitaraishi..." She said strike a pose involving her licking the end of her kunai. Naruto just smirked, and then clapped. Anko being the oh so kind actress gave a mocked bow.

"Thank you, thank you I love you too." She said, Naruto just chuckled at this. "But, seriously what's the other part of the tests?" Anko smirked, and then threw a kunai at him. Naruto avoided it, and then looked at her. "The hel-" "Reflexes Gaki, you seem to have them in spades let's test that." Naruto eyes widen when he saw seven Anko appear in front of them, each holding a various assortment of weapons. Naruto leaned back as a sickle came flying from his front, and rolled as kunai impacted where he was leaning. Anko who was standing a tree wrote something on a piece of paper, and then looked at him as he managed to dodge a windmill Shuriken. However, she saw a piece of the pony tail he had tied come off. Naruto groaned, and then looked up at her. "A full year, I spent a full year getting it that long." She just chuckled as he clones dispersed.

"You pass, now pancakes!" She said pointing her finger at the house, and stopped in her dash. "Oh, that's right... Release!" She announced causing time in the area to flow normally at leas through Naruto's eyes. She smirked when she saw Ayame who was holding a spatula. "Naruto, get your butt in this house, I swear you see-oh Hi there." Ayame stated looking at the now re-masked Anko. Anko just walked over to her, and smiled under her mask. "Sorry madame, but I came to collect Naruto, but first do I smell pancakes?" Ayame nodded, and Naruto groaned as she allowed the woman to walk into the house. He looked at his Kimono, it was torn at the waist, and shoulders.

"Well so much for looking presentable... Fuck it..." Naruto said taking off the Kimono to reveal his black pants, and white under shirt. His pants had holes in them for his tails, and he made them wrap around his waist. Naruto then heard a loud yawn coming from inside his head.

_**"Well these tests are interesting, last time I checked while inside my previous host we just had a one, and done. By the way after you get done inside the council I need to talk to you inside your mind about regarding Yagura, and the Sanbi." **_

_"Why not right now, hell they can't hear you."_

_**"Well, ok you want it... You were not fighting them when they were at full strength..."**_

_"What?!"_

_**"Yes, something or someone was controlling them both. There power at minimum was at fifty precent of what it should've been. The bijuu dama that they used should've created a shockwave large enough to level the building you were on. I think they were trying to keep you alive for something..."**_

_"Like what?"_

_**"Extraction, or more precise my taking from your body. Where it might not even kill you, which I'd be surprised if it did since you already have a natural rapid healing. The Nanabi Jinchuriki however would've died in the process."**_

_"So I literally just saved both our lives?"_

_**"Yes, but the second chakra I felt from you also raises questions."**_

_"Let me guess I am this "Juubi" you keep revering too."_

_**"Yes, and no... You have a natural chakra simular to ours, in fact if you were to transform into a full demonic form I would consider you a Bijuu alongside me, and my brothers and sisters."**_

_"I feel honored, seriously something tells me you don't say that much."_

_**"I don't only very few people has ever gotten praise from me. A man named Arashi was one of them, he fought with the Yondaime while I was inside my host. At the time he was just a young pup... But something about him seemed familiar almost like I just wanted to burst from my host's seal and grip him in a hug."**_

_"Holy shit, never thought I'd hear those words from you..."_

_**"You know, your prejudice involving my reasons for hating Humanity, and demons that side with them is misguided. For they taken so much from me as well, and I wasn't always like this."**_

_"Want to talk abo-"_

_**"NO! I don't! I am going to say this once boy, I suggest you watch your back someone, or something is out for you. You may be at risk not just because of having me, that chakra your using is something I haven't felt in thousands of years... Not since Gin..."**_

_"Gin... Was he your son...?"_

_**"No... My first master, and only one who could control the tailed beasts. A son of the Rikudo Senin one of the four. He bared a very simular look to you, but he had golden eyes instead of silver."**_

_"Rikudo senin?"_

_**"He was the one who created us, as instruments of peace not of war. Funny for all it had mirth in... It turns to the purpose of war. Simular to the kunai a farmers tool turned to knife for killing. Along with such humble things as chakra... Once used solely for healing... You humans tarnished it..." **_

_"I'm not human though, so what makes me so unique that I could be compared to someone who created you?"_

_**"Another time boy, she comes for you... "**_

Naruto felt the link snap off, and shook his head. "I swear he gets annoying..." He stated aloud, and Anko caught it. "Who gets annoying?" Naruto shot up from where he had sat on the ground during the conversation. "No one, just my inner self." Anko laughed, and tossed him three pancakes which was on a plate. "Eat up Gaki, we need to get going besides I know your hungry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard your stomach growling... Plus I heard how much ramen you could eat maybe I'll challenge you after this is over..."

"Accepted, now to dig into the second food of the gods."

"Hell yeah Gaki!"

_**A few minutes later, inside the Hokage/Council room.**_

"They're here Hokage-sama, should I let them in?"

"Yes, please let them come in."

No sooner than the ANBU open the door was Naruto tossed into the room, and all of the civilian side gasped. "He's got tails!" One pink haired announced, and Hiruzen slapped his face.

"Naruto..."

"Can't use the henge anymore, did the Mizukage ever give the report?!" Naruto yelled, and then the Hokage notice his fear. "Naruto what's wrong?" Naruto laughed nervously, and he was sweating like fountain. Just then several Shinobi ran in all with red paint across their clothing, and Anko who just causally walked past them clean as a whistle. "Congrats, you passed the stealth portion, now for all fo you have red paint go clean up."

"Stealth portion... Hiruzen-Sama, what does she mean?"

"I've called the meeting for Naru-chan's admission into the Chunin exams. Since some of you are voting in on us not going this year for our new bloods to have more time."

Everyone then shifted to Naruto, and then the pink hair woman pointed at him. "Mind explaing why you have tails boy?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and then turned to them as he got off the table, "Well it's because I was a Hanyo." no sooner than the words left his mouth did the council made of civilians go in a uproar.

"Your a demon? For real!"

"I knew that the Hokage was hiding something!"

Naruto just sighed, and then said "Was a halfbreed... You all are aware me and my team got captured not a half of month ago right?" The shinobi side of council nodded, and Naruto walked towards the front of the room. Hiruzen looked at the boy, and sighed. "So your finally going to show them the seal, and your abilities with it?" Naruto nodded, hoping a show of power would at least gain him some respect. Naruto clapped his hands together and began to focus chakra in his body. A flame symbol began to form on his head, and one white hair man in the room with red paint on his eyes quirked his brow. A crimson flame began to build around Naruto's hands, and he pushed it further with the wind symbol appearing by the flame symbol.

"Behold... My "seal" **Blaze release" **Naruto announced silently allowing the fire to calmly creed across the table, and Hiruzen smiled as it did not burn the wood. "So Naru-chan you've gained a lot of control over it, but what's the other one on your head?"

"That does not matter, he's controlling fire!" One civilian said, and got up pointing a finger at Naruto. "He's a demon now, look at his ears the tails, it looks so simular to the fucking Kyuubi!" the white haired Jinchuriki cringed at the accusation and then sighed. "If your calling me a spawn of the Kyuubi no Yoko your very mistaken." Naruto stated, and then released the seals of their power. Danzo a man with bandages came up, and looked at demon.

"So is it a bloodline young one, or is it a seal array?"

"I don't really know actually, but since Jiji can't find anything on it I guess it's a bloodline."

"Hmm, you know we cou-"

Before he could say it Naruto's Jiji hit the table, "No Danzo, I will not allow ROOT to have Naru-chan here. I am quite sure he's powerful already, since he was the one who took down the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura." Everyone gasped, and turned to Naruto who had cringed a the memories coming back to him. "Is it true, you took down the tyrant?" A familiar voice said, and Naruto looked to see Haku.

"Yes Haku-chan, I did it... Not in the pretty way either..."

"How?"

"I rather not say..."

Everyone then started in another uproar which was quieted by Tsume yelling "Shut the hell up!" she got up, and went over to Naruto and smelled him. "My my, what Kiba said is true, you are in heat. So tell me Gaki why aren't not locked up." Naruto reached into his pocket, and brought out a vile. "This is medicine I use to keep my hormones in check, I only one dosage before I am in the clear for the rest of year." She nodded, and then turned to Hiruzen.

"I like him already, it's true what my son, and daughter said "He's respecting, and kind." I sense no challenge in the given answer so tell me Naruto, how did you all get captured?"

"We got ambushed by Kirigakure Shinobi, or more specifically those loyal to Yagura's regime. I managed to break us all out, and now the ice users are back in Kirigakure where they are left o rebuild with the other clans."

Hiruzen looked at the boy, and smiled. "So Naruto, I guess what Mei-chan said was true, that you fought tooth, and nail with Mizukage." Naruto nodded, and then sighed. "I killed him that night as well, I didn't want too, but he released the Sanbi and I had no choice but to also rely on some "other" sources for added strength after breaking loose." the council all turned their gaze to the white hair man who was clapping. "Well the Gaki is a brave one, to go against a fellow Jinchuriki, and a Bijuu without so much as backing down. I commend him, but I have a question is that other seal the one on your stomach holding?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, why?" The man walked up to him, and raised his shirt up. "Channel chakra into the seal please, and again please activate that bloodline." Naruto nodded, and clapped his hands. Everyone watched as the seal formed on his stomach, and as the flame symbol came on watched the reaper death seal shift into a more "open" formation. The man nodded, and looked at Naruto. "Your seal is slightly open letting the chakra from the Kyuubi mix with you, but we the ones who had sealed the monster into that night already knew you had these features so as for the way you look... That's natural." He got up, and turned to the council.

"He's safe for right now, but I think the Yondaime made a mistake on the seal I taught him. If this is so there is a slight risk for the Kyuubi to break free, but the host won't die. As for his seal array on his body that comes along with the chakra he's channeling that's a bloodline since it's not ink, or even chakra for that matter. It's just a telltale sign of a bloodline simular to the Uchiha Sharingan, the Byakugan of the Hyuuga, and the diamond mark on the Uzumaki-Senju. It's natural. As for his chakra it's not human and this reveals that's he's telling the truth. All in all he's not threat, because he's being honest with us."

"Jiraiya-Sama, that boy is a threat if the Kyuubi can break free!"

"No, because if the Kyuubi tries it'll be drained of much of it's power. If the boy can take on the Sanbi, and live then it's possible with the Kyuubi as well. I think it's time you all stop with your prejudice... For if I wasn't here I am sure you wouldn't be so civil."

Everyone on the Shinobi side nodded, and then turned to Naruto. "Are you ready for the Chunin exams, we are asking you this because of what the report says about people known for dying during the event, we want to know if you'll be safety hazard at all." Naruto shook his head, and then smirked. "I am ready, but I'll only be a safety hazard to does who hurt my friends."

"Like a demon like you could have friends..." One merchant said, and then Naruto shot a glare at him. "Yeah, the Inuzuka heir, and Hyuuga clan heiress count?" Hiashi stated, he got up from his chair Byakugan blazing. The civilian side stood up, "The Yondaime may have been friends with demons, but we will not accept the brat!" A black haired man yelled, and then that's when Naruto yelled.

"Shut up!" He shouted making the glass break, everyone turned to the boy who had tears flowing out of his eyes. "What right do you have to judge me for something I didn't even do. You let me out to die when you kicked me from the orphanage, and you left me to rot in the forest. But here I am, I am strong, I am loving and kind. You tried but failed to break me, and you want to know something else?! I've got friends, Kiba-san, Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Ayame-chan, and Teuichi-san. If I could have changed anything it would've been that I was liked... How can you all just sit there and judge me when you never walked one step in my shoes. I am ready for the Chunin exams, I'll protect my friends, and I'll show you all that I am not the monster inside of me

I love my friends, I love myself even though you would see me dead before ever letting me have a damn lick of respect. If you'd grew up like I did you'd love just getting a piece of bread from someone." Naruto finished his rant, and then got ready to storm out of the room. He had tears coming out of his eyes. The white hair man however, now known as Jiraiya stopped him.

"Boy, can I see your eyes real quick?" Naruto turned around to show him his silver eyes which made Jiraiya's widen. _"Those eyes... The same as one of my students... Minato, did your friend really loose everyone that night..." _Naruto watched as the man smiled, and then turned to Hiruzen. "I am going to take the boy under my wing, those eyes of his remind me of a old a friend." Jiriaya stated, and Hiruzen nodded.

The council became an uproar again, but Jiraiya turned to the boy. "You got one month to get ready, since the Shinobi side has taken your side so come on, by the way what's your name Gaki?"

"Naruto... Naruto is the only thing I have as a name."

"Well Kid I am Jiraiya the toad sage... and if your willing your next Sensei"

"Why would you take me?"

"You remind of someone, and I want to see something from you, make sure your able to protect your friends."

"Fine I'll do it... anything to protect them.

_**End of chapter**_

_**Next time: Legend of Gin, Water walking**_


	24. Legend of Gin, Water walking

_**Naruto rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_**Chapter: twenty three: Legend of Gin, Water walking.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**July 16th, twelve days till departure to Chunin exams, Outside the western part of Konoha. 4:00pm**_

**Clang**

**Clang**

**Clang**

Jiraiya was writing in his notepad as sat on a tree limb watching over the battle royal of clones under him. Naruto had begun to practice using his sword, and Jiraiya had to admit he was not half bad for the first time of using a blade besides kunai or Shuriken. Naruto's clones were busy fighting each other they did not notice Jiraiya getting up from the tree, and walk over to a rock brining out a small picture. He looked at Naruto, and then back at the picture and sighed. _"Gaki if I had a lick of damn sense I'd found you sooner. Man I miss ya, wish you didn't run off when you did maybe the boy would've had a better life... Hana..." _Jiraiya said looking at a makeshift shrine he made. There in the photo he was hold was his deceased students in three separate pictures then with a five man team cell. The woman he revered to as Hana had white long hair, and one white tail that came around her waist. She bared yellow eyes with a slitted pupil. Besides her was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze in his robes of grandeur, he had flipped off Jiraiya for trying to make light of Minato's dream moment in the photo.

Besides Minato's pick was a red beauty with long red hair, she bore a white lily flower in it, and held up a peace sign. She had her tongue sticking out. Out of all of his students he sort of favored Kushina a lot over others except Minato. Beside her in the team photo where Minato, and Kushina were back to back, and Hana with a white haired boy was holding the peace signs over their heads. _"Arashi... Your the only one left of the Red flash demon squad... I wonder if it's because you were always teaching yourself, or your love Hana that kept you always pushing your limits... I wonder if you do have a legacy and it's now right here in front of me. _

_The last time I've heard from you was on bad terms... And I wish I never said what I said, about you being unable to warn my greatest student, and in result unable to prevent Kushina's death. I wonder if you ever found the young lady's body like you found your sweet flower laying in a pool of blood, and your child missing... I wonder what could've been if I taught like I taught Minato." _Jiraiya closed his eyes, and began to pray. He opened after a short moment to see Naruto still facing down ten clones all with their swords drawn. Naruto sweat poured down off his shirtless body. Jiraiya leaned against the rock, and smirked. _"Besides Arashi I remember the tell you told about something of your ancestors on how the Hanyo race came to be upon this land... Where did it begin I don't know... After Gin the fourth, and youngest son fought and defeated the daughter of a legendary monster that sired the Bijuu? Or was it a tale of twisted romance... Hmm... Well it looks like the Gaki has reached his limit time to call off. _Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as he ended his thought.

Naruto's clones dispersed as the albino hair Jinchuriki fell to the ground. He was on his knee breathing hard, and looked up at his master. "Man... The hell... When I fought Yagura... I was never this tired." Jiraiya just chuckled a little bit, and then put down his notepad. "Well Gaki, your demonic blood is actually the cause you gotta get used to your now dominant demonic genes. It may seem like bullshit, but trust me your not the only Hanyo I've trained, or full blooded light hearted demon for that matter." Naruto interest peaked, and he looked at Jiraiya.

"Really, who were they?"

"Well, I actually have trained exactly seventeen Hanyo in my life time, and five demons because they're usually driven mad by the power. However, one known as Muroku actually became a monk not too long ago in the fire temple. He currently serves in the will of the gods... Though... I annoy him."

"Really, why is that, you seem nice?"

"Well, kid you know those orange books your see men reading?"

"Oh yeah that perverted trash?!"

"Its not trash you brat, it's literature! It took me five years to get that ball rolling, and now it's none stop fun time for me... Speaking of... I need to get back on my latest project I_**cha Icha paradise: war torn tournaments. **_It shall be my greatest art ye-ahh!"

Naruto came from behind the man, and clocked upside the head. Jiraiya rubbed his head, and then his eyes burned into fire. "Wha the hell was that for?! You know it's not right to interrupt your master, or sensei!" Naruto just huffed cross his arms, and then glared at the Senin. "I don't like smut..." Jiraiya just gaped at the boy, and pointed a shaking finger at him. "W-w-w-when did you ever read..." "Wave mission, Kakashi." Jiraiya got over his stupor, and then nodded slapping his head.

"Hey by the way Gaki, I've been looking into ways to try and find a way to explain why you have changed your entire blood to demon... But, I think your just exhausting what ever left over chakra from the Kyuubi in your system." Naruto nodded, and then smirked. "Hey I never said this, why do you have paint on your eyes?" Jiraiya smirked, and motioned for the salt haired boy to sit down with him.

The young boy did as told, and crossed his legs lotus style. "So tell me Naruto, how much do you know of your kind?" Naruto scratched his chin, and snapped his fingers. He gave a wide smile, "I know that we all bear a demonic trait from our parents if they are demons... " Naruto stated, though that was also common knowledge which caused Jiraiya to laugh. "Well yes that's a partial truth to it, a very partial truth."

"Hanyo are a very noble species actually Naruto, they are kind and are the most intune with nature. My students who had actually taken up an animal summon were able to use their Senin mode with the said animal within the first year of training, the reason being is that their body is a constant balance, and your body in itself Naruto even if your were human... Your body would always try to maintain a balance. The reason being that your physical, and spiritual energy create chakra. To maintain such a balance the body must be refined, and retrained. Then we have the third element which the natural energy around us, though most people would see it as a extra means of power... Like... A friend of mine did. But, besides the point the natural energy around us is in itself alive. It had has a pulse because it comes from the very living nature around. Every animal, every plant, every little cell that is alive all produces natural energy. Even we Human, Hanyo, and Demons do. It's meant to shed any access spiritual energy or physical energy, and nature herself processes it.

If you have already awaken the ability to manipulate this energy Naruto, do not see it as a means to power. For if you do you'll be seduced by it. For power is the cruelest mistress, she will lay with you in a bed of bliss for as long as you submit, and have no one stronger than you. When someone comes along, the mistress shall leave bitter to the world, and she shall continue the cycle."

"Wow... Jiraiya-sensei that's deep..."

"Heh, so tell me Naruto ever heard the legend of _**The silver warrior, and Okami-Hime? **_Its a tale on the Hanyo race came to become what they are, and how it all started." Jiraiya stated, and Naruto shook his head, "I have never heard of it until now, so whose the Silver warrior guy, and... Wolf princess?"

"Well his name was Gin, and the princess's name was Akatuki. There names mean silver, and red moon, ok Naruto?" Naruto nodded, and Jiraiya smiled and rubbed the boy's hair, and then took a deep breath. "Well I guess I better start the story, because it's not like we've got much time left to get you ready. Besides Tetsu no Kuni is not a place for the faint of heart to take the exams since the eliminating rounds involve a survival course in the mountains of the region, and there are preliminary matches before the actual matches begin." Naruto gulped, but put his fist to his chest. "Then I'll go in there, and kick some ass!" Jiraiya chuckled, and then poked the boy's forehead. "For all the power you have my young lackey it's still needs to be refined, especially control." Naruto just frowned, and then Jiraiya coughed a little bit. "Ok then let's begin..."

"In a land before even the elemental nations were ever whispered or fought over lived a son of a legendary hero named Gin. He was the youngest of four brother from the said hero, they themselves gave rise to the most powerful clans in the world as we know of today. Where Gin was to have a much more duty to the nature of the world. He traveled the land like his father, a monk, or sage so goes the legend. He even inherited something all three brother's didn't. Where the Uchiha Ancestor inherited his eyes, the Senju Ancestor inheriting his body, and the reported Uzumaki Ancestor inherited his will, the younger brother. The founder of all Hanyo inherited the sage's love.

With the power of love he was more powerful than anything else the sage could've ever gave his sons. With it he actually tamed the Bijuu, like Kyuubi. Which was rumored to have become close with it's white hair master, through love he managed to stabilize all Bijuu into a era of peace. His brother's decided to fond three kingdoms in the land revolving around a particular style of living. The Senju lived life based on nature simular to how Hanyo would in the future and thus named their kingdom Tochi no Heiwa, the Uchiha became however... Warlike do to the sage's eyes naming their kingdom Tochi no Gekido, and the Uzumaki became monks, and sage's themselves to honor their great ancestor they named there kingdom Tochi no rei. When war threatened to break out because of the brother's kingdoms disagreeing Gin stepped in, and proposed that to divide power, and make all terms equal he gave the Kyuubi, Nanabi, and Ichibi to Senju in the southern kingdom, he gave the Rokubi, Gobi, and Yanbi to the Uchiha of the western kingdom, and then gave the remaining Hachibi, Nibi, and Sanbi to the Senju of the east.

With that deal the brother's managed to quell the still warlike society that many had been accustomed to at the age do it not being long after the ultimate evil, the Joo Okami was banished by the father of the four brothers. Time went by, and when the youngest reached manhood around the age of twenty four he was too undergo a trail of tribulation by the gods. Tsukiyomi the goddess of the mon, and Susanoo the god of the warrior visited him one night. They told him that their father had failed to realize that the Joo Okami had left behind a legacy which had established power near the Uchiha ancestors kingdom.

Susanoo had ordered the man too seek out the demon, and slay her to keep from it ever reaching the level it's mother had. Tsukiyomi being a goddess of a peaceful nature went against her brother's wishes, and asked that it be spared for if the son killed it when it has so far done nothing wrong it wouldn't make him no better then the it's mother. The son however, having along deep hatred towards the demonic wolf queen for taking his father life in the most painful of ways swore to track it down.

Weeks went by since the meeting, and Gin managed to track it down into a small village on the outer area of the Tochi no Gekido. The village itself was located in the dense forested mountain regions which would come to be known as Tochi no Oni. He entered the village, and passed by a white hair woman who looked at him with concern. He was sick, having gotten a disease on the way to the village. He was slowly dying, but he needed to complete his mission.

He fell forewards, and the woman caught him. She took him to her house where she nursed him back to health, and then upon noticing her eyes is where he first fell for her. They courted for many months, sometimes even just staring at the stars watching them fly by, it was the most perfect match. She gained some confidence, and then on one night she revealed that she was the thing he had been hunting do to transforming during a full lunar eclipse. Gin who had fallen in love with the beast had a choice to make. Kill her and suffice the needs to honor the warrior nature where one shall never disobey honor. Spare her, and reveal he was hunting for her...

He chose too accept her that night, though she pushed the matter. She was willing to sacrafice herself if it meant him being clear of hatred, though he could not bring himself to end the life of the demon he had fallen in love with. In the coming years they would wed, and have children. However, this is where the story becomes associated to myth Naruto... One side says that he received a mate mark from her. During the the actual ritual his human blood changed her to be part human, and part demon. Along with her demonic blood changing him to be part demon.

His brother's actually shunned him after the event, and even threatened his family. However, one of the elder brothers the third oldest, and the Uzumaki clan ancestor actually took them in, and during the next thousand years their children's children would continue the linage. It was even rumored the Bijuu had found solace in human mates for the time, and though they were eternal they sired children of their own. The Kyuubi being the only known Bijuu since then to not sire children."

Naruto just started to laugh only to hear a booming voice, _**"I would've if you humans didn't take the person I loved the most away!" **_Naruto fell silent, and then looked downcast. Jiraiya observed this, and patted Naruto's shoulder. "Hey Gaki what's wrong?" Naruto sighed, and then laid back on the ground, and looked up at the sky.

"I like this girl name Sakura... But, she seems to always ogle over Sasuke-teme..." Jiraiya nodded, and smiled. "Hey man, you know what I think there are plenty of women out there for you, besides Naruto who doesn't like cut little tails." Naruto blushed at the comment, and smirked. He got up cracking his knuckles, and looked at Jiraiya. "I have a ambition now..."

"Oh really, and that would be?"

"Bring back Gin's peace, and try to keep it this time."

Naruto then created seventy shadow clones each of them looking towards Jiraiya waiting for instruction. "Time for a second battle royal!" Naruto shouted, all the clones cheered as they began to charge at each other, and began to systematically kill each other as well. Jiraiya just sighed as he watched them go at it, he turned around to see Kurenai who was watching the training. "Hmm he's coming along nicely ne?" She asked, and Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah he's got that fire about him, like Minato, or Arashi." He stated, and Kurenai nodded. "Minato-sama was always one for fire, it's not right that he's gone..." Jiraiya nodded, and then looked back to Naruto.

"Though Naruto may not be blood to him, he's blood to some of his friends. I swear though that kid moves like my darling flower when she was still alive, but has the personality of the other Hanyo..."

"I never met the male before, but I met the female. She was sweet, hmm Jiraiya?"

"Yes, what is it Kurenai-san"

"It looks kind of graceful, the way he uses his blade... But, I still think he's better off with a bow."

"True, but if he gets into short range fighting he'll be vulnerable."

"The Chunin exams are going to be that tough this year?"

"Iwagakure is sending in their Gobi for it's Chunin exam, Kumogakure is sending Nibi, and it's rumored she has perfect control."

"Interesting, the last encounter Naruto had with fellow Jinchuriki has always been violent maybe this will change it?"

"Maybe, Suna is also sending their royalty into this as well, several smaller villages like the Tochi no Oni, Tochi no Yami, Tochi no Yokai, and Tochi no Hoshi... Each of these lands are rumored to have very power bloodlines, and jutsu. There are possibilities of some of them even being Hanyo."

"Or demon?"

"Yep... So that story you were telling, was it true?"

"partially Kurenai-san, there isn't much evidence for it to go on. However, there are paintings, scrolls, and written tablets that state the rise of all Hanyo to have been around the same time."

"So Naruto... Do you even have a inkling on who his parents are?"

"Yes, and no. I want to belief that it was the two students of mine that fell in love... But... When the person attacked one of my student's villages his child went missing. We don't even know if Naruto hails from an unknown since there is more than just one Inu Hanyo, and even Kitsune Hanyo.

Naruto yelled out as he slashed the clone in front of him, and turned on his heel to strike the other. The clone he was about to strike however blocked it, and sent the back of it's hand into Naruto's face. Naruto however countered by kicking it, and it was sent into the tree. Jiraiya watched as his eyes widen when he saw a red lining appear on Naruto's eyes. The clones began to develope the same, and he nodded in contemplation. _"So he can use natural energy akin to sage mode... But, it's no where near complete. Arashi, and Hana your sage modes reflected even more animalism appearances. Where you would become more akin to demon then in human form... I wonder if I can push Naruto transform into his demonic form one day?" _

Naruto dodged to clones that decided to tag team him, and brought his dull katana up to block them, but ended up still get cut across the soldier making Jiraiya stand on edge, but he was surprised as the open wound quickly healed. Naruto's tails came up, and managed to grab two clones who were about to attack him, and he flipped backwards making his tails smash the too clones smash into each other. Naruto senses soared as he saw three more clones deciding to team up, and then saw they had red eyes. They came at him at blurring speeds. Naruto blocked the first one, dispersing it with a stab. The other two both got grabbed by tails, and smashed them into each other.

_**"Boy, your getting better. Do you even realize why?"**_

_"Nope..."_

_**"The clones you disperse send their experiences into you upon death, so the more you kill of them. The quicker you'll master basics, and even advance material. Though the physical attributes will only come from you, so don't think your going to just get a six pack by using clones to exercise."**_

_"First off that's so freaking cool! Second hell no, I want to work hard for everything!"_

_**"Hmph, such the stubborn child as usual. Your old sensei is here as well, the one named Kurenai."**_

Naruto smirked as he looked to see only ten clones left, and all of them circled him. He brought his blade up, and held it reverse grip surprising both of his senseis who were looking on. Naruto formed a one handed seal, and closed his eyes. "Come..." he stated, the clones charged as the flame symbol appeared around his head, and he sent the chakra into the blade. Five clones jumped into the air, their blades pointed down. Naruto sent the chakra from the sword back into his body, and his eyes snapped open now have two rings near the pupil. _**"Blaze release: Area saturation!" **_Naruto shouted as a blast of crimson fire erupted in all directions from his body, and destroyed the clones. He fell to one knee, and breathed deeply to get air back.

_"Amazing, it's simular to Hinata's rotation... It forms a literal chakra barrier for short second, but it's damaging none the less." _Kurenai thought, and she smirked. _"Good job Naruto..."_

_"Kid's coming along nicely, Minato may have died without descendants but if he had a son you'd be it Naruto. Hmm, I wonder though what would happen if he faced other Hanyo?"_

Naruto stood back up with sweat rolling down his body, and calmly took a deep breath of air. He walked towards the two watching him, he sat down in front of Jiraiya. "Oh was that Jiraiya-sama?" He asked, and the old man smiled rubbing the boy's matted hair which was flat do to the sweat. "You've done good Gaki, very good." Naruto smirked at the compliment, and looked over to Kurenai. He got up, and hugged her. "So nice to see, it's been five days since I've been home." The said woman patted the boy's back, and smiled softly. "It's good to see you back Naruto, so what did you all work on?" Jiraiya smirked, and got up. "We've worked on his Blaze release, and his wind release seal. I think we can dub it for right now _**Gust release. **_I've since discern the seals to actually be a bloodline, and not an array. It as if they were branded on his body at birth, and I got to say it's interesting. He told me how he first activated the flame symbol through a use of the Kyuubi's chakra. Since the Kyuubi is Fire elemental being it's has something to do with the Bijuu chakra. Though he stated the wind symbol is hard to activate..."

"I can confirm that, Naruto here only activated after Yagura became a very significant threat, and... after most of team was hurt." Naruto nodded, and then looked at Jiraiya. "I don't even know how to activate them, I just focus chakra, and pray that they activate." Jiraiya nodded, and then smirked.

"We need to improve your control, from what your both are saying, it is taking massive chakra to activate them. Though I can see the benefits, total control of fire and wind... That's something not be taken lightly with." Jiraiya admitted at the end, but then smirked. "Hey Kurenai-chan you think he's ready for water walking?" She nodded, and Naruto looked at them both.

"Water... Walking?" Jiraiya nodded, and motioned for Naruto follow them, and he did.

_**Leaf village hot springs, 6:00pm**_

"So this is the hotsprings... Man this feels weird..."

"what being naked in front of others?"

"yes..."

"well kid, you said yes to this so we're walking on water by the end of today."

Naruto smirked, and then felt the water recently splashed water hit his feet, and he smiled. "It feels so pure, the water here..." Jiraiya looked at him, and felt the water and shrugged. "What ever you say Gaki, ok were at our spot." He stated, and then began to take a step out. Naruto watched as he stepped onto the water, and walked to the middle. Naruto stared in awe at the feat, and then laughed as he took his frist step. No sooner did he touch the water didn't he go under, Jiraiya was laughing as Naruto shot back screaming "HOT!" he got back on the ground, and jumped around for a moment trying to find a batch of cool water. His normal pale skin redder than fire, which made Jiraiya lay on the water laughing.

Naruto growled before clapping his hands, and sending chakra into his feet. He took a step, and refell into the water, yelling "Damn it!" he climbed back out of the water, and then formed seven shadow clones who all fell into the water, and dispersed. Jiraiya now looked on at Naruto with interest, and then he took a step, connecting one time with the water, but on the second step fell through. Jiraiya laughed, and then looked at him as he climbed back out. "Your going to broil like a lobster if you keep this up." Naruto just flicked him off, and he got up.

"Hey kid remember the tree climbing exercise?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah you had to make sure you had the right balance of chakra to stay on the tree. Not too weak, not too powerful." Jiraiya nodded, and then walked over to him, and smiled. "You must keep your chakra in tune to the surface of the water, water is in constant so you must flow your chakra accordingly..." Jiraiya said the last bit a drawl as he watched Naruto focus chakra around his body. His chakra senses telling him that a massive amount of natural of energy was coming into the boy. Naruto took a deep sigh, and slowly step onto the water, and kept his hands clasped together. Jiraiya could see the flame symbol appear, and then the wind symbol. Jiraiya's eyes widen as another much bigger symbol appeared across Naruto's body.

A blue wave of separate wavy lines formed over the boy's body as he took his first step into the water. "Water..." Jiraiya said, and Naruto took another step this time his foot hitting a solidly on the water, and he kept his eyes closed as his water seal formed across his body, he opened his eyes to Jiraiya's shock they had three rings simular to a former student of his he backed away slightly. Naruto then made it to where Jiraiya was standing, and then as quickly as it came the seals went away, and Naruto who was standing on the water shook his head. He blinked a few times, and looked around. He realized he was now standing on the water, and he looked to see Jiraiya whose mouth was wide open.

"Jiraiya-Sama, what... What happened?" Naruto asked dazed, and confused. Jiraiya watched as the rings in his eyes moved back into the pupil, and then he noticed something off about his body, like it had developed more hair that receded. "I... I don't know Naruto, you did it though look..." Naruto looked around, and then Jiraiya reacted quickly as the boy fell forewards into his hands. Jiraiya then felt the boy's remaining chakra flow into him causing his face to develope warts, and a reddish orange lining. Jiraiya noted the change, and was stunned. _"He made me enter sage mode from the shear energy! Kyuubi... Is this really your doing?" _He thought, and then notice Naruto snoring, Jiraiya brushed some of the hair away from Naruto's eyes. He cradled him like he did a young Minato when he was a baby, and then noticed something about the boy's skin how it seemed more softer. He smiled as he went into the other side of springs, and laid Naruto into the hot water, and he himself relaxed. "Enjoy kid, something tells me you'd never was once allowed in here." Jiraiya said with a smile, but then heard some girls giggling from the other side of the springs. He got a evil smirk on his face as he crept towards the walls, and pointed his finger at the wall, and borrowed a hole through it. He peaked through, and got a nose bleed. There he saw Ayame, Anko, and Kurenai along with a woman laying down a Neko mask.

He laughed as he reached into his cloak that he had placed on a table right by him, and brought out his notepad. "Now then where was I..."

_**Meanwhile in Kirigakure, 8:00pm**_

Fu had been working hard from the time Naruto left, and she had sworn her oath under Utakata. She, and her master had there first spars this week. She was dead tired on her feet, and managed to pull herself inside to the smell of rice. Utakata, and Hotaru were sitting at the table. "Hello Fu-san, nice of you to finally join us..." Utakata said, and he made her bowl setting it on the table. Fu had cut marks that were slowly healing, and bruises that were slowly fading. "Ha ha very funny, you were the one who told me to take a five mile run through Nanki forest...speaking of why didn't you warn me about the bears. Me, and Chomei nearly jumped out of our hides!"

Utakata just shrugged, and smiled. "Rokubi, and I wanted to one up you for your prank... Speaking of Fu how does it feel to finally be free do you not miss your family?" Fu looked to the side, and sigh. "Yeah.. I do, but Suien said that they sold me to him..." Utakata nodded, and took a sip of his tea. He then looked towards Hotaru, and smiled. "Well, if you wish we'll take you to Takigakure before the Chunin exams, and see if the statements hold weight." Fu looked at him, and nodded. She had a small smile on her face, and then looked towards Hotaru who got up, and then noticed something she didn't before, and she let it be known. "Hotaru... Is that a tail?" Fu asked, and Hotaru stopped. Utakata chuckled like a madman, and stopped when she shot him a death glare.

"Yes... Fu-san, I have tail... I am Hanyo like Naruto-san. I was also sought after by Yagura-teme at one point for my clan's jutsu." She said, and then turned around. Fu sighed, "I'm sorry I meant no offense." Hotaru waved her off, and then smiled at the girl. "I took none, not many people see Hanyo anymore Naruto-san himself was the first Hanyo I've seen since my childhood. We're rare because the union of demon, and human are frowned upon. I believe that I love Utakata-sama because he accepts me for what I am, not for what should be. Fu-san it's simular to also being a Jinchuriki since your soul, and chakra are in constant mix with demonic chakra. You are essentially psuedo Hanyo." Fu looked at her, and she was surprised.

"If you want to know how we found each other, it wasn't very pretty. I had found Hotaru alone prepared to get killed by her clan for what she was... I took them out, and saved her life. Since then she swore under me, and I never wanted it. So she... Forced the matter..."

"Really how..."

"She beat me in a fist fight..."

Fu eyes widen, and looked towards the regal woman who merely cracked her knuckles making Utakata cringe. "How bad?" She smirked, and slapped Utakata hard on the back. "Bad enough I had to actually go to the hospital, call it strange I fell for her after the fight... I guess I like a woman who fights." Utakata admitted, "So a tomboy?" Hotaru nodded, and then watched as Fu took a bite. "Though I may not seem as much, I used to do a lot more boyish things, Hunting, fishing, fighting, and even pranking. I loved to do it all, and in some cases I was way above my male counterparts." Fu finished her first bowl fast, and sighed in pleasure of the rice entering her body's system.

"So Fu-san, do you miss Naruto-san?" The question caused Fu to spit out the second bowls first take of rice. "Hell no, I'd beat the shit outta him for showing me up!" Utakata chuckled, "So your rivals?" She nodded, and then looked towards Utakata. "Yes, Chomei and the Kyuubi seem to have a brother and sister rivalry. She wants me to beat the Kyuubi and thus in extension Naruto in the Chunin exams." Utakata nodded, and then watched as Fu took another rice ball into her mouth.

"You know though Naruto is a full demon, I think there was something up with the test..."

"Really Utakata-sama?"

"Yes, if he was Saiken would've responded with alertness. However, he didn't..."

Fu noticed the name, and looked Utakata. "Saiken?" Fu watched as he placed a hand on his shoulder, and rubbed his neck. "He's my Bijuu. We share a common link that all Jinchuriki have. He says hi to Chomei by the way he keeps saying that his favorite sister, my kami..."

"So what does he say about Naruto, I thought Saiken was a chakra sensor...?"

"He tells me since meeting Naruto, that Kurama's chakra was not the only chakra he felt a familiarity with like his chakra was also like his, but slightly different more focused."

"Hmm well we can't dwell on it for now, lets just eat for now Hotaru-chan."

"Agreed, Utakata-Sama."

_**?**_

A pale man was hovering above a test tube, and smiled when his computer came back with a one hundred precent match. "Well, well it would seem we've found you at long last. Now I shall have my revenge soon."

"It will not work Orochimaru-san..." Said a mask man fading into the room, making Orochimaru grab his blade. "Who the hell are you, and how dare you interrupt me!" He hissed, and the man in the mask smiled before tossing him a bloody sword. "I have here the blood of a powerful Hanyo female who I fought a long time ago. Your aims to conquer the Konoha nation by killing their Kage am I correct?" Orochimaru nodded, but still kept his hand on his blade. The man clapped, and whistled.

"So Minato Namikaze, Tobirama Senju, and the Shodaime Hokage... My oh my what a collection. Oh my even Kushina Uzumaki for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki it would seem, so tell me Orochimaru-san would you like to add a Hanyo to this collection, a Hanyo who by her very bloodline would give rise to the strongest weapon in the world?"

"I am listening..."

"Here in the bloody sword lays the DNA of Hana Jensei, a wife of a long time enemy of mine. She bore a son who I took away from her by combat, and used to hope one day become a weapon. I underestimated the Konoha nation, and paid with a scar of battle from Namikaze Minato... I merely want to reclaim what is mine..."

"And that would be?"

"I want you to slaughter the men known as Arashi, Mifune, A, and the fourth Kazekage in the Chunin finals. Once you do I want you to capture a boy named Naruto and bring him to me. For I have a weapon to create..."

"The Kyuubi brat, why would you need him?"

"Well, he not only just a Jinchuriki, what if I told you about a tablet that predicted the return of the Joo Okami, or the Juubi?"

"You mean..."

"That's right I am wanting my ultimate weapon back to bring the nation to their knees. If you fail, I'll tell the Akatsuki where you are, and I'll turn to them to re-capture the Bijuu and just reform a infant Juubi to use. I would rather have my prize though... So we can speed it up."

"We?"

"Me, and a friend of mine, the friend whose DNA you hold in your very hand."

"Who are you?"

"I am no body, a shell of a broken soul corrupted by war, and I must warn you what you plan to do will fail..."

"Ok speak..."

"Uchiha Sasuke, for the safe return of my property... The trick is that I will give you four elite warriors to get the boy by your hand."

"Why not do it yourself?"

"Because my dear snake, I am but a shell of my former power due to Namikaze Minato's attack... Funny taking a man's lover can do for their power..."

"Very well... Nobody... I agree to this terms..." The man clapped, and began to fade away.

"Orochimaru you have only one chance, if you fail... Pain shall know your location."

_**End of chapter**_

_**Next time: A date? Hear break..**_


	25. A date? heartbreak!

_**Naruto rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_**Chapter: twenty four: A date? Heart break.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Previously on rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_?_

_A pale man was hovering above a test tube, and smiled when his computer came back with a one hundred precent match. "Well, well it would seem we've found you at long last. Now I shall have my revenge soon."_

_"It will not work Orochimaru-san..." Said a mask man fading into the room, making Orochimaru grab his blade. "Who the hell are you, and how dare you interrupt me!" He hissed, and the man in the mask smiled before tossing him a bloody sword. "I have here the blood of a powerful Hanyo female who I fought a long time ago. Your aims to conquer the Konoha nation by killing their Kage am I correct?" Orochimaru nodded, but still kept his hand on his blade. The man clapped, and whistled._

_"So Minato Namikaze, Tobirama Senju, and the Shodaime Hokage... My oh my what a collection. Oh my even Kushina Uzumaki for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki it would seem, so tell me Orochimaru-san would you like to add a Hanyo to this collection, a Hanyo who by her very bloodline would give rise to the strongest weapon in the world?"_

_"I am listening..."_

_"Here in the bloody sword lays the DNA of Hana Jensei, a wife of a long time enemy of mine. She bore a son who I took away from her by combat, and used to hope one day become a weapon. I underestimated the Konoha nation, and paid with a scar of battle from Namikaze Minato... I merely want to reclaim what is mine..."_

_"And that would be?"_

_"I want you to slaughter the men known as Arashi, Mifune, A, and the fourth Kazekage in the Chunin finals. Once you do I want you to capture a boy named Naruto and bring him to me. For I have a weapon to create..."_

_"The Kyuubi brat, why would you need him?"_

_"Well, he not only just a Jinchuriki, what if I told you about a tablet that predicted the return of the Joo Okami, or the Juubi?"_

_"You mean..."_

_"That's right I am wanting my ultimate weapon back to bring the nation to their knees. If you fail, I'll tell the Akatsuki where you are, and I'll turn to them to re-capture the Bijuu and just reform a infant Juubi to use. I would rather have my prize though... So we can speed it up."_

_"We?"_

_"Me, and a friend of mine, the friend whose DNA you hold in your very hand."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am no body, a shell of a broken soul corrupted by war, and I must warn you what you plan to do will fail..."_

_"Ok speak..."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke, for the safe return of my property... The trick is that I will give you four elite warriors to get the boy by your hand."_

_"Why not do it yourself?"_

_"Because my dear snake, I am but a shell of my former power due to Namikaze Minato's attack... Funny taking a man's lover can do for their power..."_

_"Very well... Nobody... I agree to this terms..." The man clapped, and began to fade away._

_"Orochimaru you have only one chance, if you fail... Pain shall know your location."_

_**July 19h, nine days till departure to Chunin exams, western part of Konoha. 4:00pm**_

Naruto was punching a pole in the ground under the gaze of Jiraiya, in the days he had been training his usually skinny body began to developed muscle tone. His stomach became flatter, loosing some of the baby fat that had been there, and then began to develope a pack. Naruto's own strength had been great before, but now if Tsunade was standing here she'd whistle as Naruto's Nikko charged fist splintered the post into pieces.

"Good job Gaki, five thousand punches, and four thousand kicks within the two days we've been out here. Normally I'd give you a break, but were running a very tight schedule, weights on!" Jiraiya ordered, a glow of blue across Naruto's body made him kneel to the ground. "Your new setting is two hundred pounds, nothing you can't handle. Now run to the eastern part of the village, and back." Naruto nodded getting up, and started to jog.

Kurenai arrived with Hinata in tow, they both looked as he went over a hill. "I can't believe that Naruto is pushing himself this hard, this is unreal..." Jiraiya smirked, and then brought a vile out. "Liquid soldier pills, if he wants to become strong, then he's going to train like a monster." Kurenai nodded, and then Hinata frowned. "Sensei... Do you think I'll be at even a quarter of Naruto-Kun's power come Chunin exams?" Kurenai nodded, and smiled. "Hinata you've got the sixty four palms down, and large rotation... We just need to work on the air palm technique, so come along now Naruto's going to probably be in the hospital after this." Kurenai, and Hinata nodded as the younger of the two grabbed the eldest which then made them disappear in a swirl of pedals.

Jiraiya decided to follow Naruto, he jumped across some of the buildings till he saw the Gaki running as hard as he could. His tails were swooshing across the ground from being weak, and his sweat was rolling off of him like a water spout. Just then Naruto fell to one knee, and caught himself with his hands. Jiraiya eye brow rose as the boy threw up on the ground, _"Hmm maybe I am pushing this a little too far_... Naruto, your done for now! Just be back in three days time and I'll teach you something that you can use!" Naruto looked up, and felt the seals deactivate. He got up on both his feet, and he looked miserable. "Thank you Jiraiya-sama!" Naruto called out, and then proceeded to throw up again. Jiraiya sighed, and then smirked. _"The kid's a machine, Minato or even Kushina would've given out on the second day from the strain of mediation under four hundred pounds of weight, or even the three hundred pound push ups I made Naruto do. Thank you Minato for teaching me these gravity seals their coming in handy." _

Naruto got up, and decided to do something that surprised Jiraiya. He started punching the air, and smirked. "Wow, I've gotten faster!" Naruto stated as he rapidly kicked through the air, and dashed from the sides of the street he was on in blinding speeds leaving only a white blur. "Well... That's new never thought gravity seals would make you insanely faster..." Jiraiya looked towards the village, and then gave a sad nod. "You all don't know what you have, you call the Uchiha boy a protege, and the Haruno girl a genius... That's foolish. Kushina, and Minato were Dobes themselves when they passed. All they would do is try to outdo themselves. If you just hand someone power, then it'll never matter... Orochimaru..." Jiraiya said trailing off, and then sighed as he laid his head back.

"How long has it been seventeen years, eighteen? I failed to bring you back that day, and from what I heard I should've just did my duty and killed you. It would've spared you from becoming the monster you are now... Masses of people dying, children being mutated, and slaves... Why did you become like this Orochimaru. All for the perfect gene, the perfect experiment, the perfect way to gain power?" Jiraiya mused, and then watched as Naruto stopped. He smiled, and got up. "Naruto come over here, I do remember something I need to give you." Naruto looked up, and jumped into the air landing near the old hermit.

Naruto watched as he brought a scroll out, and unsealed the contents. There several unique clothing choices were in front of him, but one caught his eye. It was a cloak simular to the one wore by Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. Naruto picked up, and noticed that it was not white with red flames. It had on the back a symbol of balance, and encircled was tomoe surrounding it. Naruto then noticed the words **"Seishinkage no Rei Tochi " **written in Kanji across the back. Naruto slipped it on, and found it to barely fit him, Jiraiya frowned, and then rubbed the boys hair. "An old friend wore that once ya know, a woman in his life made it for him, and gave it too him on his sixteenth birthday as a joke gift to his dream... Which had almost achieved. Naruto your twelve so it ain't going to fit for a good time now, but it will..."

"Hey Jiji, can you tell me something?"

"Sure Gaki, anything you want right now?"

"For all your traveling do you think anyone out there is my parents, by just looking at me?"

Jiraiya smiled, and motioned for the boy to sit down, and then made him look into the sunset. "Naruto I have a few ideas, but because of the timings it's illogical for them to have been the ones. Besides look at what you have already, Ayame I am sure loves you like a mother, and Iruka loves you like a son. Hell kid, be happy for what you have, and don't dwell on what you don't. Such thoughts are hopeless if you can't look in one spot at a time."

"Yes Jiraiya-sama, but it's just I want to ask them why they abandoned..."

"Kid, I don't think they did, but I don't think they are it."

"Who, who are talking about?"

"Well Naruto, that's the thing I've had a lot students come under me with similarities even Hanyo, but the thing is Gaki I just don't even know where to look... Naruto?"

Naruto clenched his fists, and then started to cry. "I-I'm sorry it's just, I can't stand this anymore ok, I see so many people like me happy, fathers and mothers... I wish I could meet them really bad, so I know maybe I'm not even a freak among my own kind." Jiraiya interest peaked, and then looked at Naruto. "What do you mean?" Naruto looked at him, and he then sucked up his tears. "While Kirigakure, the day before I was leaving a friend named Hotaru revealed to me that she was a simular Hanyo to me, and that we share the same type of demonic blood to an extent. Though I don't know if she was more Inu, or Kitsune considering I have both. I asked if she could do the same thing I was doing, and she shook her head... It was a no..." Naruto shivered, and looked at his hands as fire came in them.

"I'm not scared of not knowing them, I want to know if they possessed this so I can control it better. If they can teach me to control this better, then none of my own friends would ever be in danger of me going into a battle with strong opponents. I've gotten nearly killed, but I've in return nearly killed my friends on occasion. So in truth I am scared of not being able to control myself if I even go in a rampage... How can I protect my friends when I can cause them harm..."

"Your ok Gaki, somethings telling me since your starting to remember how you killed Yagura, your scared you might do the same thing... You won't you did everything from what I heard to protect them, and not many people can do that Naruto, your a strong and capable fighter. I think you can be the strongest one day as well, but listen to me Naruto if you don't let them know your fears then you can't sit here, and cry about it. I want you to suck it up, and be a man. Besides it looks like you control of your _**Blaze release, **_and were working on your _**Gust release **_right now so don't be worrying about anything ok?"

Naruto nodded, and got up. He then turned around, and flashed a brief smile. "So what to do now, I can't really train since I'm sore..." Jiraiya laughed, he pointed to the ground. "Hey Naruto is that your crush, Sakura?" Naruto looked, and smiled. "Yes... I'm going to ask her on a date right now. Catch you later." Naruto said as he dropped from the roof, Jiraiya just laughed a little bit and then got a shit eating grin as he brought out a notepad. "Now, back to the... Never regions..." He said putting on sun glasses, and then threw them away. "Where the hell did those come from, hmph... That I heard someone in my head yell "Yeah!" oh well Jiraiya your going crazy, crazy for some lustful action that is.." He said with a nose bleed, and then had a mental image of several women around him, and all he could think was.

_"I've been such a good boy..." _

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto jumped down from the roof, and quickly went behind the building to put on some actual "normal" clothing. He came back out wearing a black t-shirt with a red Konoha symbol, and some white cargo pants. He walked up to Sakura, "Hey Sakura-chan how are you!" He said with a cheerful smile. She looked at Naruto who still had sweat rolling down his face, and then smirked. "Training hard?" He nodded, and then rubbed the back of his head. "Wondering if you want to go on a date?" Sakura blinked for a moment, and then smiled. "Sure Naruto, why not?" Naruto pumped his fist, and then looked at Sakura. "So what time should I come and get you?" She turned around, and smiled.

"You can pick me up at eight if you like, by the way take a shower first you smell." Naruto smirked, and then ran off to Ayame's house.

_**One shower, and three hours later, Konoha wealthy district, 7:55pm**_

Naruto was walking while wearing a regal Kimono that he had gotten from Jiraiya. It had blue sky with a cloud cover on it, and it had a black sun. Naruto made it to the Haruno residence a little later than he had hoped for because of the Kimono constantly blocking his feet. He walked up to the front door, and proceeded to knock on it. A woman answered the door, and she looked down to see Naruto, but could see the outline of his tails inside the cloak. "What do _you _want?" She asked with a hiss on the you, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I came to get Sakura-chan for our date, I managed to find your place finally." Naruto answered, the woman huffed and yelled "Sakura!" Her daughter came down wearing her normal clothing, Naruto frowned when he realized that he was now overdressed. "Something wrong, Naruto?" She asked, and Naruto immediately put his hands up. "N-no" He said in stutter, and the woman scowled at him as Sakura walked over, and took his arm. "You better treat her good, _boy..._" She then shut the door in Naruto's face, and he breathed a collective sigh of relief. "So where do you want to go?" He asked, and she shrugged. Naruto took her hand, and then jumped with her onto one of the roofs. The moon was full tonight, and Naruto couldn't help but feel something through his body, and he took out the syringe before giving himself the medication. Sakura looked on as he did this, and turned to him. "You ok Naruto, what was that?" Naruto just smirked, "Just some medicine, I have a disease right now." She nodded, and then too his hand as they landed in the market district.

Naruto smiled, and took a big whiff of air. "Man it's so nice being back here again, been a few days." Sakura looked at him, and quirked her eye. "What do you mean a few days, shouldn't you be training." Naruto smirked, and then walked over to a rundown wall, and cocked back his fist. "I've been training, watch!" Naruto declared with a smile, before giving a moderately loud roar before smashing his fist into the wall which broke as his chakra blasted from his fist. Sakura was wide eyed as she saw the rubble crumble, Naruto shook his hands as he waved off the pain.

"Hmm, put a little too much into the _**Nikko **_fist this time." Naruto stated, and only heard Sakura clap. "Man Naruto, that's some strength, who have you been training with?" Naruto turned to her, and gave a mock Jiraiya pose. "Jiraiya-sama of the Sanin my dear friend!" He said loudly with pride, and then Sakura laughed a little bit more. "So your sensei gave you to a moron?" Naruto frowned at this, and then smiled. "He can be goofy, but he used to teach the Yondaime." Sakura's head shook, "I don't believe you..." Naruto face hit the ground, and then shot back up. "Hey I don't lie, I never tell a lie." He said crossing his arms, and giving a pout. Sakura just laughed, and then took his hand.

They walked around until they came upon Ichiraku ramen, which Sakura agreed to go eat in. Ayame was working late tonight to make up for the "Sick" days she had been taking. She saw Naruto walk in with Sakura, and then started the embarrassing mom act by saying "Oh looks like Naruto finally brought a girl home, uh oh." Naruto eye twitched, and Sakura shook her head grabbing her bridge between her eyes. "We're not together Ayame-chan, were just having a date..." Ayame waved them off, and then looked at the girl, and then quirked her brow, "hey Naruto is that the Haruno girl?" She asked, and Naruto smirked nodding. "Alrighty then what do you want sweety, trust me if I know Naruto he'll already answer with the same thing." Sakura nodded, and looked on the menu, and then smirked.

"Vegetarian ramen please, and with a slices of beef." Ayame nodded, and took the order. Naruto, and Sakura looked at each other smiled. However, Naruto's fun train ended when Sasuke walked into the stall, and Sakura immediately went to talk to him. Sasuke was trying his best to wave her off, and then she turned to Naruto much to Sasuke's anger and asked "Can you pay his meal too, please." Naruto was about to protest, but then just sighed as he threw more money down on the counter for Sasuke, and Sakura. Ayame came back, and Naruto nudged his head towards Sasuke which Ayame nodded. She gave him his three bowls of miso Ramen, and Sakura her ramen.

She walked towards Sasuke, and looked at him. "What would you like hun?" Sasuke looked up at her, and frowned as he looked towards Naruto. "I would like some miso ramen mam, sorry about this... Naruto." He said, and Naruto waved him off. Ayame looked at Naruto's fake smile and knew he was wanting to yell out in protest, but this is the girl whose mother hated him. If he got into good waters, maybe he would be having a more comfortable life. She however noticed that Naruto was now being ignored, and then watched him rub a spot on chest where he got the syringe to take his medicine.

"Hey Sasuke what brings you out here?!" Sakura squealed, and then Sasuke pointed towards Naruto. "I'm here to challenge him to a spar tomorrow, and see if Kakashi sensei or his Sensei is the better teacher." Naruto choked on his noodles a little bit, and turned around to see Sasuke. "I can't I'm not up it sorry..." Naruto stated, only hear a loud thump, and he saw Sasuke red with anger. "Listen Naruto, I don't know where you are getting your power, but can you teach me it... I need to know so I can kill my brother." Naruto shook his head, and held up his hand.

"Sasuke..."

"Don't you Sasuke me! Listen to me here and now Naruto you will teach me how to control those powers so I can use them to defeat my brother for my clan, if not then I'll happily fight you for it!"

"Sasuke I can't because it's a bloodline, I can't just teach bloodlines they only come from me, though they look like seal marks, they're indicators simular to the Sharingan."

"I don't care if they are, I do not give two shits..."

"Then I can't let you stay here either because your driving off my Ka-san's customers..."

"Then come at me Dobe, show me what you can do. I am sick and tired of hearing the council speak your name above mine. If you a dead last can defeat a Kage, then I can kill my brother!"

"Sasuke... I didn't know that council is speaking about me... Is this because I managed a feat?"

"No it's not loser, listen, and listen well. I hate this shit, I hate being weaker than someone. Please Naruto, I want to learn how to become more powerful... Please."

"Sasuke I can't just hand out power, it's not right..."

"Your wrong, you did it back in the wave mission!"

"I did but it corrupted you and Kurenai sensei in those few moments. It was not only mine that entered you, it was the Kyuubi."

"So what, just please hand me more of it!"

"I can't, it'll take over you, even I won't use it unless it's down to bare limit."

"What ever, this is pointless!"

Sasuke got up from the counter, and Naruto just slapped his head. This when he felt a fist connect to the back his head, and looked up to see a angry Sakura who had finished her bowl. She scowled at him, "Look what you did Baka!" She said, and Naruto went to protest only to hear Ayame yell. "What are you doing, he didn't do anything if Sasuke-san went ballistic!" Sakura merely huffed, and walked out of the stall. Naruto followed her out.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I..."

"Your not sorry for anything Naruto, I went out on this date because I thought you've be interesting except I got a lier, a weakling, and a traitor!"

"What... Traitor, I didn't do..."

"You refused to help out a fellow Konoha Shinobi Naruto, that is being a traitor!"

"It isn't when your trying to protect them from the very thing you hold, if he had Kyuubi's power he'd loose control in a second because of how power hungry he has gotten!"

"He's not power hungry, he's just... You should give him the Kyuubi..."

Naruto felt a roaring yell inside of his head, as he shook his head. His ears screeched as the voice boomed in.

_**"You let them, I will kill everyone and anyone who lives here!"**_

_"Kyuubi please... Not now..."_

_**"Kick her ass kit, kick it across the ground!"**_

_"I won't!"_

Naruto then felt Sakura clock him upside the head again, "Don't ignore me damn demon!" Naruto snapped, and grabbed her fist as she threw a second punch. He brought his eyes level to hers, and then pushed her off. He grabbed the Kimono, and tore it off letting his tails be shown, and he growled. "I'm not a fucking demon, I'm more human than most people because I let you step on me for so long, you know what if Sasuke wants the Kyuubi fine, but he ain't going to have it because he'd already loose control!"

"Your wrong Sasuke-Kun would never loose control to that monster, unlike you!"

"What? I haven't lost control, this is me talking, this is how I really look!"

"I don't care your not letting Sasuke get stronger, why did you even give it to him in the first place!"

"Cause he would've lost against Haku-chan if he didn't have it! Kurenai sensei would've died! You would've died!"

"So what, it's not like you care..."

"I don't?!"

"Yeah you didn't kill that green hair bitch, you probably mated with her instead..."

Naruto just turned around, and walked away. He began to ran till he went into the forest, and fell to his knees. He curled up, and just cried inside a circle. His tails not moving, not even swooshing. He allowed his ears to hand low as he felt something strike his heart.

Was this the first time feeling pain? No it couldn't be it... Jealousy, hatred, rage? Maybe so.

_**End**_

_**Next time: Road to Tetsu no Kuni**_


	26. Road to Tetsu no Kuni

_**Naruto rise of the Nidaime Juubi (Re-edit opener)**_

_**Chapter: twenty five: Road to Tetsu no Kuni.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Previously on rise of the Nidaime Juubi.**_

_"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I..."_

_"Your not sorry for anything Naruto, I went out on this date because I thought you've be interesting except I got a lier, a weakling, and a traitor!"_

_"What... Traitor, I didn't do..."_

_"You refused to help out a fellow Konoha Shinobi Naruto, that is being a traitor!"_

_"It isn't when your trying to protect them from the very thing you hold, if he had Kyuubi's power he'd loose control in a second because of how power hungry he has gotten!"_

_"He's not power hungry, he's just... You should give him the Kyuubi..."_

_Naruto felt a roaring yell inside of his head, as he shook his head. His ears screeched as the voice boomed in._

_"You let them, I will kill everyone and anyone who lives here!"_

_"Kyuubi please... Not now..."_

_"Kick her ass kit, kick it across the ground!"_

_"I won't!"_

_Naruto then felt Sakura clock him upside the head again, "Don't ignore me damn demon!" Naruto snapped, and grabbed her fist as she threw a second punch. He brought his eyes level to hers, and then pushed her off. He grabbed the Kimono, and tore it off letting his tails be shown, and he growled. "I'm not a fucking demon, I'm more human than most people because I let you step on me for so long, you know what if Sasuke wants the Kyuubi fine, but he ain't going to have it because he'd already loose control!"_

_"Your wrong Sasuke-Kun would never loose control to that monster, unlike you!"_

_"What? I haven't lost control, this is me talking, this is how I really look!"_

_"I don't care your not letting Sasuke get stronger, why did you even give it to him in the first place!"_

_"Cause he would've lost against Haku-chan if he didn't have it! Kurenai sensei would've died! You would've died!"_

_"So what, it's not like you care..."_

_"I don't?!"_

_"Yeah you didn't kill that green hair bitch, you probably mated with her instead..."_

_Naruto just turned around, and walked away. He began to ran till he went into the forest, and fell to his knees. He curled up, and just cried inside a circle. His tails not moving, not even swooshing. He allowed his ears to hand low as he felt something strike his heart._

_Was this the first time feeling pain? No it couldn't be it... Jealousy, hatred, rage? Maybe so_

_**Konoha cemetery, 1:00pm, July 28**__**th**_

Naruto was on his knees, and had his hands clapped together. He was praying over a grave, a grave he visited every chance he got. A precious person of his, one he could consider the very first laid inside that coffin, and it had been so long since his last visit due to fear of being killed by the villagers. The grave belong to the nun who had taken care of Naruto at the orphanage where the others wouldn't care. Her name was Kaigo, she was sweet to him and very young when she was a nun. She looked simular to Ayame, but unlike Ayame she really did bring Naruto to his life right now.

She had golden eyes, and red hair to boot. She was no more than fourteen when she was the one feeding, bathing, and putting Naruto to rest. Hell she was the one that always played with him, and he wished he visited her grave sooner. He opened his, and sat by the grave for a moment. Then smiled into the sky, and gave the grave a pat. "Kaigo-chan, if you could see me now you'd been right where the other Nuns were wrong. I'm not a monster, but I liken myself now of days to becoming a hero to some people. I wish you could see me now, but in the end we both know that to now be impossible. How that villager got in with a knife is beyond me, and how he could kill such a loving person that day is still a clouding in my mind." Naruto got up, and then took out a small round disk, and placed it on her grave.

"I meant to give this to you, it took me a while to find it ya know, I was crying in the forest when I found it. I have bad taste in women, and well I got my heart broken. However, Ayame-chan the one who has been taking care of me is very nice, and she is currently a mate to my former sensei. If they had a child together I'd be a proud uncle... Just... Wish all my precious people could still be here with me. I've learned a lot, like tons of stuff. I learned the Shadow clone jutsu, how to read, how to write, and learn to accept what I am in the eyes others.

In some days I would just relax by the rivers of the village, and allow the water to just soak me. You know the Janko river the one we used to fish in? I use it a lot, it has such a peaceful nature to it. I can feel it's natural energy always being highest there, and I always go there if I am injured cause it heals me faster than anywhere. I miss you, but I have to go now... " Naruto said as he slowly walked away, and then turned to see his team waiting for him.

"You ready Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked, and he nodded, swinging a large backpack over his body. Kiba had his backpack with Akamaru on top of his head, Kurenai had her large scroll to her back. She looked at Naruto who had packed some other materials from Jiraiya with him. "Naruto what's with the painting material?" Naruto chuckled, and then explained. "In the art of the sword a steady hand is like a painters hand, it must be controlled, and precise." Naruto stated matter-o-fact-ly Naruto laughed when they were gawking at him, and then smiled. "I never came up with that, this was a gift from Jiraiya-sama." Naruto stated, and walked past his teammates. They exited the hollow ground, and found a man with long white hair waiting for them. "Hey Gaki, guess who got chosen to help you during the exams as well your friends." Everyone eyes widen at Jiraiya's smile, and Naruto pumped his fist. "Alright then, lets go mop the floor of these exams!" He declared, and they all cheered as they walked away. Naruto had his hands behind his head, he was wearing armor akin to Anbu style. He had a flak vest, and mesh armor underneath a black shirt, he had a black jacket with the symbol for toad on the back, and then wore white pants. His katana was strapped to his side, and his bowstring was around him to keep it secure and fastened.

Hinata was wearing a elegant sky-blue Gi, but had mesh armor under it, and and had hand guards on as well. It was a gift from her father for the exams in Tetsu no Kuni since the exams there involved more combat than others. Kiba wore a flak vest, and standard and Konoha issued outfit for the Inuzuka clan. He liked the robust nature of it since it fit his personality in combat which was strike hard, strike first, and very fast. Naruto's hands came around both Hinata, and Kiba as they went out of the gates. "So we'll be there in four days right?" Naruto asked, and Jiraiya nodded as they began to pick up the pace by jumping into the trees. They continued to run as fast they could Naruto jumped into the air, and looked over the horizon to the northwest, he allowed himself to close his eyes to the massive wind, and nature surrounding him.

Naruto hit the ground, and then allowed his chakra to flow into his legs where he was easily staying ahead of all four of his friends. They all sighed, and then Kibo muttered "He's gotten way faster." Hinata, Jiraiya, and Kurenai both nodded. "Does he still have the gravity seals on?" Kurenai asked, and Jiraiya smirked.

"Yep, he has a current total of eight hundred pounds on him right now" Kiba, and Hinata gawked at him, and Kurenai was stunned, "Can you be honest or are you going to lie?!" Kurenai yelled, and Jiraiya shook his head, and smiled. "I'm not lying since the day the Haruno girl broke his heart he's been training nonstop he's a machine I tell you, I've trained Hanyo before but he's a monster compared to them in stamina." Jiraiya commented, and then smiled even bigger. "I wonder how..." "You finished that sentence I'll cut "them" off." Jiraiya paled, and nodded. They continued to run like this for hours until the sun began to go down. They set up camp, and took there first days rest.

_**Next day**_

Naruto was already up training when everyone else got up, he was training his taijutsu or in this case a particular style of taijutsu that Jiraiya had found to well more suited than the monkey style. It was a mixture of both Kitsune, and Rising Dragon, and Naruto loved it. He was able to move faster, and strike harder than he would with the monkey style, though he was sure Mo was going to have a fit in the switch in style. Naruto punched a log he had brought out from the scroll, and shattered it, and then Jiraiya decided to take control.

"Naruto, form seven of them, and I want to see that new Taijutsu technique you pride yourself on!" Naruto nodded, and threw a scroll up in the air which burst into seven logs, and he jumped in the air as he released the gravity seals. _**"Rising dragon of the seventh wind barrage!" **_Naruto announced as he sent the heel of his foot into one log, and smashed it it into the ground, and landed back on the ground. He thrusted both his palms upwards which exploded with chakra sending two logs into the sky which Naruto followed quickly, and appeared by the third, and highest log with his back turned to it. He grabbed the top of the log, and threw himself over it, and sent his foot right into it. Naruto disappeared in a blur, and ended up on the ground where he smashed the fourth log as it was falling in a simular manner to the third log. Kiba was in awe at the speed, and then watched Naruto disappear back into the white blur as two more logs exploded into splinters, and then the seventh log got hit, but this time a red flame appeared on it as Naruto sent his fist into it. Jiraiya smiled and clapped as the display ended, and Naruto got back down to the ground trying to catch some air. "Man I'm not used to going that fast." Jiraiya formed a hand seal causing the weighted seals to appear.

He walked up to Naruto, and extended his hand out. Naruto took it out, and got up. "So we'll be off in twenty minutes its currently seven in the morning. You want to increase the weight for the rest of the day?" Naruto smiled, and nodded.

_**Inside Kirigakure, with Fu and Utakata**_

Fu was wearing weights across her body as they ran through the forest, and she had a look of determination as Hotaru traveled by her. She had a Katana strapped to her back, and smiled as she saw the clearing, and road to Tetsu no Kuni. She jumped from branch, to brack and ended up by her master with Hotaru on the opposing end. "Fu, Yugito-san will also be here to meet us inside the village. I already deemed you worthy to join our unit, but Naruto-san I have no clue about how strong he's gotten." Fu turned to him and chuckled. "Bet I can still beat him in a fair match!" She stated, and Utakata smiled as they landed on the ground. A green, yellow, and black blur was seen on the ground as they passed by the villagers.

"So Utakata-sama what's our team name, remember we need team names." Hotaru asked, and Utakata put his hand to his chin, and smirked as he looked at Fu, and Hotaru. "Team blade?" He asked, and everyone nodded as their katana giggled from the movement. Utakata's Katana had a small bell on the end of the hilt as well as Hotaru's. Fu jumped out in front of them, and she had a big smirk across her face. "Utakata-sama, I'm going to kick Naruto's ass as promised." He just laughed, and then shook his head. "I'm telling you Fu your only want to fight him because you like him." Fu turned mid jump, and flicked him off, causing Hotaru to laugh.

Utakata's eye twitched, and then dashed up knocking Fu in her head, and smiled as she screamed out rubbing her head. She grabbed her katana, and brought it out of her hilt causing him to stare in fear of the dark aura to come around her, and Hotaru. "You... Hit me..." "Utakata-sama... You don't hit girls." He screamed, and ran as the first slash nearly cut off his head, and landed on the ground with dust coming from his sandals hitting the ground so fast. He screamed out as he felt Fu closing in own him, and picked up his speed. At this point in time during his run, he looked like he needed to use the bathroom really bad, and then calmed when he felt the anger go away from the two.

"You cool now?" He asked, and Fu nodded, and rubbed the large lump on her head, and then Hotaru laughed as did Utakata. "We've got to be the wackiest swordsmen out there ya know, anyway so have you thought about the best strategy to take on your "friend" Fu-chan?" Utakata asked, and Fu nodded, and then allowed water to drip from her hands, and she smirked. "Imma drown him in a sea of me and Chomei's power." Hotaru nodded, and then yelled out "Girl power all the way!" Utakata sweat dropped, and then shook his head.

"I have to have the most weirdest student, and girlfriend out there..." Hotaru turned to him, and grabbed him before kissing him. "Aww, but Utakata-Sama you like it when I'm loud." Fu just twitched her eye, and walked away, "F-Fu where are you going?!" Utakata yelled out, he knew that look in Hotaru's eye and it wasn't for sex, it was for a fight. "Let you all have "fun" and I can go train for a little bit." Fu said winking at Hotaru, and then Utakata yelled out "You traitor!"

Fu laughed as she heard Utakata yell out and she unraveled a scroll onto the ground which launched several dummies into the road that they were at, and then Fu removed her katana, it was made of red steel. It was top quality inside of Kirigakure, and Utakata had long been since rumored to make up the eight member of the seven swords, but in Fu's case she could easily be nine right about now. She waved the sword about a bit, and she narrowed her eyes which caused everything thing in her vision to turn white, and her targets black.

_**Flashback, two weeks ago**_

_"Utakata-sama, what do you mean when a samurai achieves Sakai that they are at their zenith in ability?" _

_"The way of Sakai is a treacherous path my dear, I believe all users of the Sakai are more stronger than any normal swordsman, and in some cases bloodline users. The word actually is a metaphor used to describe the spirit of the blade which we wield... What was the first thing I taught you Fu-chan?"_

_"Our blades are extension of ourselves, you bare the __**Nagare no Umi **__since you have a love for the ocean, and that the metal you made it out of allows you to channel the Rokubi's energy with precision."_

_"True, but I gave you the __**Akai Kaze no umi **__simply because of your duel nature with wind, and water. The blade however is more intune with your wind chakra, and with Chomei's energy then with me in fact..." _

_Fu watches as he gets up, and turned around and closes his eyes. "Allow me to show you what Sakai can do..." Utakata took a deep breath as everything in front of him turned white, and the targets he chose, mainly the dummies inside the marshy field of the rice paddies turned black. He swung the blade as thick yellow acid came on it, and launched it off, in his eyes it was one giant black wave of energy cutting through the dummies and making it look as if blood was spilling out of them, and he repeated this several times. He brought the sword up, and then quickly sheathed it with a click. When he opened his eyes the targets he saw in Sakai, that he hit collapsed to the ground on the click of his blade. _

_Fu eyes widen, and she looked at her master. Hotaru clapped as she saw the target fall down into pieces, Utakata turned to Fu, and she noticed his golden eyes from the Rokubi channeling it's energy into him. "That's the power of the Sakai Fu, one minute is nothing but a second, an hour is nothing but a minute. In the moment I moved my hand you never saw me draw my blade, in the moment I made my first cut on the targets while you thought I grabbed my blade, and when the targets was destroyed you still saw me make my first cut, and when I sheathed my blade I made my body had already relaxed you saw the dummies fall." Utakata said, and then he got on his knees, and motioned for Fu to get up, "I want to look inside yourself, and see your movement as if it was a dance, think of it as a dance of balance. Between your spirit, and your blade. Then focus that energy, and then unleash it." _

_**End of flash back**_

_"Unleash it..."_

Fu eyes widen as she roared out and swung her blade. A massive of black spread across her vision in a crisscross pattern forming a grid, and she swung it again _"For all the time I've killed..." _And again _"For all the wrongs, and sins I've atoned for..." _In all these things she thought as her targets fell in her vision, black blood splattering the white background, and then she sighed. _"I've found one other that bares more similarity to me in such a way that makes me regret for ever feeling shallow, or controlled. Naruto, when me and you fight I shall come at you with you with the very intent to kill, and when it comes down to it I will expect you to do the very same, nothing hold back... Just a duel of Jinchuriki... A duel of fates, and all of which we as friends one day shall create. For now, I train to beat you in battle, may you be doing the same." _Fu snapped her eyes open as she clicked her blade, the dummies all fell into pieces, and she heard clapping, and turned around to see a battered Utakata, and a smiling Hotaru. She noticed it was night, and Utakata laughed at the bewildered look as he eyes faded back to her normal orange.

"My Kami Fu, you finally mastered it... Sakai is now yours."

"But, I failed I was so slow..."

"No no to achieve Sakai is to train ones spirit in endurance, and patience. Your shinobi in my eyes, and Samurai now. Can you tell me though Fu, when you made the strikes what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about my sins, and my crimes. I channeled that into the first strike, and then I thought about my life after Naruto managed to keep me free... It's been weird, you know since my parents abandoned me?"

"Yeah I do Fu, hey Hotaru, want to set up camp here, we're a good half way to the border. If I am right Naruto's group has complete the half way point."

"Wait how do you know this?"

"Well it's common logic, since Naruto's group departed yesterday along with who is all going to participate."

"Hmm, hey Utakata-sama do you think Naruto could hear us right now?"

"Hmm is this finally admitting you like him?"

"Hell no, so I can make sure he hears this before I kick his ass!"

"Man, what is it with samurai women and love through violence?"

Hotaru wrapped her arm around Utakata's neck, making him blush. "Because we love men who can fight, and are also gentle." She said in his ear, and brought his arm back. Fu watched as they kissed, and had to wonder if Naruto had eve kissed a girl, she quickly dismissed the thought, and went into her bedroll, tomorrow they would arrive if they didn't get caught up in anything.

_**End of chapter**_

_**Next time: Enter team whirlwind, Hanyo vs. Hanyo**_

Alright y'all poll is still open on how the story is doing, and thank you _**Sadstoryteller **_for the awesome review, and encouragement.

Now comes some bad news (In my life it's good news) I may be getting a job soon, I just turned eighteen, and I'm working on many things to get my life straight ya know so when it comes time for me to work the job and such I'll be uploading slower than normal. (been sick the last few days X_X)


	27. Enter team whirlwind, Hanyo vs Hanyo

_**Naruto rise of the Nidaime Juubi (Re-edit opener)**_

_**Chapter: twenty six: Enter team whirlwind, Hanyo vs. Hanyo**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Previously on rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_then she sighed. "I've found one other that bares more similarity to me in such a way that makes me regret for ever feeling shallow, or controlled. Naruto, when me and you fight I shall come at you with you with the very intent to kill, and when it comes down to it I will expect you to do the very same, nothing hold back... Just a duel of Jinchuriki... A duel of fates, and all of which we as friends one day shall create. For now, I train to beat you in battle, may you be doing the same." Fu snapped her eyes open as she clicked her blade, the dummies all fell into pieces, and she heard clapping, and turned around to see a battered Utakata, and a smiling Hotaru. She noticed it was night, and Utakata laughed at the bewildered look as he eyes faded back to her normal orange._

_"My Kami Fu, you finally mastered it... Sakai is now yours."_

_"But, I failed I was so slow..."_

_"No no to achieve Sakai is to train ones spirit in endurance, and patience. Your shinobi in my eyes, and Samurai now. Can you tell me though Fu, when you made the strikes what were you thinking about?"_

_"I was thinking about my sins, and my crimes. I channeled that into the first strike, and then I thought about my life after Naruto managed to keep me free... It's been weird, you know since my parents abandoned me?"_

_"Yeah I do Fu, hey Hotaru, want to set up camp here, we're a good half way to the border. If I am right Naruto's group has complete the half way point."_

_"Wait how do you know this?"_

_"Well it's common logic, since Naruto's group departed yesterday along with who is all going to participate."_

_"Hmm, hey Utakata-sama do you think Naruto could hear us right now?"_

_"Hmm is this finally admitting you like him?"_

_"Hell no, so I can make sure he hears this before I kick his ass!"_

_"Man, what is it with samurai women and love through violence?"_

_Hotaru wrapped her arm around Utakata's neck, making him blush. "Because we love men who can fight, and are also gentle." She said in his ear, and brought his arm back. Fu watched as they kissed, and had to wonder if Naruto had eve kissed a girl, she quickly dismissed the thought, and went into her bedroll, tomorrow they would arrive if they didn't get caught up in anything._

_**Two days later, Tetsu no Kuni, 1:00pm**_

"C-c-c-c-cold" Hinata chatter in her teeth as she shook about, Kiba along with Kurenai were wrapped around Naruto who had or more like forced to shamelessly use his flame seal to create a think cloak of fire around himself to which he could warm up the others, and Jiraiya who had the "Misfortune" of "tripping" into a lake with ice all inside of it. In reality Naruto had pushed him into the ice as he caught him gawking at Kurenai's well womanly features. He sighed as he felt Hinata's and Kiba's hands come around him, and he wrapped his tails around them to which they looked like they were hugging.

Which in a way they were, though at this juncture poor Naruto was nothing but a heat source. The white haired boy pay no heed however, he would do anything for his friends. Speaking of which right by his group was the rest of the Konoha squads participating. Naruto had motioned for them to gather around him as he generated a crimson flame in his hands. Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way to get some warmth, a pair of green cladded shinobi got by each other, and Naruto's long time friend, and her friend came over to. He noticed him glaring at Hinata.

"Hey buddy why are you glaring at my sister like that?" Naruto incredulously, the said boy glared at him, and scuffed him off. Bad move, Naruto tapped his shoulder accidentality burning a hole into his jacket. "You idiot!" He shouted, and then went to strike Naruto. The said white hair boy swerved to the right, and avoided the palm strike, and put his hands up. "Whoa whoa, calm down I was just asking a question!" Naruto shouted, and the boy stopped. He looked at her, and scuffed shaking his head about. Tenten shook her head, and walked away. Naruto growled, but heard someone clap.

"Well, well so this is what Konohagakure has to offer us this year. Menma what do you think about our fellow Hanyo inside the crowd?" A voice echoed around them, it was a female voice. Naruto looked at the snow as a one tailed boy with black fur came out of the blurring snow in front of them. He had a sword strapped to his back, and despite the cold weather wore no upper shirt. "I don't know, the Hanyo seems weak but the flame he's generating is interesting out of all of the people here he seems the most interesting... That's if he doesn't shit his pants when he goes against me." The boy identified as Memna said, he walked towards them as a red headed female Hanyo with white tails, and horns came out of the snow, and another boy with brown skin.

Sasuke looked at them, and then to Naruto. "Well looks like the freak has family." Naruto growled, and stomped towards Sasuke only for the boy known as Menma to appear right in front of him with blinding speed, and send his fist straight into his gut. "If anyone is the freak Uchiha, it's you with your messed up eyes." Menma said with a smile on his face as he watched the Uchiha fall to the ground, and then easily avoided a green blur as it came for him.

He turned around and grabbed a strike from the man Naruto had almost gotten hit by early, and grabbed his sword with his right hand to block a kunai attack from Tenten. "Damn... That's some good comradery, but here's the thing little boy and girl... I'm way out of your league." Menma chuckled as easily threw black hair boy into Tenten, and turned around to everyone's amazement and grabbed the green blur's foot before it could kick him.

"Lee back down!" The other green-cladded Shinobi ordered, "But Gai sensei" The man gave him a stern look and he nodded, and jumped to his his sensei side, and Menma chuckled. "Wow so you, the Hyuuga, and the kunai girl are a team. I commend them on their teamwork, what was it Gai?" The older looked green cladded ninja nodded, and Menma clapped "Good, well if they have that kind of team work I'm willing to bet that the all hight mighty brooder over there is a great ninja that he would just charge in without back up." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, and get the attention of Menma who tilted his head in confusion.

"What's so funny brother Hanyo, you seem the most docile out of these "Shinobi"?" Menma asked, and got the answer which he whistled at when Naruto spoke up. "Because I am the most docile, but also I can be the most hostile." The female walked besides Menma, and narrowed her eyes at him. "You seem like a Inu or Kitsune Hanyo, if your either one then Menma-Kun is certainly fighting a fellow demon." She stated, and Naruto frowned.

"You know we're not demons, we do have control over our ability to discern friend from foe." Naruto stated, and the black haired Hanyo nodded. "Yep, and what's shocking is that you are a Jinchuriki." Naruto's eyes widen, and so did everyone else. Kakashi who had taken the back sit in this confrontation took lead, and revealed his Sharingan. "Tell me how can you tell he's a Hanyo, and how did you figure it out?" Kakashi slightly ordered, and Menma laughed at him. Pointing at the eye, and then uttered the most smartass remark.

"Bitch please, if you think that eye will make me talk then your more high and mighty then many of the rest here. I'm immune to genjutsu because I can heighten my senses to super human levels dick-weed so please either turn the eye off, cover it back up, or put it away because that eye serves two purposes. One in battle, and two to piss me off!" Menma took a deep breath, "But I digress you see I can sense the Bijuu in him because of his already unique chakra bearing another unique chakra." Sakura walked up to him, and looked at him.

"So your a sensor type?" She asked, and Menma clapped like he was congratulating a contestant. "Bravo give this girl one million r-fucking-yo she actually guess it, and Naruto was it?" He asked looking at the white hair boy, and smiled. "So your the one from the bingo book, I heard you took down the Yondaime Mizukage, not a bad feat considering you took down a regime of evil, but let me tell you this much. I don't think even he could handle the power of my squad, and in fact I'm also in that little orange book listed as a A rank Ninja from this village, and her people are my people. So you hurt them" He appeared and brought his forehead against Naruto. "I'll gut you like a fucking salmon on migration day!" Naruto pushed him off, and growled.

"Like hell I would ever hurt anyone here, they never did anything to me yet!" Naruto yelled back at him, the two had sparks coming out of their eyes, and then the female spoke up, "Menma-Kun!" The said smartass paled, and slowly turned to his female Companion, and waved at her. "Nisshoku-chan, what is it?" He asked scared out of his mind, and she smiled. "You know Arashi-sama would not like to hear about how we started a fight, ne?" Menma paled even more, and brought his hands up. "N-no anyone but him Nisshoku-chan, I'll take you out on another date if you don't tell him." The red haired female came up to Menma, and smirked. "Though I have to say about the Hanyo of your group, he seems more respectable then many of you." Naruto smiled, and waved her off. "Thank you, but Menma was it?" The black haired boy nodded, and then smiled as he appeared in front of Naruto only to send a fist into his gut. Everyone was stunned by the speed.

The girl sighed, and walked away as Menma sent a kick into that sent him flying across the snow. "Enough chit chat, let's fight!" Menma shouted, and charged forming a black blur. Jiraiya blinked, and then sighed. "Arashi, so that was your prodigy... I can see why you like him so much he's strong, but seriously he's the male version of Kushina." He muttered out, and then looked towards the group, and then looked a the girl. "Why did Menma hurt Naruto-Kun he wasn't willing to fight!" The girl just sighed, and turned to her.

"Menma is a Hanyo like me, and we have system of seeing if someone who bares demonic blood is worthy to be called a rival, in this case Menma wants to see what Naruto's limits are so he can judge, and see if he needs to worry later on down the road." Sasuke got up, and smirked. "Oh so the Hanyo are a demonic race after all, guess that means I can always beat them." The girl glared at Sasuke, but then saw Menma blast past her before he slammed into the snow.

"Namo, hit me up with a fuck beat! This one is a live one, whoooo!" Menma yelled out with a cheery voice, and the brown skin boy named Namo just got up, and walked away. "Namo?!" Menma said slapping his head, and then watched as Naruto charged at him. He easily blocked the punch, but felt his hand burning. "So... That's... The flame symbol, me like!" Menma yelled out as he pushed Naruto off, and sent a combo of punches into his stomach making him spit up before Menma kicked him in the chin where Naruto was launched into the air.

Menma got wide eyed as he saw Naruto straighten himself out in the air, and smile. He formed a dragon hand seal, and then pointed a one handed tiger seal at the black haired Hanyo. _**"Blaze release: crimson arrow!" **_Naruto shouted as a condensed flame came up at Menma who just smirked, and formed several hand seals ending on monkey, and pointed it towards the ground. _**"Lava release: grand torrent of mount Yuhi!" **_He declared as a massive lava flow came out of the ground, and countered the Naruto's attack, making his eyes widen, as soon as the clash ended the lava turned to stone. Naruto landed on it, and smirked.

Menma brushed it off, and then looked around with a raised eye brow as several Naruto appeared around him, he whistled. "Shadow clones eh, not bad I didn't even sense them when you made a truly great feat. So I guess out of the twelve Genin here your the strongest?" Naruto shrugged, "Not really I have my strengths and weaknesses. Where I'm great at certain things Hinata-chan, and Kiba-san make up in others. Such as smarts, I'm not the smartest guy since I just charge in, but Hinata is the brains of most things we do involving stealth, and I can't track worth a damn so Kiba makes that up." Menma eye quirked, and he looked over to the Hyuuga heiress, and the Inuzuka heir. "So your Hyuuga, and since your wild like Inuzuka... I love your clan by the way." the black haired Hanyo stated.

Naruto whistled, and then smiled. "So are we going to keep fighting?" Everyone looked at Naruto who normally didn't like fighting, and Menma smirked. "Determines are you going to take the gravity seals off, or am I going to have to take mine off first?" The white hair boy formed a hand seal, and charged a blinding speeds, Menma did the same symbol, and disappeared with Naruto. Jiraiya smirked, _"So Arashi is a good master, he mimicked my training down to the T, I wonder if he taught Menma some his signature moves?" _Menma appeared holding Naruto's fist, but had a fist in Naruto face.

Jiraiya smiled, and thought back to a time where he was training a young Minato, and Arashi.

_**Flashback (Listen to Ikue Asazaki- Unarikami)**_

_Minato, and Arashi stood there in the center of ring. They both were bloody, and had broken noses and ripped shirts. They smiled at each other, "Damn Arashi, that punch was hard. Wonder if Hana been doing that you as well?" Arashi just chuckled, and his five tails swirled around his back. Jiraiya sat there on top of a giant toad, and drunk some tea. "Minato, Arashi please continue your match. After all you both have yet to enter sage mode so keep going." Minato nodded, but Arashi smirked as he pulled out a tri-pronged kunai, and threw it. Minato eyes widen as he did the same thing, and tossed it to the ground. Arashi disappeared in white flash, and Minato in a yellow flash shortly after. Arashi appeared where Minato was, but felt Minato slam a blue ball of energy into his back. _

_**"Rasangan!" **__Minato declared as the ball sent Arashi flying only for him to disperse in smoke, and then much to his shock he heard the familiar sound of the ball screeching and so a red ball of energy heading for him in the hands of Arashi. __**"Rasangan!" **__Jiraiya stood up, and watched Minato barely flashed out of the way in time. The impact was massive when the red ball of energy hit the ground. Kushina who had been sitting on top of a fox looked on in worry, but saw Minato appeared breathing hard, and pale as a ghost. Hana merely waved her worries off, and looked towards Kushina. _

_"Why worry Kushina-chan, these are the two most powerful Konoha shinobi has to offer. Minato is easily stronger than many out there, and Arashi-Kun is one of the strongest of my kind." _

_"I know Hana-chan it's just that their using their respective team attacks. I never seen Minato get beat out by his own techniques, and besides their both prodigies of our kind. Arashi may be the strongest Hanyo in the future..."_

_"I don't know about that Kushina-chan, who knows I may be the strongest one day... And a woman."_

_"Heh, don't kid yourself. If anyone going to be the strongest woman, it's going to be me!" _

_Jiraiya just groaned as the tow females kept fighting until he saw a light appear around Minato, and looked at Arashi as he healed Minato's wounds. "We're done for today sensei, we're both almost out of chakra." Minato stated, coughing up some blood, Jiraiya nodded. "Hana-chan, Kushina-chan your up next." The girls nodded as they went to the makeshift ring. Minato, and Arashi appeared. _

_"You both did well, Sage mode will be taught to you both soon enough." _

_**End of flashback**_

_"Arashi, if you can see this Naruto is almost mimicking your fighting style..." _Naruto blocked a punch as Menma launched it for his face, and Naruto kicked him into the stone pillar that the Hanyo had created. Naruto now with stern expression on his face, brought his hands together. _**"Blaze release: massive hell storm!" **_Naruto yelled out as a wave of crimson fire launched from himself towards Menma, everyone was about to intervene when Menma clapped his hands, and slammed them onto the ground. _**"Summoning jutsu!" **_Everyone's eyes widen as a elephant sized dragon came from the smoke, and Menma formed several hand seals. "_**Dragon art: eternal bastion flames!" **_Menma declared as he, and the dragon launched a respective yellow, and red fire from their mouths which collided with Naruto's crimson flames dispersing them.

Naruto was stunned, his flames had just got beaten out, and Jiraiya was too stunned that Arashi would actually give Menma his own summoning contract at such an age. The dragon dispersed, and Menma stood arms crossed smiling. "Damn, those flames are hot Naruto-san, and you style of fighting is similar to mine. Arashi-sama would be please to see his old master taking up a new student. I think I can safely call you a low level rival..." Naruto's eyes widen, and then Menma turned around to see new symbol appear on Naruto's head. Naruto gave a chuckle, and then smiled. "So your not at your full power, neither am I." Menma raised an eye brow, but then Jiraiya ended it. "Naruto, don't it's unsafe for you to use the _**Gust release**_!" Naruto looked at him, and nodded the green symbol fading of his forehead, and his flame symbol dispersing. Menma whistled, and then he turned to his teammates, "Hey guys wanna invite them to dinner, or are we going to stand out in cold all day?" The black haired Hanyo asked, and the two of them looked at each other before shrugging. "Come on Naruto, I'll show ya around... After all might as well give a rival a treatment fit before battle. Menma walked over, and picked up his sword before sheathing it.

Sasuke walked in front of Naruto, and turned to face him. "Where do you think your team is going?" Sasuke asked in a growl, Naruto shrugged trying to walk past only for Sasuke to grab his shoulder. "What is it Sasuke, why does it matter if it gets us out of the cold?" Sasuke merely grunted at Naruto, but then punched him in the face. "Because Dobe it could be a trap, and would you want your precious "brother" and "sister" getting hurt?" Naruto growled as he got back up, and was about to punch Sasuke when Hinata grabbed his hand.

"Come on let it go, it's not worth it Naruto-Kun." Naruto nodded, and but kept glaring at Sasuke as he walked with Hinata, and Kiba along with their sensei with several others besides Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke. Kakashi merely cursed under his breath, and looked at Sasuke. "You really need to control your temper Sasuke." The said Uchiha merely grunted, and walked away with the teams.

_**Menma's house, 3:00pm**_

"Hey Naruto, by the way your not the only Jinchuriki I've fought this week." Menma stated, and Naruto perked up, and listened. "There was this one blonde chick, she wielded two Katanas and forced me to draw my blade in offense, she even had a great control over her Bijuu, and there was this one Green haired girl. She was trained swords man, and actually almost bested me in a sword battle, but I won by means of focus, she was fast too faster than man or you." He stated, and Naruto eyes widen.

"Fu-chan here? She made it!" Naruto declared pumping his fist, and Menma laughed as he took a bite out of large slab of cooked meat. "Hey Naruto, got any family coming here?" Menma asked, and then Naruto stopped laughing and looked at him. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to um... Fuck it, your an orphan sorry man didn't know." Menma said raising his arms up in defence. Naruto waved him off, and smiled. "Meh, I digress. I don't have any blood family, but I have Ayame-Ka san." Menma chuckled, and then looked at the scowling Uchiha.

"Hey, tall, dark, and batty what's your problem?" Menma asked causing Naruto and many others to laugh at the pun. "Shut it, Hanyo..." Everyone stopped when Menma clenched his fists, and turned around to hear a door slam open. "Who was the disrespectful brat that called my student a Hanyo out of hate!" A tall white hair man said, his golden eyes gleaming inside the crowd. Naruto looked at him, and then turned around as he saw the nine tails waving behind the man. Sasuke looked at him, and pointed at himself. "I did, so what you are all demon spawn anyway. Hell Naruto here has no parents so he wouldn't matter in the village unless he didn't kill the weak Mizukage." The man glared at him, and then shook his head. "Konoha has really fallen this low, no wonder I try to avoid it as much as possible Minato-san would be very disappointed." Kakashi's eyes widen, and then he pointed towards the white hair man. "Your Arashi, my sensei's old friend aren't you" The Hanyo man nodded, and his nine tails swished about as he took a seat at the table, and then he noticed Naruto.

"Your the white hair Hanyo that took out the corrupt Mizukage aren't you?" Arashi asked, and Naruto looked at him, that's when Arashi's eyes widen. He looked at Naruto's eyes, and shook his head. "Of course you are, sorry if I'm trying to gain information." Naruto was about to speak when several more people came in, all of them familiar. "Mmm that hot spring you all got here in the village is just amazing." A green haired girl said, and then turned around to see Naruto, and his group. "F-Fu-chan?" Naruto asked, and looked at the girl who had cut her hair a little bit since they left to where it just came to her shoulders, her orange eyes looking into his silver. She smiled at him, and gave him a peace sign. "Hey Fu quit talking to you lover, and get back in here!" Utakata yelled from the other room, Naruto blushed like mad and with Fu.

"We're not lovers Ero-Utakata!"

"What ever, he-Hotaru what are... No, no no n n-Ahhh!"

Fu eyes widen, and she just grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Hotaru-chan is always violent with my sensei, is it ok I crash with you guys for a moment?" She asked, but of all the people she could be looking at, she was still looking Naruto. "Sure, make yourself at home" Arashi stated motioning for her to take a sit, by Naruto of course. She groaned, and walked over and sat besides him. "So I've heard that Menma has been training by challenging people to fights and such. I can't say I approve, but from what I've heard you'll be able to match him in the exams." Naruto nodded, and smiled. "Yeah he's really strong, I haven't met anyone yet who could beat my flames, or tie them with their own." Menma chuckled, and looked at Naruto. "I haven't met a flame that could counter me, and my dragon's so the feeling is fairly mutual Naruto-san."

"Oh please Naruto-san the one who'll kick that ass of yours is me!" Fu shouted in protest causing both boys to look at her, Menma pinched the bridge of his nose. He got out a book, and began to write down something while looking at Naruto. Arashi took note, and smiled. "Writing down his chakra type, color, and specialty for future references are we?" Menma smirked as he snapped the book close, and then smiled. "Yep, especially Hanyo sensei, after all we're special are we not?" Menma said in a mock curiosity. Naruto chuckled a little bit, and then caught Arashi staring at him.

"Umm is something wrong?" Naruto asked, and then the ground man shook his head for a moment, and then smiled softly. "Not at all you just remind me of a long lost person, someone who I would've gave my life for." Naruto nodded, and then had to ask. "Who was it, was someone special too you?" Menma eyed Naruto with anger, "Hey man hate to be a bummer but those kinds of question always sort of hurt our sensei." Arashi waved him off, and then sighed. "She was something special to me Naruto-san, she died when a man attacked our village with one of the great beasts of legend." Naruto's eyes widen, and then he felt something in his head pound.

_**"Kit that man is familiar, he has some of my energy among him."**_

_"What do you mean, like what kind of energy?"_

_**"My chakra, though it's diluted over time."**_

_"He's a former Jinchuriki?"_

_**"No, all of mine have been female, me and this man must've fought at some point."**_

"Naruto... Is he talking to you again?" Hinata asked, and Naruto closed his eyes for moment and then opened them opened them. "Yeah, Kyuubi is taken a interest." Menma, and his group eyes widen, and Fu laughed nervously. "Good job idiot, you just revealed your keeping the strongest Bijuu alive inside of you... How do you feel?" Naruto glared at Fu, but then Menma laughed. "Your the Kyuubi's host, holy shit. That makes you, I don't know, like the first fucking Hanyo to have a Bijuu. So he talks so what do you tell him, sit boy?" Naruto eyes went white, and wide. He felt the Kyuubi roar out enough where he thought they could hear hear it.

_**"Kit use my power, and beat the little shit into the ground! I'm no ones dog, I'm no ones little beck and fucking call! Motherfucker let me let me out, come on Kami you cruel bitch! I used to be like the fucking Juubi to this shit, just slaughter all who insulted my family or friends, or me. This is fucking bullshit I will get out here, and the new plan IS KILL THAT BLACK FURRY HUMAN AND GRIND HIS BONES INTO DUST TO SCATTER BEFORE I BURN THEM EVEN MORE FINER FUCKING ASH AND GROW PLANTS TO BURN FROM IT!" **_

"Quite!" Naruto shouted, and looked around. Menma chuckled evilly, and then looked at Naruto. "What he doesn't like being called a pet? Oh well, I had several others." Naruto's eyes widen, and then he shook his head almost as if begging Menma, "No, no please don't." Menma took a breath, and a sing song voice song "Kyuubi is a little girl with tails, and has never gotten laid that's why he's in a bad mood, he needs to be told sit boy, sit. Cause the container is the master, and the Bijuu the slave." Naruto mouth hit the floor, so did Utakata who was in the next room, Hotaru, Fu, a blonde haired woman who just entered the room all of Team eight, and every servant including Jiraiya and Arashi.

"You... Your a monster..." Naruto said before grabbing his head, and people swore they could hear squeaking coming form Naruto's stomach, it was fast. It was also sounding out curses, hate, threats, and... Shoving that goddamn sword up the black fur Hanyo's ass. Menma paled as Naruto grabbed his head even more. " . .Kin!" Naruto shouted, and Menma started to whistle, Arashi just palmed himself, and slapped the boy on the back of the head. "Ow Arashi sensei, what was that for!" Menma hollered out, and then the man shout him a evil glare. "Don't tempt such a beast, after all I took it on and lived." Naruto stopped, and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I fought the Kyuubi in all of it's glory also against a man that controlled it." Naruto looked at the man, and his eyes widen as he felt the Kyuubi take a gasp of air. "I lost my lover no... My wife that day, her name was Hana. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'd give anything to have her back... Anything at all, but Naruto-san can I see that flame symbol of yours?" Naruto nodded, and activated his flame symbol making Arashi's eyes widen for a moment.

"It looks so much like my little Kibo, but... He had blue markings on his body... And... And... He's... Dead... I could not find his little body by my wife's cold corpse that night. So thank you though, he would be your age right now if he was alive." Naruto nodded, but then felt something of an urge to push as much Natural chakra he could into his body, but he shook his head. What ever it was trying to make him do it, must've came from pity. Sasuke all the while just shook his head, _"Hanyo are miserable things..." _

_**Outside Menma's house.**_

"It would seem as if my chips have became more leveled, wouldn't you agree Hana-chan?" A woman with silver eyes but black where the whites of the eyes should be walked into the light along with the Shodai, and Nidaime. They all looked at them, and then the woman spoke. "Orochimaru-teme, why did you bring me back?" the woman said with a huff, and then Orochimaru laughed as he walked up to her, and brushed part of her silver hair, and smiled. "Your not willing to see your son soon?" Orochimaru asked, but before she could protest she turned to ash as he formed a hand seal. He looked at Arashi through a crack, and smiled. "Arashi-san what a fool your son sits in front of you, and yet you cannot see it?"

_**End of chapter**_

_**Next time: a woman named Metsumi, dark future**_


	28. A woman named Metsumi, dark future

_**Naruto rise of the Nidaime Juubi (Re-edit opener)**_

_**Chapter: twenty seven: A woman named Metsumi, dark future**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Previously on rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_"Quite!" Naruto shouted, and looked around. Menma chuckled evilly, and then looked at Naruto. "What he doesn't like being called a pet? Oh well, I had several others." Naruto's eyes widen, and then he shook his head almost as if begging Menma, "No, no please don't." Menma took a breath, and a sing song voice song "Kyuubi is a little girl with tails, and has never gotten laid that's why he's in a bad mood, he needs to be told sit boy, sit. Cause the container is the master, and the Bijuu the slave." Naruto mouth hit the floor, so did Utakata who was in the next room, Hotaru, Fu, a blonde haired woman who just entered the room all of Team eight, and every servant including Jiraiya and Arashi._

_"You... Your a monster..." Naruto said before grabbing his head, and people swore they could hear squeaking coming form Naruto's stomach, it was fast. It was also sounding out curses, hate, threats, and... Shoving that goddamn sword up the black fur Hanyo's ass. Menma paled as Naruto grabbed his head even more. " . .Kin!" Naruto shouted, and Menma started to whistle, Arashi just palmed himself, and slapped the boy on the back of the head. "Ow Arashi sensei, what was that for!" Menma hollered out, and then the man shout him a evil glare. "Don't tempt such a beast, after all I took it on and lived." Naruto stopped, and looked at him._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I fought the Kyuubi in all of it's glory also against a man that controlled it." Naruto looked at the man, and his eyes widen as he felt the Kyuubi take a gasp of air. "I lost my lover no... My wife that day, her name was Hana. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'd give anything to have her back... Anything at all, but Naruto-san can I see that flame symbol of yours?" Naruto nodded, and activated his flame symbol making Arashi's eyes widen for a moment._

_"It looks so much like my little Kibo, but... He had blue markings on his body... And... And... He's... Dead... I could not find his little body by my wife's cold corpse that night. So thank you though, he would be your age right now if he was alive." Naruto nodded, but then felt something of an urge to push as much Natural chakra he could into his body, but he shook his head. What ever it was trying to make him do it, must've came from pity. Sasuke all the while just shook his head, "Hanyo are miserable things..."_

_**Two days later, two weeks before first exam, Menma's house, 5:00pm**_

**Clang**

**Clang **

**Schling!**

Fu, and Menma were battling it out. Naruto had boasted that Menma could probably beat Fu in a sword match, and here they were fighting it out. Naruto all the while just sat back, and watched their movements along with their grace in the art. He once saw Fu just stand still, and as well as Menma and swore he heard a multitude of metal clashing about. He watched as Fu avoided the black hair Hanyo's attempt to stab her, and how she easily countered his sweep. Who knew that the real way to counter a sweep was to basically stick your sword into the ground and catch the sweeping blade mid-flight with your own? They deadlocked, and Fu pushed against him. Naruto having gotten bored by the back and forth cussing, arguing, and downright hatefulness towards each other during the match decided to put an end to his "bet" if it could be called that.

"Menma-san, Fu-chan you can quit now I see know difference in your abilities!" Naruto shouted, and got a reply by a tanto being impaled into a wooden wall by his head, complementary of one resident black haired Hanyo. He turned to Arashi, and looked at him. He pointed his thumb at Menma, "Is he always this hot headed?" Naruto asked, and Arashi nodded. The said Jinchuriki just sighed, and looked at the man. "So can you tell me about her, the woman you call your flower?" Arashi looked at the younger Hanyo and smiled.

"That is a question I've not been asked in a long while, not since the fourth Hokage..."

"You know of the Yondaime?"

"Yes, oh yes my dear boy. Me, and Minato-san we're on the same team. We called it Team whirlwind for the simple reason I was a Wind user, and he was able to use _**swift release. **_I bloodline found in Kumogakure, so tell me how much do you know of him?"

"I know that he refereed as one of, if not, the strongest Hokage. That he mastered the Nidaime's _**Harishin**_. He also was locked in one on one combat with a masked man on the day the Kyuubi attacked and held both of them off, but at the cost of his own life."

"Hn, you'd be correct on all accounts Naruto-san. He was powerful, in some ways more than me, in others not so much. Where he had the speed, I had the agility. Where he had the control, I had chakra. Where I had my flaws I made up his, and he did as well for mine. I even keep some of kunai in my personal armory to commemorate my fallen ally... Who I lost just a week later after burying the love of my life."

Naruto looked towards the ground, and then smiled. "Everything happens for a reason, a nun once told me that if we put our hopes, and our dreams into our battle we'd become unstoppable even in death." The aged Hanyo cocked his brow at the brow, and then watch as the boy turned his head towards the sky. "I always wanted to know what birds feel like, to fly, fo you ever feel like they have no worries? I mean there are days I wish I could sprout wings and fly away, into that great ocean blue." Naruto took a deep breath, and then looked towards the man.

"She always wanted to fly, Hana, she never shut up about birds. She life flowers, and in extension since many birds from we lived fed on the nectar of some flowers she in extension loved them. When she was pregnant she wanted to name our child several names, some of them I thought were good. Then there was some that made you feel like kicking yourself in the balls, and pray it blocks out the memory of ever hearing.

When we found we were having a son, she wanted to name him Nekuta, or nectar. She said the reason was she could tell when he was going to grow up that he'd be sweet, and than he'd be a brave hero. She was some happy when she found she was pregnant... Her smile that day would've put any Konuchi out here to shame, even those deeply in love. However, I brought up the name Kibo... It meant hope. She asked me why... I told her for if he was to be the first pure blooded Hanyo then why not have him as symbol, for us, of hope. That our race would take it's place in the world, that it wouldn't be subjugated anymore.

I wonder... If she was right now. Could she ever forgive me that night for not being able to save our son. I mean... Why him, why did the mask man kill one of my friends for the fox, only to come and try to take me out along with my family... And succeed... So got any idea who your parents are kid?" Naruto shook his head, "Nope not blood anyway, I find solace in a family that may not be blood, but are kind and loving to me." Arashi nodded, and smiled. "I too feel the same with Menma, and his squad. There like the little oddballs I wish me and Hana could've had. Menma reminds me a lot of Kushina though, the former bearer of the Kyuubi. She was hardheaded, stubborn, and had a will that would make most men call her crazy. I wonder before she bit the dust if she put up a hell of a fight? From what I heard if she didn't Minato did, he struck the bastard... I would've done much worse if I ever got my claws on him... It'd been done."

Naruto sighed, and then felt a chakra signature baring a dark purple energy. He looked to see a blonde hair woman, and a Utakata talking. They looked at Naruto occasionally, and the woman nodded. Naruto watched as she disappeared in blue flame, Utakata looked as if he was irritated, and then watched Fu as she was brought down by a kick from Menma. Naruto winced swearing he felt that blow somehow, she however disappeared in a puff of smoke. This caused Naruto widen his eyes, he smirked, "copycat" Menma heard Naruto but was shocked to feel the flat end of a sword smack across his body in several places. He fell to the ground with a huge thump only disappear in yellow flames. Fu who was behind him, totally entranced by her attacked failed to register the boy behind her. He hit her in the back of the neck, and smirked.

"Hey Naruto-san, she may be a copy cat. But, if you are claiming such big game then we could always go round two?" Naruto smirked, and walked towards him. He stopped when Jiraiya put his hand across his chest, "Not yet Naruto-Chan he's just wanting to test your full power." Menma gritted his teeth, and then sighed. "Well ain't this a bunch of bul-ahhh!" he yelped as a pale hand came crashing down on his head, and looked to see red hair. "Hey Nisshoku-chan..." He said nervously, and then she sighed. "You need to stop showing off, and besides you just sent the poor girl to the medics." Menma rubbed the back of his head, and then Naruto chuckled.

"Bullshit... Sorry I'm going to say it, she wasn't even trying Menma." Menma looked at him, and quirked his black eye brow. "What do you mean?" Naruto sighed, and walked over to where Fu was before a white aurora came around his hand, and then smiled as it went into the girl causing a slight glow around her body. She opened her eyes, and slowly the blur vision became clear. Naruto's back was to her, and she got up. "Man, I love that I'm actually getting better at this." Menma chuckled, "So your a Jinchuriki, a Hanyo, and a Medic. My oh my aren't we just the multitasking junkie, I can see my opposition is cut out for me. Oh well, it'll take away the boredom of these exams. Especially since you seem to have such... Stamina... Which makes it all the more interesting."

Naruto snapped his head around to see dirty blonde hair, and a giant fan. She had green eyes, and wore a Suna headband. She leaned on the fan as she looked at the others, and whistled. "One, two, three Hanyo. One samurai, and she's actually decent with a blade she may actually be a challenge to me. Then there is you, the most interesting besides the black haired Hanyo. If I knew better I would guess that you too are sizing me up, seeing or should I say anticipating an attack? Heh, short stuff you got game." Naruto quirked his own brow, "Game... Short stuff?" The girl waved him off, and gave him a dark smile. "Don't worry about that part, I assure you if we came head to head Sunagakure will emerge victorious her wind being my weapon." Naruto smirked and extended his hand out only for the girl to wave him off. "I also don't shake hands with trash, or those who had yet earn my respect kiddo." Naruto begrudgingly nodded, and pulled his hand back.

He turned to walk from them, until the fox pulled him into the seal's realm.

_**Seals realm, ?, ?**_

Naruto appeared in the forest he had created for the seal just a few weeks prior to his visit here, and saw the Kyuubi bound in a clearing which was the outline for the cage. He noticed the long red monster in it's full glory under the sun he had created. _"Why'd you call me in here, something wrong?" _The Kyuubi looked towards the boy, and then took a deep breath. _**"Nothing is wrong halfbreed, I've called you in here regarding your growing powers... And... The gaining of your third tail." **_Naruto quirked his brow, and then noticed something was off.

_"Your not telling me everything, come on you know I hate liers." _The Kyuubi nodded, and then shrunk down to his human form which was a man with nine red tails, and red fur covering his body leaving a human hands with claws, and a face with six whisker marks on each side. His crimson eyes took hold of Naruto, and the great beast walked towards the middle of the cage. _**"The seal is weakening, and though I'd be happy about this... If it goes apparently the fourth Hokage put in a insurance policy. When the seal breaks I'll be drained of most of my powers, and more than likely you'll live through it. This will not happen for some time, though I just discovered the cracks a day ago. I tried my best to figure out a way to gain for myself all my power, and free myself." **_

_"Something is not right, you'd gladly kill me in a heartbeat once freed, but you know something I don't?" _The Kyuubi nodded, and then sighed. _**"I must warn you here, and now. When your third tail comes, so shall the flame seal be permanently along with the wind seal. Halfbreed you'll experience pain, and bloodlust. This is why I tried to tell you to cancel your place in the exams a few days before our departure. I knew about the third tail beginning to grow, but with this the seal breaks." **_Naruto's eyes widen, and looked at the clearing, and saw a few dead trees around the humanoid demon, and then shook his head. _"So what you'll never be a threat, you'd be safe enough to re-seal in someone else..." _The Kyuubi snapped it's head right at Naruto, and growled.

_**"Your should be more worried about your ability to control yourself, most demons if they ever gain a third tail gain their first bloodlusts! Your demonic blood is that of Inu, and some of it of Kitsune from where I dare not fathom possible. You will loose control, as of now my chakra is balancing out yours in a steady like dance. When I go, your chakra will rein supreme but it'll be a double edged blade to you!" **_

_"What do you mean, are you saying that I'm now a threat to my friends?"_

_**"Yes, a very big threat. Kit your bloodlust has already came, you took down the Mizukage with it, and with very little effort after you were enraged. Also in contingency, I have to fear for myself as well because when it breaks I'll be powerless for a few days, and you'll probably enter that bloodlust state of yours. Can you see where I'm getting at, I'll won't be able to stop you for a few days..." **_

_"Quit lying to me, I'd never kill for the sake of blood Kyuubi. You know this!"_

_**"Wrong, I want to show you what you did that day, that night..." **_

The seal changed around, and Naruto noticed where they now were. They stood on the building where he had fought Yagura, and looked to see himself holding Kurenai. _"What is this, Kyuubi?" _Naruto got no response as a black energy came around his body or should we say is past self's body. He looked at Yagura who was being smug until he saw a woman come out all bloody with cuts, and she shouted at the dark energy Naruto as he laid Kurenai down. **"Take your two whores and leave!" **The voiced changed to a demonic, and bellowed across Naruto's mind as he fell to his knees. His past self charged, and in slow motion Naruto saw him angle his tail. He watched as it went into her abdomen, and then watched in horror as he cut off her head, and then stood there as if bathing in the blood.

_"It's only a dream!"_

_**"It's your reality, born killer, trained killer, only fitting."**_

He watched as his past self had black flames come around him, and then watched as several demonic powered Shinobi charged at him, but to his horror his past self raised his hands up and burned them all alive in a sea of black flames, and then Naruto noticed the moon from that night. It was red, blood red. Looking at it even from his own mind was causing Naruto's mind to fog. Then he heard a scream, and looked to see himself on top of Yagura. Then he turned away as he watched himself pull the Mizukage apart, before hearing the demonic echoing victory roar.

Naruto then notice the mindscape fade back to the cage, and the Kyuubi sitting on the ground in a mediative state. He looked at the terrified, and smirked. _**"See what I mean, it shall never matter who is your friend, who is your foe. You just so happened to be focused on the pretender to the throne of Gods that you wasted you lusting of blood upon my kind, and your kind as well. So tell me, how does it feel to have blood on your hands?" **_

_"I call bullshit, yes I killed the Mizukage, but I never did it like that. I stabbed him in the heart, not rip him apart!" _The Kyuubi shook his head, and then smiled a very dark, almost un-naturally calm smile as he got up. He pointed at Naruto who looked down to see his body covered in blood, and it wasn't just Yagura's or even those from that night. _**"You bare sins eons old my jailer, your former life was when you gain your sins, and by the way if by any chance you consider me evil, and then I ask for you simply to look back when you killed that girl. Your mouth was wide open, as if trying to catch some blood into your mouth. It's rather said ain't it?" **_

_"Shut up, I'll never kill or hurt any of my friends!" _

_**"Your wavering and you know it, look at yourself halfbreed. You hate the world yet you cloud it behind this mock happiness, this mock dream, this... Pathetic excuse for a life." **_

_"I'm not hiding anything!"_

_**"Ehh wrong, when you cried in that forest not even a two weeks ago you allowed yourself to curse her name, and wished yourself death. So tell me boy, does it feel like a painful reminder of whom you are, of who you are?" **_

_"If your talking about this "Juubi" thing again then I'm leaving!"_

_**"Boy, listen to me now! You will be the bearer of the end times. When your power awakens you shall see the reality around you, and the filth of Humans, and their filth upon the world. Your human side dictates your actions, you human blood demands that you be kind. But, there is a limit to everything, and even you have a limit. Even the gods themselves have limits, Susanoo cannot string silk into a dress, and Tsukiyomi cannot cast fire upon the earth. You have a limit, and when it's reached you'll no how truly you've been deceived, lied to, hated, feared. That Hyuuga, and Inuzuka may treat as their own, but somewhere deep inside of them they fear you!**_

_**I can smell it, all the way to their hearts. Even the Hatake, the Yuhi, even your precious Jiji. Thy fear shall come undone when truth is realized is a saying holding merit in the world. You'll never know what it feels like to be truly accepted, even some Bijuu fear you. Isobu did before he lost his power to you. Chomei fears for her host, she warns of you, she warns me to keep you away and in control. You are feared, yet too ignorant to cash in on it. You'll take a large fall, and when you do... I'll be there to catch you, and you'll see my reality the hell of being kept inside the darkness of love, the darkness of love... The most cruel place. Now go, because your now being looked at." **_Before Naruto could protest, he was pushed out of the seal area. The Kyuubi went back to meditating, and then sighed. He looked towards his back, and out of the darkness inside the forest background behind the cage stood nine totems. His was already glowing, and the one with the Kanji for three was also glowing. _**"And so, we come to a juncture..."**_

_**Outside Naruto's mind.**_

"Naruto come on now, snap out of it!" Naruto shook his head, and blinked his eyes a few times. Menma was in his face snapping his fingers, and then said "Shit... You asleep?" Naruto smacked across the head, "Nope." Menma scowled as he rubbed his head, and then Fu looked at Naruto's eyes that briefly flashed red. "Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto looked at her, and nodded. Arashi was was looking at the boy, and noticed the chakra levels for the first time. He widen his eyes for a brief moment. Even though Naruto's chakra is idle it's still massive, Arashi could see in his minds eye that it was easily encompassing Menma location within it's field of generation.

Menma however, had a simular amount of chakra, but he was in anger. Chakra always tends to flare up to twice it's size in anger. _"Naruto-san, just what are you. None of that is the Kyuubi's..." _Naruto looked towards everyone staring at him, "Kyuubi was dragging me into my mindscape to talk in person. He's in one of those moods where he likes to lie to me." Everyone nodded, and Naruto heard a dark laugh from his head.

"Hey Naruto, wanna go into town with me, and Menma?" Fu asked, and Naruto turned around. She had bandages on, and such. Naruto blinked, "Just how long was I out, it's getting to be late?!" He yelled out, and Menma held up three fingers. "Three hours my friend, apparently time in your mind flows a lot slower, and plus I still need to take my girl out for a date, maybe you can take yours." Naruto blushed at the statement, and once again with Fu. However, unlike with Utakata. It wasn't a yell, it was a Bijuu charged hit to the back of the head that sent Menma into the ground.

They both crossed their arms, "We're not even close idiot!" They looked at each other, and laughed at Menma's expense who slowly got up, and shook his head. He walked, and the pair of Jinchuriki followed him. "You all should get on some warmer clothing, this hill that we fought on his just a little warmer then the town which is on the windy side of the three fanged wolf mountains. Naruto nodded, and walked with Fu as they went back to Menma's house. He looked towards his sensei and noticed at him constantly keeping track with Naruto, "Sensei is something wrong?"

"No, no nothing is wrong Menma. He just reminds me of her, the white hair with silver eyes... " Menma nodded, and walked towards his house, he turned around when Arashi called his name. "Menma, I want you to treat them tonight if you can, I'll be meditating inside the temple with Mifune to discuss the line up of events to happen."

"Yes, Arashi-sama."

_**A hour later, Yuki Kuni no sato **_

"Nisshoku-chan, you look amazing." Menma said as he watched the red haired Hanyo walk down the steps in a winter Kimono that read red moon on the back with the black silk. It was a red kimono, and it had a designs on it of a wolf, which only hinted towards heritage. Naruto walked out with his gift from Jiraiya, or at least one of them. He wore a dark coat with a Orange fang on the back, and wore a long sleeved white shirt under it with black cargo pants that had orange streaking down them. His hair was spiked up a little bit, and he decided to have it cut back to where it was before. If he was going to go on this "date" then he would need to at least humor Menma.

"Damn Naruto, you heading in looking like a Noble?" Naruto growled, and then blushed as he looked behind him, and back to Menma. Fu walked out wearing a long white winter Kimono, and it had a blue sun on the back of it with the Kanji for beetle written. She moved arm out to get grabbed by Naruto's which he took. Nisshoku was taking Menma when they noticed another pair walking towards them, the Hyuuga heiress, and the Inuzuka heir wearing their normal clothing. Well Kiba was wearing his normal clothing while Hinata wore a yellow Kimono, Kiba came to group. "Yo Menma thanks for the invite, we're here for the three pronged date." Kiba announced, and Naruto along with Fu growled at Menma who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well how about we start it off interesting and go see Metsumi-chan?" Menma cocked his brow, and looked Nisshoku. "You want to go see the fortune teller, now?" She nodded, and looked towards everyone. "Want to come along, she just down the hill from the rest of the festivities, after we're done there we can go dancing or partying." Menma pumped his fist with Naruto, Fu looked at Naruto cocking her own brow. "You like to dance?" Naruto nodded, and then walked with the group after Hinata had said "Sure why not"

They walked towards a regal looking house, at least two stories high built into the side of the mountain. Nisshoku went to the door, and knocked two times. She moved back, and watched as a woman with purple hair opened the door. "Come in Nisshoku-hime, it's always great to see you bring friends over. Oh and Menma you look so much muscular since the last I saw you two years ago." Menma blushed, but chuckled. "So what brings you all here, and look you've even brought a few couples with you." Naruto shook his head, "Sorry me, and Fu here are just friends." The woman nodded, and then Nisshoku sat down and motioned for the others.

"So what brings you all to my humble abode?" Naruto looked at her and noticed she was a fairly old, and frail women, she had nearly blind eyes. "Mam, no offense how can you see us?" Naruto asked, and she smirked. "I can see in more than just this world, your spirit young man is great." The white hair Hanyo smiled.

"Can you read our fortunes, or more specifically our new friends since they just arrived." The old woman nodded, and went over to Kiba and Hinata. She took both their hands, and took a very deep breath. "You all different energies about you, the girl is reserved, and the boy is wild and untamed. I can see a happy future for you two, and maybe even romance in the future. You boy will also soon fight a battle that will inspire the girl to train like a beast of nature." Kiba smiled, and shook the woman's hand, Hinata was blushing since she just got read like a book.

The woman moved over to Fu, and took her hand. "Aw a Jinchuriki, a very harsh beginning with rarely a happy ending to it. I can see your fate my young girl, it is too find love inside the crown jewel of nature. For he bares the symbols of all gods, and the power to match them. With ten flowing tails, and the blood of the savior. You shall be the balancing act in his life, and inspire him to find hope once again in the world which has beaten him down. You have a very lucky future ahead of you if you play your cards right my friend." Fu nodded, and smiled brightly trying to imagaine what the crown jewel of nature may look like, and the symbol of the gods. The woman then moved to Naruto, and took his hand. "Aw yet again another Jinchuriki graces my humble home. You bare the strongest of all beasts within your belly. Hmm what is this I see TWO fates for you... Two... Fates. Destiny has no hold over you, my vision is blurry to your future. I see two thrones however, one guarded by the Bijuu, and one sat upon by a lavish woman with red hair, and a black flame symbol upon her head.

Her skin is a pale white, and her energy is... Horrid. That woman is mere malice, and hatred. She has led you down to believe that you are not who you are, that you are not the one to save them. I see you in the picture now, you are darker. Your once white hair now black, and your silver eyes now tarnished onyx. You seem to enjoy the company of the woman, and... My kami you have blood on your hands, and she speaks to you, why is she speaking in a sultry tone. She seduced you with her power, and grown yours through hatred, and fear. The throne is that of the world, and it bares the symbol of the God of darkness Yami, whom now resides within you.

Then i see the other throne, the throne of world basked in light. You sit there holding a small child in your arms, and by a woman who you shall soon care deeply for."

Naruto looked at them, and at Menma. Fu laughed a little bit, and then the woman did as well. "I seem to have put a fright on you. Do not worry I can merely also be reading your past life, and besides it's only with luck my fortunes come true since Fate is always changing. But, I must warn you be weary of the one who bares a mask." Naruto, and Menma's eyes widen. "He shall come soon, and heroes shall fall along with the villan of the snakes."

Naruto looked at everyone, but then nodded. "Ok, guys come were going to party, thank you again Metsumi-chan." Nisshoku said, and the woman nodded. As they left the door the woman looked at Naruto, and then sighed. "Fate shall deal you a cold hand soon..."

**_end of chapter_**

**_Next time: Gaara and the sand trio_**


	29. BAD NEWS T-T

My computer is fucking up again it stays on black screen with a light flasing above the numpad and caps lock. if you can PM ME any sugesstions

Sent by xbox360

I am at risk for being out for weeks


End file.
